Gravity
by hollymarie4
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have been together for two years, when Ashley's dad gets re-stationed across the country. Spencer and Ashley want to stay together but will the distance be too much?
1. Chapter 1

**The idea popped in my head and wouldn't go away until I put it on paper. A little something I'm working on with another author on here known as MsBlaze. Read it and if you like it let me know and we'll keep going with it.**

**Disclaimer: Wish i could say I owned south cause if I did... It'd still be on. But sadly I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

Do you believe that there's one person on this earth that you're meant to be with?

That no matter what you're supposed to end up with that person?

I didn't.

At least not 2 years ago.

But two years ago... I didn't know her.

I didn't know what it felt like.

Love that is.

You know that saying its better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all?...

Its bullshit.

Total and complete bullshit.

Fuck it!

_A week ago_

"_You can't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you.." My words echo throughout the bedroom. _

"_I don't have a choice, my whole family is leaving. You know I don't wanna leave you. But what can I do?" I can see the tears starting to build in her eyes._

"_It's all the way across the country." I state the obvious. _

"_I know." She says simply._

"_I don't know... I'm not sure if I can live without you Ashley." _

"_Don't say that Spence." Ashley says wiping away the stray tears that I didn't even know were falling._

"_I love you." I tell her._

_She pulls me into a hug._

_Her dad is honking and I know its time._

_I'm not ready to let her go yet._

"_I gotta go." She says placing a kiss on my forehead._

"_Please Ash." I'm crying harder now. _

_And I told myself I wouldn't cry._

_What a great job I'm doing at that._

"_I'm sorry." She's crying hard too. "I love you too." She says before kissing me._

_A kiss that I wanted to last forever._

_I wished._

_She let's me go and walks away._

_I look out my window, watching as she gets into the car with her family._

_A car that's gonna take her thousands of miles away from me._

_Curse that fucking car._

_I watch as she pulls away. _

_Away from my house._

_Away from Los Angeles._

_Away from the West Coast._

_Away from me._

**Present**

"Spencer... Spencer... Spencer!"

"Oh crap, yeah? Sorry Mads."

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" She asked flopping down on the bed next to me.

"No sorry."

"You've been so fucking depressing to be around lately. Like I know you miss your bitch and all but I mean I'm still here." She looks genuinely hurt.

I have been being a really bad friend to her.

To everyone really.

Not on purpose.

I just can't focus on anything but how much I miss Ashley.

"I'm sorry Mads. Tell me again." I say sitting up showing her that I'm giving her my undivided attention.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive. I know how much you miss Ashley." She says giving me a comforting hug.

"It's just that it's been a whole week." I pause to let it soak in. "A whole week Mads and she hasn't even called me yet. Like she's forgotten about me already."

Maybe she didn't mean what she said.

Maybe she got to South Carolina and found someone else.

Maybe she wants to break up and is trying to find a way to tell me.

"Or maybe you're just making all that shit up in your head."

Huh?

"Did I say all that out-"

"The point is." She cuts me off. "Ashley fucking loves you and for you to even think for a second that she doesn't is crazy. She's probably just trying to adjust to being there without you the same way you're trying to adjust to being here without her. But at least you get to be in a familiar place with friends, out there she has no one. So just put yourself in her shoes."

Madison has a point.

Never thought I'd say that in my lifetime.

"When did you become the reasonable one?"

She shrugs.

"I got my moments." She says getting up. "I need to go pick up Jade from her cousins, so I'm gonna call you later."

"K."

"Okay." She says bending down and placing a kiss on my forehead. "And don't sit around looking so gloom. It's Friday for fucks sake. Get out and do something. Jade and I are going to dinner later. Want me to come get you?"

"No. You two have fun. I'm just gonna stay here and listen to my break-up mix Aiden made for me."

"But you and Ash-"

"I know." I say waving her off. "But for some reason listening to slow sad music makes me feel better."

"Pathetic." She says smiling as she walks out the door.

I grab my iPod off my nightstand and listen to it until I fall asleep.

My dreams are the only place I get to see her.

To touch her.

To feel her.

So lately I've been trying to dream as much as I can.

It's my only resolve.

_Two years ago _

"_I was born in New York, but we've lived all over. My dad is in the service." Ashley said as her and Spencer walked along the beach._

"_Oh wow. How do you deal with that?" _

_Ashley gives Spencer a questioning look._

"_All the moving around I mean." Spencer clarifies._

"_You get used to it." Ashley shrugs._

"_I couldn't." Spencer starts, looking over at her. "Leaving all my friends behind. What about relationships? How do you make those last?"_

"_I usually just don't have them." Ashley says as they come to a bench and sit down._

"_You've never had a relationship with anyone?" Spencer asks, unable to believe that Ashley has gone her whole life without ever falling in love._

"_Nope."_

"_How is that even possible?" Spencer asks._

_She couldn't imagine not ever having been intimate with someone. _

_Spencer had never been in love but she'd been intimate with people._

"_Maybe I just haven't met the right person..." Ashley looks over at Spencer._

"_Maybe.." Spencer smiles._

**Present**

"Spence wake up. Mom wants you to come down for dinner."

"Fuck Glen!" I yell in frustration.

"Whaaaat? Geez I'm just telling you what-"

"Just get out please." I say a little calmer.

I know, I know.

That was mean.

It's just... I was seeing her.

Talking to her.

Touching her.

In my dream.

In my dream... I had her.

And now she's gone again.

"Fine." Glen practically sprints out my bedroom door.

"Tell mom I'll be done in a minute." I yell after him.

I just want one more minute of her, I tell myself as I drift back off into my sleep.

Just one more minute.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter is short but I wanted to make sure we had something worth reading before really getting into it so let me know what you think. REVIEW! Please... :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Huh? I don't get it." I say my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion._

_It was a normal Saturday afternoon._

_We were at Ashley's house curled up on the couch._

_We just finished watching Inception._

_Ashley giggles as she reached for the remote._

"_You're cute." She says and kisses me on my forehead._

_I smile cuz aww._

"_No but seriously, did you understand it?" I asked her eating the last bit of popcorn in the bowl._

"_No but only because you.." Ashley starts off and points the remote at me accusingly ".. were busy trying to get fresh with me!"_

_I shrug and laughed._

"_Hey, you can't blame that on me. You called me over here saying you wanted to watch a movie." I said watch a movie with air quotes. " I took it as a code that you wanted to make out and…. Stuff." I say wiggling my eyebrows._

_My eyebrows are doing way too much today._

"_You would think that." Ashley said giggling as she puts the remote down. "Well, since the movies over, let's do….stuff." _

"_Hey! Don't copy my eyebrow wiggling!"_

"_Yeah… yeah.. yeah…" Ashley laughed and pulled me down on top of her._

Ugh!

Why is my phone ringing?

Good dream.

Good dream.

I miss that.

Would it still be considered a dream if it happened in the past?

Anyways, oh! There's my phone!

IT'S ASHLEY!

WOOT!

"Hey baby! I fucking missed you so much!" I said as soon as I pressed the 'accept' button.

Aww.

I miss her laugh.

"I miss you too. Sorry I'm calling so late. It was the only chance I can call." Ashley said sounding tired.

"It's ok. I'm just happy I can hear your voice. So how's the move going?"

"Ugh.. Tiring! And plus we don't have all our furniture. Well we do, just my bed and stuff is missing." She said yawning.

"Boo! It's been a week! So where are you gonna sleep?"

"I've been sleeping on the couch. My back hurts." Ashley said.

And I know she's pouting when she said it too.

Don't ask me why.

I just know.

"We had great memories on that couch." I tell her yawning.

Ugh!

I really don't wanna be sleepy right now.

"Mmm that we did." She said.

We sat in silence for a second.

Don't you love that?

When you so comfortable with someone that either one of you can just shut the fuck up and not have it be awkward.

"..baby, I'm sleepy." She said in her sleepy voice.

I smiled.

Ashley's sleepy voice is the most adorable thing I have ever heard.

"Then go to sleep. I'm getting sleepy too." I tell her as I grab my pillow getting more comfortable.

God, I wish she was here.

"But we didn't talk all day." She said mumbling on the phone.

"I know but that's ok. We have tomorrow." I tell her and I tell myself too cuz I really don't wanna get off the phone.

"Mmmk… Goodnight baby. I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you more baby." I say into the phone.

"Baby stay on the phone. I wanna hear you breathing."

Yeah, she's already half way asleep.

"You are so creepy." I say giggling letting sleep over take me.

Is this real life?

The first thing I did when I woke up was check my phone.

Yeah, Ashley's gone.

Her phone probably died.

I text her with an 'I love you' and got ready to go hang with Madison and Jade.

I make my way downstairs to the kitchen where my mom is making breakfast.

Glen is sitting in the living room watching cartoons.

Yeah.

I said cartoons.

I know right.

And my dad is doing business on his phone, as usual.

"Hey honey," my mom says to me as I sit down on the stool by the bar.

"Hey."

"Are you feeling any better?"

If you're wondering.

Yeah, my mom knows about me and Ashley.

We told her like 6 months into the relationship.

A love like what we have is so not even worth hiding.

I doubt we could've even if we tried.

We're always kissing and holding hands.

Exchanging these looks.

You know what looks I'm talking about.

Don't pretend like you don't.

"A little." I tell her hoping off the stool. "I'm gonna go meet Maddy and Jade at Starbucks, k?" I grab an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Okay sweetie. Your dad and I planned on going to the outlet later to go shopping for Glen, did you want anything?" She asked flipping a pancake in the pan.

"Nope. I'm good." I grab my bag off the floor by the door. "I'm gone." I yell as I leave.

"Fuck." I yell in annoyance as I pull into Starbucks. I hate my fucking car. I needed a new one.

I'm getting one for my birthday, but geez I need one now.

"I could have picked you up." Madison says as I walk up to the table they were sitting at.

She could tell I was pissed.

She knew why.

"It's fine," I say taking a seat at the table with them. "I'm getting a new one soon anyways. Hey Jade." I say as Madison hands me my frapp.

"Hey Spence. How you doing?" Madison kicks her under the table. "OW! WTF Mads?"

"I told you not to ask about Ashley."

"I didn't! Geez. I just asked how she was doing. Fuck that really hurt." Jade said bending down to rub her bruised shin.

"Oh. Sorry." Madison said picking up her coffee and taking a sip.

Teehee.

They make me giggle.

"She finally called me last night so I'm fine. Granted we only talked for all of two minutes before we both fell asleep. But either way I got to hear her voice. So I'm good."

Yeah. I'm gonna keep telling myself that.

My phone rings as I take another sip of my coffee.

"Shit." I almost drop my coffee on my pants.

I really should keep my phone in a better place.

Back pocket is no good.

I look at the phone and see it's Ashley calling.

Cue smile.

"Hey baby." I answer,

"Hey. My phone totally died last."

See.

Told you.

"I figured." I tell her as I take another slurp of my frapp.

"I think making you stay on the phone was the best idea ever."

"Why is that?"

"Because it was the best nights sleep I've gotten since we've been here." She tells me through a yawn.

"Are you still tired." I feel like I'm being rude to Maddy and Jade but fuck them.

I can see them any day.

My baby is half way across the country.

She's first priority.

"No. I think the furniture gets here today."

"I miss you." I change the subject.

I know this is what she was trying to avoid by making small talk but lets just get right to it.

"I know baby. I miss you too."

Madison glares over at me and mouths 'Are you okay?'

No.

But I shake my head yes.

Now I'm sad again.

Talking to her makes me sad.

And not talking to her makes me sad.

I need to get my life together.

Side eye.

Don't judge me.

"Baby I have to go. My dad is taking us all to check out the army base today."

Booo.

She's leaving me.

"Okay baby. I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She hangs up.

Sad face.

I guess Madison can tell I'm getting in a mood.

"Let's go. We have to meet Aiden at the Mall."

Anything to get my mind off Ashley.

"_Ashley I swear to God, if you push me in this pool I'm gonna kill you." Madison says as Ashley takes a step towards her._

_We're at Aiden's where we've spent most the summer. _

_He has the biggest pool in LA._

_Okay so maybe I'm being dramatic._

_But it is really big._

"_Ashley noooo." Madison yells as Ashley pushes her into the pool._

_Aiden, Jade and I are dying laughing._

_Ashley's gonna so get it._

_Madison just got her hair done._

"_Ashley I'm gonna fucking kill you." Madison says making her way out of the pool._

"_Madison chill. It was a joke." Ashley yells as Madison starts to chase her._

_She know she's in trouble._

"_Baby help me." Ashley yells as she runs around the pool in my direction._

"_You stay right where you are Carlin." Madison snaps._

"_Madison she was just joking around." I try and reason with Madison while trying not to laugh at the scene they are making._

"_You don't joke around with a hundred dollar hairdo." _

"_Why'd you come to a pool party in the first place then." Ashley says almost out of breath._

_Yeah. She's still being chased._

"_To look good in my bathing suit bitch." _

_Lol._

"_Fuck I gotta exercise more." Ashley says grabbing her side and coming to sit beside me on the deckchair._

_I guess she's giving up._

"_I got you now Davies." Madison says running up to us._

"_Ahh. Baby protect me." Ashley says pulling me up and jumping behind me._

"_Carlin. Out of my way." I think she's really mad._

_She's not laying a finger on my girlfriend though._

"_Madison-" I start._

"_Don't try and talk me out of it." Madison says stepping closer to Ashley._

"_Ahh." Ashley screams closing her eyes. "Don't hit me in the face, don't hit me in the face." Ashley keeps repeating to herself really._

_Madison can't help but laugh._

"_You're such a pussy." I tell her turning around to face her._

"_What?" She says opening her eyes to see that Madison had walked away and was now on the other side of the pool with Jade who was drying her hair with a towel. "My face is my money maker." She jokes._

_Or maybe she wasn't joking._

"_Yeah. Okay." I tell her as I take a seat back down on the deckchair._

_She's giving me this look right now._

_An evil look._

_I don't like it._

_Aiden gets up suddenly and walks over to where we are._

_They're standing over me._

_I don't like this._

_I look between the two of them when suddenly I'm being carried and thrown into the pool._

_Oh these bitches are gonna get it._

"_Ashley Renee Fucking Davies." I yell as my head shoots back above the water._

_She smiles then takes off running._

_I guess she forgot I used to run track._

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo tell me how you guys and gals are liking it. sucks? doesn't suck? sucks a little? whatever it is just let me know. :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Reviewers equal amazing. :) Cause reviews make me so happy._

_A/N: I kinda feel like it's starting off slow but it's gonna pick up soon I promise. Next chapter is gonna be in Ashleys POV yay. So you'll get to see how all this is affecting her. So yeah, guess that's it. _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"_Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here to the moment I'm gone. You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much, then to drown in your love and not feel your rain." _Sarah Bareilles blast through my speakers.

I don't know why I continue to torture myself.

Sad music makes me feel better.

At least that's what I'm telling myself.

It's been a whole month now.

A whole month without Ashley and I think I'm effectively driving myself insane.

I can't eat.

I can't sleep.

I just need to feel her here.

To touch her.

"_I love you." Ashley whispers in my ear._

_I look at her, her words catching me off guard._

_We're laying on the bed at her house watching TV._

_My head resting comfortably in the crook of her neck._

"_Really?" I ask._

_I knew she meant it though._

_She wouldn't have said it if she didn't._

"_Yeah. Really." She said smiling down at me._

_I laid my head back down without saying anything._

"_You love me too right Spence?" She questioned, sitting up a little on the bed._

_I loved her._

_Of course I did._

_How could I not._

_I just wanted her to squirm a little._

"_Spence?"_

_I smiled before replying._

"_Of course I love you baby." I said pushing her back down and laying my head down on her chest._

"_Then why'd you-" I put my finger on her lips shushing her._

"_I love the sound of your heartbeat." I say randomly._

"_Spencer, you're being weird."_

The truth was...

I didn't wanna fall for her.

I didn't wanna love her.

Cause at any moment I could lose her.

Her dad could get re-stationed and she'd have to go to.

I knew all this.

But yet, I couldn't help how she made me feel.

I couldn't help that every time I saw her I wanted to kiss her.

It was like there was an unstoppable force pulling us together and no matter how hard we tried to not fall for each other... we failed.

I blame fate.

Or destiny.

Or maybe gravity.

Fuck it I just blame something.

"How are you not tired of listening to this bitch?" Madison asked as she walked in my room turning it down.

"She gives me so much life." I tell her as I bury my head in my pillow.

I really don't feel like being bothered today but Madison wasn't having any of that.

She insisted on coming over and cheering me up.

There's nothing she can do to cheer me up.

Wait...

"Is Ashley in your back pocket?" I ask lifting my head off the pillow to look at her.

She's confused.

"Wait.. What?... No."

Yep. Nothing she can do to cheer me up.

"Look bitch. You're getting up and getting dressed cause we're going out." She said knocking my feet off the bed.

"I am doing no such thing. I'm waiting for Ashley to call."

We barely get to talk cause she's always so busy with school and stuff, trying to get her work done so she can catch up and graduate on time, so we've made set times to talk.

And I for one am not about to miss it cause Madison wants to 'attempt' to cheer me up.

"Spencer, you're getting your ass outta this house. I don't care if I have to drag you myself."

And drag me she did.

Off the bed.

To her car.

That bitch strong.

Anyways we're at the fair.

Madison & Jade.

Taylor and Gabrielle, my other friends from school.

So basically I'm like the fifth wheel, which sucks.

"I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel." Jade squeals as we approach it.

Fuck my life.

"I wanna ride the Ferrris Wheel." I say in a mocking tone.

Cause I mean come on.

That's so fucking lame.

Two couples plus me equals a fucking mad ass Spencer.

Got it?

Good.

"Don't be a bitch to Jade, Spence. It's not her fault you're Debbie Downer without Ashley."

Oh fuck you Madison.

Fuck.

You.

"We're gonna ride it. You're welcome to come, Spence." See at least Taylor is being sensitive to my situation.

Unlike my so called BEST FRIEND.

PSH.

Please.

"Na I'm good I'm gonna just go call Ashley." She didn't call at our designated time.

Sadface.

I watch as Madison, Jade, Taylor and Gabrielle make their way onto the Ferris Wheel.

Fuck I miss Ashley.

"_I'm not getting on that Spencer." Ashley said as I dragged her to the ride._

"_Come on baby pleaaaaase. It's my favorite ride." I begged giving her my best puppy dog eyes._

"_Spence you know I'm afraid of heights."_

"_I know baby, but I'm gonna be right here. I won't let go of your hand I promise. Plus-" I started pulling her closer to me by the collar of her jacket, connecting our lips. "You won't really have time to concentrate on how high it is considering how preoccupied you'll be." I smiled into her lips._

"_Is that right?"_

_Hells yeah that's right!_

"_Mmhmm." I say as I pull her into the line of the ride._

"_Wait you totally just used your Spencer charm to get me on this ride didn't you?" Ashley said as the ride attendant shut the door to our car._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." I smile as the ride starts._

My phone rings.

Yay it's Ashley.

"Hey baby." I answer my phone maybe a little bit too excited.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call when I was supposed to baby, I got distracted doing work, then my dad wanted me to help him-"

"Baby." I cut her off.

I love when she rambles, it's so darn cute.

Yup.

I said darn cute.

And?

That's what I thought.

"It's okay." I assure her. "I know that you're busy, it's fine."

"So how's your day going?" She asks me sweetly on the phone.

"Blaaah."

What?

That's all I got.

"Fun." Ashley says sarcastically. "Really though, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I guess…" I couldn't even try to hide the sigh even if I wanted to. "Madison and everyone brought me out to the fair. Everyone is coupled up. I feel like the ugly friend. I wanna go home!" I whine into the phone as I watch my friends on the Ferris wheel.

"Shut up baby!" Ashley laughs at my whining. "Quit your whining. Just try to have fun –"

"Psh yeah right. You're not here. How the fuck can I have fun?" I cut her off.

"Spence.." She said and this time she's the one sighing.

"I know." I say in a small voice gripping the phone tighter. "I'm sorry. I just really miss you."

"I know. I miss you too baby. Hold on…."

I heard voices in the background.

I know she has to go.

Noooo!

"Baby, I gotta go. I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"It's ok.."

It's not ok.

But I don't wanna be a brat right now.

"I love you. I'll try to call you later."

Insert sigh here.

"I love you more baby." I say hanging up the phone.

I put my phone back in my back pocket and wandered around.

YUM!

Funnel cakes.

Excuse me as I eat my feelings.

After the fair Madison wanted to me come out to dinner with everyone.

I refuse to be the fifth wheel at a dinner table.

Nope.

So I said that I had homework to do and she dropped me off at home.

I hate how I've become.

All sad and depressed all the time.

It sucks.

Totally sucks.

–

The only thing that sucks more than being at home missing Ashley is being at school missing her.

I miss how she would be late to every single class just because she wanted to walk me to mines.

And how she would leave class early just to be waiting for me outside of mines when I got out.

I miss walking past her class and seeing her in it.

I miss eating lunch with her.

Okay...

So I guess it's safe to say I miss everything about her.

"_You're gonna be late for class." _

"_So." _

"_So you're gonna get detention again." I say as we arrive at my class._

_I don't know why she insist on walking me to every single class._

_And be late to every single one of hers._

"_I don't care. I wanna make sure you're safely inside class before I leave you." Cue smile._

_Cuz I mean... AWW! _

"_Okay we're here so go baby." I try and nudge her in the direction of class._

_She's not having it._

"_I'm not leaving until I get a kiss." She says poking out her lips and closing her eyes._

_How cute is she? _

"_Baaaby." I smile looking around and the few stragglers in the hall who are not directing their attention towards up._

"_What?" She says opening her eyes and glancing in the direction of the stragglers. "Oh them?" She asked pointing a thumb in their direction. "I'm not leaving until YOU SPENCER, MY GIRLFRIEND, gives me a kiss." She yelled effectively getting the attention of everyone in the hall._

_I couldn't help but smile at her._

_It was embarrassing._

_But cute._

_Very cute._

_So what else could I do?_

_I kissed her._

"_Thank you." She smiled then scampered off to class._

I didn't know then what I know now.

How much I'd miss those times...

Now that she's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sooo. Reviewers= Amazing. Thanks for reading this story and commenting. It makes me happy._

_So this one is in Ashley's POV as promised. Don't be so quick to shoot Ashley after you read this chapter though. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ashley's POV

_"You can't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you.." Her words pierce through me. I hate hurting her._

_"I don't have a choice, my whole family is leaving. You know I don't wanna leave you. But what can I do?" I feel the tears building._

_"It's all the way across the country."_

_"I know." I say simply._

_"I don't know... I'm not sure if I can live without you Ashley."_

_"Don't say that Spence." I say wiping away a tear making its way down her cheek._

_"I love you." She says trying to hold back more tears, unsuccessfully._

_I pull her into a hug trying to calm her._

_My dad honks the horn, signaling that it's time to go._

_I'm not ready to leave her yet._

_"I gotta go." I tell her placing a kiss on her forehead._

_"Please Ash."_

_I don't want to leave her._

_Believe me I don't._

_But I don't have a choice._

_"I'm sorry. I love you too." I say kissing her one more time._

_A kiss that I wanted to last forever._

_I let her go and walk away._

_As we pull off I turn around and I can see her looking out her window._

_I know this hurts her more than it hurts me._

_She's not used to being away from the people she loves._

_I, on the other hand, have had plenty of practice._

The day I left keeps replaying in my head and I hate it.

I hate thinking about the fact that I'm the one that made Spencer cry.

It sucks.

Being away from her sucks.

Most of all, being here sucks.

I've been trying to play catch up since I got here and yeah I'm smart but you try catching up more than 3/4ths way through the semester and see how that works out for you.

You think I'd be used to having to make new friends.

Truth is I hate it.

"Come on Ashley we're gonna go check out the base." My brother says running in my room.

This move was a lot easier for him.

He likes being able to create a new him everywhere we go.

Not me though.

Ugh.

I just fucking miss Spencer.

I'm in school now and school's well it's school.

Boring.

After this period it's lunch.

Nothing I hate more than lunch.

It's where I have to stand like a dumbass and look for a place to sit.

You know like the typical high school everyone is in a group.

Blah.

It just makes everything awkward.

_It sucks when you're coming to a new school and you don't know anyone._

_I look around at all the tables deciding which group would be less likely to get up and walk away when I sit down._

_I decide just to forget lunch and make my way to my next period, Art._

_I'm throwing my tray away when..._

"_Hi." The blonde says as I turn around._

"_Um... Hi." I say placing the tray on the tray table._

"_You're new here right?" She smiled._

"_Yeah. My family and I just moved here last week."_

"_Well," the blonde starts, turning around to what I'm guessing is the lunch table she just emerged from, getting a little encouragement from her friend._

_Guess that means she didn't come over here at her own will._

"_Um, I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with me and my friends?" She bit her bottom lip._

_What do I say?_

_I wanna make new friends but I mean..._

_Fine._

"_Yeah, sure." I say and she smiles._

"_I'm Spencer, by the way." She says as we make our way to the table._

"_Ashley." She holds out her hand for me to shake._

_Really?_

_I take it anyways._

_She smiles as we sit down at the table with a three other girls._

"_That's Madison, Jade, and Taylor." She said pointing to each girl so I would know who was who. "This is Ashley everyone." They all smiled._

"_So what are you doing after school today Ashley?" The girl introduced as Madison asked me._

"_Nothing, just still unpacking and stuff." I'm a little uncomfortable sitting at a table with four people I don't know and this is why I don't really make friends._

"_You're coming with us to the beach then." She tells me._

"_Um... okay?" I more ask then say. I love over at the blonde who first greeted me and she smiles an 'I'm sorry smile'._

"_You don't have to come." She leans over and whispers in my ear._

_Cue shiver._

"_Uh... no it's um.. it's fine." I croak out._

_She's really close to me._

"_Okay." She pulls back and smiles once again._

_I could get used to that smile._

I laughed inwardly as I thought about how after school when it was actually time to go to the beach Madison and the two other girls all mysteriously got busy leaving just me and Spencer to go.

She said I didn't have to go.

But I wanted to.

The bell rings and everyone jumps up and rushes out the door.

I'm taking my sweet ass time getting up from my seat.

I make my way to my locker and drop off the extremely heavy text book and sigh.

This is gonna be a long hour.

I walk into the cafeteria and the smell alone makes me wanna walk right back out.

Gag.

I scan the room and see a vending machine.

Thank god.

Once I bought my chips and Vitamin Water I head outside.

I'm sitting at one of the benches listening to my iPod when there's a tap on my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder and see a blonde haired girl smiling at me.

She's telling me and making gestures to take my earphones off.

Who does that?

I can't hear her.

My headset is noise canceling.

Yes, I'm fancy.

Besides, everyone knows when someone has their earphones on that they don't wanna be bothered with.

I scrunch my eyebrows and do it anyway.

It would be nice to actually know someone in this school.

"Yeah.." I say to her which makes her smile more.

"Yeah, hey! You're new here right." She said that as a statement not a question.

I nod my head and wait for her to finish talking.

I'm sure she's not done.

"I knew it! So, you like pussy?" She asks causally like she's asking about the weather.

That question makes me laugh.

I haven't laughed in a while.

"Excuse me?" I ask still laughing.

I mean maybe I heard wrong.

"I'm saying you like pussy." She said changing it to more like a statement.

"Yeah…"

"I knew it. You didn't have to tell me." She says giggling cutting me off while she walks around the bench so she's facing me. "I'm Katie. Let's do the whole, get-to know-you-chit-chat later. I want you to meet my friend." And with that she grabs my hand and drags me away.

I let myself be dragged away to the parking lot.

I see that we're heading towards this girl with brown hair who is currently leaning against a car.

" Emily, look what I brought! Isn't she the cutest?" She said to her friend who is laughing.

Um, am I a fucking dog?

"Sorry about her she doesn't go out a lot." The brunette says as she looks at me up and down.

You know, checking me out.

I feel violated.

And my gaydar is ringing like crazy.

"Let's go I'm starving!" Katie gets in the car which I'm assuming is hers since she got in the driver's seat.

But I've only known this girl for five seconds and I already know she's random as hell.

Emily followed her and I'm left outside.

"Ashley, get your cute ass in the car!" Katie yells as she starts the car.

I laughed and got in the backseat, pretty much stunned at the whole thing.

We're at McDonald's now.

We ate in silence except for Katie asking me questions here and there.

You know general stuff, where I'm from, if I have any brothers and sisters blah blah blah.

I answered her with short answers.

I didn't realize how hungry I really was.

I miss Spencer.

We always had breakfast.

Well, she always made me eat breakfast.

I never really cared for it but then I got use to eat.

I haven't been eating breakfast since we moved here.

I never really had the time to and plus there's no Spencer to wake up to every morning.

"So, since you're hot I'm sure you left someone back home." Katie says dipping her fries in her Sundae.

Spencer.

Ugh, let me just say I miss her.

"Yeah, I did." I said with a sad smile.

"Ooh here that Emily, no pussy for you then."

Emily laughs and rolls her eyes.

"I never said I wanted her. You just assumed since I told you she was gay that we would automatically like each other. Besides, I can have you anytime I want and I don't have to work for it." Emily says with a smirk.

Sooo they're both gay.

I guess Katie flew under the radar.

"Oh fuck you, bitch." Katie says laughing throwing a fry at her friend.

"I'm not gay by the way. I just dabble."She tells me.

"Hey, I'm not judging." I say laughing along with them.

"Are you usually this chatty?" Emily asks sarcastically.

Yeah, I really haven't said much.

When Katie's not asking me questions, I am usually just quiet watching them talk.

"Sorry, I'm just really trying to get used to the place. I woke up dreading school I didn't know that by lunch time I would be kidnapped by these two crazy bitches. So, I'm just letting everything soak in." I tell both of them.

"Hey! Just cause I'm friends with this crazy bitch doesn't mean I'm crazy like her." Emily says getting up.

Ok, I guess it's time to go.

"I would be offended if it wasn't true." Katie gets up after her friend and throws her garbage out.

I'm the last one to get out throwing my trash away.

"So, I say we skip the rest of the day and show our new friend around." Katie says and before I can say no we're already in the car on our way to…. I have no idea where were going.

I'm so tired as soon as I got home I helped my mom and brother unpack.

It was around eight when we finished.

Katie and Emily are fun.

They're both a good distraction.

For a second I found myself having fun.

Then I found myself guilty.

I know this move is tougher on Spencer than it is for me.

I should really call her.

I finished up copying Emily's homework and placed it back in my bag.

Both of them gave me their work to copy from since I missed the rest of the day.

The classes I was gonna have this afternoon they already had in the morning.

So, yay!

I made my bed up on the couch and decided I'll call Spencer tomorrow night.

I'm so glad today is Friday.

–

The next day was just as tiring.

More unpacking.

No resting.

I still didn't call Spencer all day.

I know she's probably worried.

I make my bed up once again on the couch and grab my phone to call Spencer.

She picked up right away and practically screamed into the phone.

"Hey baby! I fucking missed you so much!"

"I miss you too baby. Sorry I'm calling so late. It was the only chance I could call." I'm even more tired now that I'm lying down.

She told me that she's happy to hear my voice which makes me smile.

I told her about the move and how I'm still sleeping on the couch since all my stuff hasn't arrived.

"We had great memories on that couch." Spencer says yawning.

I can tell she's getting sleep.

That's that east coast, west coast time difference for ya.

But leave it to Spencer to turn everything into sex.

Even if she is sleepy...

"Mmm. That we did." I say as I position myself to get more comfy on the couch.

We stayed quiet for a while and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

"..baby, I'm sleepy." I tell her trying to wake myself up but I can't sleep is winning.

"Then go to sleep. I'm getting sleepy too."

"But we didn't talk all day." I mumble into the phone

"I know but that's OK. We have tomorrow." I heard her say.

Mmmk. Goodnight baby. I love you." I tell her.

"Goodnight. I love you more baby."

"Baby stay on the phone. I wanna hear you breathing." If I can't have her next to me I wanna at least pretend.

And then my sleep won.

I woke up with my headset still on.

I hate that it makes my ears hurt.

My phone's dead blah.

I looked at the time and I see that I only have 20 minutes to get ready to meet up with Emily and Katie. They wanna take me somewhere.

Don't ask cause I have no clue.

I got ready really fast and plugged my phone into the car charger and headed off to meet them.

On my way to meet them I called Spencer.

"Hey, my phone totally died last night."

"I figured."

"I think making you stay on the phone was the best idea ever." I really think it was.

"Why is that?"

"Because it was the best nights sleep I've gotten since we've been here." I tell her through a yawn.

"Are you still tired."

"No. I think the furniture gets here today." I tell her as I pull up to Katie's house.

She gave me her address after school yesterday and told me to meet her here.

"I miss you." She changes the subject. I really didn't wanna do this with her right now.

I know this is hard on her but I don't wanna make it worse.

"I know baby. I miss you too."

She gets quiet for awhile. I can see Katie coming out of the house and walking towards my car.

"Baby I have to go. My dad is taking us all the check out the Army base today." I lie.

Fuck! I just lied to Spencer.

I didn't feel like explaining this all to her right now.

"Okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too." I tell her and hang up just as Katie reaches my car.

"What up bitch?" She greets me. So polite right?

"Hey." I smile getting out of the car.

"Who was that on the phone wifeeeeey?" This bitch.

"Yeeees." I mock her tone.

"Why'd you hang up so fast I wanted to say hey." She smiles as we walk into her house.

"I told her I was going somewhere with my family. I haven't told her about you and Emily yet." I grimace at the thought of lying to Spencer. I have never lied to her once.

"Is that right. Lying to the wifey about your whereabouts can get you in a whole lotta trouble." Katie smiles. I know she's enjoying this.

"I'm gonna tell her. I just didn't wanna ruin her mood."

Why do I think making new friends would upset Spencer?

She knew this would happen. That I would meet new people.

So why in the hell do I feel so guilty?


	5. Chapter 5

_Reviewers equal awesome! :) Hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spencer's POV<em>**

I'm at school now.

The day has been dragging.

And I mean dragging.

It's only the fourth period and I feel like I've been here for a year.

Classes and school in general used to go by quickly but that was when Ashley was here.

Madison is sleeping across from me.

I don't even have it in me to wake her up the only way I know how.

Not when I see an empty seat next to Madison.

Yeah, it's Ashley chair.

_I tapped my pen on the desk to try to get my girlfriend's attention but it's not working._

_She's actually paying attention in class._

_How boring._

_She's missing out on all the fun!_

_I look across from me and I see Madison's head falling once more._

_Her hand can't support her big head._

_I try to clear my throat and call out Ashley's name through a cough._

_Didn't work._

_She's too busy writing notes but I do see a hint of a smile like she's trying her hardest not to look my way._

"_Ms. Carlin, is your throat ok or shall I tell Ms. Davis to stop writing notes and to talk to you?" _

_That was the teacher._

_What a fucking smart ass._

"_I didn't think so. Pay attention." He says not even letting me answer._

_I roll my eyes._

_I mean why ask a question._

_I already forgot about the teacher and giggled when I see Madison's head fall once more._

_And yay!_

_Ashley's looking at me. _

_She's smiling pointing at her book._

_I think that's her signal to take notes._

_I took it the other way._

_Ashley saw me closing my text book and picking up._

_From the corner of my eye I see her shaking her head from left to right._

_She knows what I'm about to do._

_Without even thinking twice I threw my heavy text book on the floor right next to where Madison was sitting._

"_FUCK!" My now fully awake best friend yelled out loud. _

_Ashley and I just burst out laughing._

_We can't help it she's cursing at us now._

"_The three of you, detention." The teacher says._

_I'm still laughing while Madison and my girlfriend just glared at me._

_Booo!_

_But so worth it._

The bell rang and snapped me back to reality.

I grab my books and walk out with Madison.

"Baaaaby!" Madison yells and gives her girlfriend a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

I look away.

See, shit like that just gets me sad.

And plus they just saw each other forty minutes ago.

Come the fuck on!

Sorry, I'm clearly bitter.

We make our way down the hall and sent a quick text to Ashley.

I really fucking miss her.

I mean knew being away from her is hard but fuck, I didn't know it was gonna be this hard.

Like a part of me is actually missing.

Ugh.

Let me get out of my feelings.

School's done now and I feel like I actually aged ten years being in there.

We're all at Jade's house.

Her parents are never home.

Not that it matters.

It's not like we're gonna go and do hoodrat things or anything.

We're actually watching TV.

Ashley didn't text me back when I texted her in school.

I remember when she used to text me right away.

Damn her for spoiling me like that.

Now I have to wait.

Ugh.

I hate waiting.

I'm not known for my patience.

I mean anyone can tell you that fun fact about me.

"Spence!"

I jumped at my name being called and both Madison and Jade laugh.

HA-FUCKING-HA.

"Yeah?" I say, complete with a glare.

"Nothing just making sure you're still with us." Madison says with a smirk.

"Shut up baby." Jade tells her girlfriend. "I wanted to know if you're staying for dinner. I'm about to cook." She tells me as she got up from Madison's hold.

I checked my phone for the time.

Ok, no I checked my phone to see if Ashley texted.

She didn't by the way.

"Sure. What are you making?" I ask her putting a smile on my face.

I'm trying out this thing where I act like I'm not depressed 24/7.

I hope it's working.

"Pasta. That's all she knows how to make." Madison answers for her girlfriend.

"Uh huh I don't see you stepping up whore." Jade says jokingly as she puts up her middle finger.

"Yeah, but I make up for it in other ways." Madison says wiggling her eyebrows.

Jade rolls her eyes laughing and disappears into the kitchen

"Ok, ew!" I tell Madison. "I didn't need to hear any of that."

Seriously.

I don't.

"So how are things with you and Ash?

"I miss her. It's only been a month? And I fucking miss her."

"Yeah I know that really sucks Spence. I'm sorry." Madison says.

But you know what, she doesn't know.

She's been with Jade forever and I doubt either of them are moving.

"You know what?" Madison says her voice rising a little. "You and Ash should make plans on seeing each other. It'll give you guys something to look forward to you know what I'm saying."

Now why didn't I think of that?

Oh yeah, I'm way too busy being depressed.

Dinner was good.

I'm home now doing my homework.

Oh and waiting for Ashley to call which should be any minute.

I hate how we barely talk now.

I mean I know she moved and she' trying to settle in the new place but hello, ignored girlfriend here.

I wanna complain and throw a fit.

But I don't wanna ruin our conversations on the phone when it's the only time we can actually talk to each other.

Oh here she is now.

"Hey baby!" Ashley said before I could say it first.

"Hey!" I said equally excited. "Baby, when are we gonna see each other?"

Yup.

I'm straight to the motherfucking point.

"Um, I don't know baby."

Silence.

Blah.

Here I go ruining it.

"Sorry." I said closing my eyes.

I don't know why but tears started to form in my eyes.

"No don't be. I hate this as much as you." Ashley said and took a deep breath. "Ok, so how about when things finally settle down we figure something out."

"Ok, I would love that."

"It'll only be a weekend though cause of school. You know that right baby?"

Boo.

"Yeah, I know."

"I love you." She breathes into the phone. She sounds so exhausted.

"I love you too." I fight back the tears.

"I gotta go. I call you tomorrow."

"OK." We hang up and now I'm sadder than I was before.

I'm so over missing her!


	6. Chapter 6

_Sooooo I'm not really sure how people are feeling about this story at this point since no one reviews these days. ;-) But idk if we're gonna keep writing this cuz it kinda seems like a waste of time if no ones reading. _

_But hope you enjoy this chapter, it's been a long time coming. :-)_

* * *

><p>"She said she can't make it this weekend either." I explain to Madison as we get our coffee and sit down at the table.<p>

Starbucks has become my new vice.

I stay doped up on caffeine at least 6 days a week.

It calms me from having to hurt someone.

That someone being Madison in particular. She thinks it okay for her and Jade to be all lovey dovey in front of me all the time and I'm seriously just really sick of it.

"Well, did she say why?" Madison asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Something came up with her Dad. Whatever. I'm just so over not getting to see her. It's like she'll get my hopes up, then she always lets me down."

"Well you can't blame her Spence. She has a lot going on and I'm sure she's really trying."

Okay first of all, Madison is supposed to be on MY side. Seeing as though we're best friends and all and second of all fuck that. I wanna see her when I wanna see her, which is every day. And since I can't get that, I at least, wanna see her when make plans to see each other.

It's not even like I'm asking for a lot of her time.

Just one weekend.

That's all I want.

And I can't even get that.

So excuuuuuse me for acting like a brat that loves and misses her girlfriend and just wants to see her.

"You ready?" I ask standing up from the table. I'm not even half way done with my coffee but I'm so over this conversation. Even though I know she wasn't ready to leave yet, Madison follows me as I exit.

"Are you coming with us to the movies later?" Madison asks as we pull up in front of my house.

"Us?"

"Me, Jade, Taylor, and Gabby."

"Do I look like I wanna go?" I say grabbing my bag from the backseat.

"We're going to see that new movie with Mila Kunis in it and I know how she's your bitch."

"Yeah. No thanks." You know I'm in a Ashley funk when I turn down an opportunity to go see MILA KUNIS.

Blah.

Over my life.

"Okay, well just call me later if you change your mind." Madison smiles as I shut her door.

Fuck she smiling for?

"Doubt it." I say sarcastically in my best white girl voice.

"Call me later bitch!" Madison yells as I make my way to my front door.

"Mom! I'm back." I yell as I enter the house.

"In here honey." She yells back from the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm over today so I'm just gon-"

Oh my god!

The first thing I see is Ashley sitting on the counter with a nose crinkling smile and all.

I couldn't move if I wanted to.

Not even a second passed and all of a sudden Ashley's arms are around me hugging me with everything that she has.

I can't breathe.

But not because she's hugging me tight.

It's because she's really here.

I'm way too shocked to do anything else.

"Baby.." I whisper and when she steps back to look into my eyes it's like it's just me and her again.

No one else exists.

"Baby!" I say louder and that's when I kiss her.

I miss her lips so much.

Quickly things get heated.

"Ahem." Oh shit!

I totally forgot my mom was even here.

"Sorry mom." I smile then quickly pull Ashley upstairs to my room.

"I'm making lunch!" I hear my mom yell as I shut my door, slamming Ashley's back into it in all in one motion.

"I missed you so fucking much." I tell her as I reconnect our lips.

"I missed you too baby." She says breaking our kiss.

I whimper cause DUH, I miss those lips already.

I reconnect our lips as she starts backing me up towards my bed. I fall down on the bed and she falls on top of me.

"I don't know how I've gone two months without doing this." She whispers in my ear.

Cue shiver.

Tingles.

This bitch knows what that does to me.

"I don't either." I say grabbing the back of her neck pulling her back into a kiss.

Wait a minute.

Wait one goddamn minute.

"Madison knew didn't she?" I say pulling back looking up at her.

She's smiling.

So I'm gonna take that as a yes.

"How could you tell Madison and not me baaaaby?" I whine.

"If I would have told you then it wouldn't have been a surprise." She smiles as she rolls over off me and sits up.

"Boo you for pretending like you couldn't make it this weekend and having me all sad."

"You love me."

"That I do." I've missed this SOOOOO much.

"So what time are we going to the movies?"

Oh! So she knew about that too huh? They had this allllll planned out.

I swear I'm gonna have words for Madison when I see her, for not telling me.

"I don't know. I need to call Mads." I say pulling my phone outta my pocket.

"Okay. I'm gonna shower baby cause I feel icky, I have plane all over me."

Did my baby just say icky?

So cute.

"Mmkay." I say as she kisses me then goes into the bathroom.

**XXX**

We're at dinner now.

"I love you." Ashley leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I love you more baby." I smile and snuggle into her arms while we wait for our food.

"Ashley I'm so glad you're here. I swear your girl has been so depressing to hang out with since you left."

I voted that me and Ashley go back to my house and make up for lost time if you know what I mean.

Wink Wink.

But nooooo. Ashley insisted we go to dinner with everyone.

Boo her right?

I haven't seen her for a month and the last thing on my list for when I saw her was dinner and a movie, especially with these bitches.

By the way Mila Kunis was so hot in the movie.

I mean hello you got to see her ass.

Anyway.

"Oh fuck you Mads. If you and Jade didn't insist on practically humping each other every chance you get in front of me then I wouldn't have been that way." I tell her with a glare.

"Aw little Spencer was jealous." Madison coos like I'm a child.

"Yeah, you know I been acting all cool Spence but you were getting pretty bitchy." Taylor chimes in.

See.

That's what I'm talking about.

You see how friends do you?

They act all cool, but then when wifey gets around they wanna throw you under the bus.

"You're on my list." I glare at Taylor so she knows I'm serious. "Anything you two wanna throw in there?" I ask Jade and Gabby.

They look at each other and smile before answering in unison. "Nah, we're good."

Good girls.

"Seriously though Ash. It's good to have you back."

Aw, it looks like someone else is glad to see my baby too.

"It's so good to be back you have no idea." Ashley says as she looks at me and does that nose crinkling smile that she knows drives me crazy.

I wanna jump her right here on this table.

But I'm willing to behave for another hour or two.

Maybe.

Our food came and we eat in silence.

Well they ate.

I can't even focus on eating.

Whoa. Wait. Rewind.

I can't even focus on eating DINNER!

Cause I just wanna have some much needed alone time with my girlfriend.

I'm so ready to leave.

I've been ready to leave since after the movie.

I tuned out my friends conversation and busied myself by kissing my girlfriends neck.

"Let's go baby." I whisper in her ear.

"Spence, can you stop trying to attack Ashley for two seconds." Madison says trying to get my attention.

Why are we still here?

"Ok," She says when I look at her.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Ashley biting her lip.

See, it's a sign.

She's ready to go too!

"OK, you guys wanna get dessert at Cold Stone?"

Before I can say fuck no Ashley already agreed for us to go.

We're outside Cold Stone sitting on some benches that face a small wishing well.

Three couples, just doing couple type things and I'm not the fifth wheel.

Yay!

"I'm so ready to bolt." I tell Ashley in her ear.

The way she's licking that ice cream is doing things to me right now.

"Baaaaby. I don't wanna be rude." She smiles at me.

Ugh.

How can I say no to that.

"Blah, fine. Let's stay here with our boring friends." I say and lay my head down on her shoulder.

"I bet you'll be singing a different tune when Ashley's gone!" Madison yells from the next bench over.

Yes, yells. And she's sitting right next to us.

"Jeez, ever heard of privacy?" I joke.

"Nope." She says sarcastically and continues to eat her ice cream.

"I wanna make a wish." I say jumping up from the bench.

Random.

I know.

But I just thought of a reaaaaally good one.

"Okay, well go make a wish then baby."

"Okay." I smile and make my way over to the wishing well. I pull a quarter outta my pocket, close my eyes, then kiss the quarter before tossing it in.

What? I can't tell you or it won't come true.

Everyone knows that.

But you probably already know what I wished for don't you.

Pretty easy to decipher.

"What'd you wish for?" Ashley asks as I sit back down next to her.

"You'll see." I smile and she goes back to eating her ice cream.

**XXX**

After spending a long and I mean long time with Madison and them we're finally home.

"I can't believe you're really here." We're laying on my bed. Ashley has her head resting comfortably in the crook of my neck, rubbing circles around my belly button.

"I know baby. I can't tell you how much I missed you."

"Tomorrow we're not hanging with them. It's just gonna be us okay?"

"Yeah... about that-" She starts, sitting up from me.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I didn't wanna tell you cause I didn't wanna ruin today for us. I just wanted you to have fun without thinking about it." OK, I'm confused. "I only had today. My flight leaves at 7am tomorrow."

Oh.

"Wow." I need to process this.

So basically we spent the whole day with everyone and she knew she only had one day with me.

"Wow." I say again sitting up on my bed and I suddenly found my fingers interesting.

"I'm sorry baby. But they're presenting my dad with an award tomorrow night and he wants the whole family to be there." Ashley said sitting up. "I'm really sorry baby." She says again as she tilts my head up to face her. "Please don't be upset." Now Ashley is rubbing her thumb across my lips.

See, how can I be mad when she's doing that.

"I love you." I tell her after taking her hand and kissing it.

"I love you more baby. Are you mad at me?" She asks in that cute voice she has.

You know the one.

It's the one your girlfriend uses and it makes you feel like you're gonna turn into a big ball of fluff.

It's like when she uses it your body just wants to explode cause of how overly cute she is.

It also makes you wanna squeeze the fuck outta her.

God I'm sucha fucking lesbian.

"No. I'm not mad. I just thought that we'd have… You know what? You're here now; I don't wanna ruin our time going back and forth about something we both can't change. I'm just glad you're here even if it's only for a day."

Ashley was about to say something when her phone rang.

She reached for it and pressed the ignore button before I can be nosey and see who was calling.

"Now, since I only have a little while left, what do you wanna do baby?" She smiles tossing her phone on the floor.

"I just wanna lay here with you." I tell her, laying back down on the bed and she lays on top of me.

"What? Spencer Carlin doesn't want sex?" She asks in joking tone.

"No, I don't want sex." I smile cause today her cuteness is off the charts I'm telling ya.

"I love you." I say again as she snuggles into me.

"I love you more." I'm not sure who fell asleep first but I was just glad to have her back here, even if it was only for a day.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Amazing feedback for the last chapter. It made me feel all giddy inside and it made my wife aka MsBlaze laugh at me lol. So just a quick thanks. Simply put... you guys are amazing. _

_I hope this chapter makes up for how Ashley has been acting lately. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you not be so into this?" I ask Ashley as she stares at the television.<em>

"_Please. Jersey Shore is the shiz."_

"_You just lost major points with me, first for saying 'the shiz'" I say, air quotes and everything. "And for liking Jersey Shore." I mean, basically it's just a reality show about a bunch of people from the 'New Jersey Area' who like to tan, have t-shirt time and sleep with girls. Ooooh. Fun. _

"_How can you not like this Spence? It's hilarious." _

"_But is it meant to be though?" I ask, completely serious._

_She shrugs and continues watching it. Sometimes I don't get why I love this girl, we are so totally different when it comes to T.V shows, music, food, you name it and we're probably the opposite of each other._

"_I love you." She says randomly, giving me her best smile. I swear she knows me so well cause I was about to get my ass up and go upstairs, but now, how can I?_

"_I love you more." I kiss her, the kiss getting a little more heated then I planned. She broke the kiss to grab the remote of the table to turn the T.V off. _

_Reconnecting our lips with the same intensity as before._

"_Fuck Jersey Shore." She mumbled into my lips, making me smile. Yeaaaah. Fuck it._

It's been a whole week since Ashley left and I feel like I'm going through withdrawals. Is it possible to go through withdrawals from missing someone so much?

"Why don't you just call her?" Madison asks me putting my MacBook down on the floor. Oops. Guess I was out of it again. We're laying on my bed in my room and I'm right back to my depressed ol' self.

"Cause, she said she was gonna call me when she wasn't busy." I say glancing over at my phone on the nightstand, willing it to ring.

"When is Ashley not busy these days?" I give Madison a look.

I mean, I know she's right but she doesn't have to remind me of it.

"She has a lot going on there, and I get that but ugh, I just feel like something else is going on."

"Something like what?" Madison asks, sitting up.

"I don't know. I just got this feeling."

You know what feeling I'm talking about. That one where you feel like your girlfriend is slowly drifting away from you cause other things or people are occupying her time.

"Why don't you just go visit her then, like this weekend or something?" Madison suggests. I mean it wouldn't be a bad idea if I had the money.

"How in the hell am I gonna pay for a plane ticket there?" Madison has this look on her face like she already has a plan.

"You leave that up to me." She smiles then whips out her phone and starts texting away.

"Okay. But you better not do anything illegal Madison." I joke but really I'm so serious cause Madison is known to break a law or two.

XXXX

I don't know what Madison did, or how she did it and at this point I really don't even care but I'm on the plane and on my way to South Carolina right now. More specifically I'm on a plane to SC with Madison. Can you say most awesomest best friend ever!

And I so totally know awesomest is not a word but that's the word I felt like using. OKAY?

Okay.

"I'm so gonna love you forever for doing this." I lean over and tell her.

"Oh, I know." She smiles and puts her headphones in her ear.

XXXX

Ashley is gonna be so freaking surprised. It's Friday, so she's still in school but we're gonna wait for her outside, so when she gets out it'll be total awesomeness.

The bell rings and kids start practically running out of the school.

I don't know how in the hell I'm gonna find Ashley in this cr- oh there she is... and with two other chicks...

"There's your girl Spence." Madison points out. Yeah thanks Madison. "Who are those girls she's with?" Good question.

Ashley is all buddy buddy and close with one of the girls when she looks up and sees me. It's like her whole demeanor changed. She practically pushed the girl away from her like she was doing something wrong.

Was she?

"Oh My God, Spencer. What are you doing here?" She asks as she reaches me in the parking lot, she looks less than thrilled. Not really the reaction I was looking for.

"Surprise!" I say matching her tone.

"I'm sorry baby." She says hugging me. "I'm just surprised to see you... here." She looks around, probably looking for her groupies who are now headed our way.

"That's the whole point. You can surprise me but I can't return the favor?" I smile. All bitterness aside. I really did miss her. I'll ask her about those girls later. Right now I just wanna spend time with my girlfriend... oh and Madison.

"What the fuck, Ash? I know you didn't just push me." The blonde said once she was next to Ashley.

Oh excuse me.

Once she was next to _Ash_.

"Don't egg her on. You know to her hitting is like foreplay." The brunette said.

The whole time me and Ashley just looked at each other.

I don't know what she's thinking and it has never been this hard to read her.

She just stood there silent.

Madison must of sensed my mood and spoke up.

"Are you gonna introduce us to your friends, Ashley?"

"Yeah, where the fuck are your manners, hoe!" The blonde said.

I wanted to laugh.

Really I did.

But I don't like this feeling I'm getting.

Especially since Ashley hasn't spoken a word.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Ashley said once she recovered from whatever it was that just happened. "Um, this is Emily and Katie." She continued and pointed to the two girls. "..and this is my girlfriend Spencer and our friend Madison."

"Oh shit, Spencer!" The blonde, who now I know is Katie, said. "Ash told us a lot about you!"

Funny.

Ashley didn't say shit about you.

Madison shot me a look.

You know the kinda look your best friend gives you.

Yeah, that one.

It's like she read my mind.

"Nice to meet you guys. It's nice to see Ashley's made new friends." I said in the most innocent way I could. Only Madison and Ashley can tell the underlining shade I was throwing Ashley's way.

"Katie, we gotta go do that thing." The other girl, Emily, spoke up all of a sudden.

I saw Katie was about to say something.

She looked confused for a second once she looked at her friend she caught on.

See, it's a best friend thing.

"Oh yeah. Well, nice to meet you guys. Ash, call us later. Let's go hang out." She said and gave Ashley a hug before leaving.

Once they were gone Ashley's phone went off telling her she had a text.

She hesitated before checking it but read the text anyway.

"What? Your friends miss you already?" I said in a tone.

Not mean or anything.

But it let her know I was pissed.

I mean I don't even know if I'm mad or not.

Blah.

This was supposed to be a fun trip to see my girlfriend.

"…well isn't this awkward." Madison said trying to be funny to lighten up the mood.

Me, on the other hand, my feelings are all over the place.

XXXX

"Spencer, Madison, is so good to see you both." Ashley mom says engulfing us in a hug. I gotta admit I missed her. And the little squirt too, Ashley's little brother Ashton.

"Yeah Spence, I guess I kinda missed you too. And you Madison." Ashton adds with a smile. "I had no one to pull my pranks on." He laughs then runs up stairs. He's 14, by the way.

Yeah. I know right?

But it's obvious he has a crush on Madison. It's so adorable.

"I really missed you guys too." I smile as I take a bite of the homemade chocolate chip cookies Ashley's mom just made.

"Sí, yo también." Madison added. I gave her a look. She smiled before saying, with a mouth full of cookie, might I add. "I mean, yeah, me too."

"So, how are you getting along back in California, Spencer?" Christine asks.

The truth or a lie?

"It sucks without Ashley." I say looking over at Ashley who gives me a weak smile. "But, I'm doing okay."

"Well, things will get better. It's good that you two are trying to visit each other when you can. That always helps ease some of the pains of a long distance relationship. I know I'm always missing Ashley's father when he goes overseas and things like that. But it gets better." Christine smiles and kisses me on the forehead.

Ashley's mom has always been super supportive of me and Ashley's relationship. She says, as long as her daughter is happy she's happy. Awesome mom right?

Madison phone buzzes and she looks down at it, she catches my eyes and flicks her head towards the door before excusing herself to make a call.

"Mom, can I have a twenty so Spence and I can go to the movies later?" Ashley asks, with a mouth full of cookie.

I smile at her cuteness.

"Of course sweetie." Christine says going into her purse, getting a 50 dollar bill out and handing it to Ashley. "Take her to dinner too." She smiles. "Are Emily and Katie going?" She asks putting her wallet back in her purse.

Oh, yeah. I forgot about them.

"Um," Ashley starts, glancing over at me before answering. I'm looking away. Not giving her any type of vibes so she can read me to answer this question right. "I don't know." She says finally.

Wrong answer.

"Well okay then. I'll see you girls later. Spencer, you and Madison are staying here this weekend right?"

"Yes ma'am. If that's okay with you and Mr. Davies?" I say putting down my glass of milk.

"Don't be silly. Of course it's okay. You can bunk with Ashley and I'll make up a bed down here on the couch for Madison." Christine smiles.

"Thanks Mrs. D." She smiles then leaves the kitchen, leaving me and Ashley alone. I really don't know what to say to her right now. Ugh, where are you Madison?

"You wanna come see my room?" Ashley asks in the most timid voice I've ever heard her use.

It's like she knows she fucked up but I mean I don't even get why she did it. Like it makes no sense to me.

"Yeah." I say nonchalantly and follow her up to her room.

"I missed you so much." Ashley admits when we get to her room and tries to kiss me.

I don't mean to, but I turn my head so her lips land on me cheek.

"Spence-" She starts but I've already heard enough. I can't keep quiet about this any longer.

"Why didn't you tell me about those girls Ash. I feel like you were trying to hide them from me or something. And why would you feel the need to have to hide your 'friends' from me?" I'm mad, but at the same time I know Ashley can sense the disappointment and hurt in my voice.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm hiding shit from you, cause I'm not. Honestly, I didn't tell you about Emily and Katie cause I wanted to avoid this conversation. Which makes no sense now that I think about it. I should have just told you and I'm sorry." She says trying to connect with my eyes. I'm looking every which way but at her.

"I just hurt my feelings. I feel like this whole time, you've been lying to me." This time I glance her to read her face. She looks shameful. "Is that who was calling you when you came to see me?" I ask already the knowing the answer cause if it had been family, what reason would she have had to ignore it?

"Yeah, Emily." She bites her bottom lip.

"I just don't get it, Ash." I shrug and shake my head cause I'm genuinely confused.

"I don't know Spencer, I'm sorry. I met them like the second week of school or something and they're cool. They help me take my mind off missing you so much. That's all baby, I promise." She says, this time making my eyes connect with hers.

I know she's sorry and I know she's telling the truth, but it still sucks that she didn't tell me sooner.

"Next time, don't feel like you have to hide things from me. What did you think, I was gonna get mad at you for making new friends?"

"Yeah. Kinda." She says, looking down at the ground.

"I wouldn't have. I woulda asked for social security numbers though. Just to check the bitches out and make sure they don't look better than me." I smile, trying to show her I'm upset with her, anymore.

I get a smile in return. "They got nothing on you baby." She says kissing me.

"Oh I know." I joke.

But not really.

"I love you." She kisses me again.

"I love you more." I say, deepening our kiss.

Mmm. How I've missed these lips.

Ashley starts backing up towards her bed. I smile into her lips knowing where she wants to take this.

"Mmm." She moans into my lips as she falls gently onto her bed. "I've missed these lips."

I sit up to take off my shirt then reposition myself back on top of her.

"Spencer, Jade is mad as fu-" Ashley and I both jump up when her bedroom door swings open. We turn to see a smiling Madison in the doorway.

"Madison, what the hell?" I say picking up my shirt off the floor and throwing it back on.

"Speaking of fucking," she smiles harder. "What cha dooooing?" Madison asks in a sing song voice.

This bitch! Ashley is amused. I don't think it's funny at all.

"Seriously?" I give her the most evil look my innocent looking ass could muster. I'm so pissed at her right now.

"Oh my God. Keep your panties on. You guys have _all _weekend for this."

"She's right baby. No worries." Ashley smiles and instantly my mood changes. See the affect she has on me?

"Ugh. Fine! What were you saying about Jade?"

"Oh, she's super mad that we didn't tell her we were coming here."

"And why exactly didn't we?" I see no reason why Jade couldn't have come.

"Cause I could only get enough money for me and you a plane ticket and us some spending money. I was trying to explain that to her but she was too mad to listen." Madison finishes with a shrug and sits down on Ashley's bed.

"She'll get over it once we get back." I assure her.

"Oh, I know. So what are we doing tonight?" Madison asks.

"We're going out." I point between me and Ashley.

"Seriously?" Madison asks?

What?

Ashley looks back between the both of us.

"You're not leaving me here alone. And I'm not gonna be the third wheel, Ashley invite your friends. That Emily girl was pretty cute." I give Madison a look.

One because she just called another girl cute that ISN'T Jade and two because this bitch just told Ashley to invite two other bitches that Ashley and I just almost fought over.

"Um." Ashley looks at me. "I don't know Madison, that's up to Spencer."

XXXX

As you might have guessed... said yes to the other bitches coming. I probably should start calling them by their names huh?

Eh... maybe one day.

But for now let's just call them bitches.

Some bitches that don't deserve names.

They have to prove it to me.

Then I can call them by their government.

They totally changed our plans by suggesting we go to some party by the way.

Rude.

Now let me set the scene, none of what I'm about to say is a lie.

You ready?

Ok.

So we were walking down this path to get to the house like were some bootleg version of Wizard of Oz when I saw this scene with my very eyes.

A couple, two girls might I add were getting it in on the hammock.

I sent a silent prayer that they don't fall the fuck off.

Then on my left I saw a girl throwing up everything that she ate that day and when she was done she washed her mouth out with water, well I'm assuming it's water, then grabbed the drink that her friend was kindly holding for her, drank it and they both laughed back into the party.

When we reached the door I saw another couple this time on the patio couch going at it.

I knew this was gonna be a good night.

From that point on all the fuckery between me and Ashley flew away.

I already know how this party is gonna turn out.

I mean it could either be two things; me and Ashley having sex or me and Ashley having sex.

I love a good party as much if not more than the next bitch.

We walked into the house and Nicki Minaj's Moment for Life was playing.

Wait let me be specific, Nicki Minaj's Moment for Life the Dubstep version was playing.

Everywhere you look you see a bunch of people dancing or should I say having sex to the music.

There was no furniture around except for the couches and chairs that were all pushed back against the wall.

The blonde one led us into the packed house and I think she's leading us to the Wizard.

"Let's do some shots bitches!" She yells out to us.

Ok so apparently were going to take shots.

Ashley's walking in front of me holding on to my hand like I'm gonna get lost or something not that I mind or anything.

She's already swaying to the song playing.

She's so ready to dance.

Yay!

One thing I love about Ashley is the way she dances.

I'm getting wet just thinking about that.

Too much info?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

I pulled Ashley towards me and kissed her neck, just cause that's my bitch and I can do that.

The way she looked at me with that damn smirk almost made me change my mind about this party and beg for us to go home.

The next thing the stranger bitch Katie handed me a red cup of what I'm assuming is vodka.

I looked in my cup and in it was a big and I mean a big shot.

Hopefully this trick didn't put the date rape drug in this.

Hey, you never know.

We all took our extra big shot except for Ashley.

She doesn't really drink.

"Ok, this was fun. I'm off to do work." Emily said and disappears into the crowd.

I saw Katie roll her eyes watching her friend leave.

"So what do you guys wanna drink?" She asks us.

"Crown and Coke." Me and Madison say at the same time.

"Nothing. I'm good." My girlfriend says when Katie looked at her.

"It's a party! I'm making you a drink." Katie says baffled as to why Ashley doesn't want another drink.

"She's not much of a drinker. She likes to babysit." I tell her friend laughing a little.

"Fuck you baby." Ashley says pushing me back a little.

I smiled at my girlfriend and wrapped my arm around her waist giving it a squeeze.

Ashley looked at me and gave me one of those nose crinkling smiles that I love and moved in to give me a quick kiss.

Before she can move away I pulled her back into me and kissed her some more.

Mmm.

I miss Ashley's kisses.

"Ok.. ok.. stop that shit right now!"

I can hear Madison saying but I'm kinda busy right now so I chose to ignore her.

But I guess Ashley heard since she's slowly pulling back taking my bottom lip between her teeth.

Fuck!

She's so playing dirty.

The way she looked at me, I can tell she knows exactly what she's doing to me.

"Fuck! You guys are fucking hot together! Shit!" Katie says as she hands me my drink

I took a sip right away "Heavy on the Crown. I like that." I say with an appreciated nod.

"Lets say this once.." Madison says looking straight at me. "…if I'm not getting pussy no one else is." She finishes her sentence by sipping on her own drink.

"Oh shut up. You get pussy anytime you want. I haven't seen my baby in forever." I say to my best friend who is scowling at me at the moment.

"Baby, be nice." Ashley says and kisses me on my neck.

Aww ok.

Call me whipped I don't care.

I love her and besides, have you seen my baby?

"Yeah, _Spencer._ Be nice." Madison says knowing that Ashley has that affect on me.

Ashley finished off her drink and placed the red cup on the table.

"Are we gonna talk all night? Let's go fucking dance!" Ashley says to us.

My baby is so cute.

By this time another dubstep song is playing.

"You're mine tonight." Katie says sauntering up to Madison.

"Oh is that right?" Madison says raising an eye brow.

Oh I know this bitch is not flirting with her.

"Mhm…" Katie says grabbing Madison's hand and guiding them into the crowd.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them as they disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Ready baby?" Ashley asks me, bobbing her head to the beat.

I nodded grabbing my girlfriend's hand and looked for a place we can dance.

More specifically a dark corner somewhere.

I mean we can't let this good music go to waste.

Oh look there's Emily tonguing down some chick.

We didn't make it far.

The Weeknd's High for This started playing and Ashley took charge and led us by the wall.

You can't really move in this house.

There are people everywhere!

Ashley pushed me against the wall and started dancing in front of me.

With one hand I grabbed her waist pushing her closer to me as we both moved to the music.

Then Ashley made her way down my body.

One word, fucking hot.

Ok maybe two words.

I finished off my drink and let the empty cup fall on the dirty floor.

Ashley made her way back up and I maneuvered my leg between hers.

My hands automatically found her waist and gripped it taking control of her hips as she grinds down on my leg.

The song switched to Ginuwine's Pony and the party's energy changed.

I can feel everyone losing their damn minds, me and Ashley included.

But I'm not worried about them.

Because right at this second Ashley ran her hand through my hair and with enough force she tugged it to the right and then licked up my neck, not once missing a beat.

I closed my eyes biting my lip as my girlfriend sucked licked and placed small bites on my neck.

"I fucking want you." Ashley whispered in my ear.

I couldn't help the moan that fell out of my lips.

Fuck.

Me.

One of my hands left her waist and snaked its way up her body grazing her breast on my way up to her neck.

I have to feel her lips on mine.

But Ashley had other plans.

She spun me around so that I'm facing the wall.

I placed both hands in front of me and I felt Ashley hands on my waist taking control of me.

Her right moved to my inner thigh and started making its way up.

Slowly.

Like painfully slow.

But thank god I packed a skirt!

I parted my legs as I felt her hand moving closer and closer to my pussy.

I angled my head to the left and caught Ashley's lips.

Finally.

We kissed deeply as our tongues swirled around each other.

"Baby.." I moaned out breaking our kiss as I felt her fingers right near my pussy. "Please.." I begged my girlfriend to stop this teasing.

Me saying I'm wet right now would be a fucking understatement.

"Finally we found you guys!" Madison says unaware of what she's interrupting.

I could fucking kill her right now!

"Me and Katie are hungry as fuck! Let's go get something to eat." She says with a drunken slur. "What?"She asks confused when she sees notices the glare that I'm giving her.

I'm so gonna get her back for this!


	8. Chapter 8

_New update... YAY! Hopefully we'll have another out to you guys by the end of the week. Depending on the reviews we get. :)_

* * *

><p>After a long ass day of school it's finally over.<p>

I can't wait to go home and call Spencer.

I don't think it needs to be said but I fucking miss her.

I miss everything and especially her voice

I'm at my locker right now putting all my shit away and deciding which books I'm gonna bring home so that I can do my homework.

Blah, I don't remember having this much homework in my other schools.

"Hello friend, I know you're not planning to be doing homework all weekend. You already have plans with us." Katie says randomly appearing next to me.

"Question, are you the only child?" I ask her closing my locker.

"Well, as a matter of fact I am and I don't like what you're implying here." She says laughing. "Let's go meet Emily. I saw her making out with some girl by the vending machines." And with that she grabbed my arm and led us to where Emily was.

Once we got there Katie let go of me and grabbed Emily who is still busy making out with some girl.

"Sorry but we gotta go!" Katie said with no care in the world while Emily yelled out an apology and that she'll call the poor girl as she's being dragged down the hall.

Me, well I just laughed at the whole thing it's pretty much comedy.

Plus, I really don't understand how those two work.

"So, I say we hit up this party tonight." Katie says, who now is in the middle with her arms linked with me and Emily's. "Don't even think about sitting this one out, Ash. Everyone is gonna be there!"

"Oh I'm sure Katie but I _am _gonna sit this one out." I say as we rounded the corner on our way to the parking lot.

"But why?" Katie whines

"Leave her alone." Emily just rolls her eyes at her friend. "What am I not good enough for you?"

"Uh yeah cause once we get there you'll ditch me for some chick. At least if Ashley there I have someone to dance and or hook up with." She jokes.

"No bitch I have a girlfriend." Once I say that I looked up and my eyes caught Spencer's eyes.

I quickly pushed Katie away feeling guilt wash over me all of a sudden.

"Oh My God, Spencer. What are you doing here?" I ask her as I reach her in the parking lot. My tone doesn't really scream happiness.

"Surprise!" She says matching my tone.

"I'm sorry baby." I hug her. "I'm just surprised to see you... here." I look around for Katie and Emily. I know Katie's gonna be pissed that I pushed her.

"That's the whole point. You can surprise me but I can't return the favor?" She smiles and I instantly remember how much I missed her.

"What the fuck, Ash? I know you didn't just push me." Katie says as her and Emily finally catch up to me.

This is not gonna be good. I can see how Spencer face changed when she called me Ash.

"Don't egg her on. You know to her hitting is like foreplay." Emily added.

Fuck.

The whole time me and Spencer just looked at each other.

I can't really read her right now which is never a good thing.

"Are you gonna introduce us to your friends, Ashley?" Madison asked. I guess trying to break the now awkward silence.

"Yeah, where the fuck are your manners, hoe!" That's Katie again.

She's killing me here. I still haven't said anything and I know it's making Spencer suspicious.

"Oh yeah, sorry."I finally chimed in. "Um, this is Emily and Katie." I continued, pointing to each of them as I introduced them. "..and this is my girlfriend Spencer and our friend Madison."

"Oh shit, Spencer!" Katie practically yelled.. "Ash told us a lot about you!"

Spencer just made a face.

That can't be good.

Madison and Spencer shared a look and I know they were speaking with their eyes. They've been best friends since they were two, they're really good at that.

"Nice to meet you guys. It's nice to see Ashley's made new friends." Spencer spoke up. I could feel the bitterness in her tone.

"Katie, we gotta go do that thing." Emily said all of a sudden.

Katie was about to say something but then looked at Emily and I guess figured out whatever message Katie was trying to send her.

"Oh yeah. Well, nice to meet you guys. Ash, call us later. Let's go hang out." She said and gave me a hug before leaving.

When they left I got a text and Spencer shot me a look. I wasn't gonna check it but I did anyway.

_'Your girlfriend is fucking hot! ;-)' _It was a message from Katie.

I'm inwardly shaking my head at this bitch.

"What? Your friends miss you already?" Spencer says in some typa way.

A way I don't like... might I add.

It wasn't really mean but I could tell she was pissed.

"…well isn't this awkward." Madison suddenly said trying to be funny and lighten up the mood.

**XXX**

"Spencer, Madison, is so good to see you both." My mom says engulfing them both in a hug. She missed them as much as I did, I would know cause she hasn't stopped asking me about Spence since we got here.

"Yeah Spence, I guess I kinda missed you too. And you Madison." My little brother adds with a smile. "I had no one to pull my pranks on." He laughs then runs up stairs. He's such a geek.

"I really missed you guys too." Spencer says smiling then taking a big bite of the Chocolate Chip Cookies my mom just made.

"Sí, yo también." Madison added. Spencer and I both look at her. I've only ever heard Madison speak Spanish twice since I've known her, when her and Jade got it on in the back seat of her car and the drive in while me and Spencer were in the front mind you, and when she's cursing Jade out. "I mean, yeah, me too." She corrects herself with a mouth full of cookie.

"So, how are you getting along back in California, Spencer?" My mom asks Spencer.

I'm so over this small talk I'm ready to have her in my room on my bed already.

"It sucks without Ashley." Spencer speaks up. Aw, it sucks here without her too. I smile. "But, I'm doing okay."

"Well, things will get better. It's good that you two are trying to visit each other when you can. That always helps ease some of the pains of a long distance relationship. I know I'm always missing Ashley's father when he goes overseas and things like that. But it gets better." My mom smiles then kisses Spencer on the forehead.

"Mom, can I have a twenty so Spence and I can go to the movies later?" I ask, not bothering to swallow the cookie that was in my mouth first.

"Of course sweetie." Mom says going into her purse, getting a 50 dollar bill out and handing it to me. "Take her to dinner too." She smiles. "Are Emily and Katie going?" She asks putting her wallet back in her purse.

Oh, yeah. I forgot about them.

"Um," I start, glancing over at Spencer before answering. She's not looking at me though. Ugh... No is probably the right answer to this question but. "I don't know." I say finally.

I'm guessing that's probably the wrong answer from the way Spence is looking at me.

"Well okay then. I'll see you girls later. Spencer, you and Madison are staying here this weekend right?"

"Yes ma'am. If that's okay with you and Mr. Davies?"

"Don't be silly. Of course it's okay. You can bunk with Ashley and I'll make up a bed down here on the couch for Madison." Aw. My mom is gonna let her stay in my room with me. See that's the best part about being a lesbian, you can't get your girlfriend pregnant so your parents are less hesitant to allow you to sleep in the same bed with them.

Ha! Little do they know. I got skillz.

Yup. Skillz with a Z cause that's how good I am.

"Thanks Mrs. D." My mom smiles then leaves the kitchen, leaving Spencer and I alone. She's looking at the door, I guess shes praying Madison will hurry and come back so we wont have this dreaded talk about my "friends."

"You wanna come see my room?" I ask, really just trying to break up some of this tension.

"Yeah." Spencer says nonchalantly and follows me as I lead her up to my room.

"I missed you so much." I admit once we get in my room and shut the door. I lean in to give her a kiss and gets straight rejected. Yup. Spencer Carlin rejected me.

She turns her face so my lips land on her cheek.

"Spence-" I start but Spencer stops me.

"Why didn't you tell me about those girls Ash. I feel like you were trying to hide them from me or something. And why would you feel the need to have to hide your 'friends' from me?" She's mad I can tell but I think shes more hurt than anything.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm hiding shit from you, cause I'm not. Honestly, I didn't tell you about Emily and Katie cause I wanted to avoid this conversation. Which makes no sense now that I think about it. I should have just told you and I'm sorry."I say trying to look her directly in the eyes so she knows I'm not lying but she's looking every which way but at me.

"I just hurt my feelings. I feel like this whole time, you've been lying to me." She says finally looking at me. "Is that who was calling you when you came to see me?"

"Yeah, Emily." I bite my bottom lip. I feel like I've been doing something wrong by hanging out with them and I can't figure out why cause they're just my friends.

"I just don't get it, Ash." She shrugs and shakes her head at me or maybe just at this whole situation.

"I don't know Spencer, I'm sorry. I met them like the second week of school or something and they're cool. They help me take my mind off missing you so much. That's all baby, I promise." I tell her, this time making her eyes connect with mines.

"Next time, don't feel like you have to hide things from me. What did you think, I was gonna get mad at you for making new friends?"

"Yeah. Kinda." I say looking down at the ground.

"I wouldn't have. I woulda asked for social security numbers though. Just to check the bitches out and make sure they don't look better than me." She smiles and I know this would be fight is over. Ugh, do I have the best girlfriend in the world or what?

I know. You don't have to tell me.

I smile in return. "They got nothing on you baby." I say kissing me.

"Oh I know." She half jokes.

"I love you." I say kissing her again.

"I love you more." She says deepening our kiss.

Mmm. How I've missed these lips.

I start backing up towards her bed. She smiles into my lips knowing where I wanna take this.

Yup. I'm horny and I wanna get it on with my girlfriend.

Sue me.

"Mmm." I moan into her lips as I fall gently onto the bed. "I've missed these lips."

Spencer sits up and takes off her shirt then repositions herself on top of me.

"Spencer, Jade is mad as fu-" Spencer and I both jump up when my bedroom door swings open. We turn to see a smiling Madison in the doorway.

"Madison, what the hell?" Spencer says picking up her shirt off the floor and throwing it back on.

"Speaking of fucking," she smiles harder. "What cha dooooing?" Madison asks in a sing song voice.

Spencer looks mad but I think it's funny.

"Seriously?" Spencer gives Madison a look.

"Oh my God. Keep your panties on. You guys have _all _weekend for this."

"She's right baby. No worries." I smile at her and instantly I can see her mood change.

"Ugh. Fine! What were you saying about Jade?"

"Oh, she's super mad that we didn't tell her we were coming here."

"And why exactly didn't we?" Spencer asks.

"Cause I could only get enough money for me and you a plane ticket and us some spending money. I was trying to explain that to her but she was too mad to listen." Madison finishes with a shrug and sits down on my bed.

"She'll get over it once we get back." Spencer tells Madison.

"Oh, I know. So what are we doing tonight?" Madison asks.

"We're going out." Spencer says pointing between the two of us.

Madison gives her a look.

"Seriously?" Madison asks.

I look back between the Spencer and Madison.

I am so not getting in the middle of that.

"You're not leaving me here alone. And I'm not gonna be the third wheel, Ashley invite your friends.  
>"That Emily girl was pretty cute." Madison tells me and Spencer gives her a really evil look.<p>

"Um." I say looking at Spencer. "I don't know Madison, that's up to Spencer..."

**XXX**

After getting dressed and stuff we're now walking into the party.

I know Spencer still seemed a little upset that the plans totally changed but Spencer can never say no to party.

As much as she loves drinking and dancing I know for a fact that her mood will change.

I just want this night to be over with so I can have Spencer to myself.

It's been way too long and I feel like I'm gonna go crazy if I don't have sex with her soon.

Soon as in yesterday.

But anyways, once we walked in to the house the music was so loud that I couldn't help but sway to the beat.

I'm so ready to dance!

"Let's do some shots bitches!" Katie yells out.

She really is fun to be around and I hope Spencer can just give her a chance.

I held on to Spencer's hand as we walked through the crowd following Katie.

I felt myself being pulled back and felt a soft kiss on my neck.

Mmm.

I turn around and give Spencer a smirk that held so many promises for the night.

I get lost in Spencer's eyes and next thing I know I'm being handed a shot.

If you can even call this a shot.

I mean it's half way full.

At the same time we all drank the shot.

Everyone except me finished it.

Damn alcoholics.

I took a respectable sip and forced myself to swallow it.

I hate drinking.

Yuck.

I took another sip and heard Emily saying that she's leaving to do work.

Now I see why Katie wanted me here.

"So, what do you guys wanna drink?" Katie asks after rolling her eyes at Emily.

Of course without hesitating Madison and Spencer both said they wanted Crown and Coke.

"Nothing. I'm good." I tell Katie when she looked at me waiting for my answer.

"It's a party! I'm making you a drink." Katie says completely ignoring what I just said.

"She's not much of a drinker. She likes to babysit." Spencer says grabbing me closer to her body.

"Fuck you baby." I say laughing as I pushed her away.

Spencer gave me one of those smiles that will forever give me butterflies and pulled me back closer to her.

I smiled back and she kissed me before I can do anything else.

One small kiss ended up with us making out.

Of course.

Like is there any other way?

"Ok.. ok.. stop that shit right now!" I hear Madison yelling at us.

I reluctantly break the kiss but not before bit and pull Spencer's bottom lip with my teeth.

I fucking love doing that to her!

"Fuck! You guys are fucking hot together! Shit!" Katie says as she hands my girlfriend her drink.

"Heavy on the Crown. I like that" She said after taking a sip and approved it with a head nod.

I still have my arm around Spencer and watched Madison go off glaring at her.

"Let's say this once, if I'm not getting pussy no one else is." Madison finishes that sentence by sipping on her own drink.

"Oh shut up. You get pussy anytime you want. I haven't seen my baby in forever." Spencer says with a scowl.

And all I can think about is aww she called me her baby!

I am sucha girl!

"Baby, be nice." I tell her leaning over and kissing her neck.

I can feel Spencer relaxing more.

She's clearly over the conversation with Madison.

But just like Madison she decided to push it by telling Spencer to be nice, making fun of her friend.

It's rather amusing.

I finished off this nasty drink and before Spencer can say anything back to Madison I cut her off cause they can go on forever.

"Are we gonna talk all night? Let's go fucking dance!" I tell them when I heard the DJ play another dubstep song.

"You're mine tonight." Katie says all of sudden walking up Madison.

"Oh is that right?" Madison says raising an eye brow flirting back.

That is nothing but trouble but I'm not one bit concerned.

People know the difference from right and wrong.

All I wanna do is spend this time with my girlfriend.

I see Spencer rolling her eyes watching our friends disappear in the crowd.

"Ready baby?" I ask her interrupting whatever she has going on in her head.

She nodded her head and we made our way into the crowd.

Spencer is way too busy looking for a perfect spot but I didn't care anymore.

Another song is playing and I refuse to let it go to waste.

I took the lead and pushed her against the wall.

Even though it's dark in here I can see Spencer biting her lip.

Mmm!

We started dancing and she grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to her.

I made my way down Spencer body and I see her finishing off her drink and throwing the empty cup on the floor.

See, she's not one to waste liquor.

Ugh!

Spencer moved her leg between mine and she took control of my waist as she gripped it.

I couldn't do anything else but grind on her leg.

I can feel my pussy getting so excited.

Excited meaning wet.

Fuck!

I want her so fucking bad!

I ran my hand through Spencer's blonde hair and pulled it to the side and attacked her neck as we kept dancing to Pony By Ginuwine.

"I fucking want you." I whisper in my girlfriends ear after I was satisfied with licking and biting my her neck.

I heard Spencer moan and if I wasn't wet before then well, you know the rest.

I can feel Spencer's hand leaving my waist and making its way up to my neck purposely passing my boob making my nipples hard.

Spencer guided my lips towards hers and we kissed.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I am way too horny to think straight.

In an instant I spun Spencer around so she was facing the wall, her hands are up on the wall supporting her body.

My hand snaked its way to the front of her body and made its journey up where I've been dying to touch since we started dancing.

I felt Spencer parting her legs as my hand made its way up.

I don't know why but my hand was moving extra slow and it is doing nothing but teasing us both.

My hand is almost by her pussy and I can feel the heat radiating off her.

I stopped near her pussy and kissed my girlfriend.

"Baby.. Please.." Spencer moaned out looking at me with so much lust in her eyes.

I fucking love when she begs for me to touch her.

I licked my lips and I was about to move my hand where we both wanted it to be when all of a sudden I can hear Madison talking about she's hungry!

What the fuck!

I moved my hand away and hoped to the unicorn that Spencer won't kill her tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Soooo... I'm going out of town and I don't know when the next update will be. Wifey will be to pre-occupied to write too so I just wanted to give you guys an update before I leave. Hope you like it. :) oh, and reviews make me the happiest so review!_

* * *

><p>So, I've been lying in bed for a while.<p>

Spencer's asleep next to me.

I miss this.

Just lying next to her.

Last night was sexual frustration at its finest.

I'm still horny thinking about it.

After we got interrupted we went out to dinner the whole time Spencer kept throwing Madison the look of death.

Madison pretty much ignored the looks and carried about her business like nothing's wrong.

Mostly cause she was really hungry and of course drunk.

Back to me being horny though.

When we got home I thought we would finish off what we started at the party but Spencer was too tired to do anything else besides change into a wife beater.

She didn't even put on shorts.

I mean not that I'm complaining or anything cause if you can see what I see right now, well..

Yum.

I look to my right where Spencer is and all I can say is mmm.

Her shirt has ridden all the way up to the bottom of her boobies and all I can see is her tummy.

Looking at it just makes me wanna lick her all the way down to her well you know, pussy.

I turned my body to face her and ran my hand through her hair.

She's dead asleep.

She didn't even move.

I wish she would just wake up so we can _do some things._

I kissed her forehead and got up to use the bathroom and brush my teeth.

When I got back she was still sleeping.

The nerve of her.

Can she not be this tired?

I crawled back in my bed, wait I'm lying.

I crawled up to her body until I'm straddling her and I started placing soft kisses on her face.

First her forehead and both her cheeks and then her lips.

"Baby wake up." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm... sleepy." Spencer mumbled.

Blah.

"Come on baby wake up." I whispered again and started kissing her neck. "I wish you can feel how wet I am right now."

When I heard her moan I knew I got her.

Spencer gripped my waist, her eyes still closed.

Then out of nowhere my girlfriend used her super hero powers and flipped us over so she's on top of me.

That's my baby always the top.

Aww.

"Lemmy feel." She said with her lips on mine.

She ran her hand down my body and pressed down on my panties.

"Fuck baby you are wet." She said and then kissed me and I mean kissed me.

Her hand started rubbing my pussy through my panties _tormentingly_ slow.

Some might even say painfully slow.

She's placing kisses and small bites on my neck and all you can hear in my room is our breathing and moans.

I spread my legs wider for her and raised my hips up, hoping that my tease of a girlfriend can get the hint and fuck me already and just as she was about to comply...

"Guys! Breakfast is ready! Mom said to come down before it gets cold." My brother yells through the door all the while knocking on it like he's the damn police.

That damn brat scared me and Spencer.

We stopped what we were doing like the _Sex Spell_ we were under was broken.

Ugh!

Fuck my brother's life!

I mean I love him to death but fuck his life right now.

I quickly recovered and moved my hand on top of Spencer's which is still yeah you guessed it on my pussy.

"Baby don't stop. I need you." I said in a whisper.

I moved our hands and put them both down my panties.

"Fuck baby." Spencer moaned feeling how wet my pussy is.

She didn't move her hand though, once she was about to another loud banging came from my door.

"Guys!"

Yeah, that's my brother again.

"We can finish this later baby." Spencer said removing her hand out of my panties.

"But…." I pouted.

Yes, I pouted.

Don't judge me.

Hello, horny here!

"Don't be a brat." Spencer said kissing me one last time and sat up. "We can finish this later." Then she licked two of her fingers that were coated with my wetness. "That's a promise."

I was mesmerized by what she did and before I knew it she was already in my bathroom.

Sneaky, sneaky girl.

My brother is so gonna get it.

When Spencer came outta the bathroom we made our way downstairs to the dining room where everyone, including Madison was already sitting at the table. I guess they were waiting on us.

Oops.

I shoot my brother a glare and he smiles.

I'm pretty sure he knows what he interrupted, I mean, everyone knows I try and get it in as much as I can when it comes to Spencer. How can I not?

Have you seen my girlfriend?

Anywho, Spencer and I sit down and my mom says a Prayer before we start eating.

"So Spencer, how was your first night here in South Carolina?" My dad asks Spencer as he takes a bite outta his pancake.

"It was good Mr. Davies, I had a lot of fun." Spencer finishes her sentence by looking over at me and smirking.

Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing.

A night cap woulda made the night so much better.

"That's good. What are you girls gonna get into today?"

Spencer looks over at me. "I think we're gonna go to the beach dad." I suggest and get a nod from both Spencer and Madison.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea sweetie." My mom smiles. "Do you need any money?"

"Uh, no mom. I think I'm good." My mom always does that, when Spencer comes around she wants to make sure that I'm loaded on cash even though we're rich or anything, she still likes to make sure I can take Spencer out and she'll have a good time.

After breakfast we got dressed and met up with Katie and Em to go to the beach.

Calling Katie and Emily was Spencer's idea by the way. Well, Madison suggested Katie then, Spencer said why not the both of them. I think Madison and Katie hit it off last night. I hope Madison doesn't get in trouble down here fucking with Katie cause she can be really flirtatious at times, Katie that is.

"Get your asses up and get in the water Carlin and Davies." Madison says trying to pull Spencer up by the arm. They've been trying to get us in the water for like 20 minutes now. Well at first all three were trying but after like 10 minutes Emily and Katie gave up so now it's just Madison.

"No thank you." I girlfriend says barely even moving while Madison tries to pull her up. Spencer has always been freakishly strong. I guess that's why she can top me so easily all the time.

"Ugh, you guys suck." Madison says finally letting go of Spencer's arm. I guess she's giving up too. Finally. Some alone time with my wife.

"I thought she'd never give up." Spencer says as Madison joins the other two in the ocean.n

"Yeah, I know right." I smile and she returns it. Instantly I wanna finish where we left off this morning. By the shade of dark blue her eyes are turning, I think she wants to too.

In an instant she's on top of me, straddling me, our tongues battling for dominance.

"I can't go another second without fucking you." She whispers in my ear.

Insert moan here.

"Mmm." I squeeze her waist, as she attacks my ear lobe then my neck.

"You make me so wet baby." She whispers in my ear again, sucking on it as she lifts up.

Ugh, how does this girl know all the right things to say to get me so fucking wet. I pull her back down to me and kiss her, taking her bottom lip in my teeth as she pulls back once again. She takes my hand and guides in down between our bodies and places it on her pussy and I can feel how wet she is through her swim suit. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips.

"Do you feel that?" She asks as she guides my hand back up her body then puts two of my fingers in her mouth and licks them before guiding them back down her body and putting them inside her swim suit.

"Oh fuck." I moan out and my fingers enter her wetness. She bites her lip to hold back a smile and her cheeks are turning red. Aw, she's embarrassed.

"You make me so fucking wet, I can't control it." She bends down and whispers in my ear.

"That's a good thing baby." I tell her as I kiss her again. "I've been wanting to do this since you got here." I say as I insert two fingers in her." Eliciting a loud moan from her. "Oh fuck baby, you're so fucking wet." I tell her as I go in and out of her.

"Fuck Ash, tag me in! Tag me in!"

What's with people?

Seriously!

Like can't they see me and my wife are busy?

I reluctantly pull my fingers out of Spencer and both me and her turn to our left and give Katie the glare of all glares.

"Ok.. Ok.. Sheesh." She said holding both her hands up and backing away. She took a few steps back and sat down on her towel still looking at me and Spencer. "Keep going and I'm just gonna be here touching myself. You guys don't mind do you? I'll be quiet I promise." She said seriously.

"Ugh." I say as Spencer gets off me. I just can't fucking win I swear.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Emily asks as her and Madison approach us.

"Why in the hell wouldn't we be?" Spencer says sarcastically, getting up grabbing her towel and stomping off towards the car.

"What's her problem?" Madison asks and she finally reaches us.

Katie and I both look at each other before answering in unision.

"She's just frustrated."

"Oh." Emily and Madison say.

After the beach we headed over to a little café not too far away from the beach.

We're all eating and talking amongst ourselves minus Spencer.

She's been quiet since we got in the car.

But then she looks at me with lust in her eyes.

I don't know how much longer we can take this.

I have never wanted her so much than I do right now. It's like something or someone doesn't want us to fuck.

"Baby, I can't take this." Spencer leans over and whispers in my ear. See, I told you.

"I know baby." We look at our friends who are just happily chitchatting away then look back at each other. I think we had the same idea pop in our heads. "We're gonna go." I blurt out a little louder than intended. I get a weird look from all three of my friends but I think they get it.

"Okay. We'll bring Madison home, if that's cool with her?" Katie suggests.

"Yeah, that's fine." I hear Madison say as I practically yank Spencer up off the booth seat and head towards the door.

Nothing else is stopping me from fucking my girlfriend!

And I mean nothing...


	10. Chapter 10

It's Sunday afternoon now and Ashley and I are laying in bed. As you probably guessed, last night didn't happen. When we got back to Ashley's place her parents wanted to 'hang' with us before I leave tonight.

Saying that I'm sexually frustrated would be the biggest understatement I ever made.

I just don't get why we can't have sex.

Blah.

I know that Ashley feels the same. Yep, cause she told me. Last night we were gonna try and have sex after we were done hanging with her parents but honestly we were both way too tired to even try so here we are, here and now and I feel like I should just fuck her before someone comes and interrupts us.

She turns over so her back is facing me and the fact that she doesn't have on any clothes is making it hard for me _not _to touch her. Oh yeah, we were too tired to even put on pajamas so we're both naked.

You're welcome for that visual.

I take my hand and run my index finger down her spine causing her to jump, but she stays asleep so of course I'm gonna keep going.

I move closer to her and kiss my way down from the back of her neck to just above her butt. She turns so that she's now on her back but her eyes are still closed so I keep going. I get on top of her so that I am now straddling her and place a soft kiss on her lips as my hand snakes it's way down over her breast and between her legs. I smile when she unconsciously opens her legs wider for my hand.

"Mmm." I moan into her ear as my fingers enter her wetness. She's so wet already and I've barely even touched her. That's when you know you need to get it in.

I take my fingers and move them up and down over her clit and opening but never actually going in. She stirs, letting a small moan escape her lips. Her eyes flicker open and a smile creeps onto her lips when she sees me.

"Mmm...morning." She says as she pulls my head down and kisses me. I smile into her lips as my hand continues to work on her pussy.

"You're so wet." I moan into her ear as I start to work my hand faster. She bites her bottom lip to hold back a moan.

I finally enter her and she can't help the moan that escapes her lips.

"Fuck.. Don't stop baby."Ashley whispers breathlessly.

Yeah, not gonna happen.

I keep a slow pace with my fingers as I kiss her neck.

"Girls! Wake up it's the middle of the afternoon!" Ashley's mom knocks on the door.

Me and Ashley both freeze staring at the door.

I have never taken my fingers out so fast in my life!

Thank god she didn't open the door.

"I fucking hate this shit!" Ashley covers her head with a pillow. "Next time we're getting a motherfucking hotel room!"

And with that she walks to her bathroom and slams the door shut.

Well, she's mad.

I am too but I did get a nice view of my baby's ass.

* * *

><p>Once we got downstairs Katie and Madison were sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

I rolled my eyes at them and got something to eat.

Ashley stopped to talk to Katie about some homework for tomorrow that she needs to do.

Blah.

That just reminds me that I'm leaving.

I spent the weekend here with my girlfriend and we had no sex what so ever.

Don't get me wrong I love spending time with Ashley but fuck I wanna have sex!

UGH!

Now I'm pouting while I'm putting cream cheese on my bagel.

"What's wrong with you? Still didn't get any?" Madison questions me.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me!" I yelled and dropped my bagel

Madison laughs and I glared, hard.

"That answers my question." Madison says snickering. "You need to relax, Spence."

"Ugh! Shuttup! I wanna have sex without everyone trying to interrupt!" I said spreading the cream cheese a little too hard on my new bagel.

"Wow. Ok. Well, you guys can hang out by yourselves tonight. I'll hang out with Katie."

I rolled my eyes.

"Have you spoken to your girl yet? You do remember her right?" I question with a mouth full of food.

"First of all, Yuck. Second of all yes I spoke to her this morning Mom."

"I'm just saying, you and Katie have been getting mighty close this weekend." I tell her finally swallowing the food that was in my mouth.

"She's cool Spence. That's it. You know I love Jade, I would never fuck that up." She tells me as she grabs the paper towel roll off the counter and tosses it to me. "And clean yourself up," she started, making a face. "Or your girlfriend will have a real reason not to have sex with you.

I stop chewing and glare at her. "Hardy har har you fucking comedian."

"So you bitches ready for the movie? Emily already got our tickets and I would hate for Zoe Saldana to wait." Katie said as her and Ashley walked into the kitchen.

"Question; why are you always planning our day?" I ask her taking bite of my bagel. It's so good. Seriously.

"Chill Spencer, Ash's parents are gonna be away tonight so I'm sure you guys can have your fuck fest then." And with that she grabbed Madison's hand and dragged her out the kitchen.

"Do we have to go?" I pouted at Ashley.

But before Ashley can tell me no, cause I know she's gonna say no, Katie was beeping the horn.

* * *

><p>I fucking hate this.<p>

Like seriously guys, why am I here?

I wanna be in the bed with my fucking girlfriend.

But nooooo we're in the movies watching Columbiana.

I love Zoe Saldana as much as the next bitch but fuck I'm horny and my girlfriend had the nerve, THE NERVE, to wear a dress!

"Baby, stop and pay attention." She whispered in my ear and innocently kissed my neck.

Yeah, my hand in on her thigh and its inching its way up.

Don't judge.

And by the smirk on Ashley's face I know she doesn't mind.

Sidenote; kissing my neck is never innocent.

That's telling me yes let's have sex here in the movie theater.

Plus we're sitting in the very back of the theater. And it's dark and did I mention she's wearing a dress.

I don't know how much longer I can fight this urge I'm having to fuck her right here and now. And I don't even give a fuck who watches.

I place my hand by on her thigh and start inching my way up again. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see she's looking at me and smiling but I don't dare look her way cause I know she would give me a disapproving look. I don't know why she's pretending like she doesn't need release as much as I do.

She sits up and looks down the row at our friends, Madison is sitting next to me and Katie is sitting next to her, ofcourse, then Emily is on the other side of Katie. They are all paying way too much attention to the movie to notice what's going on with us and I guess that was all the motivation she needed to let me continue what I was doing.

She guided my hand up her thigh.

Yup, I said she guided. I told you she needed release too. Thank God no one else is on our row.

As I was saying, she guided my hand up her thigh til I reached her pussy and fuck! She's so wet. I let out a small moan feeling how wet she was and Madison glanced over at me but I kept my eyes on the screen. Thank God it's so dark in here.

I start rubbing on her clit and now she's the one doing the moaning. Thankfully, not loud enough for our friends to hear.

As I'm rubbing her grabs hold of my hand stopping me then leans over and whispers in my ear, "Stop teasing baby. I need you inside me." Shit, I love this side of my girlfriend. I moan as she takes my ear in her lips and I waste no time entering her with two fingers. Her back arches up, her pussy taking in my fingers.

I'm pretty sure our friends know what the fuck is going on now. Ashley is basically riding my fingers right now. How could they not? But they didn't say anything. Or even look our way for that matter. I guess they realize they've been the biggest cockblockers ever.

As Ashley picks up rhythm she begins to moan a little too loudly causing others to turn around and the next thing you know there's a flashlight being pointed in our direction and a man in a Cinema uniform coming our way. Now, I think that I've never taking my fingers out so fast.

He points the flashlight at us putting his finger over his lips signaling for us to keep it down and all I wanna do is punch him in the face.

I guess he got the memo too. It's national keep Spencer and Ashley from having sex weekend.

Fuck his life.

I glance over at our friends and I see them all trying to stifle their laughter but personally, I don't think shit's funny.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up guys." I say then get up to storm out. I hear Ashley tell them that they're assholes before I make it out of the theater door.

"Baby wait up!" Ashley yells, as she runs after me. "Spencer!" She yells, when I don't stop. I decide it's not her fault so I stop to listen what she has to say. By this time I'm almost out the movie theater and to the parking lot.

I walk fast when I'm mad.

"Baby I'm sorry." Ashley says, scanning my face. I know that this is killing her just as much as it's killing me but I feel like if I don't sleep with my girlfriend soon I'm gonna shoot myself.

"I'm over being here." I say plainly.

I think she took it as me saying I was over being in North Carolina cause her head dropped.

"No baby, that's not what I mean. I just mean that I'm over being here with you and not being able to touch you how I want. Like it's literally killing me." I tell her truthfully. I can see in her eyes she understands exactly where I'm coming from.

"I know baby." She says pulling me into a hug and I feel like I could cry right now.

Don't judge me.

How would you feel if you had an incredibly hot girlfriend who you haven't slept with in almost two months?

Yeah, I thought so.

"Look, lets just go in there and finish the movie and I promise that tonight when my parents leave it'll happen. No matter what we're gonna make love tonight baby I swear."

"Fine." I smile at my girlfriend. She gives me her nose crinkling smile and we head back into the theater.

After the movie we all go back to Ashley's house to chill out. I'll admit that I'm gonna miss Katie and Emily. They're pretty fun. I know someone that's gonna miss Katie a lot more than me though.

I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say Madison is fucking Katie. They've been inseparable since we got here. I'm not making assumptions I'm just reading between the lines.

Know what I'm saying?

Anyways, we're here watching TV and all I can think about is fucking Ashley. I really wish her parents would hurry up and leave. Her brother already left. He's spending the night at a friend's house so once Ashley's parent's leave she'll be all mine.

"Ok guys we're gonna leave." Ashley's mom said with her dad trailing behind her.

Motherfucking finally!

We say our goodbyes and they _finally _leave.

Now I gotta get these extra bitches to leave too.

"Well, I'm gonna go too. I got bitches to see." Emily said standing up.

Ah, the night is looking up.

"Bitch don't forget to call me tomorrow!" Katie yells as Emily walks towards the front door.

Emily gave her the middle finger.

They should really just fuck if they haven't already.

"So, when are you two leaving?" I said looking at Madison and Katie.

No need to be nice here.

I wanna fuck.

They don't answer me.

They just looked at each other and laughed.

"Baaaaby make them leave!" I whine at my girlfriend and snuggled more to her body.

Before Ashley said anything Emily came back in the house huffing and puffing.

"My piece of shit car won't start. Ash, can you give me a ride home?" Emily says at the same time she's texting on her phone.

"No she can't. She's busy." I said looking at Madison and Katie. "Why don't you two drive her? So that way you guys can get the fuck out of the house too." I suggested mighty pleased at myself.

"No it's ok, Spence. I wanna get something at the store." Ashley said getting up.

Um, did she just say that?

I know she didn't just say some bullshit like that.

"What the fuck do you need to get at 9:00 at night?" I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Condoms." Ashley said trying to be cute with that cute ass smile she has. "You wanna come?"

"Hell fucking no. I'm gonna go upstairs and fuck myself since my girlfriend wants to go out lollygagging at night." I said getting up.

"Oh I know you're not about to do that. Nope, not in my house." Ashley said grabbing my arm. "Now let's fucking go. The sooner we leave the house the quicker we can get back and I can fuck the shit out of you."

Is it wrong that I'm so turned on right now?

Well, more than I usually am.

"Fine." I say following my girlfriend out of the door."

* * *

><p>"I'll call you tomorrow before school to come and get my car." Emily says to Ashley as she hugs her. "It was really nice to finally meet you Spencer." Emily says, now hugging me.<p>

"You too." I smile. All I have in my mind right now is fucking my hot ass girlfriend. Sue me.

Ashley phone buzzes as we get back in the car.

"Who's that?" I ask. I mean it is almost ten at night and I'm not texting her so... yeah, I'm being a nosy bitch right now.

And?

"Oh just Katie. Telling me that her and Madison are gonna leave and her to her house now."

I give Ashley a look.

"I swear your friend better not try shit on Mads." I mean, I'm all for this alone time with Ashley but Madison is my bestie and I know when she likes a bitch and she clearly likes Katie and that could be a major problem because Jade is also a really good friend of mine and if something goes down between Mads and Katie then where the fuck does that leave me? Right smack in the middle of some drama.

Not the funniest place to be.

"Katie's not gonna try shit. She just flirts a lot. You know that baby."

"No..." I pause for good measure looking over at her. "I don't know." Ashley bursts out laughing like I just said the funniest joke in the world. "What the hells so funny?"

"Nothing." She answers smiling at me.

Like 15 minutes later we're pulling into Ashley's house.

"Wait, what the hell? I thought you needed to go to the store." She shrugs and gets out of the car.

"I don't need it anymore." I shake my head at my girlfriend and follow her to the door. I see that Katie's car is gone so I know her and Madison obviously left.

Ashley grabs my hand and squeezes it before she puts the key in the door and opens it.

"I'm so fucking glad to have you all to myself." I tell her, kissing her neck as the door swings open. "Ugh, It's about-fucking-time." Oh if you're wondering why I'm talking like that it's because what I'm seeing right now has literally... I can't even describe it. "Ashley you..." I start.

"Yes." She smiles and kisses me.

You're probably confused. Basically, right now what I'm seeing is candles and rose pedals all over the place. "How did you-"

"Madison and Katie." She cuts me off. "And Emily as the decoy."

"So this was the plan all along? That bitch car isn't broken down is it?" She shakes her head. "And you never needed to go to the store did you?" She smiles and shakes her head again. "You little-" She cuts me off with her lips this time. Ugh, how I've missed those lips.

She has me backed up against the door shutting it.

I switched positions obviously with her back to the door cause I need to taste her.

I kissed her down her neck while my hand automatically grabbed her leg and wrapped it around my waist.

My other hand slid down her front brushing past her nipple.

I gave her breast a squeeze before going all the way down to her skirt.

Once I reached her panties and pressed down on it, both me and Ashley moaned aloud.

"Baby don't make me wait." She breathes out on my lips.

I kissed her deeply and slid her panties to the side and rubbed her clit briefly before putting two of her fingers in her pussy.

My fingers pumped in and out of her and Ashley put her hand on top of mine trying to get my fingers even deeper into her pussy.

I can already feel her pussy tightening on my fingers when I took my fingers out of her, I wasted no time and got on my knees.

My hands went up her thighs and pulled off her panties.

I gave the top of her pussy a kiss and I looked up into Ashley's eyes and put her leg on my shoulder then gave her pussy a long lick.

Ugh!

I missed the way she tasted.

She's always tasted so good.

"Fuck!" Ashley said aloud as I sucked on her clit while my tongue swirled around it. "Baby, I'm so fucking.. mmm.." she says when I put my tongue deeply into her pussy and used my thumb to rub circles on her clit. "Oh fuck baby. I'm cum-"

Yeah she didn't finish that sentence.

All I heard was her moaning as she came all over my tongue.

I slowed down and made sure to lick every inch of her pussy before kissing her letting her taste herself on my lips.

I know how much she loves that shit.

I broke the kiss and undid her skirt and let it fall down to her feet.

"I let you cum fast that time. Now this time I'm not letting you cum as quick." I said to her while taking off her shirt and I took my clothes off after.

"Who said it was my turn again? It's your turn now!" she said kissing me and made our way up the stairs.

Well fuck.

I stopped at maybe the third or fourth step who fucking knows.

I mean I'm tryna get it in with my girlfriend, shit, do you have to know the exact fucking details?

Anyways I don't know how it happened but Ashley's head is between my legs and her tongue is all over my pussy.

My brain doesn't work right now.

Her tongue is moving circles around my clit as she puts two of her fingers inside me.

"Faster." I said to her and like the best girlfriend in the world she followed my instructions. "That feel so fucking good baby."

I'm so close right now but I need more.

So I asked for it.

I spread my legs wider and I felt Ashley put three of her fingers into me.

See, a closed mouth don't get fed.

I gripped the back of Ashley's head as my hips met every fucking thrust she gave me.

"Oh fuck yeah… baby.." I had more to say but forgive me my orgasm snuck up on me.

Ashley moved up to kiss me and I moaned out when I felt her fingers withdraw out of me.

Then out of nowhere we started giggling like two assholes.

"I love you baby." Ashley helped me up and gave me the sweetest kiss.

"I love you more." I said with a smile that I couldn't control even if I wanted to.

Then like the sweet girlfriend that she is she smacked my ass and ran up the steps.

Of course I screamed like a little girl and followed her into her room.

"Oh my God baby really?" I say as we enter the room. It's set up too. With rose pedals on the bed in the shape of a heart. How cute right? And in the bathroom I can see candlelight flickering so I go in and look and there's a bubble bath set up.

I have the best girlfriend in the world I swear. And I guess my friends are okay too.

"Oh shit. I forgot about the bath." Ashley says walking into the bathroom and embracing me from behind.

"It's okay baby." I tell her turning around and kissing her. "I'll run some more water later but first I'm not done with you." I tell her as I pull her back into the bedroom.

I throw her down on the bed then I put both my legs on either side of her straddling her. I lean down and kiss her hard, eliciting a small moan from her and that was like adding fuel to an already raging fire.

I kiss my way down from her neck over her breast and stop at her pussy. I take one long lick and Ashley screams out my name. I continue to massage her clit with my tongue but never actually going inside her. I wanna tease her as much as I can. I stop working my tongue on her clit and start licking up and down and I know it's driving Ashley crazy.

"Baby stop teasing." She moans, barely able to get her words out.

"I told you, I'm not letting you cum that easy this time." I smile then sit up from between her legs.

"Well..." She all of a sudden sits up. "Fuck this, one of us is about to cum." She then flips us over so that she is now on top.

"Baby." I whine. It was my turn.

"Shut up and let me fuck you." She leans down and whispers in my ear seductively. What the fuck was I supposed to do?

Say no?

Psst, yeah right!

She quickly puts two fingers in me and I can already feel my orgasm bubbling. I swear I don't know how she does this.

"Fuck baby." I moan out as she thrusts inside me harder and faster.

"Cum for me baby." She moans into my ear and then softly bites it. That was all I needed to send me over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuck!..." I yell as my orgasm overcomes me.

"That's it baby." Ashley says but still hasn't stopped her fingers from going in and out of me.

"Baby." I try, but she isn't listening. When Ashley gets sexually frustrated she has a mind of her own.

"Cum for me again baby." She says finally taking her fingers out but soon replacing them with her tongue.

"Oh my fucking g-" My sentence is cut short by the warmth of her tongue on my pussy. I can't even think straight right now, let alone tell you what she's doing to me with her tongue. "Oh shit shit shit, fuck baby I'm coming again." I yell out, as another orgasm overtakes me.

Fuuuuck!

Can you say BEST SEX EVER!

I'm so tired I can't even attempt to fuck Ashley right now. "Baby I wanna fuck you again, I just need a second." I tell Ashley with my eyes close as I feel her come up and lay down beside me.

"That's okay baby you rest. I got this." She says and a few moments later her moans are filling the room.

I know this bitch is not- I open my eyes and look over at Ashley who has her eyes closed fucking herself. I know she doesn't think I'm gonna let her fuck herself in my presence and I been tryna get it in all weekend.

HELL TO THE NO!

I quietly sit up and make my way down between Ashley's legs. I watch for a second, mesmerized at how good she's doing it, before moving her hand and replacing it with my tongue.

She moans out in pleasure as my tongue thrusts in and out of her. Fuck making her wait, I need to hear her cum again.

"Oh fuck baby, keep doing it like that." She tells me as I pull my tongue out and start doing circles around her clit. "Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." Ashley moans out and sure enough not even five seconds later she comes all over my tongue again. Have I said how much I love the way she taste?

"Shit." I mutter as I lay down beside her.

She looks over at me and smiles. "I love you."

Aw.

"I love you more baby." I say then kiss her. The kissing turned heated real quick and we had to break apart realizing that, that would have most definitely turned into another round.

"Up for that bath now." She says with a smirk on her face, standing up from the bed.

Why do I feel like this bath isn't gonna be so innocent. Oh yeah that's right cause my cockblocking ass friends have made us so sexually frustrated that we can't keep our hands off each other now.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec." I tell her and watch her as she walks into the bathroom. I got a nice view of that ass I tell you. I run down the stairs and grab my phone out of my bag and quickly text Madison a thank you. Her reply is a 'you're welcome bitch, but what the fuck are you texting me for when you should be getting it in?'

She why she's the best friend ever?

I text back 'Trust me I am.' Then throw my phone on the couch and head back upstairs to my girlfriend.

What a way to end our weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer's POV

"I don't want you to go." Ashley tells me for the hundredth time.

"I know baby. And I don't wanna go, but I have school, which I'm already gonna be like two hours late for and my mom is gonna kill me." I tell her kissing her cheek. We're at the airport, sadly this wonderful weekend had to come to an end."I swear I'm gonna call you as soon as the plane lands." I tell her and she pouts. Cutest thing ever.

"This fucking sucks." She says as she hugs me. Took the words right out of my mouth.

"Spencer come the hell on before we miss the plane." Madison yells from behind me somewhere. I'm too zoned in to care. Maybe if I miss the plane by accident... ugh no! I don't need my mom to have a reason to keep me from coming back if I ever get the money to.

"I love you." I lean in and whisper into Ashley's lips, before I kiss her.

"I love you more." She says when our kiss is over. I can see that she's about to cry and I can't take it. I don't wanna cry in an airport. I quickly kiss her on the cheek and squeeze her hand before turning and walking into my terminal. I didn't dare look back but I could feel Ashley's eye's boring a hole into my back.

I will not cry in the airport.

I will not cry in the airport.

I will not cry in the airport.

Madison and I boarded our plane and headed back LA.

To say I miss Ashley already would... ah you know what I'm feeling no need to say it.

We decided to catch a cab to my house to freshen up before school. Hopefully my mom won't be there. Yeah, um... I kinda didn't tell her I was going to see Ashley until we were at the airport about to board the plane.

What?

I didn't want her to say I couldn't go.

Can you blame me?

"Spencer is that you?" I roll my eyes as I make my way to the living room where my mom is sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Hey mom." I say smiling uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna go up-"

"No you're not." My mom cuts Madison off. "You need to hear this too."

"Yes ma'am." Madison says and comes and stands next to me.

"Where do I even begin girls?" My mom asks and I open my mouth to speak. "It was a rhetorical question Spencer.

Oh.

I knew that.

"How could you just leave without telling me and expect me to be okay with it Spencer?" My mom asks and I just look at her. "Answer me." She snaps.

Oh, I thought this was another one of those questions that I'm not really supposed to answer.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't think you would let me go. I really needed to see Ashley." I try and explain to her, but her face is saying it all right now.

She sighs and shakes her head before saying, "Just go to your room."

"But mom I have school." I state the obvious.

"Which we're already two hours late for." Madison tries to help.

_Yeah._

She shouldn't have.

"Spencer go to your room. Madison, I'm gonna drive you home. Your mother will be expecting you."

"But I told my mom..." Madison is cut off by my mom.

"But you didn't tell her you'd be taking my daughter, who hadn't told hers." My mom smiles sarcastically. Madison sighs and heads out the door with my mom as I head up to my room.

I'm pretty sure this means I'm grounded. Probably forever.

Ugh!

Another obstacle for me and Ashley.

Let me call her before my mom decides to take away my phone privileges.

I grab my phone out of my bag and call Ashley.

"Hey baby." She answers the phone sweetly.

"Hi." I say dryly.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" She asks and I sigh before I answer.

"I kinda didn't tell my mom I was going there until we were about to get on the plane and she's kinda mad about it." I tell her and she gasps.

"Spencer, what the hell? Of course she's upset. She's your mother and you went all the way on the other side of the country without her permission. If it was me, I'd beat you." She says and I can't help but giggle.

Picture Ashley beating me in your head.

"Ashley." I breathe out.

"I'm serious Spence. That wasn't the brightest thing to do. Now what if she never lets you come back?" She asks and I can tell she's a little frantic.

"I know, I know." I sigh out. "I just really wanted to see you and I didn't want to take the chance of her saying no."

In retrospect I understand now that what I did probably ruined things for me in the long run but last night...

So worth it.

Wouldn't you agree.

Let's take a moment to reflect on last night event's.

...

...

Cue sigh.

"And I know you're thinking that last night was worth it," Look at her reading my mind. "But Spence, I'd rather see you multiple times than ever have sex again."

"Whoa, whoa." I say. "Let's not get crazy here. She'll calm down in a couple days. But I'm probably gonna be grounded." I tell her sadly.

"See Spence." She sighs and I can tell she's kind of aggravated at the situation. "We barely talk as is."

"I know." I say and flop down on my bed. "I love you Ashley. I just wanted to see you." I tell her and she sighs again. But it's a different kind of sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you Spencer?" She asks and I immediately smile.

"I can think of a few things." I say in my sexy voice and I hear her giggle a little.

"Spencer!" My mother calls to me as I hear the front door shut.

"I gotta go Ash. I love you, talk to you when I can."

"Okay. I love you too." She says quickly and we hang up. I throw my phone on bed and my way downstairs.

"Yeah mom?" I ask once I reach her in the kitchen.

"You're grounded, you know that right?" She says and I drop my head and sigh.

"Yeah."

"That means no leaving this house unless it's for school and you're to come home right after school. No phone or laptop."

"But, that's the only way I can talk to Ashley." I try.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to..."

"Mom please." I cut her off. Tears building in my eyes. She has to understand, she's been in love before.

"A week." Is all she says before grabbing her glass of wine she just poured herself and made her way to the living.

"A week of being grounded or a week of not talking to Ashley?" I ask a little confused.

"Is there a difference?" She asks but keeps walking, not waiting for my answer.

I knew I loved that woman for a reason.


	12. Chapter 12

I watched as Spencer disappeared from my sight.

Sigh.

I already miss her.

I don't know how long I've been standing here for but I definitely know it's time to go.

My whole body was on auto pilot as I drove to school in silence.

I parked my car and sat there with no intentions of moving.

I looked out my window for no reason and stared at nothing in particular when I heard my phone vibrating but knowing it wasn't Spencer, I didn't even bother to check it.

My phone vibrated two more times before I said fuck it, restarted my car and drove away

I drove around with no destination in mind and finally pulled up to my house, not caring at all that my mom is home.

I didn't even bother to sneak in, I walked right past my mom who was busy vacuuming the living room.

I heard her turn the vacuum off and say my name, of course she's shocked that I was home.

I know I shouldn't ignore her but I did.

"Ashley.." She called out again and the tone of her voice stopped me in my track. "Why are you not in school?"

I didn't say anything.

I just looked at her.

Her face softened for a second when she saw me.

She probably felt sorry which she should cause this is all her and my dad's stupid jobs fault for making us move and taking me away from Spencer!

"Ashley, you hear me talking to you! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Yeah, and she's back to being angry.

"What?" I snapped, like I said this was all their fault.

"No! You are not taking in a tone with me. I know this is hard but it's no excuse to miss-"

"Yeah well I didn't wanna move in the first place!" I said cutting her off. "I hate this!" I walked up the steps and avoided my Mom's gaze.

Brat move I know.

I moved quickly cause I know one thing my mom is not one for talking back.

I'm surprised she let me get this far without throwing something at me.

I dove in my bed as soon as I got in my room.

I took a deep breath and smelled Spencer on my pillow.

Fuck, I miss her.

I felt my eyes stinging from the built up tears I kept in since the airport.

I can't handle this.

I closed my eyes and finally let the tears fall down..

I'm guessing I cried myself to sleep cause I was woken up by Spencer calling me.

I don't want her to know what happen today so I put on a brave front.

"Hey baby.." I said cheerily on the phone.

All I got from her a simple hi and I knew something was up. She told me how she never told her mom about the coming here until she was on the plane. Half of me kind of knew this and I know that if she told me about her plan I would have said no right away. Spencer can be sneaky whens she wants to be. Thank God she did cause if anything, it was worth it. I'm not telling her that though. It'll just give her more reason to sneak away again and that can't be good for either one of us.

"And I know you're thinking it's worth it. But Spence, I'd rather see you multiple times than ever have sex again." I'm exaggerating here because imagine if... I don't even wanna put that sentence out in the universe. So, I'd rather not finish it.

Spencer told me to calm down and that worst case is that she'll be grounded. She said that her mom will calm down in a couple of days but at the sound of Spencer's voice I can tell she's not sure herself.

"See Spence, we barely talk as is..."

This is all bad.

"I know. I love you Ashley. I just wanted to see you."

Just hearing her say she loves me still gives me butterflies and makes me smile. "What am I gonna do with you Spencer?"

"I can think of a few things..." She said in a voice that sent shivers up and down my body. Jeeezus. I should add, leave it up to Spencer to make me think about sex at a time like this.

I shut my eyes and gripped the phone tighter when I heard Spencer's mom call her.

"I gotta go Ash. I love you, talk to you when I can." She said quickly.

"Ok I love you too." I said just as quickly and heard her hang up.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes knowing it was swollen from crying. I really need to go downstairs and apologize to my mom about being a brat. She doesn't deserve that especially after letting Spence and Madison say here.

I quickly went to the bathroom to wash my face and went downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen cooking.

"Need any help?" I asked shyly.

"Peel the potatoes and put them in the water." She said not looking at me.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said concentrating on the task she gave me.

"I know Ashley. I get where you're coming from. Your father and I were in a long distance relationship for a while too you know."

I looked up from peeling the potatoes. Sometimes I forget that my mom and dad had lives before my brother ad I were born. I know it's a stupid thing to say but it's true.

"Yes, for a couple of years before he finally proposed." My mom finishes with an exaggerated eye roll which made me smile. "But you have to understand you have to go to school, Ashley. I'm giving you today but tomorrow you're going to school." She ended that very mom-like might I add.

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you get a chance to speak to Spencer?"

"Yeah, she called me and it's probably the last time we can speak for a while..." I said putting the potatoes in the water. "She never really told her mom about coming here until she was on the plane and Mrs. Carlin wasn't really pleased."

"I bet.I wouldn't worry though. I'm sure Spencer will find a way to talk to you. She always does.." My mom said shaking her head slightly amused.

–

"_We're gonna get in so much trouble if my parents catch you in here Spence." I tell her as she snuggles up next to me in my bed. "And Mrs. Carlin, oh my God, Spence. I don't wanna die." I add dramatically. _

"_Stop freaking out." Spencer says through giggles. I don't know how she can be so calm about this. _

"_It's a school night and you just sneaked in my window at midnight... how do I not freak out? What happens when your mom goes in your room in the morning and you're not there?" I ask seriously, because as much as I like this idea of getting to sleep next to Spencer, I don't think she thought this all the way through._

"_I plan on being out of here waaaaay before your mom or my mom is the wiser, so just chill and hold me." She says with that patented Spencer smile. How can I say no to that?_

"_I love you." I whisper in her ear._

"_Not nearly as much as I love you...clearly." She adds a few seconds later. And I can hear the smile in her voice. We fell asleep that way._

"_Shit Ash, wake up." I hear Spencer say frantically above me but I'm too comfy too acknowledge her right now. "Ashley wake up." She tries again, this time shaking me and everything. Ugh, fine. I'm up._

"_What?" I whine out. Opening my eyes to see my mom and dad standing over me with Spencer standing next to me with my sheet covering her half naked body. Uh-oh. This definitely isn't good._

"_Mom, dad." I coo out as sweetly as possible. "How's it going?" I ask innocently._

"_Ashley's in trouble." My brother chants from the door._

"_Get outta here you little twerp." I half yell and reach behind me to grab a pillow and toss it at him._

"_That's enough Ashton." My dad tells him as the pillow I just threw connects with his face._

"_But I wanted to see Ashley get..." _

"_Go!" My dad says sternly to my brother._

"_No fair." He says then walks off. I roll my eyes at him before returning my attention to Spencer who looks absolutely mortified. _

"_How did you..." I start but I'm quickly cut off._

"_We received a phone call this morning for a very hysterical Paula Carlin who woke up in morning to find that her 16 year old daughter wasn't in her bed."_

"_Mom I can explain." I try._

"_Save it Ashley. What the hell were you two thinking. Spencer sweetie, your mom was worried sick." My mom says, turning her attention to Spence._

"_I know. I'm sorry Mrs. Davies." Is all Spencer says. She looks like she's two seconds away from either crying or vomiting. I can't really tell._

"_You're grounded Ashley." My mom and dad say in unison._

"_But..." _

"_No buts." My mom says. _

"_And this will never happen again, got it?" My dad adds._

"_Yes sir." Spencer and I say in unison._

–

"Wow, what's wrong with you? Where have you been?" Katie asks standing by my locker.

I shrugged and put my unused books in my locker.

"Ok..." She said dragging the word out. "We tried calling you yesterday. I thought you were gonna come straight to school after the airport? Did something happen?"

I just want this day to be over with.

I'm not really in a chit chatty mood.

"I really just wanna go to class, ok?" I shut my locker and walk to class with Katie right behind me

"Wanna ditch after lunch? Emily said we can chill at her house"

See I told you she was right behind me.

I smiled at little cause Katie is one persistent bitch. "No, I already missed class yesterday. I don't wanna miss anymore.."

"You're no fucking fun!"

Um, is she really throwing a fit?

Yeah I know I threw one yesterday but that was different.

"Sorry?"

"You should be." She said and sat in her seat. "It was gonna be _tons_ of fun... but ok."

Katie left me alone after that.

When class was over I quickly ran out to avoid Katie and her cheery self.

"Hey Ash, Did Katie tell you about coming to my – hey, whats wrong?" She asks concerned as she gently grabbed me by my arm to stop me from walking.

Why is she rubbing my arm like that? I looked at her hand and she immediately stopped like my arm was on fire. Weird.

"Uh... I don't wanna talk about it right now ok. I'll talk to you later." I walked away to my next class and heard Emily say ok behind me.

–

The rest of the day went by super slow.

I really should go with them now that I think about it. The day is going by so slow and all my thoughts keep going back to Spencer.

Depressing I know.

I cant help it

I miss her and now I can't even hear voice.

I went through the day like a zombie and but still managed to take notes and do my work.

Oh, and I should say that I avoided Emily and Katie and just like yesterday I ignored their texts

Even going as far as taking different routes to my classes.

Finally the last bell rang and I was the first one out the door and briskly walked to my car

I just really don't feel like participating in life right now. Can I have a few days to myself to regroup? I guess not since Katie and Emily were sitting on the hood of my car sporting the biggest fucking smiles.

"Gotcha bitch! Can't avoid us if we're sitting right here!" They said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I unlocked my car. They both hopped inside before me.

"Just get on in." I mumble under my breath as I follow their actions.

–

"Ashley, are you seriously gonna stay depressed forever?" Katie asks me as she brings the bowl of popcorn she just popped over to the couch and sits down next to me and Emily. Of course I'm in the middle.

"Maybe." I say flatly. I really didn't think it would hurt this much when Spencer left. Was I so wrong.

"Her girlfriend just left and went to the other side of the country Katie. Try and have a heart for once would you?" Emily says sarcastically to her friend.

"You both can suck it!" Katie says, bitch face and all. Emily and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Aw, look at them... cheering me up a little.

"Aww, I got you to smile. Points for me whore!"

"Oh I didn't know it was a competition. OK..go!" Emily says psyching herself up.

They are really something else.

I'm glad I met them or else I'd be in my room right now listening to Adele or someone equally as depressing like the Cure.

"That's not all..." I tell my friends who were all of a sudden all ears. "Spencer's on punishment so I don't know when the next time I can talk to her."

"But..." Emily says confused.

"Yeah, she conveniently forgot tell her mom until the last possible minute that she was coming to visit me." I couldn't help but smile again. Spencer will really stop at nothing for us to be together and I love that about her. Now I really do believe it's only a matter of time before she figures out a way to call me.

"You're girl is a crazy bitch." Katie laughed and jumped a little when her phone buzzed. She read the message and typed a reply with a smirk on her face. I'm guessing it's something dirty or it could be just her mom asking her to come home, you really never know with her. "Well hoes, duty calls." She said getting up and waving her phone like we're suppose to know what that means.

I guess I should go to since I was her ride. "You still need a ride?" I ask.

"Oh no Ash. I'm getting picked up." She says, her words dripping with obvious innuendo. "Bye bitches."

I suddenly realized that Emily hasn't said a word this whole time. When I glanced at her she looked like she was deep in her thoughts staring at the TV. I have no idea what I should do. I've never been alone with her before so this is new.

"You and Spencer are really lucky." Emily said out of nowhere breaking the silence still staring at the random movie Katie picked out. "I saw how much you guys love each other and that was just for weekend. You two must be sickening to be around for long periods of time." She ends with a small laugh. "Spencer better not let you go..." She says, still keeping her eyes glued to the television.

Um...

"So I don't think I've ever asked you how long you and Katie have been friends." I say trying to cut the obvious tension in the room.

"We met in junior high. She was some sort of a Regina George mean girl and when her minions started picking on me one day she put a stop to it. Even going as far as walking me home." She said with a wistful smile when she told me the story. "After that there was some sort of power struggle with her friends and Katie walked away from it. And there was no getting rid of her after that."

"Aww, I'm shocked you got picked on though."

"Well, yeah I wasn't this hot in junior high." She says, motioning to her body with a smirk which I rolled my eyes at.

"So you two ever... you know..."

"We made out yes but sex... no. I don't wanna cross that line with her plus now she's like my sister. That has to be sort of like incest or something." Emily finishes with a face.

"Wow that's.. a disturbing way of putting it."

We share a laugh and the silence came back once we stopped laughing. I'm not good at making small talk. In fact I hate it. It's awkward and uncomfortable. I really wish Spencer was here...

"You're thinking about Spencer again aren't you?" She says raising a very accusing eyebrow at me.

"Am I that obvious?" Making a joke out of it so I won't seem as pathetic as I am. I took a sip of my drink and felt eyes on me. Since it's just me and Emily in the room I know its her. When I looked at her she quickly averted her eyes from my lips.

"You just make this face... I don't know.. I'm very observant." Emily said scanning my whole body for effect.

"Hey!" I was attempting to lightly push her for being a perv when she caught my hand.

"You're not allowed to manhandle me in my own house." She says giggling as she pulled me even closer as she held my hand between hers.

Our laughter came to a grinding halt when I watched as she flipped my hand over and grazed her finger tips on my palm. In another time this would tickle me but somehow it's like there was a different energy around us.

"You want me to read your life line?" She asks in a low voice tracing the lines on my palm. "I'm totally lying. I don't know how to do that shit!" She says letting go of my hand with a small giggle. And just like that whatever it was that around us disappeared.

"You asshole! You had me believing you can... wait... is that how you get hoes?" I ask. Only this time I had my eyebrow up challenging her.

"Please Ash, you have got to give me more credit than that." She says laughing running her hand through her wavy hair. "Did you think I was flirting with you? Cause I can do that."

"Uh huh..." That's what I said but really I wanted to say 'Yes, you were flirting with me.'

I felt my phone vibrating and I quickly took it out of my back pocket. You never know. It could be Spencer. When I looked at my screen I saw that it was only my little brother telling me to get home.

"Spencer?" Emily asks sitting back to her original spot on the couch which was all the way on the other side. I didn't even realize she was sitting that close to me.

"No, it was my brother. I gotta go." I say standing up.

"Oh ok." She said standing up as well. "Let me walk you out."

"This was fun. I didn't think you were gonna be much fun without Katie around." I joked once we reached the front door.

"Shut up. I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving me a hug. A hug that seemed a tad long but neither one of us let go. "Bye Ash.." She says finally stepping back, breaking the hug.

"Bye Emily.." I tell her with a smile.

I walk out the door to my car with a smile still lingering on my lips as I think about how Katie and Emily effectively took my mind off Spencer today. I seriously don't know where I would be without them.


	13. Chapter 13

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you, Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't wanna go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. Cause sooner or later is over and I don't wanna miss you tonight. And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

I sing along with the Goo Goo Dolls.

"Spencer get up or you're gonna be late for school." My mom comes in and tells me. "And turn that down." She says pointing to my iPod dock.

"How am I gonna get there, since I can't call Mads?" I ask a bit more sarcastically than I intended, getting up and turning down the music.

"Spencer you have a car." My mom points out.

"But it's a piece of crap." I counter.

"Get up and get ready for school Spencer." She says all motherly. "Now! She adds before turning and leaving out.

"Fiiiiine." I yell out after she leaves.

Life seriously sucks right now.

No Ashley.

No phone.

No friends.

Kill me now I think to myself as I turn my music back up and flop back onto my bed.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__, Or the moment of truth in your lies__. When everything feels like the movies__. Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._" I sing along louder and hear my mom yell something. Fine ugh!

I finally get up and get ready for school before my mother decided to make another visit to my room. This time with something that could hurt me.

"Grab a bagel and a bottle of Orange Juice from the fridge and get out of here." My mom tells me as I come down the stairs.

She's seriously making sure I don't miss school today after I missed it yesterday.

"Okay." I say simply and do as she says and leave for school. "Fuck this car." I say as I pull into school. It seriously sucks. I almost didn't make it here, twice.

"You look like shit." Madison tells me as she catches up with me on the way to class.

"Thanks." I fake a smile then take a bite from my bagel.

"I'm just saying. You've seen better days." She adds with a smile.

"Fuck off." I tell her as we enter class and take a seat.

"You love me." She smiles that infamous Madison smile and I can't help but smile with her.

"So how bad did you get it?" She asks as the bell rings and teacher enters class.

"Grounded for a week." I tell her through a sigh. Talking about this just reminds me of the fact that I have to go an entire week without talking to Ashley. And I bet you're thinking, why don't I just use Madison's phone to text Ashley all day. Well, obviously you don't know my mom. She has her ways. She can find out anything. And I don't want to make this punishment last any longer.

"Only a week, that's not so bad. By the way Paula was looking yesterday, I was sure it was gonna be at least a month." She says and nods for emphasis.

"I kinda groveled." I tell her.

"Oh." She says and turns around in her seat.

"You?" I ask.

"Nothing." She shrugs. I drop my mouth open. How come I get punished and she doesn't. "What?" She says turning and seeing my facial expression. "I told you, I didn't wait til the last possible second to tell my mother I was going to the other side of the country. I'm not stupid. I woulda came back in a body bag chica." Madison says with a look of horror on her face.

"True." I say laughing a little.

"Where's Jade?" I ask realizing she wasn't in the seat across from Madison.

"Family problems." Is all she says.

"Oh." I say softly, then turn my attention to the teacher.

–

"You sure you don't want to use my phone to call Ashley?" Taylor asks me for the fifth time. We're sitting at lunch and I'm sure she's only asking cause I have that look on my face.

You know the one.

The one where everyone around you can tell just how fucking miserable you are without you having to say a word.

Yeah, that look.

"I'm just gonna do my time." I shake my head and push her phone back across to her.

"Okay." She says and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"She's scared her mom is gonna find out and make her punishment longer." Madison says then puts an apple slice in her mouth.

"Stop reading my mind hoe, thanks." I say dryly, poking at my pizza slice.

"If you're not gonna eat that, lemmy have it." Taylor says, grabbing my food from my tray before I could even respond.

"Oh yeah just help yourself." I tell her sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." She says with a smile before taking a bite from my pizza.

"I'm gonna see you guys later." I tell my friends then get up from the table and walk away.

"Spence." I hear Madison yell out after me, but I don't stop walking. I end up in the bathroom. I didn't think it would be this hard to not hear Ashley's voice.

I will not cry in this dirty school bathroom.

I will not cry in this dirty school bathroom.

I will not cry in this dirty school bathroom.

I keep repeating to myself in the mirror.

"Well that makes one of us." I hear a voice say from a stall. I turn around to see Jade come out.

"Jay, what are you doing here, I thought you had a family emergency?" I ask a bit confused at her presence.

"No." She says and shakes her head and she walks to the sink. "I just told Mads that." She says then splashes water on her face.

"What's going on Jay?" I ask concerned at why she would need to lie to my best friend... her girlfriend.

"I'm avoiding her." She tells me.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna ask you something Spencer and I need you to be completely honest with me okay?" She says as she grabs a paper towel and drys her face. You can still tell she's been crying though. Her eyes are beet red.

"Mhm." I say and nod.

"When you guys were in South Carolina, did Madison cheat on me?" She asks me and it's like all the wind got punched out of my stomach.

"Jade I..." I start, not knowing what to say. I mean, honestly, I have no clue what Madison did when she left Ashley's house with Katie, or what they did at the party. I was too enthralled in all things Ashley. And being sexually frustrated only clouded my vision even more.

"It's just that, when I went over to Madison's house last night um... well she went into the bathroom and she got a text from someone named Katie saying that they miss her and she had a great time last night. I know that Madison is your best friend and I'm really not trying to put you in the middle of this, but you're the only one that would know cause you were there. I hope that you can see me as a good friend right now and tell me the truth Spencer." She finishes and I have no idea what to say. Yes, they were flirting but I have no idea what went down at Katie's house when they left.

"Jade I honestly don't know." I settle on. And I know that seems like I'm throwing Madison under the bus but Jade and I have been friends almost as long as Madison and I have. This situation has no right solution.

"Spencer please..." Jade says and I can see the tears building in her eyes.

"Don't cry Jay." I tell her as I engulf her in a hug. "Madison loves you. I'm sure she wouldn't do that to you." I tell her. "Why don't you just ask her?" I ask as she pulls back from my embrace.

"I don't want to seem like the type of girlfriend that snoops around in her shit you know? I've never looked in her phone. I've never felt the urge to before last night. Something just keep telling me to look at it, look at it, look at it. So I did." She shrugs. "I wish I hadn't." She says then looks down at the ground.

"Look, I'm sure nothing happened. Katie is one of Ashley's friends and she was just keeping Mads company so Ash and I could have some alone time." I tell her truthfully. At least as far as I know it's true.

"I'm sure you're right." She says nodding and wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I say and let out a small smile trying to ease her thoughts.

"Kay." She nods and hugs me. "Thank you Spencer."

"No problem." I tell her just as the bell rings. "Let's go to class." I say and take her hand in mine as we walk out the bathroom together.

Oddly, that took my mind off Ashley.


	14. Chapter 14

"_I threw a wish in the well,__ Don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell,__ And now you're in my way. I'd trade my soul for a wish,__ Pennies and dimes for a kiss__. I wasn't looking for this,__ But now you're in my way__. Your stare was holdin',__ Ripped jeans, skin was showin'__ Hot night, wind was blowin'__ Where you think you're going, baby? Hey I just met you, And this is crazy, but here's my number call me maybe.__ It's hard to look right,__At you baby,__But here's my number,__So call me, maybe?"_ I sing along to the music as I dance around my room, getting ready for school.

"Ashley, company!" I hear my mom yell up the steps.

Company?

At seven in the morning?

What the...

"Hey." Emily says from my doorway with a huge grin on her face, interrupting my thoughts.

Shit.

"Mooooom." I yell down stairs cause I mean damn. She coulda said company was coming up. All she said was company, so I assumed I would be able to finish getting dressed then go downstairs to see who this said company was but nooooo.

"Um." I say then quickly run into the bathroom.

Yeaaaaah.

I kinda didn't finished getting dressed. And I'm totally embarrassed cause I was still dancing.

Thanks mom.

Insert sarcasm here.

I finish getting dressed and go back out to find Emily sitting on my bed.

_You're insecure don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you..._

"Wow, a Carly Rae Jepsen and a One Direction fan." Emily smiles as I hurriedly run and turn off my iPod.

"I um..." I start, letting out a nervous laugh.

"It's okay Ashley." She giggles at me. "I like them too." She assures me. "I wish a girl would have me overwheled just by flipping her hair cause shit..." She says shaking her head.

"Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" I ask my friend while picking up the random books I have and stuffing it in my bag.

"I wanted to be a good friend and drive us to school? And that way you won't have a way to ditch us. So," Emily says standing up. "...are you ready?"

"Oh shut up." I say zipping up my bag. "Are we picking up Katie or...?"

"No.. I want you for myself.."

"What?" I ask snapping my attention to her.

My friend laughs at my reaction. "Kidding, she said she'll meet us at school."

"Oh good..." I say somewhat relieved.

"Wait, does me wanting you for real make this weird?" She asks jokingly. "I mean I did see you half naked and I gotta say.. I like what I see..."

"Shut up. Let's go." I tell her grabbing her hand and pulling her out my room.

–

School, surprisingly passes by quickly.

It's already the end of the day and we're waiting for Katie in front of the school so we can leave.

She has been hard to get a hold of this whole day.

Always here and there.

She didn't even come with us to lunch saying she has extra credit do to.

"I think Katie..." Emily starts, but the rest of sentence died when Katie showed up texting on her phone.

"Hey guys, um.." She finishes texting whoever and draws her attention to us. "I can't hang out today. I gotta..."

"You gotta what?" Emily asks cutting our friend of and looking at her as if she was reading her.

Weird.

"I gotta.. um.. I have more extra credit to do." She explains and looks down at her vibrating phone. "Listen, I'll catch you guys later.." She didn't even wait for us to say bye before she turns around texting the person back as she walks away.

"This is unusual even for her, right?" I question Emily who was watching Katie walk back into school.

All I got from her was a shrug before she focuses her attention back to me. "So you wanna hang out at my house?"

"Sure, you wanna try reading my lifeline again?" I tease her while we walk towards her car.

"Oh fuck you any other time that line woulda worked and your panties woulda been on the floor." She says confidently and unlocks her car.

"So, you're saying it was a an attempt—a poor attempt by the way—but an attempt none the less, of flirting with me?"

"Ashley, get in the fucking car before I leave you." She says laughing promptly ending our conversation.

–

"Yay! Thanks for doing my math homework for me." I say closing my book.

We were both laying down on Emily's bed doing homework.

Fun right?

After being frustrated trying to explain to me this math homework Emily gave up and just did it for me.

"So how about that message you promised me since I did your homework." Emily says laying on her stomach.

What?

"What?"

"Oh wait, that only happened in my head and in a porn I watched last night." She says turning back around.

"You're delusional. I don't know how Katie puts up with you."

"She's totally a double agent right now." Emily states like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, now you lost me." I say facing her.

I was about to fix my hair when it fell on my face but Emily has cat like reflexes and beat me to it, tucking it back behind my ear.

We kept eye contact no matter how hard I tried to look away I couldn't and we both share a smile.

"Anyways.." she says moving back from her spot which is a few inches away from me. "She totally lied to us twice today and she never lies. Only if she's hiding something really good that she doesn't want me to find out about. I don't understand why she does it. I find out anyway."

"How do you know she's lying?"

"If you've known her as long as I have you'd know. She has a tell and if I share this with you, you have to promise not to tell her about it..."

Ohhh secrets.

I love secrets.

"...so you promise."

"Sure.." I say agreeing to it.

"You wanna seal it with a kiss?" She asks with a laugh as she moves closer to me.  
>"Emily, shut up and tell me." I say pushing her away.<p>

"Ok, so when she lies she briefly very briefly looks to the right then says her lie or she shifts her eyes away from your eyes and looks at your eyebrow or forehead so it appears that she's still looking at you. And plus Katie and extra credit? Yeah it's almost insulting she didn't think of a better lie."

"Interesting... So what do you think she's doing?"

"Hold that thought." She tells me and types something on her phone. Not even a minute later she reads the reply and gets up. "Let's go. I know where she is.."

I give her a look that simply says 'are you fucking kidding me?' without having to say it.

–

Safe to say I went with Emily's crazy ass.

Me and Harriet the Spy are driving around the outdoor mall looking for any sign of Katie.

"Oh shit! There is she!" I blurt out all of a sudden when I saw Katie walking into Yogurt Land.

"Oh my God! Ashley, do you want us to die?" She asks as she lightly steps on the gas after hitting the break really fast.

I guess I scared her.

Oops.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm new to being a spy. You forgot to give me the protocol on how to act while stalking our friend." I tell my friend sarcastically.

"Fuck you.." My friend says as she makes a u-turn and parks her car across the street from where Katie is.

"Really bitch? A telescope?"

I really shouldn't be shocked at this point.

"I like to come prepar- Oh my God kiss me!" She says dropping the telescope on her lap and facing me quickly.

"What? No!"

I look at where Katie is and she came out of Yogurt Land with, insert gasp here, yogurt and a very cute looking girl right next to her.

She doesn't look familiar to me so I don't think she goes to our school.

But then again I just started going there and most of my time is spent with these two.

"Ok good, They're walking away." She says ignoring me. "Let's get out of here. I have an idea."

I follow her out of the car still keeping a close eye on Katie and this mystery girls whereabouts.

"Can we go get some yogurt before we continue this mission? Katie got me jealous."

"But..." Emily wines.

"Stay out here and keep an eye out. I'll be quick. You want anything?"

"No, just hurry." She says keeping her eyes on Katie.

Spencer would love this type of shit.

I'm talking about the yogurt and this crazy stalking spree me and Emily are on.

I walk into Yogurt Land and quickly got the coffee and chocolate flavor and then sprinkling coco puffs on top it.

Yum.

After paying I met my my crazy friend outside.

"Ash, let's go they're getting away." She says impatiently grabbing my arm right as I was about to put a spoon full in my mouth. "Ok, let's fall back some." She says walking slower.

I took a much needed spoon full of my yogurt and yum.

"Really... moaning Ash? Are you trying to distract me?" Emily says with a raised eyebrow.

"What? This is really good." I tell my friend eating another spoon full.

I look to where Katie is and her and this girl are sitting on the bench.

Wait... they look like they're on a date.

"Now..." Emily says in a serious manner. "..its time for the confrontation."

Emily didn't even wait for me to respond to her, she just starts walking away.

"Emily no!" I say throwing my delicious yogurt in the garbage and chasing after her. "You are not on the show Cheaters. Stop!'

"Chill Ashley. This is gonna be fun." She says almost bouncing from where she stands a few feet away from them.

Katie's eyes grew wide when she saw us approaching.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I thought you said you had extra credit to do?" Emily questions Katie.

I mouth a sorry to her and she just shakes her head in reply.

"I mean how long have we been together and you repay me by getting yogurt with some heffa!" She continues. "We have been together since junior high and you couldn't even tell me you're leaving me for a white woman?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

How can I not? When Emily is here channeling her inner Angela Bassett from the movie Waiting to Exhale.

Katie wasn't amused and her _friend _ just looked down right scared.

"Ok, Emily you got me. Now shut the fuck up!" Katie says getting up looking very embarrassed. "Emily , Ashley this is my... this is Jodi.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Emily says back to her old self again.

The girl said a timid hey to both of us.

"I gotta say..." Katie says sitting back down again putting a comforting hand on Jodi's thigh that didn't go unnoticed. "I expected more from you Ash."

"Yeah well we were bored." I say with a shrug.

"So now that you guys know where I'm at, Stalkers. Can you like leave now?"

"Yeah.. yeah.. yeah.. We're leaving. Sorry guys." I apologize for both me and Emily for interrupting what looks to be a date. "Nice to meet you, Jodi."

"I'm not sorry and I wanna stay.." Emily was about to sit down next to them when I grabbed her by the hand and pull her away.

"Fine but I want details later!"

"SEE! THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!" Katie screams at us as we walk away.

These two never cease to amaze me...


	15. Chapter 15

"Jesus! Spencer, slow down!" Madison yells from behind me.  
>I dropped my bag by the stairs and zoomed into the kitchen.<p>

"Ahh!" I grab my phone from the counter and immediately dial Ashley's number. I miss her voice. I forgot what it sounds like. Ok, I'm exaggerating but.. you know what I'm saying. I'm practically vibrating. I'm so excited!

"My dearest daughter never defy me again or I will keep you locked up in the dungeon. Tell Ashley hello for me and enjoy the brownies." Madison read the note my mom left me and took a brownie from the plate. "Yum!"

If you haven't already figured it out, I'm finally off the longest punishment of my life. Now I have the phone attached to my ear waiting for Ashley to pick up her damn phone. Listen, the phone is going on three rings now. I expect her to pick up on the first fucking ring! Shit, show me some excitement. Ahh!

"Baby!" I practically yell when Ashley picks up the phone.

"Hey baby!" Ashley finally picks up out of breath.

"I'm a free woman! I missed you so much."

"Finally.. I missed you too..." I can hear Ashley making a lot of noise in the background like she's running or something.

"So how you..." The rest of my sentence died when I heard Ashley say oh my god and then starts moving again. I knit my eyebrows together trying to get my super hearing powers to work.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asks suppressing a laugh.

"Um.." The smile on my face disappears. This is not how envisioned this conversation. "I asked you how you're doing." I say with all the enthusiasm gone form my voice.

My eyes catch Madison and she's looking at me asking me what's wrong. I rolled my eyes and picked at a brownie.

"I'm good baby." She says. I heard a muffled stop and more laughing in the background. It was like Ashley tried to cover the phone and failed. "Sorry, can I call you later?"

Well isn't this great. "Yeah. Sure." I say not even hiding the disappointment in my voice.

"Ok, I love you." Ashley says not picking up on my tone of voice and here I thought she knew what I was feeling at all times.

"Yeah, I love you too." I say and hung up the phone right after I said it. Emphasize on the word _too_.

What the fuck was that? Tell me I'm not being crazy here but did Ashley just rush me off the phone?

I threw my phone on the table not even caring where it landed and grabbed a brownie.

I changed my mind quickly and threw it back on the plate.

If you can't already tell, I'm really mad right now.

"Ugh!" I turn around and went upstairs, stomping the entire way might I add, leaving Madison in the kitchen calling after me.

I threw myself on my bed and put a pillow over my face.

I know I'm over reacting but I don't even care. I miss Ashley so much. That punishment was hell and now that I get a chance to actually speak to her it's like she could care less.

"Ugh!" I say into the pillow.

"Um, what the fuck?" I hear my friend say when she enters my room. I don't even have to look at her face to know she's confused. I peaked from the side of the pillow and I was right she has one eyebrow up waiting for me to explain. "Are you about to turn into the Hulk? Should I leave?" Madison asks as I felt the bed shift and she took a seat at then end of it.

"Blah.." I say taking the pillow off my face.

"What happen? You were so excited to talk to Ash."

"Yeah well she's too busy for me and I'm not there so I guess I have to come second to whatevers going on.."

"Spencer, shut up you know it's not even like that."

"Yeah? Were you the one that just got rushed off the phone just now? No... Yeah I didn't think so." I got off the bed and started taking my clothes off. I quickly change into something more comfortable and got back in bed. Fuck life.

"Ugh.. Madison you're my best friend. Cheer me up!" I whine to my friend who is busy texting away on her phone.

"Here, that's why I brought you these brownies." She slides the plate closer to me as her other hand frantically types a reply.

"I don't want no damn brownies hoe! I want my girlfriend!"

Madison starts laughing hysterically and for some reason I know it wasn't because of what I said. I know I'm funny but I'm not that funny. And of course I'm right because now she's typing a reply back.

I guess It's national ignore Spencer Day.

Yay!

"You're the worst friend ever."

"Sorry.. Katie was just telling me how Emily and Ash spied on her date and how Emily made a big scene and scared her date."

Oh shit, that reminds me.

"I didn't know you and Katie still talk."

Madison shifts from where she was sitting and it would have gone unnoticed to the untrained eye but I've known this girl my whole life. All of a sudden I got nervous for her... and for Jade.

"I'm gonna ask you something.. and don't you dare lie to me Mads." I tell her and she looks away from me. This can't be good. "What happen that night when you stayed at Katie's house?"

Madison looks back at me with sad eyes then looks down for a second and that's all I needed, to like know what happened that night.

"Oh my God, how could you do that to Jay?" I ask her calmly.

"I know. It was a stupid mistake that I wish I can take back. We were drunk and having a really good time and then it just kinda happened." She tells me with a shrug.

"Holy shit..." I breathe out. This isn't going to end well, I can already see it.

Jade already suspects something.

A woman's intuition is a motherfucker. Like right now, my intuition is telling me that something is going on with Ashley, I just can't figure out what. But let's get back to Madison and Jade here.

"What about Jade? I'm assuming you didn't tell her.."

"You know I lover her. I'm scared that when I tell her she'll break up with me.." my friend says. I have never seen her this vulnerable before.

"Then why are you still texting Katie, Mads?" I ask her and she just shakes her head. "You know that eventually the truth will come out and when Jade finds out that even after that shit went down you stayed in contact with her, she's gonna flip even more." I explain to my friend. Her and Jade really are meant for each other and it kinda sucks that Madison would jeopardize what she has with Jade for one night with another chick, I mean come on... My bitch all the way across the country but you don't see me going out and fucking random hoes.

"I know." She nods and stands up. "What should I do?" She asks me and I just shake my head. I have no idea what to do in this situation. I've never cheated on anyone.

"I guess, if I were in Jade's shoes, I'd want to hear it from you sooner rather than later." I offer.

"You're right." She nods. "What if I lose her Spence?" Madison asks, taking a seat next to me on the bed. Honestly, this is a side of Madison I have never seen before, believe it or not. She's never this vulnerable around me and we've been friends for like...forever.

"Then that's something that you'll have to deal with if it comes to that. But not telling her is worse than anything else you could do, you know?" I asks and she nods in agreement.

"Maybe you should come too." She tells me and I give her a face. I don't know how close I want to be to Jade when she finds out that Madison slept with someone else. She can be violent. And she plays sports so...

"Um..." I cough out.

"Don't be a pussy, I need you here Spence." Madison says and I roll my eyes at her. The nerve of her to make me feel guilty when she's the one that screwed up.

"Fine. But I'm not going to her house to do it." I tell her.

"Yeah." Madison agrees. "Maybe we should go somewhere public where she can't like make a scene." Madison suggest and I shrug. I change back into some clothes and we head out to pick up Jade. We text Taylor and Gabrielle and tell them to meet us at the mall. I really hope that Jade doesn't go ape shit on Madison.


	16. Chapter 16

"You two better stop plotting!" I warn the two huddled up suspiciously in the living room.

"We're not doing anything, Ash. Calm your ti-"

I glare at Emily knowing what her next word was going to be.

"...Um.. I mean calm down. Right Ashton?" She taps my brother and they both look at me with the most innocent face they can come up with. Only Emily's face turned into a smirk. Hello lesbian.

"Yeah Ashley, chill and make me something to eat woman!" Ashton says in a serious tone, trying to make his voice deeper than it is.

"I've taught you well my young friend."

My brother and Emily both laugh and high-five each other. This can only lead to nothing but trouble. I'm not at all surprised that Emily and my bother get along. They both have the same twelve-year-old brain.

And if you're wondering, yes I'm aware that Ashton is fourteen...

I've been riding with Emily to and from school ever since that day she came to pick me up and caught me dancing around in my underwear to Call Me Maybe. It became a weird routine. Especially now that Katie is busy being boo'd up. We usually hang out at her house after school. When my brother doesn't have after school activities we pick him up and we hang out at my house. That's where we are now.

I put the pizza in the oven and at the same time I saw Emily and Ashton pretending to, (but failing) to act casual. My brother is practically bouncing as they disappeared to.. I have no idea where they went. Shit this cannot be good.

"Pizza's gonna be ready in twenty minutes!" I yell to no one. I grab a water bottle from the refrigerator and froze as soon as I turned back around.

My bother and Emily are both in front of me holding four water guns all aimed for me.

"You wouldn't fucking dare." I threaten them both

"Oh we wouldn't?" Emily throws back at me. Complete with an eyebrow raise.

"No, I don't think you would." I say moving away from them. It probably isn't wise to bait them now that I think about it.

They both move, making sure to keep their water guns on me.

"What do you think Ashton? Should we let her go?" She asks my brother without breaking her gaze on me.

"Fuck that!" My brother says keeping his aim on me.

"Ashton! Language!" I laugh along with Emily.

My brother rolls his eyes not even caring. I can tell all he's waiting for is a word from Emily so he can start shooting me.

"Guys, this isn't fair I don't have a gun." I say pouting. Maybe the pout will work on Emily.

"Oh I'm sorry here.." Emily says offering one of her water guns to me.

I eye her suspiciously and before I grab it…

"Go!" Emily commands and both start shooting me with the coldest water known to man.

"Ahh!" I scream running away from the two. "Stop! Stop!"

"Never!" They say at the same time laughing their asses off.

"Time out." I say turning around to face them as they continue to shoot me. "My phone's ringing! Stop!" I put both my hands up swatting away the water being sprayed at me.

"Okay.. Okay.." Emily says lowering her gun as she used her other hand to stop my brother. "You're no fun but go ahead pick up your phone." She sprays me a couple more times, which causes me to glare at her. "We'll be waiting." She says tauntingly.

"Come on!" My brother says and shoots Emily. They both left laughing and shooting each other.

"Take that shit outside! I'm not cleaning this mess!" I yell after them. I grab my phone out of my pocket and press the accept button without looking at who's calling.

"Baby!" Spencer yelled into my ear.

"Hey baby!" I reply, out of breath. I really need to exercise more often, damn. But back to the task at hand, Spencer's on the line and fuck have I missed her, it's been seven long ass days and it's so good to hear her voice.

"I'm a free woman. I missed you!"

"Finally.." I can see my brother and Emily inching their way back into the living room but I'm not really concerned with them now. "I missed you too." My eyes widen when I saw them charging towards me. I quickly got up to run away form the two psycho's after me.

"Oh my god!" I cover up the phone and tell Emily and my brother to stop. I can hear Spencer say something but my attention is on the two assholes that are still shooting me.

"Sorry what did you say?" I hold back a laugh when I see Emily slip, almost falling on her ass. I gave her the finger and she pouts like it was my fault that she slipped.

"Um… I asked you how you were doing."

"I'm good baby." I answer Spencer as my eyes follow my brother and Emily. I heard my brother saying they should refill their guns. Great! The house is already a mess. My mom's gonna give me shit for this. "Sorry can I call you back later?"

"Yeah sure.."

Shit, now I can tell Spencer's disappointed.

"Ok, I love you." As much as I wanna talk to Spencer but, right now I can't, not when these two are making a mess of the house.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Wait, did Spencer just say too?

"Charge! Charge! Charge!" I hear my brother yelling as they run towards me.

That's it! I run towards my bother since I know I can take him and tackle him into the couch and I take his guns away. I push him down and smother him with a pillow before getting up and shooting both of them.

"Em! Help I'm unarmed!" My brother yells at Emily and my friend tosses him one of her guns. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Now it was my turn to chase them around the house. We're all laughing and slipping when I heard the oven beeping.

"OK stop!" I say stopping suddenly and lost my balance. "Ahh!" I scream knowing I'm about to fall. Good thing Emily has good reflexes and catches me before I bust my ass.

"I'll get the pizza!" Ashton leaves us both to go in the kitchen.

Well.. now it's awkward. Emily has her hands around my waist holding me close to her and my hands are on her arms and we're just standing here looking at each other.

"Look at you getting me all wet. I knew you were good." She says with a sly grin and a raised brow. "But I didn't know you were this good." She finishes with an eyebrow wiggle then breaks whatever just happened between us and laughs, still holding on to me.

"Shut up! Let's eat." I say pushing her away and making my way to the kitchen.

"Real shit?" She asks catching up to me.

"You two better help me clean the house!" I tell them both ignoring what Emily was implying.

"Yes mom." They both say at the same time.

"You are not allowed to hang out with Emily anymore." I tell my brother who is busy stuffing his face.

"No, Emily's my favorite!"

"You hear that. I'm his favorite." Emily says looking proud of herself.

"Yeah only cause you do hoodrat shit with him."

"What's wrong with th-?"

I look at Emily who suddenly stopped talking and I see her looking shamelessly right at my boobies. "Seriously?"

Emily's eyes snap back up to me. "Well... your shirt is all wet." She says with a shrug then continues to eat her pizza.

I'm finally done with my homework. Emily did stay and help me clean the house. Things are always so weird with her. One minute we can just be hanging out,you know as normal as can be. But then suddenly we get ourselves in these… situations. I don't know what to make of it.

I should really call Spencer. I could tell she felt some type of way over our conversation earlier. I grab my phone from where it was charging and was about to press the call button when Emily walks in my room like she owns the place.

"Katie invited us to dinner with her and her new girl. Get your pretty ass up."

How dare she? I really don't wanna go. I wanna stay home and call Spencer. Ashley, think of a lie.. quick!

"Your mom already said you can go and I know for a fact you finished your homework like a good nerd. So get your cute ass up. I'll wait for you downstairs." And with that Emily leaves my room to go downstairs. "Ashton, hurry up let me beat you in that game before we leave!"

"Ugh." I quickly change out of my pajamas into some presentable clothes and made my way downstairs.

"Ash, we're not done yet!" Ashton whines when he saw me walking into the living room.

"Sorry Ashton. I'll kick your butt in this tomorrow." Emily says handing the controller back to my brother.

We say our goodbyes to my mom and brother and head out.

"So, I had an interesting conversation with Katie earlier." Emily says

"Oh yeah what about?" I ask her, half way caring. I'm trying to look for something to listen to in the car.

"Spencer's friend Madison."

"Excuse me?" Ok, now I'm paying attention.

"Yeah, apparently her and our whore friend Katie hooked up."

"Whaaaat?! Holy shit!"

"Right! Doesn't she have a girl?"

"Yes! Oh my god! Wait, when you say hooked up, do you mean…"

"Yes, hooked up.. hooked up." Emily clarifies as she parks the car at Olive Garden. We're so fancy tonight.

"Jesus…" I got out of the car and waited for Emily.

"Your girl never told you?" She asks as we make our way towards the restaurant.

"No, I haven't really spoken to her since she's been on punishment. I was about to call her before some asshole came and kidnapped me."

"Oh ha-ha… you didn't say no." Emily opens the door for me and I felt her hand on my lower back guiding me inside the restaurant.

"You didn't give me a chance to bitch!" I tell her turning around.

"Yeah yeah.. Look there they are." She says pointing to our friend who's whispering to her.. what are they a couple now? Anyways, they seem like they're in their own little world. It's cute. Sigh, I miss Spencer..

"Hey guys.." I say, greeting them before taking a seat in front of Katie.

"So Jodi, what are you intentions with our friend here."

"Emily! Shut up!" Katie says already embarrassed.

"Bitch we just got here. Can we order first? Shit." I say to my crazy friend.

The waiter has some good timing. He showed up right when I said that. After ordering Emily gave me a look that said ha bitch.

"As I was saying, what are your intentions with our friend?"

"You don't have to answer that." Katie tells Jodi and threw a glare at Emily.

"To treat her right and eat her right." Jodi says like it was no big deal and takes a sip of her drink.

Of course I laugh and when I look at Katie she was blushing.

"Baabe!" Katie says.

This is definitely not the Katie I know.

"Jodi.. my Jodi.." Emily says and I can tell she's impressed with her answer.

"Let me guess Baby Boy?" Jodi asks with an eyebrow raised like she's heard it a million times before.

"Yup."

"Ok, now that that's done can we be normal now?" Katie says looking at Emily begging her to stop with her eyes.

"So how long have you two been a couple?" Jodi asks.

That question almost made me choke on my lemonade.

"We're not together." I say quickly.

"Well, damn Ashley don't be so quick to answer." Emily sarcastically says and she rolls her eyes for full effect. "She has a girlfriend.. unfortunately." She answers Jodi but looks at me with a smirk.

"Um.. ok, what the fuck did I miss?" Katie asks us both.

"Oh look our food is here.." I announce seeing our waiter coming towards us.

He's so gonna get a big tip.

"Emily, get back in the car. Why are you walking me to my front door?"

Dinner went by smoothly after our food came. So we all ate happily and made plans to hang out after school tomorrow.

"It's only right. We did go on a date." Emily says laughing.

"Bitch, that was not a date." I say pushing her away laughing along with her. I get my keys out of my purse and open the door. I was about go inside, fully ready to leave Emily's crazy self standing out here.

"So, I had a nice time tonight. We should do it again some time." Emily suddenly says still acting like we're on a date. I don't even know if she's joking or not.

"Not a date you crazy whore." I tell her laughing it off.

"Does that mean I don't get a kiss?" She says stepping closer to me.

"Goodnight Em." I roll my eyes and give her a hug.

"Bye Ashley. I'll pick you up tomorrow." She says in a low voice not letting go of me.

"OK…" We stayed in each other's arms for another minute when I realize this hug was lasting way too long. "..um.. yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I say taking a couple of steps back from her.

"Goodnight." Emily says with a smirk knowing she got me for a second.

I gave her the finger and went inside the house. I shut the door behind me and placed my back against it, closing my eyes.

"You so totally like her don't you." I hear Ashton say. I open my eyes and he's standing in front of me.

"No I don't." I say firmly as I lift myself up from the door and walk up the stairs to my room.

"You do. I can tell. You're like how you were around Spencer when we first moved to L.A." He says with a grin on his face as he follows me up to my room.

"I'm so not. Now leave me alone you little twerp." I tell him then push him back before he could come into my room.

"I think Emily's cool." He randomly yells through my door. "Stop pretending like you don't too." He adds before I hear him walk away to his room.

I never said she wasn't cool. Clearly she is...

But that doesn't mean I like her like that.

Ashton is clearly delusional.

I really need to call Spencer. I tell myself as I grab my phone out of my bag and flop on my bed. It rings two times before she answers.

"Hello." Is how she greets me. Yup she's definitely angry with me.

"Hi baby." I try to lighten the mood a little. Although she's on the other side of the country, I can still feel her anger radiating through the phone.

"So you have time for me now?" Spencer asks in a flat tone.

"I'm really sorry about earlier Spencer, I wasn't trying to blow you off or anything you just caught me at a really bad time." I tell her honestly. Cause I mean come on, of course I wanted to talk to her, she's been on lock down for a week and I missed her. "Aston and Emily were shooting me with water guns." I say with a nervous laugh.

"Nice." She says and I can practically hear the venom spewing from her words.

"What's wrong?" I asks, wincing at her tone.

"You wanna know what's wrong, it's your little friend Katie. I knew there was a reason why I didn't like her. You know her and Madison hooked up right?"

"Yeah, Emily told me today."

"Nice Emily...I gotta go Ashley. I'm tired." She says coldly.

Ok, what the fuck.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask again a little angry now. "Why are you mad at me? I didn't make Madison cheat on Jade."

"Mhm." She says dismissively.

I fucking hate when Spencer acts like this. It's like whatever I'm gonna say she's gonna be mad and there's no changing her mood. "Right. Yeah.. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah Bye." I didn't even get to say goodbye before she hung up the phone. I check my phone to see and yeah Spencer just hung up on me.

"Ugh!" I scream out into my pillow. I felt my phone vibrate next to me fully expecting it to be Spencer.

'Have my breakfast ready when I get there hoe!'

It was a text from Emily.

'You wanna come over?' I text her back.

'Can't get enough of me huh?'

I roll my eyes at her reply and I couldn't help but laugh a little. 'You are so full of yourself. Just come over.'

'Sure. I'll be there in 5.'

I'm not sure if that's the best idea right now but I don't really have many friends these days. I made my way downstairs to wait for Emily and I saw my mom laying on the couch watching TV.

"Are you ok Ash?" She asks me looking concerned.

"I don't know mom." I say sitting down on the other couch. "Me and Spencer kind of got into.. Ugh, I don't know.." I have to say that was a first for me and Spencer. Whatever that was on the phone. That has never happen to us before. And being so far away...I hate it. I sigh not knowing how to explain myself to my Mom. "Oh Emily's coming over for a little while. That's ok right?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I can tell she wants to say more but she doesn't.

"Oh she's here now." I can see Emily's car pulling up to the curb.

"Ashley.." My mom stops me in my tracks. "..be careful." she says in a warning tone.

I knit my eyebrows not sure what she means by that and honestly I'm too tired to even try to figure it out. That phone call from Spencer just left me drained. So, I said a quick sure then turned to open the door for my friend.

"Hey.." I see Emily's smile turn into a look of worry.

"Hey.." I say in the same tone completely different from how we were earlier. I head up stairs assuming that Emily will follow me. She said a quick hello to my mom and follows me up stairs.

I went straight for my bed and Emily soon follows. We lay in comfortable silence and I'm halfway in shock that Emily hasn't tried to flirt with me, I mean not that I'm waiting for it or anything.

"I'm not gonna ask you if you're ok. You obviously aren't so whenever you're ready..." Emily says out of nowhere.

"Spencer..." I say with a sigh. "I don't even know.. she.. we got into it on the phone if you can even call it that. It was like she was mad at me for something I had no control over. She was the one that called me earlier when we were having a water fight and I could tell she was upset that I got off the phone. And when we were on the phone earlier she seemed like she as mad at me about Katie and Madison like I was the one that made her cheat you know? I don't know... I hate this.. And we never just hang up on each other you know? Even if we get mad.. or we fight.. we still say I love you at the end of the day. But now it's like ughhh what the fuck. Even if I call her now she'll have that front that I can't get through with me being here. And her being in that mood will put me in the same mood and we'll never get shit accomplished. I don't even know why I told you to come over... sorry for ranting. This is so frustrating..."

Emily still hasn't said anything after my rant. Is this bitch asleep?

"Are you gonna say something or did my rant put you to sleep?"

"I'm up. I was waiting for you to finish..." She says normally without that Emily attitude. It's... different. "You gotta look at it her way though. I mean you guys are doing this long distance thing and I'm sure that takes a toll on her. You don't see each other so all you have is the phone. You guys haven't spoken for a week. She probably feels like you're not as... as enthused as she is since you got off the phone. And as for her being mad about the Katie/Madison thing, I doubt she's really mad at you. You know what I'm saying? But what do I know, right?" Emily says laughing it off.

"Look at you. You have layers." I tease her.

"Oh shut up." Emily says yawning. "I should go though.. Are you gonna be ok?" She asks sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah.." I hope so. "You can stay if you want. Just keep your hands to yourself." I say playfully warning her.

"I don't know about all that." She says getting back into bed. "Totally kidding" She says then pauses as we get under the covers "... maybe." She adds with a smile.

Great, now I brought back perv Emily.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I don't know why you pretend like you don't enjoy all this attention Davies. Just admit it. I turn you on." She says in a low voice and I turn and look at her before we both burst out laughing.

"I shoulda just stopped while I was ahead huh?" She asks with a smile.

"Definitely." I tell her with a playful glare.

"What?" She asks me as I continue to stare at her.

"I'm glad I met you." I say genuinely.

"Yeah." She says, her face becoming serious. "I'm glad I met you too." She lets a small smile escape her lips. We lay in bed just staring at each other for a moment before Emily breaks the silence. "So should we like... make out now or something? I'm not really sure how this works." She says with a huge grin on her face.

"Go to sleep Emily." I say in a serious voice then turn over facing away from her.

"Goodnight Ash." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

As much as what's going on with Spencer sucks, I'm honestly so glad that I have a friend like Emily to count on.

–

I begin to stir in my sleep hearing a phone vibrating. "Ugh..." I say turning around trying to keep hold on the last bit of sleep.

I can feel Emily reaching for the vibrating phone. "Yeah..." She says sleepily. All of a sudden she shoots straight up in a sitting position. "It's Em-" I turn around ready to curse her the fuck out when I saw her face. She looks like she's about to panic.

"What…" Then I see that she's holding my phone. I sat straight up matching her earlier movement and I'm sure my face matches hers too.

"That was Spencer.." was all Emily said and I suddenly felt a cold chill pass through my body.

"Why did you pick up my phone?!" I ask fully awake now.

"I didn't! I thought it was mine!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I grab my phone from my friend's hand and try to call my girlfriend back. "Shit! Her phones off. It went straight to voice mail." I say tossing my phone on the bed. "What did she say?"

"She said unfuckingbelievable and hung up. Shit! Sorry Ash. I told you to change your case!"

"Oh fuck my life..."

Shit just keeps getting better and better.


	17. Chapter 17

"She's never gonna forgive me." Madison turns to me and says as we drive me Taylor's house. We were supposed to meet them at the mall but Madison decided that telling Jade in front of a bunch of people probably wasn't the best idea.

"Yes she will..." I pause and think for a second. "Maybe." I add and get a look from Madison. "What?" I ask defensively. "You know how Jade is." I say with a shrug, turning my eyes back to the road.

"I can't lose her Spence." Madison says softly in a sad voice.

"I know." I say just as softly. No matter how fucked up what Madison did was, I still don't want my best friend to suffer. We pull into Taylor's house and Jade's mom's car is in the driveway. "You ready?" I turn and ask my friend.

"No." She shakes her head and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Let's go." I say and get out the car. We make our way into Taylor's house they are all sitting out back by the pool. "Hello bitches." I greet my friends as I enter the backyard.

"Hey Spence, Hey Mads." Taylor and Gabby say in unison.

"Hey Spencer." Jade says without so much as a glance in Madison's direction.

"Hey Jade." Madison tries, only to receive a cold shoulder. I guess Jade is still mad about Katie texting Madison thing.

"Are we swimming?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"We could." Taylor shrugs.

"I need a suit." I tell her.

"Okay. I got some extra ones in my closet." Taylor says untangling herself from her girlfriend and getting up from the lawn chair they were sitting on. "You coming?" She asks Gabby who nods and follows her into the house. I start following them and notice Jade trying to leave as well, probably not wanting to be alone with Madison.

"Jade can I talk to you?" I hear Madison say and I turn around, catching Madison's eyes. She looks worried but she gives me a subtle head nod letting me know she was okay to handle it alone. I nod back and follow Gabby and Taylor up to the room. I hope this doesn't blow up in Madison's face.

"What's going on with them?" Taylor asks as we start to get undressed to change into our swim suits.

"You'd have to ask Maddy." I tell her with a shrug. Although I do know what's going on, it's really not my business to tell.

"Jay seems really pissed at her." Gabby points out as she puts on a swimsuit top. Taylor tosses me a suit and I do the same.

"Do you see how she totally ignored her when she spoke. Madison must have really fucked up." Taylor adds. I think it's safe to say Madison did really fuck up.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" We hear Jade yell from the backyard as we finish putting on our suits. We all run downstairs to the backdoor and watch from inside.

"Jade I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. You know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you." Madison says trying to grab Jade's arm to keep her from walking away.

"And yet, you did." Jade says snatching her hand away.

"I swear that it will never happen again baby, please." Madison tries to plead with Jade as Taylor, Gabby and I watch from the doorway.

"Fuck you, Madison." Jade says and starts walking away.

"Jade please." Madison says chasing after her. Jade stops and turns around to face Madison.

"You're right about one thing." She says and Madison looks confused. "It won't ever happen again cause I am so done with you."

"Jade." Madison says in a disbelieving voice.

"Leave me the hell alone." Is all Jade says before turning and walking away, pushing past us standing in the door. We were too in shock to move out of the way. I expected anger but this goes way beyond that.

"Jade." Madison says, once again chasing after her.

"You knew didn't you?" Jade stops and asks me.

Wait what?

She thinks I knew about Madison fucking Katie the day we talked in the bathroom?

How insulting. I wouldn't do that to Jade, she's just as much my friend as Madison.

"No." I tell her. In utter disbelief that she would even think that. "I swear I didn't know." I tell her truthfully.

"Sorry." Is all she says before running out the door. Seconds later we hear the tires of her mom's car screeching out of the driveway.

"Spence." Is all Madison says as she reaches me and I know that all she needs right now is a friend. I grab hold of her, saying a quick goodbye to Taylor and Gabby, letting them know I'll call them later. I usher Madison into the car and drive back to my house. I hurriedly get her inside and up to my room.

"I'm sorry Maddy." Is all I can think to say but I'm fairly sure I should have just kept my mouth shut because she started crying. "I don't know what to do here Mads." I tell her honestly. I just settle on being a good friend and holding her.

She cried in my arms for over an hour before she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

"I've lost her forever Spence." Madison says as she comes out of the bathroom and flops down on my bed.

"You don't know that Mads. She was upset, you just need to give her some space right now."

"Space is the last thing I wanna give her Spence. I just wanna make things right, but I don't know how."

"Neither do I, Mads." I tell her as she cuddled up into me.

"I can't live without her." Madison says as she tries to suppress a yawn.

"I know." I nod and run my fingers through her hair.

"She's never gonna forgive me." She says sounding like she could erupt into tears again at any moment.

"Stop thinking about it. You're only making things worse on yourself. Tomorrow at school, just try to talk to her again." I suggest and she nods as she finally lets herself yawn. She snuggled up closer to me and closes her eyes.

"You're a great friend Spence." She tells me in a sleepy voice.

"I know." I say with a small smile and I don't have to look down to know that Madison has fallen asleep. I guess today wore her out. I wasn't sleepy so I went downstairs and made me something to eat and watched T.V.

"Mom said to tell you she's working late." Glen comes into the living room and says to me.

"Okay." I tell him. "Where have you been?" I ask, suddenly realizing I haven't seen him in forever.

"You know..." He pauses and shrugs. "Busy." is all he says putting a grape in his mouth then walking away.

I swear he get's weirder and weirder.

Or creepier...

After watching a few hours of T.V I realize it's getting late and that I should probably go to sleep. I head up to my room and make my way into the bathroom to shower. My phone rings as I'm about to get undressed. I look at my caller ID and see it's Ashley.

I guess now she has time for me.

"Hello." Is all I say when I answer the phone. She doesn't deserve anything better than that, the way I'm feeling right now.

"Hi." She says back, matching my tone. Guess my greeting kind of caught her off guard. I have every right to be upset though. My whole day has been downhill since that conversation with her earlier, if you can even call it that.

"So you have time for me now?" I ask sarcastically. She apologizes then gives me some bullshit excuse and of course Emily was apart of that excuse.

"Nice." Is all I say back. Honestly, I'm over Emily and Katie. Now you see why I got some kind of feeling when I was around them. If Katie can fuck Madison knowing she has a girlfriend, why shouldn't I expect Emily to try and do the same with MY girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" She asks and I can hear the confusion in her voice. I wonder if she knows about Madison and Katie.

"You wanna know what's wrong, it's your little friend Katie!" I snap. I glance out in the room to make sure Madison was still asleep. "I knew there was a reason why I didn't like her. You know her and Madison hooked up right?" I ask, already half way knowing the answer.

"Yeah, Emily told me today." Oh my God! Emily, Emily, Emily.

"Nice...Emily. I gotta go Ashley, I'm tired." I say with absolutely no emotion. Honestly, I'm just ready for today to be over with.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks me in a confused tone. "I didn't make Madison cheat on Jade." She adds, and I know she's right, but Katie is her friend so...

"Mhm." Is all I say. I'm really not in the mood to talk anymore.

"Right...yeah. I'll talk to you later." She says and I say a quick bye and hang up before she could say anything back. I take a shower then hop into my bed. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

–

"So you just hung up on her?" Madison asks.

"Kinda." I say and nod. Madison and I have been up since like the butt crack of dawn discussing... well everything. We talked about ways she could win back Jade then I told her about my conversation with Ashley last night and how I don't trust Emily.

"Maybe you were just a little too harsh on her Spence. She's right, she didn't make me and Katie sleep together. And from what Katie told me, she didn't even know. She didn't tell her because she knew that she would tell you and she didn't want to put you in that predicament.

Oh how thoughtful of her.

Insert sarcasm here.

"Should I call Ashley and apologize?" I ask.

"Yeah." Madison nods. Ugh! I know she's right. I was way too hard on Ashley last night, well yesterday in general. I think this week of not talking to her has made me delirious. I grab my phone off the nightstand and call her. I know she's probably still asleep cause it's only five in the morning here. And she's notorious for being late to school. It rings a few times before she answers. Wait... this isn't Ashley's sleepy voice.

"Hello, who's this?" I ask.

"It's Em-" She didn't have to finish her sentence for me to know it was Emily.

"Unfuckingbelievable." Is all I say before hanging up and powering off my phone. I know Ashley is gonna try and call me back and I don't wanna talk to her right now.

"What is it?" Madison asks confused.

"Emily." I tell her before getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Spencer, what about Emily?" Madison asks, following behind me.

"Emily answered Ashley's phone. That means she stayed the night." I point out and Madison makes and 'Oh' face.

"Maybe not." Madison tries. "She could just be there to pick Ashley up.

"She sounded like she just woke up Madison!" I say Madison's name a little louder than I intended.

"Okay, Okay." She says holding her hands up. "But Spence, maybe you shouldn't just jump to conclusions. Ashley could have a good explanation."

"You're the last person I want giving me relationship advice right now." Comes out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop it. "I didn't mean that Mads, I'm sorry." I counter quickly. "I'm just..."

"You're just upset and lashing out." Madison smiles and shakes her head. "It's fine. We should get ready for school." Madison says just as her phone starts ringing. She goes over and grabs it from the nightstand. "It's Ashley." She says holding it out towards me.

"I don't wanna talk to her." I shake my head. Madison hits the reject button only to have Ashley call right back.

"Spence, she's just gonna keep calling." Madison points out.

"I don't care." I tell her as I put toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"It's my phone, Spencer." Madison points out.

I take my toothbrush from my mouth and say... "Just turn it off."

"What if Jade calls?"

"We're going to school Mads, she has all our classes." I point out.

"Oh yeah." She says softly before turning off her phone and tossing it on the bed.

–

School is surprisingly going by fast.

See what happens when I actually pay attention my classes and do something productive for once.

I hate all this tension around me so I busied myself with my work.

Jade has been avoiding Madison at all cost, which is kinda hard considering we picked all our classes so we can all be together.

I just saw Madison pass Jade a note. Jade just pressed her palm to it and slid it away from her. She continues writing as fast as she can to finish her worksheet. Lucky, for her that the teacher said whoever finishes can leave early. It's like me and Jade has the idea about keeping busy.

I saw Madison who's sitting in front of me physically deflate while looking in Jade's direction.

I discreetly passed Madison my worksheet knowing she didn't even bother starting hers. As soon as Madison grabs the paper from me our attention was on Jade who got up and gave her paper to the teacher. She left without looking at us but not before throwing Madison's letter in the trash.

Madison sighed and copied my worksheet. We left class and went to lunch where Jade was of course, no where to be found.

"What'd you do, Mads?" Taylor asks biting into her burger. Oh yeah, they still don't know all the details. I never called them back last night.

Madison sighs and shakes her head. "You can tell them." She looks at me and says. I guess she didn't really feel like talking about it.

"Well..." I start and Madison gets up from the table.

"I'll see you guys next period." She says and walks away before I have a chance to respond.

"Spence?" Taylor prompts me to continue with the story.

"Oh yeah." I say turning my attention back to my friends. "When we were in South Carolina, Madison kinda slept with one of Ashley's friends." I tell them and they both gasp.

"And you let her?" Gabby asks. What the fuck? I'm not anyone's mother here. Madison's a big girl.

"I didn't know about it until yesterday." I assure them.

"I'm so glad you didn't go on that trip." Gabby loudly whispers in Taylor's ear. I shake my head at her and turn to look out at all the people in the Quad.

"And what's up with you?" Taylor asks. I turn and look at her and I'm sure my eyes are giving me away right now.

"Ashley and I are fighting." I say truthfully.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Taylor asks me genuinely.

"Not so much." I shake my head.

"Well, I'm here Spence. We've been friends a long time too and you know you can come to me for anything." Taylor tells me and I give her a small smile and say a quiet 'thanks.'

The rest of school went really quickly. Jade continued to ignore Madison, Madison made numerous attempts to give Jade notes, each ending up in the trash and I... well... I continued to think about Ashley. Wondering what possible reason she could have for letting another girl spend the night in her bed.

After school Maddy and I went back to my house. We both felt like crap so we decided to feel like crap together.

"Hey mom." I greet my mom as Madison and I walk into the house. She's on the phone so she holds a finger up, signaling me to wait a minute. Madison continues up to my room while I wait for my mom to finish her conversation. Then I hear a name I didn't expect to.

"Okay Ashley, she's right here. Hold on one second." My mom says pulling the phone down from her ear and covering it with her hand. I started shaking my head before she even asked me anything. "Why is Ashley calling my phone to speak with you Spencer?" My mom asks and I shrug.

"Maybe cause mine is turned off." I tell her.

"And why is that?" She asks.

"Cause I don't want to speak with anyone today." I tell her nonchalantly.

"Ashley, Spencer is indisposed at the moment I will have her give you a call back." My mother says politely to my probably ex-girlfriend. Ashley says something else because my mom gives me a look then they say their goodbyes and hang up. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" My mother asks and I shake my head. My crumbling relationship with Ashley isn't really something I would like to discuss with my mom at the moment. Or ever... "Spencer, Ashley says that you two had a fight and that another girl answered her phone this morning and now you're upset with her because you think something may have happened between..."

"Oh my God!" I cut my mom off. This is seriously not a conversation I want to have with my mom.

"Ashley's an as..." I trail off, realizing who I was talking to. My mom gives me a look like she knows what I was about to say. "I don't wanna speak her." I settle on.

"Spencer, she was crying the entire time we were on the phone together. She is really broken up about your fight." My mom says, and I can't help but think she's taking Ashley's side in all this.

"Mom you don't know the whole story." I tell her.

"So enlighten me." She says taking a seat on the couch.

Ugh!

I don't wanna have this conversation but I know she isn't gonna back down until I tell her.

I tell her everything, going back to when we were in South Carolina, and I kinda had to tell her about Madison and Katie for everything to make sense.

"Wow." Is all my mom says when I'm done.

"Yeah." I nod my head. "So you see why I can't talk to her right now."

"I still think that you should speak with her and find out her side of the story." My mom tells me and I roll my eyes. Her and Madison and this letting her tell her side.

"Maybe." I tell my mom, knowing I'm not going to. I'm mad right now and talking to her would really only make things worse and she may really become my ex-girlfriend.

"Okay good." My mother says with a smile standing up. "Will Madison be joining us for dinner?" She asks making her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think." I say following behind her. "Can she spend the night too, this whole Jade thing is really getting to her." I say and my mom just nods and smiles. I give my mother a strained smile then head up to my room.

I'm not wrong in being this angry with Ashley...am I?


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh fuck my life..." I say feeling my heart drop down to the floor when Spencer didn't pick up the phone. I can hear Emily apologizing to me over and over but at the same time I can't hear a word she's saying.

It's as if everything around me is out of focus except for the phone that I'm staring at. Not even a second passes when I snap out of my daze and whatever I was feeling is replaced by panic. Just straight panic.

I can feel Spencer's brain coming up with all these different scenarios about why Emily is here and I know she's assuming the worst considering what happen with Madison and Katie.

I quickly snatch the phone up again and dial Spencer's number knowing she has it turned off.

"Ash, you have to calm down."

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down?" I look at her like she's crazy. I stand up and start pacing my room breathing a little heavy. Great. All I need now is a full-blown panic attack. I stop pacing for a second and face my friend. "You shouldn't picked up the phone! What were you thinking?!" I ask pointing a finger at her.

"Whoa.. ok.." She says calmly getting up as well. "You are not gonna be mad at me for this. We we're both asleep. How was I suppose to know..." Emily trails off.

"Shit..." I collapse back on the bed and close my eyes as I rub my face already feeling a headache.

I felt Emily sit next to me . "Look, she probably just needs time to cool off.." She says trying to reassure me. I felt her hand on my leg and I instantly recoil. "Uhhh... yeah.." Emily says getting up. "I gotta get home and get ready for school. You still want me to pick you up?"

I nodded yes, even though I know I should just say no.

"I'll see you later." My friend says. I can see her thinking about giving me a hug, but deciding against it and awkwardly laughing in the process. "Bye Ashley."

–

Emily did pick me up for school like she say she would and an uncomfortable car ride later we were at school.

Thank God, I live close to the school.

We're sitting at one of the tables drinking our coffee in silence waiting for the bell to ring or for Katie to show up, whichever happens first..

During this time I've tried to call Spencer and I've had to have left her at least ten messages. I'm about to cross the imaginary pathetic line here soon.

Katie sat down and instantly went off on a rant about homework and whatever else pops into her mind. I'm not really paying attention but I did add a few "mhm's and oh's" here and there. She stops talking and surveys us both. "OK, why are you two being weird?"

Emily and I glanced at each other and she gives me another one of her reassuring smiles as I sigh looking away.

"Did you two have sex or something?" Katie asks us jokingly and I couldn't help but cringe. Her eyes went wide and she was about to say something when Emily cut her off.

"No, we didn't. Stop being crazy."

"So what's the matter?" She questions us seriously this time.

"Ashley and Spencer got into a fight." Emily tells our friend. I don't really feel like talking right now.

"About what?" Katie asks, genuinely surprised. I can't say that I'm not surprised too. Spencer and I never fight... well, there was this one time we almost fought, but I did something sweet to quickly change that.

"You." I tell Katie simply. This Madison and Katie thing is really putting a damper on our relationship. Spencer is acting like I'm the one that slept with Madison.

"What'd I do?" Katie asks confused.

"You fucked her best friends Kat." Emily chimes in, shaking her head. "I mean for once, you couldn't just keep it in your pants. You knew the girl had a girlfriend." Emily adds, shaking her head at her best friend disapprovingly.

"Since when do I give a fuck about a girl having a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. If Madison didn't want it, she should have stopped it, plain and simple." Katie says matter of factly with a shrug, just as the bell rings.

"You don't have to be a fucking asshole about it!" I snap at her getting up from the table. Does she really feel that way?

I saw her soften up a little, dropping the cocky attitude.

"I..." Katie says looking regretful.

"Never mind." I say with a sigh, sitting back down. I'm more worried about what's going on with me and Spencer right now.

"I'm sure she'll be okay after she's had some time to think it over." Emily leans over and whispers in my ear as we get up from the table. She rubs my arm affectionately, and oddly it soothes me.

"You two love birds coming or what?" Katie turns around and asks. Emily drops her hand and links our arms together and we walk to class. "Can you not be such an asshole right now?" Emily added, addressing Katie again.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Katie apologizes and I just shrug and give her a sad smile.

Luckily school went by extra quick.

I tried calling Spencer at least ten times during classes but she still had her phone turned off.

After school I had Emily drop me off at my house, she wanted to stay for a while and make sure I was okay but honestly, I just didn't feel like having company. Especially not when the company is someone Spencer isn't too fond of right now.

I quickly made my way into the house and up to my room. I kick my shoes off and flop down on my bed, taking out my phone to try to call Spencer again... and again... and again...

Like twenty more times to be exact.

Her phone is still off and I'm going crazy.

"Ugh!" I scream out in frustration. I hate this. I hate not being able to just talk to her and fix this. To go over to her house and make shit better.

"_Ashley are you even paying attention to me?" Spencer asks. I stop doing my homework and look at her. _

"_I'm sorry baby, what'd you say?" _

"_Forget it." She says and gets up from the bed, clearly she's upset with me._

"_I'm sorry Spencer, I promise to pay attention this time." I tell her but she waves me off._

"_It's fine." Obviously it's not though._

"_I'm just gonna go home." She says putting on her shoes. I grab my phone to look at the time._

"_But it's not even five yet." I tell her and she shrugs._

"_I'm tired anyways." _

"_You can take a nap here." I point out. I get up from my bed and stop her before she puts the other foot in her shoe. "Spencer, whats this really about, because I know you're not this upset with me over not listening to you this one time." I say and she sighs, forcefully putting her last shoe on and getting up._

"_That's just it Ash. This isn't the first time. Where have you been lately, you space out so much. I feel like I'm in a relationship with two different people." She says a bit above her normal speaking voice._

"_That's not true. I'm here." I counter and she just shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Truth is, Spencer's right. I have been a little preoccupied lately. Maybe it's because I just found out that we're leaving again. My dad got new orders and we're going to Ft. Jackson within the next two months. I haven't figured out how or when to tell Spencer so I've buried myself in homework and spacing on conversations. _

"_See!" Spencer says and storms out._

"_Shit." I say and chase after her. _

"_I'll call you tomorrow Ashley, I just need some space to think." She says and I hate when people say that. It usually means one of two things; either you're about to break up with that person or you're thinking about breaking up with that person. Either way, it sucks._

"_Spence." I try, but to no avail...she's already gone. _

_Immediately after she left I ran upstairs put my shoes on and got in my car to go after her. I was gonna tell her about us moving soon and I definitely didn't want her to be upset with me when I did it. On the way to her house I stopped at Empty Vase Florist and picked up two dozen red and white roses. Spencer's favorite._

_When I showed up at her house I rang the door bell and her mom answered. _

"_Spencer's in her room." She said with a wide grin, moving aside so I could step in._

"_Thank you Mrs. Carlin." I told her as I climbed the stairs._

"_And Ashley." She called after me. I stopped and turned to face her. "Those are very lovely." She said and walked into the kitchen. I smiled then finished going up the stairs to Spencer's room. I knocked on the door only to be told to go away. She must have heard me pull up._

"_Spencer I'm sorry, please just open the door." I beg her but she doesn't budge. "Spence, I really need to explain how sorry I am." I tell her and I can hear her stand up from the bed._

"_Talk then." She says but doesn't open the door._

"_I don't want to tell you this through the door Spence." I say and I hear her shuffle towards the door. I ready myself and the flowers. She opens the door and goes to speak but no words come out. "I love you, and I'm not giving you these roses to make up for the way I've acted, I'm giving them to you simply because I love you." I tell her and she just looks back between me and the flowers for a minute before a small smile breaks on her lips. _

"_I love you too." She tells me and pulls me into a hug._

–

I take out my phone and call Spencer's mom. Maybe she can help me talk some sense into Spencer. Or at least get her to talk to me.

"Hello." Mrs. Carlin answers and I can feel the tears building in my eyes. I guess everything is really starting to get to me and hearing Mrs. Carlin's voice only reminds me of home... the one I left behind.

"Hey Mrs. Carlin." I reply.

"Oh hello Ashley, how are you?" She asks and I can't hold back the tears anymore. Am I seriously crying on the phone with Spencer's mom right now. "Ashley sweetie, what's the matter?" Mrs. Carlin asks and I try and gather myself to tell her.

"Spencer and I are having a fight." I tell her honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart."

"She thinks that..." I pause and choose my next works carefully. I mean this is Spencer's mom for goodness sake. "My friend Emily stayed over last night and she um... she answered my phone this morning after Spencer and I had gotten into a fight last night so I think Spencer thinks that..."

"Say no more." She cuts me off. "Have you tried calling her dear?" She asks I nod, realizing she can't see me I give her and audible answer.

"Yes." I say.

"And she won't answer her phone?" She questions.

"No ma'am." I tell her.

"Well I'm sure she's probably just giving herself time to cool door so she won't say or do anything irrational." Mrs. Carlin tries to assure me.

"I'm sure you're right." I say trying to calm myself down, now that I've stopped crying. "When you see her, could you just tell her to call me?" I ask.

"Okay Ashley. Here she is right here, hold on one second." She tells me and then I can't hear her anymore. I'm assuming she's covering the phone to talk to Spencer. After a few moments she comes back to the phone. "Ashley, Spencer's indisposed at the moment, I will have her give you a call back." She tells me and I let out a sigh before saying,

"Okay. Could you tell her that I really love her." I say and I can feel the tears building again.

"Will do Ashley. Bye bye." She says politely to me and we hang up.

I think I cried myself to sleep last night. I don't really remember anything after the conversation with Mrs. Carlin. All I know is that when I woke up I had four missed calls and text from Emily, some text from Katie but nothing from Spencer. I guess calling her mom didn't work.

I got up and showered then got dressed for school. I texted Emily and told her that I would just drive myself to school for the rest of the week. She told me she understood.

"So still nothing?" Emily asks as we all sit at the lunch table.

I look down at my phone before answering, "Nope."

"Maybe you should just give her some space." Katie suggests.

"What for? I didn't do anything. If she would just give t a chance to explain that to her..."

"Girls are like that sometimes, Ash. You know, they're hot then they're cold, they're yes then they're no. They're in then they're out, they're up then they're down." Katie says with a serious face and Emily and I can't help but burst out laughing.

"You did not just quote Katy Perry lyrics to me." I say laughing at my friend.

"Truer shit has never been spoken though." She says with a serious face before we all burst into laughter.

"You know that song was written about a guy right?" Emily asks and Katie scratches her head.

"You don't say." She says looking confused.

I seriously can't even deal with these two. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We got up, dumped our trays and headed to our last couple of classes.

–

In last period Emily wrote a note and tossed it on my desk.

_'I have no clue why I'm helping you get her back when clearly I should be swooping in and stealing you away. ;)' _The note read and I turned and looked at Emily who was suppressing a smile, before reading the rest of the note. _'Why don't you do something really sweet for her, like send her some flowers or something, she can't stay mad at you if you send her flowers and chocolate.' _

_'Total cliché don't you think?' _I wrote and tossed it back to her.

_'Okay well, do something you know she'll love.' _

_'I'm guessing you have no other ideas besides the ones you've seen on lifetime movie channel right?' _I laugh softly as I toss her the note back.

_'Ha! Funny. And don't knock it til you've tried it. That's quality television.' _She wrote back_._

_'Can we not talk about this and get back to how I'm gonna get my girlfriend back.' _I write then toss it back to her.

_'You started it.' _She tossed me back the note. I shake my head and smile.

"Ms. Davies, Ms. Martinez , do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asks and we both quickly shake our heads no as the entire class turns and faces us. Katie couldn't help but laugh at us. "Well then I'd suggest you keep the chatter to a minimum and pay attention to the lesson." We both nod and pretend to listen to the rest of the lecture.

–

"How about you send her a singing telegram." Emily suggests as we lay on my bed. We've been throwing out ideas ever since we got home from school.

"Yeah, okay. If it was the 1900s maybe. I mean do they even still do that?" I ask and she shakes her head and laughs.

"I don't know, maybe."

"This is impossible." I tell her, sitting up. "Everything I do will seem cliché." I say and she nods.

"That's true."

"Ugh! Why do I have to be all the way on the other side of the world!" I yell out in frustration and fall back on my bed.

"Just do something that's special to Spencer, somethings that's personal even if it is a cliché." Emily suggests.

"I got it!" I say springing up from the bed.

"Okay." Emily says giggling a bit at me.

"Don't laugh, this is a great idea." I assure her, grabbing my laptop on the desk to look up a number.

"I'm sure it is." She says smiling.

Spencer will love this...


	19. Chapter 19

"_I Thought About Callin You (Callin You). But I Changed My Mind. The Moment I Thought About What You Do To Me, Every time. I'm Trying To Come Home And See Ya You actin' like you can't make no time for me. So I'm Puttin Down This Receiver. Cause If You Don't Know By Now Just How Much I Need Ya. Then You Never Know How I Feel. This Is Only Gonna Change If You Let It. And It's Real. So If You Don't Do What I Ask Of You. Oh Whoa Oh Boy I'm Still Missing You So Bad It's Pathetic. I'm For Real. See I Need More Than Your Guarantees. Boy You're Losing Me ."_ Brandy blares from my speakers.

This is the second straight day that I haven't spoken to Ashley.

I know... I feel it too.

It's just, I'm so mad at her that I don't know what to do. I wanna be over all this, I wanna just move on and pretend like none of this ever happened.

But it did.

So I can't.

Knowing that Emily slept in the same bed as Ashley, my Ashley it makes me so mad.

"_You Used To Be So Attentive. Call Me At Least Twice A Day. But Now I Have No Support, No Incentive. To Keep Me Loving You This Way. I Sit Alone, Wait In Patience. For You Return To Me, And I Can't Believe Just As Long As You Take It. If You Don't Know By Now What Mistake You're Making."_ I sing along with the second verse.

How true is this shit right here...

"Spencer get up and get ready for school." My mom peeks her head in my room and tells me. I don't dare protest. I just get up from bed and start getting ready. After getting ready I head downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you didn't call Ashley like you said you would last night." My mom says, putting some orange juice and a bagel in front of me. I shake my head as I take a bite from my bagel. "Spencer you really should call her. You didn't hear the desperation in her yesterday when I talked to her." My mom says and I sigh.

"I have nothing to say to her." I tell my mom taking another bite of my bagel.

"So you two have broken up then?" She asks I shrug, but don't say anything. "I'm guessing that's a no. Look Spencer," She says in her motherly voice, walking around the counter and taking a seat on the stool next to me. "I know that you're upset right now and things may seem a bit confusing, but you love Ashley, I know it, you know it. So save yourself all this misery and just call her." She gives me a small smile before kissing me on my forehead and heading out of the kitchen.

Ugh!

Why do mothers always have to be right?

After finishing my bagel an OJ I grab my bag and head to school.

–

"You look like shit." I tell Madison and she comes into class and takes a seat next to me.

"Oh good." She gives me a fake smile. "I look better than I feel." She adds as she takes her notebook and pencil from her bag.

"That makes one of us."

"You still haven't called her Spencer?" Madison asks in a surprised tone.

"Nope." I shake my head as Jade comes into class. I nod my head in the direction of the door to let Madison know. Jade keeps her head down and eyes anywhere that's not in the direction of Madison and takes a seat in the front of the class.

"How long can she ignore me?" Madison turns and asks me.

"I don't..." I start then trail off, Madison gets up from her desk and walks to the front of the class.

"You can't ignore me forever Jade." She tells her as the teacher walks in. "I'm not gonna stop trying until you talk to me." She tells Jade who is clearly trying her hardest to ignore her.

"Ms. Duarte take your seat please." The teacher tells Madison who just ignores him.

"Jade please, this is killing me." Madison says and I know she's about to cry because her voice cracked.

"Ms. Duarte I won't ask you again." Mr. Flemming says but Madison still isn't listening. She's headed towards a weeks worth of detention.

"I don't care." She snaps at him. Uh-oh. "Jade will you just look at me?!" She half yells. That was the last straw for Mr. Flemming.

"Office. Now Ms. Duarte." He tells Madison who continues to kneel in front of Jade who still isn't looking at her. Mr. Flemming goes to say something else but I jump up and interrupt him.

"I got her." I tell him, collecting my things and tossing them into my backpack. "Come on Mads." I tell her, trying to pull her away from Jade and out the class. Mr. Flemming doesn't stop me and I'm sure he knows that I'm not coming back. I think he was just glad he didn't have to remove Madison himself. "Are you trying to get suspended?" I ask Madison as we walk to the principal's office. Madison doesn't say anything she just burst out crying. We divert from the path we were on and head into the girls bathroom. "You wanna leave?" I ask her as I wipe her tears away with a paper towel. She nods and I don't think twice before ushering her out of the bathroom towards the parking lot to my car. We're probably gonna get in so much trouble for this but really, who cares...

–

We decided to go to Madison's house after ditching school.

Her mother won't be home until well past seven tonight, so we knew we didn't have to worry about that.

"How did shit get so messed up." Madison says softly as we lay on her bed listening to Usher.

"Mads, I hate to be an asshole but you kinda went and fucked someone else."

"I know." She says softly.

"And then continued to text her." I add unnecessarily.

Madison sighs before rolling over and grabbing her phone off the dresser. "Should I text her again?" She asks.

"No Mads. Just let her have some space." I tell her and she lets out a loud grunt.

"I can't take this anymore." She says getting up from the bed, putting back on her shoes.

"Mads, what are you doing?" I ask a bit concerned.

"I'm going back to the school." Huh?

"But we just left there." I point out, scratching my head in confusion.

"I'm gonna make her listen to me, I don't care what I have to do." Madison says and starts to walk towards the door.

Okay no, I'm not letting her do this.

"Madison no." I say, leaping off the bed and practically football tackling her.

"What the-"

"You are not going back there, Mads!" I tell her firmly.

"But I gotta talk to Jade!" She says trying to push me off of her.

"No!" I exclaim.

"Get off me Spencer."

"I'm not letting you go back to school and make a fool of yourself Mads." I tell her and she sighs. She knows I'm right. The best thing for her to do right now is let Jade have some space.

"You're crushing my spleen." She says through a forced breath. I roll off of her and stand up, holding out my hand to help her up too.

"At least I crushed something you don't need." I tell her with a smile and she rolls her eyes playfully and takes a seat back on the bed.

"Fuck you Katie Marin!" Madison yells as she flops back on her bed.

I couldn't agree more.

–

"Spencer would you like to explain to me why I received a phone call from the school saying you missed all of your classes today?" My mother questions me before I can even get all the way in the house. I sigh and make my way into the kitchen.

"Holy crap!" I say when I enter the kitchen. On the table there's very large Edible Arrangement, a dozen white and red roses, two teddy bears, a balloon that said I'm sorry and a card.

"Never mind that." My mom says snapping my attention back to her. "Why weren't you at school today Spencer?" She asks in a serious tone. I might as well just tell her the truth.

"Madison really needed me mom." I tell her truthfully. She looks at me like 'you better keep talking before I go ape shit on your ass.' "She tried to talk to Jade and things got out of hand, if I didn't intervene and get her out of there she would have been looking at a weeks suspension." I tell her.

"So you decided to get involved and almost get suspended yourself?" She asks raising a brow.

"We've been friends forever mom, what else could I do?" I ask seriously. I mean, I wasn't just gonna leave Madison high and dry, no matter what the consequence could be for me.

"We're gonna talk about this later, I have to go back to work." She tells me, grabbing her bag off the counter and heading towards the door. "That came for you a little while ago." She throws over her shoulder before walking out the door.

I immediately run over to the table to look at all the stuff.

The Edible Arrangement is shaped like a heart with all my favorite fruits and next to it is another box that says Edible Arrangements on it. I open it and it's chocolate covered strawberries arranged like a dozen roses. I couldn't help but swoon. I didn't have to read the card to know who all this was from.

I pick up the two bears, one with a heart on it's chest that says I'm sorry and the other one with a heart that says I love you. I run my fingers over the red and white roses, I can't help the small smile that escapes my lips.

I finally pick up the card and open it._ 'I was thinking I was kinda going overboard but...who the hell cares. Spencer, I love you and since you won't return any of my calls I had to get your attention some how. Please, just call me so I can explain everything. I swear it's not what you think. Just call me Spencer.'_

See what she does? She does impossibly sweet shit so you can't stay mad at her.

She's so good at that.

Ugh!

I grab the two Edible Arrangements and put them in the fridge then trudge up the stairs with the rest of the stuff.

I hate this fight we're having and I really should just call her and listen to what she has to say, but really all I'm being is stubborn.

When I get in my room I put all the stuff on my desk and lay down on my bed.

Why can't she just be here, then things would be so much easier.

I look over at the gifts and can't stop the smile that appears on my lips.

Yeah, it's definitely time to at least hear what she has to say. I take my phone out of my pocket and press two on my speed dial. I don't think the phone rang once before she picked up.

"Hello." She said frantically.

I pause for a moment before returning a greeting. I'm not really sure what to say here. Normally, I'd say 'hey baby how was your day?' But then again she wouldn't normally answer the phone with a 'hello'.

"Hey Ash." I settle on. Formal, yet intimate.

"Spencer, I..." She pauses like she's searching for the right words to say. I move the phone to my other ear and lay back down on the bed. She clears her throat and starts again. "I'm not really sure what this fight is about..." She says then clears her throat again, realizing that probably wasn't the best way to start this. I keep quiet and I know she's probably nervous and freaking out because of it. "Spencer, I love you." She says firmly. I smile a little. "I love you and I hate this. I hate not talking to you and I hate that you're upset with me. I hate that I somehow possibly may have hurt your feelings. I don't wanna fight with you anymore and being on the other side of the country doesn't help. I just want us to go back to being awesome." She finishes, releasing a puff of air, eliciting an even bigger smile from me. "Spence?" She questions after a moment of silence from me.

"I'm not mad at you." I say finally. "I was never mad at you."

"Then what-"

"This distance I think is killing me. I just... I need you here and you're not and so I was mad. And then Emily answering your phone-"

"Spencer she-"

"Just let me finish." I cut her off.

"Kay." She says softly.

"When Emily answered your phone, I think I just lost it. Not because I think that something may have happened between the two of you but because she's there and gets you. She gets the part of you that I can't have cause you're all the way in South Carolina. So I was angry. I was angry and I took it out on you."

"Can I..." Ashley trails off and I realize she's waiting for me to be done.

"Yeah, I'm done." I tell her.

"I never meant to make you feel like you didn't have all of me Spence. I'm sorry that I'm here and not there with you cause God knows that I wanna be. I hate being this far away from you and when you got off punishment I should have been better about talking to you. So I'm really sorry for that. Did you get my-"

"Yes." I cut her off again. "I love it." I tell her honestly.

"Good." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. "It took me all day and night yesterday to figure out what to send." She tells me.

"Well, like I said." I say getting up and walking over to my desk where my gifts are. "I love it." I say, picking up the bear that holds the 'I Love You' heart and hugging it. "I really miss you Ash." I say softly, sitting back down on the bed.

"I know baby." She says and my breath hitches a bit. I missed hearing that word coming out of her mouth. "I miss you too." She tells me and I can feel the tears building. I guess I didn't realize just how much I missed talking to her.

I refuse to cry right now. "I'm gonna call you later k?" I tell her and she sighs.

"Promise?" She says in a tone that almost makes my heart melt.

"I promise baby." I assure her.

"I love you." She tells me.

"I love you more." I reply before hanging up. I toss my phone on the nightstand before laying back on my bed and closing my eyes. I hug the teddy bear tighter and think of Ashley as I drift off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up crackishly early. I just couldn't sleep anymore. I was too excited to order Spencer's "surprise." I'm really hoping she likes it.

I already ordered the flowers, bears and a card that goes along with it. Now I'm putting in my credit card information to pay for the Edible Arrangements that I also ordered.

I know you might be thinking I'm going over board with all of this but I'm really not.

I've tried calling her and texting her.

I even went as far as calling Paula.

That was so embarrassing, I'd rather not relieve it.

I put my credit card back in my wallet and realized it's not even six a.m yet.

I feel oddly wired without the help of coffee.

I took a shower and got ready for school.

Ugh, it's only 6:20.

Still too early.

I pulled my phone off the charger and called Emily.

"Good morning!" I say into the phone.

I heard Emily mumble something unintelligent.

"Would you like to repeat that?" I ask spinning around in my computer chair.

Weee.

"I said this better be fucking important." She says a tad bit angry on the phone.

"I can't sleep. You wanna go to breakfast?" I ask practically jumping in my seat.

Note to self no coffee.

"Ashley. It's six in the morning. I don't wake up til eight..."

"...yeah but you're coming anyways right?" I say already knowing the answer.

"Yeah.. yeah.. give me a half hour."

"Yay!"

"Ashley! Tone it down!" She said with a sigh and hung up the phone.

–

"These vanilla scones are life!" I exclaim to the entire Starbucks as I take another bite of this wonderful creation.

"What the fuck has you in such a good mood?" Emily yawns and takes another sip of her coffee.

As you probably already guess we're at Starbucks and the Caramel Macchiato I had just made me more crackish.

I can feel myself twitching.

"Mmmm..." I say licking my fingers. "What did you say?" I look at my friend who's suddenly wide awake looking at me like, for the lack of a better phrase, she wants to eat me. I roll my eyes which made her smile.

"I asked why you're in a good mood?"

"Oh, I ordered Spencer's surprise earlier and I don't know..." I say letting my sentence die before taking a sip of my coffee.

"You're cute you know that."

For the second time with in a span of a minute, I roll my eyes at my friend which she just laughs off.

"How mad do you think Katie will be if we wake her up right now?" I ask trying to steer the subject away from.. where ever it was about to go.

"Um.." Emily says pretending to think it over. "Just about livid. Let's do it!" She says with a devious smile, taking out her phone and calling Katie. "Hmm, she didn't pick up. Let's keep calling shall we?"

Emily says this like she actually wants me to answer her.

"Katie! Wake up! Fuck you! No! Fine!" Emily says I don't even wanna know what Katie is saying on the other side of the call. She hangs up with a satisfied smile on her face. "She said she'll see us at school."

We both laugh knowing that's not everything she said.

"I don't know how you guys put up with each other."

–

"I fucking hate both of you! Like I can seriously murder you two right now!" Katie says as she approaches us at school.

"Huh? What did I do?" I ask my friend who is glaring at both me and Emily. "I'm not the one that called you..."

"Yeah but I know you were apart of it, Ashley. You're not as innocent as you appear." Katie gives me an accusatory glare. The last thing she says rubs me the wrong way. But I just ignore it cause no one is gonna ruin my mood. I haven't been in a good mood in days.

"Calm the fuck down.. It was a joke. You know, ha ha?" Emily says not the least bit interested in Katie's tantrum.

"You out of all people should know I hate being woken up. Ugh!" Katie says slamming her locker shut.

"Yeah and? Are you done now?" She asks her friend as she busily texts someone on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm great now actually." Katie's mood shifts when she sees Jodi coming closer. "Bye guys. I'll see you hoes at lunch!" She leaves us to meet her... what is Jodi actually? Her girlfriend? Whatever.

The rest of day was a breeze.

The quickest that it's ever been.

I think it's because I'm so excited for Spencer to get her gift.

–

We're at my house now.

Emily and Ashton are busy playing NBA 2k12 throwing curses at each other.

I'm laying on the couch reading a book. I have my phone on my chest just in case Spencer calls.

What am I saying?

I know she'll call today.

My gift is good enough for her to call right?

"So, how did you do on that Math test?" Emily asks me keeping her eye on the game.

"Emily attention!" My brother yells.

"Ehh, a solid C plus I'm sure." I say putting my book down.

"You should have texted me. I took the test before you. I could have helped you cheat." Emily tells me

"Oh well thanks for telling me after the fact bitch!"

"Emily, are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna pay attention to the game?!" My bother asks clearly upset. He hates to lose and I think Emily has beat him twice since we got home.

"Calm down." Emily says and I'm sure she rolls her eyes too. "... and I beat you again. Would you look at that."

"Fuck this!" Aston throws the controller and runs up to his room.

"Language!" I yell after him laughing.

"Fuck you Ash!" He yells back at me.

"Aww what a sweet sibling moment I just witnessed." Emily says sarcastically as she clutches at her heart. She gets up off the floor and sits on the other side of the couch. "So you really think she'll call today?"

"Yeah." I say without hesitation.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just have a feeling..." I say with a smile, and went to grabbing my phone off my chest, when suddenly it starts to ring in my hand!

Oh my God!

It's Spencer!

See, what'd I tell you.

Fuck, I'm nervous.

What if she didn't like my gifts?

What if she's calling to break up with me?

Oh my god!

I'm freaking out!

My eyes widen staring at my ringing phone.

From the corner of my eye I see Emily scooting closer leaning to see my phone.

"Holy shit!" She says in amazement. "Fuck you waiting for! Pick up!"

That snaps me out of my 'freak out' I slide to answer and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I say with a frantic edge to my voice which made me cringe.

"Hey Ash.."

It took a moment for Spencer to speak again, for a second I wondered if she'd hung up or not. I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked to make sure.

I guess she's just as nervous as me.

I saw Emily gesture that she was leaving and I nod and refocusing on Spencer.

"Spencer, I..." I need to get this out before she starts talking. I don't even know if she's calling me to break up or not so I might as well just go for it. Only if I can figure out the right thing to say. "I'm not really sure what this fight is about..." I cringe and clear my throat. That's definitely not how I want to start off. I need to calm down. "Spencer, I love you.." I say and my nervous feeling slightly dies down. I'm just gonna let my heart speak for me. "I love you and I hate this. I hate not talking to you and I hate that you're upset with me. I hate that I somehow possibly may have hurt your feelings. I don't wanna fight with you anymore and being on the other side of the country doesn't help. I just want us to go back to being awesome." I release a breath I didn't know I was holding after my whole rant. As you can tell once I got started there is no way I could stop. I wait for her to respond but nothing. I look at the phone again to make sure she didn't hang up. Nope she's still there. "Spence?"

"I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you." She says after a few seconds of silence.

Wait.. what?

"This distance I think is killing me. I just... I need you here and you're not and so I was mad. And then Emily answering your phone..."

"Spencer she-"

"Just let me finish." She said cutting me off. "When Emily answered your phone, I think I just lost it. Not because I think that something may have happened between the two of you but because she's there and gets you. She gets the part of you that I can't have cause you're all the way in South Carolina. So I was angry. I was angry and I took it out on you."

"Can I..." I ask not knowing if she's finish with what she has to say.

"Yeah, I'm done." she tells me

"I never meant to make you feel like you didn't have all of me Spence. I'm sorry that I'm here and not there with you cause God knows that I wanna be. I hate being this far away from you and when you got off punishment I should have been better about talking to you. So I'm really sorry for that. Did you get my-"

"Yes, I love it." Spencer says cutting me of.

"Good." I can feel myself smiling like an idiot. Only Spencer... "It took me all day and night yesterday to figure out what to send."

"Well, like I said. I love it." I heard her moving around and I just wish I was there right now. "I really miss you Ash."

"I know baby. I miss you too."

Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna cry right now.

Being away from her fucking sucks so much.

It hurts.

"I'm gonna call you later ok?" Spencer says and sigh.

"Promise?"

I really wanna talk to her more.

I miss her voice. I miss her everything.

"I promise baby." She says reassuring me.

"I love you.."

"I love you more baby." She replies which makes my heart flutter and she hangs up.

I place my phone back on the couch and saw Emily coming back into the living room.

"All good?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes!" I exclaim jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Yay!" She says hugging me back

Why I'm giving her a hug I don't know.

I'm just so happy.

Then I realize we're skating on very dangerous territory.

I pull back, Emily's eyes immediately zero in on my lips.

Suddenly there's an awkward energy in the air.

...oh look, you see that passing by?

It's our friend the awkward turtle.

"I'm so happy for you." She says breaking her gaze and her hold on me.

"Thanks."

She seems genuinely happy for me which is good.

"Come let me school you on this game before I leave." She says sitting down on the floor and firing up the game.

And just like that the weird vibe that blanketed us is gone and replaced with just a normal friend vibe.

"Oh you don't want none of this.." I say grabbing the remote of the floor.

It feels good to know that everything is back as it should be...


	21. Chapter 21

"I've tried playing it cool, But when I'm looking at you, I can never be brave, Cause you make my heart race. Shot me out of the sky, You're my Kryptonite, You keep making me weak, Yeah, frozen and can't breathe. Some things gotta give now, Cause I'm dying just to make you see, That I need you here with me now, Cause you've got that one thing. So get out, get out, get out of my head, And fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, But I need that one thing." I sing along with One Direction as I jump up and down in my room.

"Your good mood is really bringing me down even more, Spence." Madison says flatly as she lies on my bed watching me 'perform.' Her and Jade still haven't gotten back on speaking terms. I know that it's really killing Madison.

"Well I'm sorry." I say but start back singing. Turning the music up a little more. "So get out, get out, get out of my head, And fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, But I need that one thing, And you've got that one thing." I sing louder and jump up and down on my bed.

"Spencer get your ass off that bed, and turn that music down." My mom opens my door and yells to me. I sigh and fall down on the bed next to a laughing Madison.

"That's what your ass gets." She says still laughing. At least that got her to smile, first time I've seen that in over a week. I suck my teeth and roll my eyes playfully at her, scooting off the bed to turn down my music. "Do you think-"

"No." I cut her off, already knowing what she was gonna say. She'd cut down on the amount of times she called Jade everyday but ten times was still way too much. Even at school, while in class she would text Jade and clearly Jade was ignoring her. Madison didn't care though, she just keep trying, even getting her phone taken at one point.

"But-"

"No Mads." I cut her off again. My phone buzzes and I practically fly across the bed to grab it from the nightstand.

"Ashley?" Madison questions.

"Sadly, no." I reply. But don't worry. We've talked regularly since she sent me all those wonderful gifts. It took the entire week to eat it all.

Yup. I'm a fatass.

So?

….

Thought so.

Madison phone buzzed and she looked at it and sighed. Guess it's not Jade. "You get this?" She looks up and asks, waving her phone for emphasis.

"Yup." I say putting my phone back down on my nightstand.

"You going?"

"Nah." I shake my head and sit on the bed.

"Why not?" Madison asks.

"Cause you're in this total funk and I'm not gonna leave you to go to some party. It'll probably be lame anyways." I say with a shrug.

"Spencer you love parties." Madison points out.

"It's fine, Mads." I assure her.

"Nope. I'm not letting you miss a party cause of me. We're going." Madison tells me matter of factly.

"Madison you know..." I trail off, but she gets it.

You know, that whole best friend I can tell what you're thinking thing we have going on.

"I know, and I promise I'll behave."

"Okay." I say dragging out the word. "If you're sure." I get up from the bed and walk to the door. "I'm hungry, lets go get my mom to cook us something to eat." I suggest but she doesn't move. "Mads?" I question.

"What hoe?" She asks raising brow.

"Get uuuup." I whine out to my friend who can't help but smile.

"Fine." She says with a small smile, rolling her eyes at me. We walk downstairs to the kitchen. My mom is cooking and Glen is sitting at the table playing his PS Vista.

"How are you mother on this fine Saturday afternoon?" I ask my mother in a cheery voice as Madison and I both take a seats at the bar.

"Whatever it is, no." My mom says.

Ugh!

I hate when she does that.

"But I didn't even..."

"The answer is still no Spencer." My mom cuts me off again, getting a laugh from both Glen and Madison.

"Where's dad?" I question, getting up from the stool and walking over to the fridge. I open it and grab a grape and pop it in my mouth.

"Out of town on business until next week." My mom tells me flipping over the burger in the pan.

"You making one of those for us?" I ask, pointing back between me and Madison, grabbing a handful of grapes and closing the fridge.

"No." My mother says simply.

"Some mom you are." I say and we both smile. I walk over and kiss her on the cheek. "Mads and I are going to a party tonight, so we're gonna head over to Taylor's to get ready." I tell my mom and she nods.

"Mmkay. Love you girls, be careful."

"Love you too." Madison and I say in unison. We run upstairs and grab our things.

"So where's this party gonna be?" Glen stops us as we were headed out the door.

"None of your business." I tell him and make a disgusted face. "Glen how many times do I have to tell you that you're ancient, and I don't want to be seen in public with you." I add then walk away.

"Love you to little sis." Glen yells at my retreating figure.

–

"I think that top looks better with those shorts." Taylor tells me as I try on yet another outfit.

"Ugh!" I yell out in frustration. "It's been like two hours, I'm tired of trying on clothes." I mean, how many people are really gonna come to a last minute basement house party anyways?

"You're the one that keeps changing. I liked your first outfit." Taylor shrugs and walks away to go help her girlfriend.

"Thanks so much, friend." I yell after her, putting emphasis on the word friend.

"Madison, what do you think?" I ask, turning to her and twirling a bit.

"It's nice." She says distracted. She doesn't have to say a word for me to know what she's thinking.

"Madison, we don't have to go." I tell her. Frankie isn't really a good friend of ours anyways. I mean, we hang out with her from time to time, but we've only known her since sophomore year when she transferred. What we do know is that her parents are loaded, which is one of the reasons she can throw last minute parties and still probably have it catered and a DJ and shit.

"No, I wanna go." Madison tells me, snapping out of her thoughts.

"She's gonna be there, I guarantee it. I don't want you feeling shitty if she doesn't talk to you." I say and take off my top, putting on another one.

"I'm fine." Madison tries to assure me, but I know she's not. But, when she sets her mind to doing something, there's hardly anything you can ever do to stop her. "I like that top." She tells me with a forced smile.

"You look hot Spence!" Taylor yells from the bathroom unnecessarily. I can see Gabby slap her on the arm before shutting the bathroom door.

Really?

There gonna have sex with me and Madison right here?

After we all got dressed...two hours later...we headed to the party.

–

Have you ever been to a basement party and as soon as you walk in you get smacked in the face by the heat, the smell of liquor, and that nasty smell of sweat?

Ew.

Picture that and that's exactly what we're feeling and _smelling _right now!

"Cause I am a survivor.. survivor.. I'm a survivor.. survivor.." The whole party sang as they dance to the Movado song.

"Cause I am a survivor.. survivor.. I'm a survivor.. survivor.." I join along with my hand up of course. I put my hands on Madison's shoulders, who's walking in front of me, and gave her a little shake. "Cause I am a survivor.. survivor.. I'm a survivor.. survivor.."

She's been intense since we left Taylor's house.  
>I sent out a silent prayer that tonight will just be a normal ol' party and everyone has fun.<p>

But I can sense Madison already looking for Jade.

"Let's go get something to drink." I yell slash whisper in her ear.

Madison nods and taps Taylor and gestures to the "bar" area.

Once we get there we all look for our favorite beverages.

Taylor and her girlfriend both get Coronas.

Madison reaches for the bottle of Hennessy.

And me, I just finish pouring some Coke in my cup now.. "Where the fuck is the Cro..."

"Looking for this?" Frankie says with a smirk as she holds up the bottle of Crown Royal.

"Hey Frankie!" I say hugging her. "Fill me up, Ma'am."

Frankie fills the rest of my cup with Crown and says hi to the rest of my friends.

"You guys just get here?" She asks us leaning against the table.

"Yeah and you know we had to get our drinks first." I say tipping my drink to her before taking a sip. I wince as I swallow and my friends laugh. I'm no stranger to liquor but fuck, this is strong.

"Strong enough for you?" Frankie jokes.

I gave her the finger and took another sip just to say no bitch its not strong.

I manage to keep a straight face this time and ended it with a smile.

Taylor and Frankie talk about something I have no interest in and I focus my attention on my friend who is still busy looking for her ex.

"_Suck my cockiness.. Lick my persuasion.. Eat my words and then.. Swallow your pride down, down.."_ Rihanna's song starts playing from the speakers and I know for a fact that Madison loves this song.

"Come on!" I say grabbing her hand as I try to find a place for us to dance. I vaguely hear her saying no but I just ignore it. "Dance!" I yell as I start jumping around. "Damn maybe Rihanna gay!" I sing the wrong words on purpose and saw Madison finally laugh and dances along with me.

"No one can do ya.. The way that I do.. Boy I waaaaant.. you. I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it I love it, I love it I love it when you eat it." We both sing along as we continue dancing like assholes careful not to spill our drink.

This is not our first time at the rodeo.

Wait.. is that how the saying goes?

Rihanna's song starts blending to a new song and all you can hear is _"Don't fuck with me.. Don't fuck with me.. Don't fuck with me.. Don't fuck with me.."_ over the Cockiness beat. Suddenly, _"Come take my hand  
><em>_I won't let you go.. I'll be your friend.. I will love you so deeply. I will be the one to kiss you at night. I will love you until the end of time.."_

..and this is where you lose me.

Beyonce is playing.

The rest of our friends joined us and we all just have a good ol time just like I prayed for.

They played three more Beyonce songs after End of Time and we had to dance to all of them..

"_And it feels like I am just too close to love you, There's nothing I can really say. I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more, Got to be true to myself. And it feels like I am just too close to love you, So I'll be on my way__..."_Alex Clare's voice replaces Beyonce.

I somehow got separated from my friends and now I'm stuck between the wall and Frankie who is dancing on me. I don't stop her I just held my red cup in the air and danced along with her.

She turned around facing me and my breath hitches when I felt grab my waist pulling me closer to her.

I know for a fact she's smirking and confirms it when she looks up at me.

I roll my eyes at her and we continue dancing.

Frankie turns back around and I use this opportunity to look for Madison.

Not that Frankie isn't a good dancer or anything.

I just really don't wanna get _too into _it, you know what I'm saying.

I already feel half way guilty about dancing with her knowing how Ashley feels about her.

"_You gave me more than I can return. Yet there's so much that you deserve. Nothing to say, nothing to do. I've nothing to give. I must leave with out you. I know we're headed separate ways."_ Alex Clare continues to sing. I absolutely love this song.

Sigh.  
>I wish Ashley was here.<p>

I can't find Madison anywhere.

"You can at least act like you're into it." Frankie says after turning back around.

"Sorry." I apologize as we stop dancing. "I'm trying to look for Madison."

"Oh.. You want me to help?" Frankie says putting her hand on my waist.

See that shit is so unnecessary.

Whatever, let me go look for my friend.

"No, it's ok. I'll see you later."

–

I found Madison at the bar area.

I shoulda known.

I feel like sucha shitty friend for leaving her.

"Henny and apple juice is just..." Madison slurs slightly drunk as she pours herself another cup. She takes another sip. "..heavenly."

We can safely say that Madison isn't thinking about Jade... for now anyway.

"I'm not about that life but this Crown is..." I take a sip of my what? Third cup of the night? "...deeelish." I pour more Crown Royal in my cup and I add a splash of Coke to it. "It's like the more you drink it the more it gets sweeter." I take another sip. "See... yum.. I don't even need a to add Coke to it.. but I'm going to anyway cause I'm a laaad..." I look up from my rant and see that Madison clearly checked out of my rant and her attentions somewhere else. "..lady." I follow her gaze and.. shit! Jade's here.

Jade's standing across from us talking to Frankie. She laughs at something Frankie says and touches her arm affectionately.

Uh-Oh.

I'm suddenly sober and put my drink down on the table as I watch my best friends next move.

Oh fuck she's fast.

"Madison! Stop!" I call out to my friend who is storming off towards Jade and Frankie's direction.

"Oh it's like that huh?" Madison says menacingly.

Jade looks up with a shocked expression.

She obviously didn't think Madison's was here.

"I see you move on fast..." She continues in the same tone.

"Maddy, let's go." I say grabbing her arm.

Please don't make a scene.

"No, let go Spence." She says shrugging my hand off her.

"You're drunk." Jade says. "and we... " She points to Frankie and herself "..were just talking. Not that I owe you an explanation."

Frankie mouths an apology to me and I just shake my head.

You know those people who just naturally flirty?

Yeah, Frankie's one of them.

Ashley doesn't like Frankie after seeing her interacting with me.

Even though she flirts with Ashley too.

My girlfriend just ignores her whole existence when we go to Frankie's parties.

Sigh, I miss Ashley.

But there's more important issue here.

I just really want to get Madison out of here before shit gets worse.

"No, Apparently you just don't give a fuck anymore.."

"..and why should I? You didn't." Jade cuts Madison off and starts to walk away.

"You don't mean that." Madison voice quivers as she blocks Jade's path.

"Madison, please just leave me alone." Jade pleads with her and she quickly wipes a tear that fell from eyes. She walks past my friend and disappears in the crowd.

My best friend looks heartbroken as she watches her ex girlfriend walking away from her.

I feel so helpless.

"I'm gonna go." Madison says not looking at me. She's still looking at the spot where Jade disappeared from.

"Ok, lets go." I tell her simply.

"No, Spence." Madison finally looks at me and she looks like she's two seconds away from crying. "Stay.. I'll be fine." Just like Jade she quickly wipes a tear that escapes from her eyes.

"Don't be stupid." I say putting my arm around her. "Let's go. You're sleeping over."

–

I finally got Madison comfortable on couch, as comfortable as I can get her anyway.

She passed out in Glen's car.

I didn't drive of course so I called my brother.

He was kind enough to pick us up.

I place a blanket over Madison and I head up stairs.

I love my friend but I can't carry her up these stairs.

I can still feel the effects of liquor from earlier.

I change into my pajamas as soon as I got in my room and got in bed.

I grab my phone and call my girlfriend not even caring to check the time.

"Baby.." Ashley picks up sleepily.

Her voice.. ugh. It does something to me.

"Hey baby."

"You've been drinking." My girlfriend says laughing a little.

"Mhm." I say undressing and getting in to bed. "We went to a party at Frankie's house." I tell her, getting more comfortable.

"Oh." Is all she says.

"How was your day?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Long. I helped my dad clean out the garage then I played basketball with Ashton and Emily." She tells me timidly, like she thinks that by her saying Emily was there my mood would change.

Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust Emily. But I trust Ashley, and she's never given me a reason not to.

"Sounds fun." I say laughing a little. I think that crown is starting to catch back up to me again.

"Spencer..." Oh my God, I love the way she says my name. Especially when I have a little liquor in me. It just does things to me.

"Hmm?" I say, trying to sound seductive.

"It's three in the morning, you know that right?" Ashley asks, and I can tell that she was in a deep sleep before I called.

"I missed you though." I whine, still trying to keep my sexy voice.

"And I missed you too." She tells me and I can hear her moving in the background. She moans and it sends shivers through my body.

"Baby." I whine.

"Oh sorry." She says and stifles a laugh. She knows she did that on purpose.

"Ash." I say softly, turning over on my back.

"Hmm baby?" She asks.

"I'm gonna touch myself kay?" I say and I can hear her breath hitch. I guess she wasn't expecting that. It could be the mixture of the alcohol with Ashley's sexy sleepy voice, plus I haven't gotten any in like forever, but I'm really horny.

"Spence." She says in a pleading tone, like she doesn't want me to do it but at the same time she does.

"Hmm?" I say as my hand makes its way into my pajama shorts.

"Don't do that." She says but I can tell she means the opposite.

"But my hand is already there." I tell her in a seductive tone. Well, at least I intended for it to be seductive.

I'm already wet.

See, what she does to me.

"Mmm.." I moan and follow it up with a yawn.

"Baby..." Ashley laughs on the phone.

"Mhmm?" I say closing my eyes.

I'm really about to fall asleep right now.

"Go to sleep."

"But I'm horny." I say in my sleepy voice. Clearly I need to take my ass to sleep.

"We can finish this tomorrow night." She tells me and I'm too tired to object.

"Kay baby. Night. I love you. Stay on the phone til I fall asleep." I mumble into the phone, closing my eyes. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"_Can you not look at me like that?" Spencer tells me with a smile._

"_I can't help it you look delicious." I tell her with a smirk._

"_You did not just call me delicious." Spencer says, trying to make a serious face but failing. _

"_Don't pretend like you don't like." I lean over and whisper in her ear and I see Spencer visibly shiver._

"_I think we should get out of here." Spencer tells me with a look in her eyes. One that says she wants to take me home right now and have her way with me._

"_We just got here." I say before I can stop myself. Like what the fuck do I care for, Spencer wants to leave and have sex with me. _

"_You're right." She says rolling her eyes and sighing. "Be right back." She says before I can protest. Damn. I see her walk in Madison and Jade's direction and Frankie comes over after a second. This is her party. She throws one like every month or something. Apparently her parents are loaded so they can afford all this. _

_Wait._

_Is she touching Spencer right now?_

_Really? I'm standing right here. It's no secret that Frankie has a crush Spencer. I mean have you seen Spencer? Almost everyone has a crush on her. I can accept that. What I can't accept is her touching my girlfriend. Right. In. Front. Of. Me. I make my way over to them and Frankie immediately drops her hand from Spencer's arm. _

_See._

_She knew._

"_Hey baby." Spencer says when she sees me. _

"_We can go." I say suddenly. Probably a little harsher than I intended._

"_You ok?" Spencer asks confused. Cause just a few seconds ago I said we should stay. But that was before the hostess decided she wanted to fondle my girlfriend right in front of me. _

_Okay... fondle is a little much. But you get the point._

"_I'm fine baby." I say in a softer tone. "I just really want you right now." I lean over and whisper in her ear but I'm guessing I didn't whisper soft enough cause Madison cleared her throat and smiled, Frankie is looking away trying to hold back a smile and Jade is looking directly at me smiling._

_Oops._

"_I'll see you guys at school." Spencer tells our friends, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the party._

–

"Wake up hoe." Is the first thing I hear early Sunday morning. I'm not sure if this is a dream or not. "If you don't wake up right now Ashley, I swear I'm gonna tickle the shit outta you." I can't help the smile that escapes my lips. I open my eyes to see Emily standing over me, hands at the ready to tickle me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I say sitting up.

"Damn." She says smiling and sits on the bed next to me.

I love over at my clock on the nightstand. "Why are you here so early?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugs and lays down.

"So you decided to drive all the way to my house and bother me?" I ask, and get up from the bed. I can feel Emily's eyes boring a hole into my body. I only slept in my bra and panties. I hurriedly put on my robe.

"You love it." She says as I walk to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Not even." I yell back out to her. I hear her scoff as I shut the bathroom door.

"What are we doing today?" Emily asks as I come out of the bathroom.

"I don't know, can you give me a chance to wake up?" I ask going to my closet to pick out something to wear.

"Ew. Attitude check." Emily says and makes a face. We both laugh.

"Spencer called me last night and told me that she went to a party." I say grabbing and top and some shorts off hangers.

"And?" Emily asks, dragging out the word. "You don't sound pleased."

"I don't know." I say and shrug. "It was at this girl Frankie's house and I'm pretty sure she likes Spencer."

"Ah." Emily says and gets up, going to my closet.

"I'm probably just being stupid though." I say putting on my shorts.

"Give me that." Emily asks holding her hand out. I throw her my top and she throws me another one. "That one looks better on you." She says and smiles.

"Why does it matter?" I ask slipping the top on anyways.

"Cause we're going to a party."

"What, who's?" I ask confused. I didn't hear anything about a party at school.

"Mine." She says and I make a face. "What? It sounded like a great idea." She says and shrugs. "I'm gonna go call Katie so she can help. She loves planning parties. Can you be at my house by like five?" She asks and I nod and smile at my friend. "Okay." She says cheerily as we both leave and head downstairs. "Bye squirt!" She says to my brother who's in the living room playing the game.

"Aw man. I wanted to kick your butt in Call of Duty." He says.

"Gotta go plan a party." She tells him with a smile.

"Cool, can I come?" He asks and I decide to answer for Emily, cause knowing her she probably would have said yes.

"No." I say simply and he looks at Emily—I guess not believing me.

"Not this time buddy." She tells me and he rolls his eyes at me. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Davies." She yells to my parents in the kitchen.

"Bye Emily." They yell back.

"Don't be late." She tells me before finally leaving. I walk in the kitchen where my mom is cooking breakfast and my dad is sitting at the breakfast table reading the Sunday paper.

"What's this party being talked about?" My dad asks me as I take a seat at the bar. I grab a piece of bacon from the tray stuffing it into my mouth, receiving a look from my mom. I shrug and smile as I chew the delicious meat.

"Emily's throwing a party." I tell my dad with my mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ashley." My mother scolds me and my dad smiles.

"You know this is a school night so be home by eleven." He says and I nod.

"I will." I turn back to grab another piece of bacon but my mom had already moved the tray. Sneaky, sneaky woman.

"Ashley don't forget what I told you." My mom says as she flips the pancakes over on the griddle.

"Emily doesn't like me like that mom, we're just friends." I try to explain. I mean yeah, there's sexual tension there but duh! We're lesbians we always have sexual tension.

"I beg to differ." My father says behind me. Okay, he's never even here so how does he know.

"Really dad, it's nothing." I assure him.

"I've seen the way that girl looks at you Ashley. I'm not completely oblivious." He says and then chuckles to himself before going back to reading the newspaper.

Okaaaaay?...

"I just want you to be careful honey. I know how hard this distance is on you and Spencer and I don't want you making a mistake because of it."

Okay I am so not having this conversation with my parents.

"Nothing is going on with us." I say again, this time more firmly so maybe they'll get the picture.

"That's not true!" Ashton says running into the kitchen. "You guys totally love each other. I see it with my own eyes." He adds then runs off.

"Shut it, Ashton." I yell after him. Ugh, I hate my brother sometimes. My mom and dad both give me a look. "I'm gonna go upstairs, call me when breakfast is ready." I say, hoping off the stool and practically running up to my room.

I didn't want to have to endure another second of that conversation.

I mean really, it's only harmless flirting. It's not like I'm sleeping with her.

After breakfast I came back up to my room to call Spencer.

"Hey Ash." She answers the phone sweetly.

"Hey baby, what you up to?" I ask as I get more comfy on my bed. I had about two hours to kill before I headed over to Emily's. Not that I'm calling Spencer just to kill time or anything I'm just saying that...

Never mind.

Anyway.

"I'm just watching T.V with Madison." She tells me. "What are you doing baby?"

"I'm laying in bed, thinking about you." I say seductively, trying to hold back a laugh. I know how easy it is to make Spencer horny.

"Baaaaby." She whines and I can't hold back my laughter. "No fair." She adds. "You're an ass." She says.

"You love it." I counter.

"That I do." She says in the cutest voice. "So what are you really doing today?" She asks after a moment.

"I'm going to a party with Emily, Katie and her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Spencer asks confused.

"Newly acquired." I tell her.

"Oh." Is all she says.

"Yeah." I say then the line goes silent. I don't know why lately I've felt like we haven't had much to say on the phone when we talk.

"Baby I'm gonna call you back." She tells me and I sigh inwardly.

"K, I love you."

"I love you too." She says then hangs up.

Sigh.

I guess I'll head to Emily's house early.

–

"No I don't want that hussy at my party!" Katie says as she goes through her phone to see who she's going to invite.

"You mean my party." Emily reminds Katie and gives her a look. "But you're right though, I don't want that whore here." She says going through her own phone.

"Right. She let's anyone fuck. Remember when we.." Katie caught herself and cringes when she realizes it's just not us in the room.

"When you what exactly, baby?" Jodi questions her girlfriend.

Jodi doesn't look mad though.

She looks more amused than anything.

Katie on the other hand looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um..." She glanced at Emily's direction but she was already laughing. "Uh nothing."

"That's what I thought." Jodi laughs. "Give me kisses."

Katie rolls her eyes and kisses her girlfriend. Then went back to her task of looking for people to invite.

Emily and Katie has been texting people for an hour now and I feel like I'm in the episode of the L Word when they had the lesbian phone tree.

Lucky for me I don't know anyone else here besides the people in this room.

"Aww aren't you guys cute." I say to the couple in front of me.

"I know right." Katie says trying to hide her blushing face when her girlfriend put her arm around her.

Seeing shit like that just makes me miss Spencer so much.

I sent her a text telling her just that.

I sighed when Spencer didn't text back right away.

Calm down Ashley, she's probably busy psycho.

"You want anything specific to drink tonight?" Emily asks me.

"No, I don't really drink so..."

"Jeez Ash. Your girl isn't here. Live a little." Katie says. "I won't tell and I know Emily most definitely won't tell." She continues as if she's insinuating something between me and Emily.

"Oh is that how you are when I'm not around?" Jodi again asks her girlfriend before I had a chance to respond to her. This time it seems like Jodi's actually serious even though she asks it in the same tone as before.

I saw Katie mouthing "Shit." to herself as she thinks of a way to answer her girlfriend.

"No, I would never baby." Katie says innocently, a little too innocently.

"Right, so why would you tell Ashley that?"

Again Katie looks at Emily for help but Emily was busy texting on her phone. When she looked at me I just sat back with a smug look on my face, my eyebrow up and everything—waiting for her to answer.

"I was just fucking with her." Katie says playing it off.

"Sure you were." Jodi says.

"OK, times up. The guest list is closed." Emily announces as she puts her phone down not noticing the weird tension in the room radiating from the couple in front of us. "What did I miss?" She directs the question at me.

I shrug and stand up. "Let's start setting up."

–

The party is in full swing.

Who knew they were acquainted with so many people...

I've meet a few new people that attend our school and other than that I've just been people watching.

And dancing with Emily here and there.

Right now she left me to go dance with some girl.

I grab another Red Bull from the cooler and sent a quick I love you text to my bitch cause I does that.

"Whoa Ashley slow down on the Red Bulls, you party animal." Emily says out of breath as she mixes herself another drink.

"Shut up. I'm perfectly fine with my drink."

"Yeah and cracked out." She shoots back.

I shrug and take another sip.

"You seen Katie around?" Emily asks me as she looks around the room.

"Not since I saw them practically fucking by the wall." I say like its the norm.

"Jealous? Cause you know I can totally..."

"Don't even finish that." I say with my hand up, downing some more of my Red Bull.

"Just saying." My friend says innocently as she pours us both a shot of Jameson.

Gag.

"I know you're not about to make me drink that." I say with a face as she slides the shot towards me.

"Yes." She says holding it up to me. "Now drink up."

I grab the shot from Emily and she clinks our glasses together before taking the shot like it was nothing.

Me, on the other hand held my breath as I shoot the shot jumping from foot to foot as the liquor burns my lips down to my throat.

"Oh you fucking bitch!" I yell at my friend after chasing the shot with my Red Bull.

Ugh, whiskey and red bull don't even taste right together.

I glare at my friend and poured myself some coke.

"I fucking hate you. You know that right?" I say at my friend who is busy laughing at my expense.

"As long as you love me... As long as you love me... As long as you love me..."

"Ah!" Emily sequels as she grabs my hand. "The Biebs!"

"_We're under pressure, Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in. Keep it together, Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. But hey now, you know, girl, We both know it's a cruel world. But I will take my chances. As long as you love me. We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me. I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love, love, love, love me.."_

We sing and dance jumping around like assholes.

But as usual things with me and Emily get... heated.

Our hands ended up on each others waists.

Emily pulls our bodies closer as her hand snaked under my shirt.

"_I'll be your soldier, Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl I'll be your Hova You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl. So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly Just take my hand."_

I hate to admit that it gave me the chills and when we make eye contact we both stop moving.

Emily kept eye contact with me as she brushes the hair out of my face—her hand travel down to my neck.

It's as if she was hypnotizing me because I can feel our faces moving towards each other.

Then common sense kicks in and I push her away lightly while shaking my head no.

I walk away from my friend and head outside to get some air to clear my head.

"Ash, I'm sorry.." Emily says running after me. "Shit. I didn't mean for that to happen."

I gave her a look that clearly says that I don't believe the shit coming out of her mouth.

"OK.. so maybe I did." My friend says with a nervous laugh. "Can you blame me though?"

"Em, you're my friend. You know I'm with Spencer and I would never do that to her you know that right? I would never cheat on her."

"Yeah, I know and I'm really sorry... Like seriously..." She says sounding frustrated

"Maybe we should just-"

"No." She cuts me off, shaking her head. I guess she already knew what I was gonna say.

"Em, this is too much." I shake my head and look down. I think I've been so oblivious to it before because I didn't _want_ to see it. I didn't want to not be Emily's friend. I mean, her and Katie, they're the only friends I have here.

"I'm sorry Ashley." She moves closer to me and on reflex I move back. Just the thought of what could have happened just now, it makes me sick to my stomach. I would never do that to Spencer, especially after what Madison did to Jade.

"I just need some space." I tell her and start to back away towards my car.

"Ash, don't." She pleads with me, walking forward and I walk backwards.

"Just..." I pause as I reach my car. "I need time." I reiterate.

"Ashley, I swear I'll back off..." She pauses and sighs. "I'm sorry." She repeats but it doesn't change what almost happened. What I said would never happen.

Sorry doesn't change anything.

I shake my head but don't say anything as I get in my car and drive away.

I guess everyone was right about us...


	23. Chapter 23

My day has been less than pleasing so far.

The entire morning has consisted of Madison crying about Jade, Madison talking about Jade, Madison telling me all the things she should do for Jade, more crying, and more talking...

Ugh!

"I really need to just go and see her." Madison tells me as we sit on the couch watching T.V.

As you can see, since Madison and Jade broke up my entire life has consisted of this 'should I or should I' not mantra. Frankly, I'm over it.

Don't get me wrong, I love Madison to death but I think it's about time she got over Jade. I mean, if she hasn't forgiven her by now I don't think she will.

"Madison, for the last time, you should just leave her alone." I tell my friend who sighs. She knows I'm right but she wants to keep this crazy idea in her head that things are gonna change somehow when they're just...not.

"Why'd I have to go and fuck Katie." Madison says and shakes her head. I keep asking that too. My phone rings and I grab it off the table to see who's calling.

Yay!

It's Ashley!

I slide to accept. "Hey Ash." I answer.

"Hey baby." She replies and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "What you up to?" She asks.

"Just watching T.V with Madison." I tell her and turn to look at Madison who's sulking. I roll my eyes and ask my girlfriend, "What are you are you doing?"

"Laying in bed, thinking about you?" She says in a low voice and I immediately get turned on. I know she did that on purpose.

"Baaaaby." I whine and I can tell she's trying not to laugh. How cruel is she? "No fair. You're an ass." I tell her and she giggles a little.

"You love it." She says. Can't deny it...

"That I do." I tell her in the sweetest voice ever. "So what are you really doing today?"

"I'm going to a party with Emily, Katie and her girlfriend." She tells me and my mood immediately goes from horny to heated. And not in the good way.

"Girlfriend?" I ask a bit confused. I didn't take Katie for the girlfriend type. I think then look over to Madison who has her eyes closed and head towards the ceiling.

"Newly acquired." Ashley tells me and I scoff inwardly. I wonder is she's gonna cheat on her since she was so willing to cheat with someone else who she knew had a girlfriend.

"Oh." Is all say.

"Yeah." She says and the line grows quiet. I guess she could feel my mood change. I'm kinda over this conversation now. It seems like everything always turns to a conversation about Katie or Emily.

"I'm gonna go see her." Madison shoots up from the couch and says suddenly. Before I can say anything or grab her, she's already out the door.

Shit!

"Baby I'm gonna call you back." I tell her, grabbing my keys and bag off the couch.

"K, I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I tell her and hang up quickly, chasing after my friend. "Madison wait!" I yell after her as she gets in her car. Ugh! I'm not in the mood for this today. I run after her and practically dive in front of her car to keep her from leaving. I thank the heavens for whoever created brakes that can stop on the drop of a dime.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks, rolling down her window.

"What you want me to do, you just don't know it yet." I tell her with a half-smile. She's not amused.

"Move Spencer." She says seriously and I walk around to the driver's side of the car.

"Madison what are you doing? Why are you torturing yourself with this?" I ask and she drops her head.

"I love her. I'm miserable Spence and I will never forgive myself for what I did but I'll also never forgive myself if I don't do everything humanly possible to win her back." She tells me and this time I'm the one who sighs.

I get what she's saying. I know that if it was me I'd do everything I can to get Ashley back. Hell, even Ashley went out of her way to do something totally amazing for me because I was just upset at her over something she had no control over.

"Fine." I sigh out. "Move over, I'm driving though." I tell her and she complies quickly.

It takes me less than 15 minutes to get to Jade's house and I can tell that Madison has grown even more nervous.

"Just tell her how you feel." I tell Madison as I put the car in park. She lets out a puff of air then looks at me intently. I give her a reassuring smile before she gets out the car and walks up to Jades front door. She rings the door bell and waits, wiping her clammy hands on her pants and I can tell she's repeating something over and over—probably to calm herself down.

Jade's little sister opens the door and let's Madison in. I guess she wouldn't know that Jade doesn't wanna see Madison. I watch as my friend enters the house and hope everything goes well for her.

La.. la.. la..

What to do?

What to do?

"Could there be a possibility." I sing along as I turn up the radio. "..I'm trying to say what's up. Cause I'm made for you, and you for me. Baby now its time for us. Tryna keep it all together. But enough is enough. They say we're too young for love" Justin Bieber finishes the rest of the chorus cause that first part is all I know. "But I'm catching feelings.." I sing along again.

OK, so am I suppose to wait for Madison or... cause I'm already bored as shit.

Would I be a bad friend if I left?

"Doo-do-doo-doo-do-do-d.o-do-do-do-doo... Catching feelings.." Me and Justin Bieber sing at the same time.

We are harmonizing and shit.

Let me stop.

I grab my phone and texted my friend Taylor. She lives around here. Maybe I can hang out there for a while.

"In my head we're already together. I'm good alone but with you I'm better. I just wanna see you smile. You say the word and I'll be right there. I ain't never going nowhere.." I lied I'm still singing.

How cute is this fucking song though?

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand I flip it over and see it's from Madison.

She says that I can leave without her.

Aw, that's why she's my best friend... she cares.

I text her back saying good luck.

I don't even wait for Taylor to text me back I just drive to her house.

–

"Oh Hi friend. Nice of you to let me know you're stopping by." Taylor says after opening her door wearing her bathing suit.

"Uh, I texted you." I say walking right in the house. "Gabby you better be dressed!" I announce into the room.

"Spence wait!"

I turn around at my panicking friend rising my eyebrows as a silent question.

"Don't go out there give me a minute." my friend says rushing to the back yard.

"Oh hey Spence." Gabby says as she ties her bikini bottom, as she walks into the kitchen.

"Kids and their sex." I say shaking my head and head to the refrigerator to get a Vitamin Water.

"So what's up?" I say sitting on top of the counter opening my drink

"Nothing just having sex all day." Gabby says putting her hair up.

"Babe!"

Gabby rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Fun. I miss sex." I sigh into my drink.

"How are things with you and Ash?" My friend asks cuddling up to her girlfriend.

Couples make me sick.

Phooey!

"We're good. I fucking miss her though. Sad face."

"Hey summer's around the corner.." Taylor says.

"Bitch, that's forever from now! I want my girl nooooow!"

"Thanksgiving break is coming up soon you brat. Did you forget?"

"Oh my God! Yes!"

"You wanna tan? You're looking kinda pale..." Taylor says in disgust and then both her and her girlfriend laugh at me.

"Bitches!" I say pretending I'm offended. "Let me get my suit its in the car."

–

"I hate tanning." I say after laying still for five minutes maybe even less than that.

"You are sucha child." Taylor says with her eyes closed. I get up from my spot on the lounge chair and run and jump in to the pool, making sure to splash Taylor.

"Aahh!" she screams.

I laugh and swim towards them.

"Where's Madison?" Gabby asks after laughing at her girlfriend.

"I dropped her off at Jade's.." I say letting the sentence die out.

"Ohhh." Gabby says and Taylor nods her head in understanding.

"I hope they work it out. I don't like it when mom and dad are fighting." Taylor says seriously, getting a look from Gabby.

"Baby, Madison cheated on her. I'm surprised Jade's even trying to hear her out right now."

The couple go back and forth and I dip my head in water.

I really don't wanna hear anymore Jade and Madison talk.

I resurface catching my breath. "Remember when we used to play who can hold their breath the longest?" I ask my two friends stopping their discussion about Jade and Madison. "That was fun."

"You are so random. I'm hungry."

"And I'm random?" I ask Taylor.

"Yeah." She says with a shrug. "What do you guys wanna eat? Frankie's on her way we can have her get us something."

"Frankie's coming?"

"That's what I said right?" my sarcastic friend turns and asks her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I do believe you said that baby. And I'll take a Baconator."

"Ugh! I hate you guys." Dunking my head back in the water. When I come up for air both my friends are giving me questioning looks. "I want a frosty... What?"

"You two looked mighty..." Taylor started off.

"..cozy at the party." Gabby finished her girlfriends sentence.

They both laugh like hyenas and high-five each other.

"You guys are such lames." I say laughing at my friends. "You two should take that act on the road really." I continue getting out of the pool.

They always tease me about Frankie and they just find it hilarious.

I dry myself off ignoring my friends. Well, no I did roll my eyes.

Frankie will flirt with a pole if it had a pussy.

"Speaking of.." Taylor gets up when the doorbell rings.

That was fast.

"I miss Ashley." I say laying back down on the pool chair and closing my eyes.

We use to all go swimming everyday after school.

Those were the good ol days.

I heard Frankie say hi to Gabby and heard her walking towards me.

Don't you guys hate the feeling of being unwantedly eye-fucked?

It's so uncomfortable.

Violating even.

"Hey." I greet her as I stand up to grab my shirt.

We hug and I felt her hands travel down my back

"You think you're slick." I push her away laughing. I pick up my shirt and put it on immediately. "I don't see you tryna cop feels on Gabby."

"No actually I did. She just didn't mind." She says winking at Gabby who laughs it off and continues to eat her food.

"You're so disrespectful." laughing it off and took the frosty she was handing me.

Of course she shrugs it off and sits next to me.

"How are things with you and you're girl? Where is she again?" She asks as if she's really interested in my answer.

"We're great. She's in South Carolina." I tell Frankie who smiles. Sigh. I miss Ashley.

"That's cool. Tell her I said hi." She says and takes a bite out of her burger.

"You're an ass you know." I tell her with a smile and eat some frosty.

"What?" She asks with a mouth full of food.

Ew.

"You hate Ashley." I point out.

"Nah." She shakes her head and swallows. "She hates me."

Ashley does strongly dislike Frankie. But when you really think about it, Frankie is really harmless.

"Right..." I say dragging out the word and getting up.

"Where you going Carlin?" Frankie ask, standing up too.

"Down Frankie." I tell her and point my finger to her lawn chair. "I'm just going to the bathroom." I tell her and laugh a little.

"Oh." Is all she says. I guess she feels silly.

"She totally likes you." Taylor says to me as I pass her in the kitchen on my way to the bathroom.

"Who Frankie?" I ask, thumbing a finger in Frankie's direction.

"Yup." Taylor nods and smiles.

"Ha!"I laugh out. "Nah." I shake my head and put my frosty on the counter. "She's just being Frankie." I assure my friend.

"Right." Taylor says.

And that's my cue to leave.

"I just remembered I need to leave." I tell Taylor who just smiles.

"Get outta here bitch." She says with a smile and hugs me. "Tell Ashley I said hey." She adds. I smile and nod before leaving. I could hear Frankie calling my name as I made my way out the front door.

I laugh a little as I get in the car and head home.

–

"How'd you get here?" I ask Madison who's sitting on my couch.

"Jade dropped me off." She says in a low voice and gets up from the couch.

"How did it go?" I ask apprehensively. I mean, if Jade dropped her off it couldn't have gone too bad right? She shrugs and walks up the steps. "That bad huh?" I ask, following her up the steps. When we get to my room she takes a seat on y bed. "You wanna talk about it or no?" I ask disquieted. Madison shrugs again. "It's cool." I tell her as I sit down next to her on the bed. "Just tell me when you're ready."

"She's um... we're gonna work on it." Madison tells me after a few moments. Work on it? That's great.

So why isn't Madison more happy about it?

"But?" I question.

"I really hurt her Spence." Madison turns and says to me.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

_Madison's POV_

_I'm nervous... like really fucking nervous about talking to Jade. I mean, I wanna make shit right with her cause I love her. But fuck am I nervous._

"_Just tell her how you feel." Spencer looks at me and says as she puts the car in park. I guess she can feel the nerves flowing off me. I let out the breath I was holding and look at her. She gives me a smile that tells me everything is gonna be okay. But I know it probably won't. If anything, this visit is to tell Jade goodbye. I get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Now I'm fucking nervous as hell. I wipe my clammy hands on my jeans and ring the doorbell. _

"_Oh hey Madison." Jessie, Jade's six-year-old little sister greets me at the door with a smile._

"_Hey Jessie, is Jade home?" I ask, knowing that she is. Her car is in the driveway._

"_Mhm." Jessie smiles and opens the door wider for me to go inside. "She's in her room." She adds before running off back into the living room to watch T.V. I shut the door behind me and go up the stairs to Jades room. _

_You can do this Madison._

_You can do this._

_You can do this._

_I keep repeating to myself in my head. _

_Why'd I have to go and fuck that girl! I mean, yes I was drunk and really horny but that's not even half an excuse. _

_I fucked it all up and I guess deep down I expected Jade to react differently when she found out. _

_Stupid me._

_I reach Jade's door and knock. She says come in without asking who is it and I thank all that is holy for that. _

"_Hi." I say quietly as I enter her room and shut the door behind me. She's laying on the bed with her back to the door writing something. But as soon as she hears my voice she shoots up from the bed and is facing me._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" She asks harshly and I cringe at her tone. _

"_I needed to talk to you." I tell her honestly._

"_Get the fuck out, Madison." She says coldly and I can't say that I blame her. _

"_Jade please. All I'm asking is for a minute of your time." I tell her and she rolls her eyes._

"_Why in the hell would I listen to anything you have to say?" She snaps and I don't have an answer. She shouldn't... I fucked up and I know I should just be giving her some space, but I can't. Every single thought I have is about her. She consumes every part of me and I can't be done with this until she at least listens to what I have to say._

"_Please." I beg. It's a weak plea... undeserving of an ear but she looks down at her watch and says,_

"_Sixty seconds." Suddenly my throat is dry and everything I wanted to say goes out of my head. "Fifty seconds." She reminds me and I rack my brain for something to say. "You came here to stare at me or say something?" She asks sarcastically and my brain finally decides to work again._

"_Jade, I know that I fucked up there's not one doubt in my mind that I did one of the most unforgivable things I could have ever done and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. But I love you more than I could..." I trail off as I feel the tears starting to build. I wipe my face and continue as she stares down at her watch. "I love you more than words can express and all I'm asking is for a second chance. I just... it doesn't even have to be in the way that we were. We could start over as friends." I tell her and she continues to just stare at her watch, not once looking at me. "Will you just look at me?" I say a little louder than intended. She ignores me and continues to look down at her watch. _

"_Ten, nine, eight..." She starts to countdown. But I'm not done talking. I move closer to her and pull her face up to me._

"_Stop it." I say sternly and she clenches her jaw like she wants to hit me._

"_Get your hands off me." She says through gritted teeth. _

"_Just stop counting down please." I try again. _

"_Move." She says pushing me back. _

"_Jade." I say trying to grab her hand._

"_Don't touch me." She snatches away again._

"_I'm not lea-"_

"_What do you want from me?" She cuts me off. I can tell she's about to cry. I hate seeing her cry._

"_I wanna go back to the way we were." I tell her as the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes finally do._

"_There is no we." She shakes her head. Now crying too._

"_Baby." I start._

"_You don't get to call me that." She yells. I didn't mean to call her that, it's just a force of habit. "You don't get to come in here and play the victim. You're the one that decided we weren't enough. That you didn't love me enough to stay faithful to me. So don't act like any of this is my fault." She says fully crying now. I can help but want to console her. I move forward again and on reflex she moves back, shaking her head._

"_I was drunk." I start and she laughs a sarcastic laugh through her sobs. "And I know that's no excuse, but I was drunk and stupid and I fucked up. I know that. But this is killing me. It's killing me and I don't know what else to do. You're everywhere. In my dreams, my thoughts, at school, I see you everywhere. I couldn't leave you alone even if I tried." I tell her through a sob. I just wish I could hold her. _

"_You should leave." She tells me with her arms wrapped around her body practically in the corner of her bedroom to be as far away from me as possible._

"_I can't." I shake my head. _

"_Please." She begs me. But I really can't go. I can't leave until something is resolved. She needs to either tell me to never speak to her again or to tell me she still loves me and that we can work this out somehow. _

"_Tell me that you don't love me." I say and move closer to her. Luckily she's already backed in the corner so she has no where else to go. "Tell me you don't love me and that you never wanna see me again and I'll go." I tell her and she just looks down at the ground. I reach her and lift her head. "Tell me." I say again, staring straight into her eyes. She stares at me intently but doesn't say anything. "Tell me and I'm gone forever Jade." I repeat but again she says nothing. I go to put my arms around her but she pushes me back. I try again and she hits me on the chest. Then she just keeps hitting me. I finally am able to wrap my arms around her. She stops hitting me and just cries in my arms. We must've stood there like that for at least five minutes before she finally spoke._

"_I hate you for hurting me." She says sniffing. _

"_I know." Is my reply._

"_I'm not just gonna get back with you." _

"_I know." I say again._

"_You suck." She says then laughs a little._

"_I know." I say and nod. I pull back and look at her. " I love you." I tell her and she looks down. I lift her head. "It's okay. You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to tell you." I say and she nods. I know it's gonna take some time for her to get over this, but I'm willing to wait. _

_As long as it takes._

–

"Wow." I breathe out as Madison finishes.

"Yeah." Madison nods and gets up from my bed. "I'm gonna head home and shower and shit. I feel like I've been over here way too long." She says then lets out a pointed laugh. I give her a confused look. "I'm gonna go." She says again before leaving.

Finally!

I think I may just get my friend back.

Now only if I could get my girlfriend here for Thanksgiving break this would be a bad day turned amazing!


	24. Chapter 24

You ever get that feeling that your relationship is hanging in the balance if something drastic doesn't happen?

Well, lately I've had that feeling. It's been an entire week since the almost kiss and I haven't had the courage to tell Spencer. I mean, nothing happened so is it really necessary to tell her?

You'll be happy to know that I've given myself rides to and from school all week. Not that Emily and I aren't friends anymore, we still talk at school but I've decided that the spending the night and picking me up for school was too much after what happened.

I guess it's my fault really. I knew there was sexual tension there and I let it build up instead of stopping it as soon as it started.

Can you blame me though? Emily's not only hot, but she's a really great friend and I didn't want to lose her. Like I said, her and Katie and I guess now Jodi are the only friends I have here.

You'll also be happy to know I've made time to call Spencer and actually have conversations with her. Not that weak crap we'd been having prior to this week.

"Please mom." I beg for like the hundredth time. I've begged all week for her to let me go see Spencer for Thanksgiving break.

"I still think that's too far for you to be traveling by yourself, Ashley." She tells _me_ for the hundredth time.

"I'm sixteen mom!" I say getting up from the stool. "I wish you would start treating me like it." I stomp off up to my room. I know you may say, oh how bratty of her. But if Spencer was your girlfriend you'd understand.

It's hard enough that we don't talk as much as I'd like to. Now my mom won't even let me go see her. I'm gonna lose my mind if I have to sit here all week and miss her. Currently, I'm steering clear of my friends outside of school. I know that Katie didn't do anything but you invite Katie and you get an Emily/Katie combo. So I'm gonna be bored and alone for a whole week.

Kill me now.

I grab my phone off my nightstand and text Spencer.

_'What are you doing baby?'_

_'Besides missing you...nothing.' _See how cute she is. Ugh!

_'I miss you more.'_ I tell her honestly.

_'I asked my mom if I could come see you.'_ I read and my heart jumps. 'She said no.' I get a few seconds later. Oh.

_'I guess I can't blame her after what you did last time.' _I send with a smiley face.

_'I did it for you and I'd do it again.'_ She texts back and I can't help but smile. Maybe I should...who am I kidding? My dad would send the entire army to drag me back.

_'I'm sorry my parents won't let me go there.'_ I tell her with a sad face.

_'I don't really blame them.' _Is all she text back. I sigh and toss my phone on the bed beside me. ye

"Mom!" I yell as I get up and make my way downstairs.

"Why are you yelling Ashley?" My mom asks coming out of the kitchen.

"Because I'm angry." I tell her as I make my way down the stairs.

"Okay." Is all she says before turning around and going back in the kitchen.

What the... I tell her I'm angry and she goes back to doing what ever she was doing.

Ugh! Parents.

"Mom seriously." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Seriously what Ashley?" She asks, turning from washing dishes to look at me.

"I _need_ to go see Spencer." I stress the word need to her.

"Mhm." Is all she says.

"Mom." I whine out.

"You're sixteen Ashley and you want me to allow you to go all the way on the other side of the country alone. Put yourself in my shoes, how would you feel about it?" She asks then turns back around to the dishes.

I roll my eyes. She's right of course, as always.

"Fine." I say and get up. "But when I'm depressed this entire week, don't blame me." I throw over my shoulder as I leave the kitchen.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Ashley." My mother calls after me. I stomp up to my room again and flop down on my bed.

This Sunday officially sucks.

–

"Ashley, Ashley." Some one shakes me awake. I open my eyes to see my mom and dad standing over me. I turn and look at the clock on my nightstand 7:30pm. How in the hell could it still be Sunday?

"How can I help you my wonderful parents?" I ask with a smile sitting up on my elbows.

"Sarcasm doesn't help you get to Spencer, Ashley." My dad says.

"Sorry." I mumble and sit up completely. "Did something happen?"

"We've been talking..." My mom starts and looks at my dad. You've been talking and...? Don't you hate when people do that. Just say it already you know? This isn't a movie, no need to build the suspense. "...we're going to allow you to go to California on two conditions." She finishes but I stopped listening after allow.

"Oh my God, seriously!?" I ask jumping up from the bed.

"Yes." They both nod and smile.

"Oh my God, I love you guys so much!" I say and pull them both into a hug.

"You haven't heard the conditions Ashley." My mother says as we pull back from the hug.

"I don't care, whatever they are I'll do them as long as I get to see Spencer." I tell them and they smile.

"Okay." My dad says.

"You make sure you call us everyday and if you try to stay longer than next Sunday your father will send the army after you Ashley. We're not joking." My mother says firmly and I smile and nod. Happy to agree to the terms.

"Your plane leaves at eight thirty, so you might want to pack now." My dad says with a smile and I can't help but hug them both again. They leave out and immediately grab my phone off the bed. Shit. I have ten missed calls and eight texts.

Calls and text from both Katie and Emily asking me to hang out today. I shake my head and smile. I'll deal with those two when I get back. Right now all I care about is getting to Spencer.

_'I love you.'_ I text to Spencer. Not even a second later she texts back.

_'I love you more. Were you sleeping?' _She asks.

_'Mhm. I'm sorry, I see you called and texted baby'_ I text back.

_'It's okay. I was just seeing what you were doing. I'm bored. Madison and I just went to the movies. And we're going over to Taylor's house to swim in a bit.'_ I read then put my phone down and go to my closet to grab my suitcase. I put it on the bed and text her back.

_'That sounds fun baby. Her and Jade doing better?' _I ask making small talk. Anything to keep me from blurting out that I'm going there. I'm bad at keeping secrets when I'm excited.

_'They're getting there. Jade is at least talking to Madison again. They're not back together though.' _I read as I throw things into my suitcase.

_'That's good.'_ I text back. I need to make up an excuse to disappear for the next seven hours. _'Baby we're about to go to this thing on the base for my dad then I'll probably be pretty tired when we get back. Can we talk tomorrow?'_ I text her with a smile. I can't wait to surprise her. I know it's only three something there right now so I should get to her around nine tonight Pacific Time.

"Sure baby.' She texts back. And I'm about to text her I love her when my phone rings. It's Spencer calling. What the fuck? Okay, keep it together Ashley. Don't blurt it out.

Don't blurt it out!

"Baby we're about to-"  
>"I know." She cuts me off. "I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you that I loved you." She says sweetly and I can't help but smile.<p>

"I love you more." I tell her and we say a goodbye before hanging up.

See how incredible cute my girlfriend is?

Jealous?

I know...

–

I'm in L.A now and I can't tell you how happy I am. My dad dropped me off at the airport and gave me two hundred dollars for the week. Awesome isn't he? He told me that he'd already spoken to Ms. Carlin so she knows I'm coming. I just hope she didn't tell Spencer cause that would totally ruin the surprise.

I take a taxi from the airport to Spencer's house. Ms. Carlin tells me that Spencer is still over at Taylor's house so I put my things up in her room and Ms. Carlin let me borrow her car to drive over there.

I pull up and ring the door bell.

"Ashley!" Taylor answers the door, surprised.

"Shh!" I tell her putting a finger up to my lip with a smile. "I'm surprising Spencer." I tell her and she has a look of worry on her face instead of joy. It's like I pick the worst possible time to show up or something. "She's still here right?" I ask Taylor who's still just standing in the door staring at me.

"Oh yeah!" She snaps out of it and moves out-of-the-way. "She's out back." She points in the direction that I start walking.

When I reach the back door I immediately realize two things: The reason Taylor was caught so off guard and that Spencer... my Spencer was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water while Frankie was in the pool in between her legs with her arms resting on Spencer's legs; laughing and smiling. The same Frankie I can't fucking stand. The same Frankie who I told her last year asked to have a threesome with us and that when I told her no she kept trying to kiss me anyway.

That Frankie.

I wanna say something.

I wanna yell for Frankie to get her hands off my girlfriend.

But I can't talk.

Like my vocal chords literally won't work right now.

"Spencer." I hear Taylor say beside me. The look on Spencer's face when she saw me... Panic and surprise bottled up in one. She hurriedly got up from the edge of the pool and started walking towards me.

"Don't." I tell her when she reaches me and opens her mouth to speak. I guess I know how it feels now when she sees me with Emily. I take another look at Frankie who fucking smiles and waves at me before I shake my head at Spencer and run out of Taylor's house faster than I think I've ever moved in my life. I know Spencer is chasing after me but I don't dare stop. I get in Paula's car and drive back to the Carlin residence.

I just got here and I'm already ready to go home.

* * *

><p>Hello lovely fans. :) I wanna get this story done within the next week because I have another one I wanna start working on before school starts back on October 9th. I already have the next two chapters written and I can have them up as early as tonight and tomorrow if that's something you guys want. Let me know.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

_As promised here's that chapter. Reviews for the last chapter were awesome. Keep them coming and I promise to have the next update up by tomorrow :) Enjoy._

* * *

><p>I always feel better after I talk to my baby.<p>

Well most of the time, we aren't fighting about things that seem so minuscule now.

This week has been amazing, as far as us talking. She's been like really making an effort to call and talk to me. And if she can't call she's texts.

Talking to her still makes me feel some kind of way.

Side eye.

Don't judge me.

Anyways...

We've talking all week and she's been great. Although neither of our parents will allow us to go see the other for this entire week of no school, we're okay. As long as we talk, everything is good between us.

Currently I'm on my way to Taylor's house with Madison and Jade to swim. Yes, they have been civil to each other all week.

Are you as happy as I am?

I'm really just happy to have my friend back.

"Spencer what'd your mom say when you asked to go see Ashley?" Jade asks me from the passenger seat, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hell no." I say simply getting a laugh from both Jade and Madison.

"Can you blame her?" Madison asks looking back at me briefly before turning back to the road ahead.

"Not at all." I shake my head and laugh along with my friends. I knew my mom would say no when I asked her if I could go to South Carolina for the week to visit Ashley. But I had to try right?

We pull up to Taylor's house and all head inside.

"What's up, bitches?" Taylor greets us as we walk into the kitchen, where her and Gabby are making drinks.

"Where is your mother?" I ask Taylor pointing at the blender where she's mixing...something.

"Out." Is all she says and smirks—turning the blender up higher. "Oh Spence, you got company." She tells me stopping the blender nodding her head in the direction of the pool. I make a confused face and she just smiles. I swear for like ten seconds I thought maybe it could be Ashley. But then I realized that it couldn't be her.

Sad face.

I walk out to the pool.

"Carlin." Frankie says getting up from the lawn chair and walking up to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"What are you doing here Frankie?" I ask her as she lets me go.

"I distinctly remember you inviting me Carlin." She says and smirks.

"No." I say quickly. "You texted and asked me what I was doing, I told you I was going to Taylor's to swim. I never said for you to come." I say pointedly.

"Yeah." Is all she says and walks back to the lawn chair she just got up from.

"How's that an invitation?" I ask confused.

"You told me where you were going and secretly hoped that I would show up." She smirks as she sits down.

"You know..." I start, walking over and sitting down in the seat next to her. "...your cockiness is really starting to turn me on." I say in my best seductive voice.

She clears her throat and sits up. "Really?" Her voice an octave higher than normal.

I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

Like really Frankie?

You're so gullible.

"Mhm." I say and lay back on my lawn chair.

"So then..." She starts and clears her throat again. She's so nervous. Confident and cocky Frankie. This is hilarious. She gets up and positions herself on top of me where her body isn't touching mine. She's just hovering. "You wouldn't mind if I kissed you." She says and it literally takes everything in me not to just burst into laughter.

"What are you waiting on?" I ask and she smirks before leaning down. My hand immediately shoots up over my mouth and I can't hold back my laughter. She rolls off me and sits back on her chair. "I'm sorry." I say through laughter.

"That wasn't cool, Carlin." She tells me seriously.

"I couldn't resist." I shake my head and continue to laugh.

"You blonde girls are ridiculous." She says and then starts laughing herself.

"I can't believe you fell for that." I say, my laughter subsiding.

She shrugs. "Maybe I was playing you." She smirks and sits back on her chair.

"Right." I nod and smile and her. She returns the smile. I will never chose another girl over Ashley. Don't get me wrong. Frankie is very easy on the eyes. She's about 5'7, green eyes, tanned complexion with dark short black hair and an athletic body. Maybe if I wasn't with Ashley I'd...

Nah.

Still wouldn't date her.

She's infamous for being one of the biggest players King High has ever known.

She fucks straight girls.

Often.

I can't be with someone who I'd constantly think is cheating on me.

And don't give me that bullshit ass speech that people can change.

Not Frankie. Trust me. I would know.

"Don't think I couldn't get you if I really wanted you Carlin." She says and I get up.

"Mhm." I say and nod as I take off my clothes and jump in the pool. "And stop calling me Carlin, Frankie." I say as I emerge from under the water.

"I'll call you whatever you want me to." She says with a smirk and I shake my head and look away as my friends emerge from the house.

It's like they wanted all that to happen with me and Frankie.

Hmmm. I think as Frankie gets in the pool.

"Are you guys out here having fun without us?" Taylor asks smirking. I'm sure she watched the entire scene earlier from the window.

She's not fooling anyone.

"Fuck you." I say and give my friend the finger.

"I don't think Gabby would like that." Taylor says seriously, shaking her head.

"No baby it's okay. As long as I get to watch." Gabby says and kisses her girlfriend on the lips.

"Spence you hea-"

"Go to hell." I tell my friend, shaking my head and swimming to the wall. "Where's my drink?" I ask getting out the pool, sitting on the wall letting my feel dangle in the water.

"You didn't ask for one." Taylor says and shrugs.

See.

Asshole.

"Want me to go make you one Spence?" Jade asks from her seat on a lawn chair next to one Madison is occupying.

I shake my head and smile. "Nah. I'm good. I guess I see who my real friends are." I state and look at Taylor who just shrugs and sips her drink tauntingly.

"I'm a real friend." Frankie swims up in front of me and says.

"I'm sure." I say with a smile.

"No for real. We should have hung out forever ago." She says putting her arms up on my legs.

"You flirt too much, that's why we aren't close." I look down and tell her with a smile.

"Can you blame me?" She asks quirking a brow and I can't help but laugh.

"This is why my girlfriend hates you." I tell her causing her to chuckle.

"Nah. That's not the reason." She shakes her head.

"Enlighten me." I tell her and she smiles.

"I'll keep that one between me and your girlfriend." She smirks and I splash water on her.

"Don't do that again Carlin." She tells me as Taylor's door bell rings.

"Expecting more company?" I hear Madison say behind me. I don't hear what Taylor says before she gets up.

"Or what?" I turn my attention back to Frankie.

"Do it and see." She tells me with a serious look on her face and I'm so tempted to splash her again but I decide not to.

"Didn't I say to stop calling me Carlin?" I ask her, leaning back on my hands.

"Yeah, but you didn't say what you wanted me to call you. Does baby work for you?" There's that damn smirk again.

I lean down closer to her face. "Definitely not." I say and she wiggles her eyebrows before splashing a little water on me.

"Stop." I whine out.

"You can dish it out but you can't take it." Frankie smiles at me and I think it's the first time I've ever seen her really smile, like without all the bullshit flirting behind it.

"Spencer." I hear Taylor call out and I look in the direction I heard my name being called from and see Ashley.

My Ashley.

Immediately I feel two things: Disgust in myself realizing how this must look to Ashley and terror for how I think this may all play out.

I immediately get up and walk to Ashley. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off.

"Don't." She tells me before I can get my words out. I see her glance around me in Frankie's direction but I don't take my eyes off her. When she turns to leave my heart drops. I'd been doing all bitching about her and Emily and I turn around and build this relationship with Frankie when I know Ashley doesn't like her.

I chase after her but she's already in my mom's car and driving away.

Fuck my life...


	26. Chapter 26

Here's that update I promised. Sorry it's a little later than I anticipated getting it out. Had a busy day. And for all of you wondering, I promise not to rush the story just to finish it quicker. :) And be prepared for some much needed spashley fluff in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing it's awesome!

* * *

><p>When I get back to Spencer's I make my way up to her room quickly, hoping Ms. Carlin doesn't stop me and asks whats wrong. I know that Spencer isn't that far behind me. I pace around her room figuring out what exactly I'm going to say to her.<p>

It's like I'm mad but at the same time I keep asking myself how can I be upset with her with I've been practically doing the same thing with Emily.

"Ashley!" I hear Spencer yell from downstairs.

Shit.

That wasn't long enough.

I need more time.

I'm sure Spencer's mom is asking her what's going on but how quickly Spencer got to the room she probably didn't tell her. I stop pacing and turn around to face her.

"Ashley." She says again, coming in and shutting the door. I don't say anything, I just look at her. Unsure of what to say really. "Say something please." She begs me.

"Frankie." Is all I can say. I shake my head and move back from her.

"I know what that may have looked Ashley but I swear I never..." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry." She settles on.

I don't know what to say.

Absolutely no words will form.

"I..." I trail off and drop my head.

"I'm sorry." She says again.

"You said that." I say suddenly. My tone less than pleasing.

I think I'm more upset about the fact that this whole time she's been getting mad at me about Emily she's been hanging out with Frankie.

"I don't know what else to say. This is...you're here." She sort of smiles and moves towards me again.

I step back once again. "What were you doing...with Frankie?" I ask and her smile fades.

"Nothing Ashley, I swear." She shakes her head again. "It was stupid, she's just been coming around and we've just been hanging out. I'm sorry." She says for the third time.

"If you tell me you're sorry one more time..."

"I'm sorry." She says again before she could catch herself I roll my eyes and move towards the door.

I can't be here anymore.

And I know you're probably saying to yourself oh Ashley's such a hypocrite, she's been doing the same thing with Emily and now that the tables are turned she gets mad.

Well you know what?

Fuck you.

"I can't be here." I tell her as I try to exit but she runs and blocks the door.

"Please don't leave." She says and her eyes are making the same plea as her words.

"I almost kissed Emily!" I blurt out for no reason really. I step back and survey her face, waiting for a reaction. She doesn't say anything. She just steps aside so I can get to the door. I wordlessly open the door and walk down the steps. I can hear Mrs. Carlin call me from the kitchen as I open the front door and practically run down the street to nowhere in particular. "Fuck!" I yell out in frustration.

I look down at my phone and contemplate calling my parents. This is all just so fucked up. I don't know how things got like this between us.

Me with Emily and her with...Frankie.

We're not those people.

We don't cheat or lie or do shit to deliberately hurt each other.

Granted she didn't know I was coming so it wasn't like she said 'oh Ashley's coming let me make sure I practically make out with Frankie in front of her.'

I know Spencer and she wouldn't do that.

This is my fault really. I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket. I have to fix this. I turn around and head back to the house. Spencer is sitting on the front porch looking down at the ground.

I take a seat next to her. She doesn't look up at me.

"I'm sorry." I barely whisper. She turns and looks at me.

"Emily..." Is all she says and I know what she's asking.

"I stopped it before it got there. We were dancing and we got caught up in the moment. Which is no excuse but I nothing happened I promise." I assure her and she nods.

"Nothing happened with Frankie, Ash." She says after a few moments. I wordlessly nod. I know nothing happened. And I know nothing was going to happen.

I know Spencer well enough to know that.

I guess I was just jealous that Frankie was spending all this time with her, just like she hates that Emily gets a lot of my time.

This distance is really starting to fuck with us.

"I love you." I turn and tell her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you." She says grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. "You're here." She breathes into my neck.

"I am." I smile as we pull out of the hug.

"You wanna go back inside now?" She asks me and I nod. We get up from the steps hand in hand and make our way back into the house. We head up to her room as Paula yells that dinner will be ready in ten. "I missed these." She says throwing me against her bedroom door, promptly slamming it as her lips crash into mine. I moan into her mouth and her hands snake their way under my shirt and scratch their way down the length of my back.

Oh how I've missed this.

"Spence." Her names comes out as more of a whimper than anything.

"Hmm?" She asks as her lips travel to my neck and she begins to suck lightly.

"I..this...uh fuck!" I breathe out as her assault on my neck continues and her hands make their way into my jeans to squeeze my ass. She moans lightly when she does.

"Off." She says as she pulls her hands out of my pants and backs away from me. She doesn't have to tell me what she's talking about for me to understand.

"We only have ten minutes." I point out but start removing my clothes none-the-less.

"Plenty of time." She tells me with pure lust in her eyes. As soon as I'm completely naked she throws me back against the door, reconnecting our lips in a heated kiss. I feel her reach behind me and lock the door. She switches our positions and starts to walk forwards, me backwards, towards the bed. She lightly pushes me backwards and I fall on the bed. She takes a moment to take in every part of my body. A smirk plays at her lips and that just makes me want her even more. She finally bends down in front of me, wasting no time spreading my legs apart and going to work on my pussy.

"Fuck!" I softly yell. I mean her mom is downstairs after all. She moans into my pussy as I scoot my body closer to her face, letting my fingers get lost in her hair. I was wet the moment she threw me against the door and starting kissing me so I know that it won't take long for me to cum. And the way she's eating my pu- "Oh my fucking God!" I yell out a little louder than before. Spencer just entered me with two fingers as her tongue continues it's assault on my clit.

I'm so close, I can feel it. "Fuck yeah, just like that." I tell her as she speeds up the pace, thrusting in and out of me. "I'm gonna cum." I tell her as she sucks on my clit and continues to move her fingers in and out of me and just the right pace. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I scream out as my orgasm overcomes me. I'm pretty sure that was loud enough for her mom to hear but the way she smirks, I think Spencer feels exactly how I feel.

I couldn't care less.

"Mmm." She says as she laps up all my juices then crawls her way up my body with a smirk on her face. She takes the fingers that were just in my pussy and brings them to my lips. "See how fucking good you taste baby." She tells me and I let out a throaty groan before taking each digit in my mouth sucking off the wetness. She does the same after I'm done.

"Your turn." I tell her, flipping us over so I'm on top.

"Nope." She says sliding from under me.

"What?" I whine out.

"Ten minutes are up." She says with a smile, tossing me my clothes.

Sneaky bitch.

"Okay. I see what you did."I tell her putting my clothes back on. "Remember. I'm here all week." I tell her and she quirks an eyebrow and smirks.

"Looking forward to it." She tells me before walking into her bathroom to get cleaned up. I do the same after getting dressed and we both head downstairs to dinner.

"I was just about to come up and get you two." Paula says as we both take a seat at the dining table.

Oh Paula. You better be glad you didn't. I turn to my girlfriend who is looking at me smiling. I wink and she lets out a small giggle.

"What's for dinner mom?" Spencer ask when her giggling subsides.

"Steak, Mashed Potatoes and broccoli." She tells us and I involuntarily make a 'mmm' sound, getting a look from Spencer.

Clearly she's still horny.

I smile at her then turn my attention back to Paula who is placing all the food on the table.

"That's a lot of food for three people." I point out.

"Where's dad and Glen, ma?" Spencer asks and her mother sighs.

"Your father is working late and Glen is with his friends playing basketball." She shakes her head as she sits down.

"Oh." Is all Spencer says. I guess she's used to this from her dad and brother. Unlike my family who bitch if you miss one single meal.

"Well this all very lovely." I tell Mrs. Carlin who smiles and says thank you. I can see out the corner of my eye that Spencer is staring at me. I turn to look at her and she's smiling. I can't help but smile back.

I'm sure we look like a bunch of smiling idiots but I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her. Paula noticed the scene and cleared her throat to get our attention but yeah... that didn't work.

"I guess everything is okay now?" Paula asks and Spencer and I finally look away from each other.

"Nothing was wrong mom, you're seeing things." Spencer says as she cuts her steak and puts a piece of it in her mouth.

I opt for the truth. "Yes Mrs. Carlin, everything's fine now." I say and Spencer's head shoots to me. I shrug and smile and she rolls her eyes.

"So Ashley I spoke with your mother and we both thought it'd be best if you slept in the guest bedroom instead of Spencer's." Paula says and I immediately look at her. What?! We never did that before.

"Mom!" Spencer shrieks.

"Now Spencer I think it's only fair that we treat Ashley the same way we would if she was a boy. No double standards around this house." Paula says firmly, with a head nod for emphasis.

Well pooey.

This sucks.

"This isn't fair." Spencer says dropping her fork on the plate. I don't say anything I just continue to eat my food. I look up to Paula and can tell she's trying to hold back a smile. I look to Spencer and nod my head in the direction of her mom with a confused look on my face.

"Mom?" She questions, seeing the same thing I'm seeing. Suddenly Paula just burst into laughter.

Ummmmm...

Okaaaaay.

"I really had you girls going there didn't I?" Paula says and I'm still confused.

"What?" Spencer asks, just as confused as me.

"Ashley can sleep in your room, Spencer." Paula says and laughs again like someone just told her the funniest joke in the world.

"That's so not funny." Spencer says getting up from the table. "Not cool mom." She adds and starts to walk away. Mrs. Carlin's face suddenly turns serious and she stops laughing.

"Sit down and eat your food Spencer Michelle Carlin." She tells Spencer sternly and Spencer doesn't hesitate to do just that. Crazy how she just went from laughing to motherly in point zero seconds. "Don't be so serious." Paula says with a smile and goes back to eating her food.

See... creepy.

After that we pretty much ate our food in silence. I think Spencer didn't find her mother's little joke as funny as her mother did.

–

"I can't believe you're here." Spencer whispers again in my ear. After taking showers we got in our pajamas and cuddled up in bed.

"Me either." I whisper back truthfully, then place a kiss on her temple. She scoots closer to me so her head is laying on my chest and my hands are lazily playing in her hair.

"I love you." She whispers then yawns.

"Oh no you don't." I tell her then get up to go lock her door.

"Ash, what are you doing?" She asks, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I told you." I say into her ear as I reach her. "It's your turn." I say then lean down and bite her neck and her eyes shoot open as she moans.

She's awake now...


	27. Chapter 27

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) Let me know what you thought about it and I'll try and get the next update up tomorrow.

* * *

><p>We stayed up all night getting let's say...reacquainted with each other.<p>

After being sexually deprived for as long as I have you too would be having a sex marathon.

I know I missed Ashley but her actually being here, shows me that I _really _fucking missed her.

And _really_ missed fucking her.

See what I did there?

Side eye.

Anyways.

We eventually wore ourselves out and went to sleep a few hours ago.

But now I'm wide awake just staring at my girlfriends naked form.

Ashley's body is fucking glorious.

Just simply glorious.

I'm a creeper but is it really creeping if its your girlfriend?

My hand reaches out and my fingers made a path going down Ashley's back.

"Baby..." Ashley mumbles in her sleep and pulls me closer to her. "Sleep.."  
>As soon as she said that I yawned.<p>

What kind of hypnotizing shit is this?

I kiss her shoulder and sleep eventually won.

–

I wake up to the smell of coffee.

"Mmm." I roll over expecting cuddles from my girlfriend but found the space next to me empty.

I want morning cuddles dammit.

I turn my head and see that it's one in the after noon.

Jeez, talk about over fucking sleeping.

I quickly get myself freshened up and throw on an oversized shirt before going downstairs.

Nobody's home right now just a F.Y.I. In case you're wondering why I'm walking around with just a shirt on.

"Oh nice of you to wake up." Ashley greets me with a smile.

"I missed your sarcastic ass." I give my girlfriend a kiss and went in search of a cup.

"I got it baby."

I hop up on the counter and watch my girlfriend walk around the kitchen as she fixes me a cup of coffee.

I'm glad to know she knows her way around my kitchen and I'm even more glad she that she remembers how I take my coffee.

I quickly shut my eyes when my brain randomly shows me a flash back of last nights activities.

I felt a shiver run through my body and suddenly I don't give a fuck about coffee.

My eyes scan over Ashley's entire body and when my eyes finally reach hers she gave me a smirk.

"Spencer, don't look at me like that." My girlfriend teases as she walks towards me and hands me my coffee.

I take the coffee and set it aside grabbing my girlfriends hand pulling her between my legs.

I put my arms around her shoulders and gaze up at her. "Look at you like what?"

I see Ashley's eyes darken and I know she's thinking the same thing as me.

Ashley's hands go up my thighs and drags my shirt up to my waist.

"Fuck..." She breathes out when her fingers find that I don't have anything on under this shirt. "You shouldn't be walking around the house like this baby." Ashley says in a low voice.

I moan feeling her thumbs caressing my inner thigh dangerously close to my already wet pussy.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?" My girlfriend continues to tease me. She leans closer to my body and slowly licks a path up my neck. "You moaning gets me so wet Spence."

Her saying that makes me moan louder and I feel her thumb pressing down on my clit as she rubs it painfully slow. "Spread your legs wider for me." She whispers on my lips.

Ashley has made me a mute!

I'm a mute!

Where is my voice?

All I can get out is a series of moans as we share a deep kiss.

She is still teasing my pussy but this I can feel the tips of her finger almost making it way inside me and then travels back up to circle my clit.

It's the most incredible torture ever.

"Oh fuck..." I grab the edge of the counter and moan loudly breaking the delicious kiss we're sharing when she finally puts her fingers inside me. I use the counter as leverage meeting her fingers as she fucks me.

With her other hand she lifts my shirt and her lips immediately find my nipple.

She gives both the same attention then makes her way lower.

"Baby.." I breathlessly protest when I felt her take her fingers out of me.

Ashley used both hands to spread my legs wider.

"Fuck, I missed this." She says as she lowers her head between my legs.

My whole body is tingling when I felt her dragging her tongue over my inner thigh where her thumbs were teasing me before.

Ashley knows exactly what she's doing as she sucks and lightly bites me there.

She knows that only gets me wetter.

"Stop teasing me, Ash."

I don't have to look at my girlfriend to know she's smirking but I do anyways and I was right.

Her tongue finds my clit and lightly sucks it before going lower.

She swirls her tongue a few times to tease me before it goes inside me and I swear I'm gonna pass out when I feel her tongue swirling inside me.

Suddenly, her tongue disappears and her fingers replaces it.

"Fuck!" I grab my girlfriends head when I felt her sucking on my clit keeping her where she is. "Baby..."

"That's it. Cum for me." She mumbles against my clit as her fingers continue to move in and out of me.

"I'm so close." I breathe out and she picks up her pace to match the rhythm of my hips. "Fuck, Ash." I moan and I can tell it only made her hornier cause her tongue started to put in work on my clit.

I'm talking 9 to 5.

"Cum for me baby." She says again and that's all I needed to push me over the edge.

Literally.

"Fuck." I breathe out.

I fell off the counter but luckily my baby caught me. "Shit Spence." She says then laughs as I lay on top of her.

"Give me a minute." I tell her and I feel her body shake as she continues to laugh at me. This isn't funny. I literally cannot feel my legs right now.

"Come on." My girlfriend says lifting us both off the floor. Wow. She's strong. I say then giggle to myself. "Baby are you going crazy?" She asks as she places me on the couch. I shake my head as my laughing subsides.

"My mom is gonna kill us if she finds out about the counter top." I point out and Ashley's face turns from a smile to a look of horror.

"Shit, you're right." She hops up off the couch and runs back into the kitchen.

"The Clorox wipes are under the sink." I tell her with a giggle and I hear her open and close the drawer.

A few minutes later she joins me back on the couch. "All done." She says and smiles before kissing me on the forehead.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I ask her laying my head on her shoulder.

"I was thinking a little of this." She says as she turns and kisses me sweetly. "A little of that." Her hand creeps it's way of my thigh. "With a little of this." She says as her hand reaches my pussy and she rubs it painfully slow before taking her finger out and putting it into her mouth.

Fuck. I think I just came again.

I need a minute...

….

"Spence?" Ashley calls my name then giggles.

"Hmm?" I ask, without opening my eyes.

"You okay?" She asks but I know she knew what she was doing.

"Mhm." I say then finally open my eyes. Two can play this game. "I'm just... I'm really really horny." I tell her in a low voice as I let my hand make it's way from my neck down my body to my pussy. I waste no time, rubbing my clit and moaning in pleasure. I close my eyes and I can feel Ashley's boring a hole into my body.

Ha!

"Mmmm." I moan out as I let two of my fingers enter my wetness. "Oh fuck." I breathe out and pick up pace.

"Spencer?" Ashley almost whimpers. I smile inwardly and open my eyes to look at her.

Aww.

She looks like she could burst at any moment.

"Fuck Ashley, you make me so wet." I moan and bite my lip. She gets up and kneels down in front of me but before she could do anything I stopped rubbing and stood up.

"What the fuck?!" She asks to my retreating body.

"Don't fuck with me Ash. You'll never win this game." I tell her matter-of-factly as I make my way up to my room.

I hear her yell fuck and my name being called as I reach the top of the stairs and I can't help but giggle.

–

After a much needed shower Ashley and I got dressed and headed over to Taylor's for a barbeque. I made sure to stress to Taylor that Frankie was not invited, cause I don't know what the fuck has been up with her lately but it's almost like she wanted me to fuck up with Ashley and get with Frankie which is crazy cause she's knows how many hearts Frankie breaks.

Would you want that for your friend?

"Spencer, Ashley! Welcome, Welcome." Taylor greets us as we enter the house.

"Um, have you been drinking?" I ask my friend who lets out a roaring laugh then nods her head.

"You know it." She sort of slurs her words. "Drinks in the kitchen, help yourselves." She smiles and tells us as Gabby comes up behind her and whispers something in her ear. She smiles at her girlfriend and then they both make their way up the stairs.

Well that's rude. This is Taylor's shindig and she's off to go have a fuck fest. I shake my head and smile at my friends as they disappear behind Taylor's bedroom door.

"Where are her parents?" Ashley asks as we make our way into the kitchen.

I shrug, "I never have any idea." I smile at my girlfriend as she pours us both a drink from whatever was already blended in the blender.

"Oh my God, what is this?" I ask as I swallow the concoction.

"I don't know." My girlfriend's face matches mine. Whatever it is. It's fucking strong as hell. We survey the counter and see almost every type of liquor you can think of covering it. There's no telling what Taylor put in this drink. Ashley and I both sit our cups down on the counter. Ashley's already not much of a drinker and both us not wanting to get wasted at three in the afternoon, we opt to grab a couple of beers from the fridge and make our way out to the pool.

"Spenceeeeer, Ashleeeeeeey, heeeeeey." Madison says all giddy like then starts to laugh. I'm guessing she had a cup of whatever was in the blender as well cause when Madison gets tipsy or drunk, she gets really fucking giggly.

"Madison you drunk?" I ask and she smiles and nods proudly.

"Taylor made something..." Jade laughs as Madison plays with her face. "It's got a shit load of alcohol in it." Jade adds as she playfully slaps Madison's hand away. Well I'm at least glad to see those two getting along. "I think I'm gonna go try and sober her up a bit." Jade tells us as she helps Madison up off the lawn chair.

"Okay." Ashley and I smile and say in unison.

"I thought this was supposed to be a barbeque." Ashley says taking a seat on a chair.

"It was." I laugh. My friends are never really reliable though for shit like this.

"Can you cook Spence?" She asks and I nod.

"I don't know how to work that grill though." I tell her and point to the space ship on the other side of the pool. I mean really, who needs a grill that cost as much as a small car?

"Are we about to cook for the first time together?" I ask her playfully as we get up from our chairs. She shakes her head and smiles at me before kissing me on the forehead.

I know.

We're impossibly cute together.

–

After cooking all the shit Taylor had in the fridge, everyone joined us back outside to eat. Madison and Taylor both a lot more sober than when we arrived.

"So you staying for the whole week?" Jade asks my girlfriend as she takes another bite of her burger.

"Yep. I get to spend an entire week with my baby." Ashley replies and kisses me on my neck.

Aw.

"What do you guys have planned? Or do you just plan on fucking this whole week?" Of course that's Taylor.

"Baby!" Gabby scolds her girlfriend.

"What? I'm just asking. If it were me, fuck going out. I would fuck you until the second I had to get on the plane." Taylor says and receives a kiss from her girlfriend. Madison rolls her eyes and Jade, Ashley and I all laugh.

"We haven't really planned anything." I tell my friends who nod.

"How about tomorrow we go to the beach and later we could have a bonfire." Jade suggests and everyone nods. Everyone begins to discuss the details of the bonfire, well everyone except me.

My mind is too busy thinking replaying the thoughts of last night and earlier today.

"Spencer." Ashley leans closer to me and whispers. I don't say anything I just give her a look. One that says three things: I need you to touch me, I need to touch you, and I need all this right now. I'm guessing she got what I was trying to convey cause the next thing I know I'm being pulled off the chair and Ashley is telling our friends that we'll be right back.

I don't recall the walk up the stairs and into the bathroom, my eyes and mind are clouded over with lust that when they finally do come into focus Ashley has me up on the bathroom sink pulling my shorts off.

I lift my hips to help her take off my underwear and when she does, she waste no time diving her tongue into my wetness.

"Fuck!" I moan out and slam my head into the mirror. Fuck that hurt.

"Spencer?" She looks up and questions. I guess that was pretty loud.

"I'm fine, keep going." I tell her, pushing her head back down to my pussy. It actually hurts but I'm sure having an orgasm will make it _all_ better.

"Mmm baby, you're so wet." She says into my pussy and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. I whimper when her tongue leaves my folds but it is immediately replaced by fingers and I'm sure the scream that radiated from my throat was loud enough for our friends to hear all the way downstairs in the backyard. "Shh." She lifts up and whispers in my ear as her fingers continue to move in and out of me.

"I'm gonna cum, Ashley." I tell her through a whimper as my head slams into the mirror over and over again.

"Cum for me baby." She moans into my ear and I can feel my pussy start to contract around her fingers. She continues to move inside me as her thumb brushes over my clit.

"Oh fuck yes!" I scream out as my orgasm overcomes me. She keeps moving her fingers in and out of me to let me ride out my orgasm. When she's done she takes her fingers out of me and puts them up to my lips, letting me suck the juices off, before connecting our lips in a lust filled kiss. I pull myself up on the sink and hop off so that we're both standing. I start to undress her and finish taking off the rest of my clothes. We kiss our way into the shower and I turn the water on, letting it fall all around us as we continue to kiss.

"Turn around." I break away from her lips and whisper in her ear. She complies, placing the front her her body on the glass door of the shower. I kiss my way down her spine, her jumping each time my lips make contact with her skin. "You want me to fuck you?" I ask her in a voice I don't even recognize. I can't tell it turned Ashley on because her juices started flowing freely down her inner thigh.

"Please." She begs me and I try my best to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape.

I stand back up and kiss and suck on her neck as I let my fingers dance around her thigh, just below her pussy.

"Tell me how bad you want me." I tell her in a raspy voice. She whimpers before answering.

"So fucking bad. I need to feel you inside me Spencer. Please fuck me." I let my hand travel up to her pussy and slowly rub her clit. "Fuck yes." She breathes out and I pick up pace.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to fuck the shit out of me." She tells me and I let the moan falls from my lips as I enter her with two fingers from behind.

"Holy Fuck!" She screams out as I move in and out of her.

"Mmm." I moan into her ear and then nibble and suck on it.

"Faster." She tells me and I comply. I know she's close cause her pussy is already contracting around my fingers.

"Don't cum yet baby." I whisper in her ear as I take my fingers out of her.

"Don't stop."She begs me and I immediately put three fingers in her this time.

"Oh my God, Spencer!" She shrieks and I move faster in and out of her.

"I fucking love you." I tell her as I continue to stroke.  
>"I fucking love you more. Oh fuuuuuuck!" She screams out as her orgasm over comes her. I let her ride out her orgasm and when she finishes she turns around and connects our lips in a kiss.<p>

"Mmm. I love you." She moans into my lips.

"I know." I smile and wrap my arms around her. "You're so...mmm...amazing." I tell her as we continue to kiss.

"We should probably get back." She tells me and smiles. I sigh but I know she's right. We shower up and get dressed and head back down to our friends.

"Did you two just shower?" Taylor ask us, quirking a brow as the rest of our friends giggle around us.

"We um..." Ashley starts, looking at me for help. Yeaaaaah... I got nothing. I shrug as we take a seat on the chair.

"Don't worry about what _we_ were doing." I tell them and they all laugh a little more. "Anyfuckingways." I start as Ashley intertwines our fingers. "What are we doing about this bonfire?" I ask and Jade starts to tell me all the things they discussed when Ashley and I were off... being us.

Sigh.

It feels good to have her back here.


	28. Chapter 28

"Do we seriously have to go?" Ashley asks me from the bed as I get up to go take a shower.

I walk back over to her and bend down, where my lips are hovering just above hers.

"As much as I would absolutely love to stay in bed and fuck you all day." I tell her then connect our lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and I slide on top of her. "Mmm." I moan into her lips as she scratches her way down my back. "Do not start." I warn her with a smirk.

"Or what?" She asks matching my smirk. Ashley smirking could be one the sexiest things I have ever seen in my life. She knows just how to push my horny buttons.

"Fuck." I moan out and shake my head at my girlfriend.

We're never gonna get out of this bed.

–

"Nice of you to take a break from having sex to spend time with your friends." Taylor says when she sees me and Ashley walking hand in hand towards them on the beach.

"Yeah, I'm so nice right? We really didn't have to come to this." I shoot back.

"Yeah you did. Ashley woulda made you." Madison says before digging in her bag for sun block.

"Would you really make me do something I don't want to?" I question my girlfriend with a pout.

"I would never baby." Ashley tells me. "Help me." She hands me one side of the huge beach towel.

I help her place it on the sand and rewards me with a kiss.

"Oh no, Ashley doesn't run you at all." Taylor says pulling her sunglasses down to her nose.

I give her the finger, stripping off my clothes and try my hardest to ignore the way Ashley is looking at me.

She makes my whole body tingle just by looking at me.

"Babe stop picking on Spencer." Gabby says without opening her eyes laying on the beach towel she shares with her girlfriend. "Can you get me some water?" She asks her girlfriend raising herself on her elbows.

"But its all the way..." Taylor whines dragging the last word out looking at the cooler that's a few feet away from her. She looks back at her girlfriend and rolls her eyes as she crawls to the cooler that's next to Madison.

"Oh yeah baby that's it." Gabby says smacking her girlfriends ass.

"What were you saying about Ashley running me again?" I shoot at Taylor.

"Get your life Spencer!" She tells me as she hands her girlfriend a water bottle.

"I got it and I'm living it bitch!"

"I missed this.." Ashley says putting her arm around me.

"Baby!" I scream out when her hand quickly grabs my boobie.

Ashley shrugs as she takes off her cover up.

"Jeez Spence, you really went in on Ashley." Madison comments from my right.

Oops.

So I might have gotten carried away leaving hickeys on Ashley.

She didn't seem to mind though.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I try not to smirk at my handy work. "Why are you looking at my girl though?" I ask my friend raising my eyebrow at her but I can see that Madison's attention is else where.

I lightly nudge Ashley to get her attention on Madison.

We see Jade looking for us and when she sees Madison both of their faces light up.

Madison stands up and helps Jade with her stuff and places it on the sand.

"Hey.." Maidson greets her girlfriend shyly.

Maidson and Jade quickly kiss and giggle both blush like idiots.

It's really cute.

"Oh God, it's like we been transported back to when they started being a couple.." I whisper loudly so my friends can hear.

Everyone laughs except for Madison and Jade who are in their own little world.

"Are you hoes back together or what?" Taylor asks breaking the spell that the couple was under.

Madison uncharacteristically looks down and Jade tips her head upwards and kisses Madison's shyness away.

"You can say that..." Jade says taking a seat on the towel and pulls Madison down with her.

I catch Madison's eye and she throws me a smile.

Aww, I'm happy for her.

"Did you pack the tanning oil?" I ask my girlfriend as I rifle through the huge bag we brought.

"We both know you just act like you like tanning but really don't. So no I didn't."

"But I wanted to lay out." I say pouting

"Right." Ashley says not believing me. "You can't even stay still for a minute." She gets up and offers her hand out to me.

Who am I kidding?

She's right.

I grab my girlfriends hand and she pulls me towards her body.

She wraps her hands on my waist keeping me close to her.

"Let's get you wet." She says to my lips.

Yes.

Please.

Fuck me.

I close my eyes as we kiss and kept them closed as Ashley breaks it.

Mmmmm.

I wanna go home.

Ashley laughs as she pulls me towards the water.

–

When the suns about to set we all move our stuff to the closest fire pit before someone claims it.

Taylor and Gabby left to get us some In-N-Out for dinner.

Like did you really think we were gonna grill our food on an open fire on some Duel Survival type shit?

Um no.

Me and Madison sit in front of` said fire pit as our girlfriends try to light it.

They are struggling.

"Maybe we should tell them that Taylor has lighter fluid in the bag." Madison says laughing.

"Let's let them have fun for a while."

Me and Madison laugh when we heard Jade yell that Ashley's gonna burn her arm off.

Dramatic hoe.

My girlfriend would never.

"So you two good?" I ask my best friend.

"Yeah." She says smiling. "We're back together but we're taking it slow. I feel like..." Madison sighs. "I feel like I'm falling in love all over again, if that makes any sense."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Just please keep it in your pants next time cause I'll kick your ass myself." I say playfully, but meaning every word.

Madison knows it too and just nods in understanding.

"Holy shit!" Jade yells.

"Me light fire!" Ashley yells like a caveman and runs towards me happy as shit. "Baby! Did you see!? Did you see me light the fire!?" She says in excitement as she hops from foot to foot.

"Yes I did. I'm so proud." I tell my girlfriend and she beams at me.

She so fucking cute!

I pull her down to sit on my lap and I can see she's still playing with the lighter.

"How about we put this away, you pyro." I grab the lighter and toss it in Taylor's bag. Only it didn't go inside, it was in the general vicinity so its ok. She's smart enough to know that it goes in her bag.

Speaking of, I see them coming back.

"Food's here fuckers!"

She places four bags of food on the blanket and we all dig in.

"Jeeez, fat ass!" I pick at my girlfriend seeing her diving in her animal style fries and burger.

"What? We don't have this! I fucking miss it." She takes another big bite and wiggles.

My girlfriend is cuter than yours!

We all ate in silence which is a surprise.

I guess we were hungrier than we realized cause it was the first time all day that we all shut the fuck up.

–

After dinner Taylor went in her magic bag and gave us all fancy looking sticks to roast marshmallows.

I swear that girl over packs like the best of them.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you're here?" I tell my girlfriend walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Baby! Don't do that I was concentrating!" She says flinching a bit.

I laugh into her neck and feel her shiver a little.

"I love you so much." I say hugging her tighter.

Ashley turns her head and we share a kiss.

Mmmmm.

"I love you more than that." She says breaking the kiss.

We get lost into each others eyes, of course.

"Um Ash, your marshmallow's on fire." I look up from the kiss and see her marshmallow is completely black now.

"Shit." She mumbles out, taking the marshmallow off the stick and replacing it with a new one. All the couples are in their own little worlds, talking and laughing with each other as they roast their marshmallows.

"I'm not looking forward to Sunday." I whisper in Ashley's ear.

She turns and looks at me. "Don't think about it. We have so much time, why fill your head with thoughts of me leaving instead of enjoying me while I'm here." She says then kisses me sweetly.

"Ash." I say into her lips.

"Hmm?" She mumbles into mine.

"Your marshmallow is on fire again." I tell her nodding my head in the direction of the fire pit.

"Fuck!" She yells and blows the flames off her already blackened marshmallow. All our friends laugh at her as she pulls the burnt one off and puts another marshmallow on her stick. "You're a horrible distraction, baby." She turns around and tells me.

"You love it." I wink and smirk at her. She kisses my lips and smiles, then quickly turns back around to check her marshmallow.

Ashley's right. Today and the rest of this week will be so perfect...


	29. Chapter 29

Just letting you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this one. And if you haven't already... go check out my new story called Beyond A Reasonable Doubt. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>"Baby, wake up, it's Thanksgiving." Spencer shakes me awake.<p>

"Yeah, not Christmas, so let me go back nighty night." I groan and turn over in the bed, keeping my eyes closed.

"Ash." She wines and I turn to look at her.

"Spencer, we've had sex for five days straight, practically non stop. Can I get a little rest?" I beg her and she pouts. I sit up and kiss it away. "Fine." I say throwing the covers off my body. "I'm up!" I exclaim and she jumps up and down on the bed like a child.

"Yay!" She yells as she jumps.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" I ask her as I giggle and make my way to the bathroom. She hops off the bed and runs to me, stepping in front of me before I could reach the bathroom.

"Crazy in love with you." She says and kisses me. I push her back lightly and smile.

"What?" She asks with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Can I freshen up first?" I ask my girlfriend with a smile and she shakes her head.

"Nope." She says and bends down on front of me.

"Spencer what are you...oooh fuck!" I moan out and look down at my girlfriend whose face is buried in my pussy. I contemplate pushing her face away, pulling her up to me and kissing her so I can go get ready but who the fuck am I kidding... Not gonna happen.

A moan escapes my lips as her tongue dances circles around my clit.

"You taste so good baby." She looks up with a smirk and tells me. I feel like my legs aren't strong enough to support me right now so I walk backwards and lean against Spencer's wall. She continues her assault on my pussy and it doesn't take long before I cum.

"Oh fuck!" I says as she stands up in front of me.

"Now you can go shower." She smirks and walks away.

What an asshole my girlfriend is.

–

"Ashley, could you hand me that Turkey Baster?" Paula asks me. I get up from my spot on the stool and hand it to her.

"Thank you." She smiles at me as I go return to my previous spot. "So how is everything? You and Spencer doing okay?"

"We're great." I tell her and blush knowing I'm probably smiling like an idiot. "Thanks again for letting me stay here. We really needed this."

"You're welcome. You know you're always welcome in my home. And I know if you girls didn't see each other soon, my crazy daughter would have been likely to conjure up another plan with Madison."

"Yeah, Spencer can get crazy sometimes."

"When it comes to you two.." Paula says shaking her head in amusement. "It's better that me and your parents know what's going on."

She's probably thinking about a many times me and Spencer have snuck in each others rooms.

I thank God I'm a lesbian if this was a boy/girl relationship, I'm sure our parents wouldn't be so loose with the rules.

"Do you need any help?" I ask her laughing. It's so weird talking to Spencer's mom about our relationship.

I'm still not used to it, but it could be worse I guess.

She could hate me and never let me see her daughter.

That would be hell.

Can you imagine?

Better yet don't.

"Sure, can you start peeling the potatoes? That's usually Spencer's job..."

I grab the peeler and a potato and we work in silence.

"Jeez mom, you can't work my girlfriend like a slave, she's a guest." Spencer says walking into the kitchen. "You can at least wait til we're married to hire her services."

My hand froze, dropping the peeler in sink.

Wait, what?

Just hearing those words from Spencer has my whole body buzzing and butterflies in my stomach flapping their fucking wings around.

We've talked about this before and it never fails to bring the butterflies.

Paula just shakes her head amusingly at her daughter and continues fixing the stuffing.

"You know you don't have to do that right." My girlfriend says popping a carrot in her mouth.

I roll my eyes at my girlfriend with a smile. "I want to."

"Baby my mom already likes you..."

"Shut up." I bump my hip into Spencer laughing.

"Spencer, leave Ashley alone. If she wants to help let her." Paula says watching me and Spencer.

"Mom, it's not like she's gonna say no." Spencer says hopping up on the counter.

Our eyes lock and I know exactly what she was thinking.

Counter. Sex.

I bit my lip looking away to keep from moaning as I finish off another potato.

I can tell from the corner of my eyes that Spencer is smirking.

Asshole.

"We still have a lot of time before dinner right?" My girlfriend asks and Paula nods. "Can I take Ash somewhere real quick? I promise we'll be home before dinner starts." She says before her mom can say no.

"Way before dinner." Paula counters.

Spencer hops off the counter and kisses her mom's cheek "Deal. You're not like a regular mom. You're a cool mom."

"Spencer, get out of here before I change my mind." Paula says laughing hitting Spencer lightly with the dish towel.

"Come on baby.." Spencer says excitedly pulling my arm.

I wash hands quickly before my girlfriend practically drags me out of the kitchen.

"Remember what I said Spencer!" Paula yells.

–

"Spencer can I take the blind fold off now?" I ask my girlfriend as she continues to lead me to an unknown place.

"Not yet. Watch your step." She tells me as she continues to guide me.

"Spencer." I groan and she chuckles.  
>"Okay, you can take it off now." She says and I waste no time doing just that.<p>

"What the..." I trail off and look around me. "Spencer why are we at school?" I ask with a brow raised and she just smiles.

"Do you know where we're standing." She asks and her smile grows wider.

"Uh..." I start, looking around. "We're in the quad." I state plainly and she smiles.

"Forget that we're at school, Ashley think. What happened in this very spot two years ago?" She asks, keeping that Spencer smile I love so much, plastered on her face. I rack my brain for the answer and then it hits me. I guess she could tell that I now knew because she moved closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I love you." I whisper and kiss her sweetly.

She smiles, "I love you more." And reconnects our lips in another kiss.

"_Ashley, you're gonna be late for class." Spencer tells me as I continue to drag her behind me. "Where are we going?" She asks and I ignore her question, trekking on. We come to an abrupt stop and I look around to make sure no one around us._

"_We've been together for almost two weeks now right?" I ask her and she smiles and nods. _

"_Yeah, but what-"_

"_Lemmy finish." I cut her off. "Spencer I really like you. Like a lot but sometimes I get the feeling that you don't feel the same way about me. And it could just be that I've never been in a real relationship before so I'm not entirely sure how this all works but I would have guessed that we'd at least have kissed by now." I get out all in one breath. _

"_Is that what this is about?" She asks in an amused tone. I nod and she steps closer to me. _

"_Do you not want to be with me?" I ask her and she stares at me intently. _

"_Is that what you think?" She knits her eyebrows together and waits for a response. _

"_I don't know." I shrug and she smiles. "I just feel like—" My words are cut short by her lips crashing into mine. I smile into the kiss and she pulls back. _

"_I didn't kiss you yet because I was trying to take things slowly. I know that this is your first relationship and I-" This time I'm the one cutting her off with my lips. Although this wasn't my first kiss, the way Spencer make me feel on the inside... it sure felt like it._

"Hey you girls can't be here." A janitor yells in our direction and starts to come towards us.

"Shit!" Spencer and I say in unison as we make a run for her car.

"Hey!" The janitor yells, waving a dirty towel at us as we get in Spencer's car and drive off.

I don't think I can say enough how good it feels to be back here.

–

"I'm so glad you could join us for Thanksgiving, Ashley." Spencer dad tells me and I nod and smile.

"Me too." I reply.

"So how is South Carolina?" Paula asks as she puts another piece of turkey in her mouth.

"Boring, especially with out Spencer around." I tell them honestly and they nod and smile.

"What about your family, are they adjusting as well as you?" Paula asks with a smile and I chuckle a bit before answer.

"No actually, they all love it there. I'm guessing it's because they didn't have to leave a Spencer Carlin behind in California." I say with a smile and look over at my girlfriend.

"Yeah, I bet that's it." Mr. Carlin says chuckling a bit to himself. We all continue to talk about various things as we eat our food.

"I want you so bad right now." Spencer leans over and whispers in my ear and I almost choke on my stuffing. She pulls back from me and smirks. Mrs. Carlin, who is sitting across from me, gives me a confused look. Mr. Carlin is on her right and Glen, Spencer and I on the other side, with Spencer in between Glen and myself. I drink some water to wash down my food and look at my girlfriend.

There's pure lust in her eyes and I have to catch the moan that almost fell from my lips.

"Spencer, don't." I lean over and whisper back to her in a warning tone. She's cruel for even doing this to me, with her parents sitting right across from us.

"I'm just telling you what I want." She whispers back seductively and I let a small whimper escape my lips. I take a deep breath to calm the throbbing between my legs but it doesn't work.

"Would you like some more stuffing, Ashley?" Mrs. Carlin smiles at me.

"Yes please." I answer in a voice about an octave higher than my normal speaking voice. Mr. and Mrs. Carlin both smile and tilt their heads at me, wondering what is wrong with me. After putting more stuffing on my plate I quickly pick up my glass and drink more water.

I shoot my girlfriend a look which clearly was a mistake when I see she has sex eyes.

This is gonna be the longest dinner ever.

I can almost hear Spencer moaning in my ear.

I can vaguely hear Mr. and Mrs. Carlin talking to Glen but if you ask me what they're talking about I couldn't tell you.

I'm in the middle of cutting my turkey when I felt Spencer's hand on my thigh.

I eat a fork full of food and at the same time placing my hand on to of Spencer's stopping her from moving.

After swallowing my food I silently tell my girlfriend to stop without saying it but of course when Spencer sets her mind to something there is no way of changing it.

My evil, I mean that lovingly of course, answers me with a smirk as her hand goes higher up my thigh taking my hand with her.

"So girls what are your plans for the rest of the week?" Paula asks.

Luckily or unluckily for me Spencer answers.

Again I couldn't tell you what was being said.

I'm concentrating very hard on not moaning at the dinner table.

The fact that Spencer is having a full on conversation with her parents and at the same time torturing me. That scares me.. a lot.

Also at each pass Spencer's hand just keeps getting high and high and... I slouch down lower in my seat and open my legs fully saying fuck it to everything.

I just want my girlfriend to fuck me. right. damn. now.

"How much do you want me to fuck you right now?" Spencer leans closer to whisper in my ear.

I didn't even know that they were done talking.

"I wanna taste you. Just let me fucking lick your pussy right now." Spencer slightly pulls back and stares at me right in my eyes as she fully cups my throbbing pussy.

I close my eyes and bite my lip to hard. I'm surprised I didn't break the skin.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and felt Spencer's hand back on my thigh where it's safe?

Yeah, question mark.

I'm not sure myself.

Spencer moves back into her seat and I caught Glen's eyes.

Can this dinner be over already?

I'm so embarrassed.

I'm sure he knew what was going on which is kind of creepy.

Spencer eyes follows mine and she rolls her eyes like it was no big deal.

The siblings have a wordless conversation that ended with Glen smirking.

He was about to say something but Spencer elbows him before he can finish his sentence.

"So who's ready for desert?" Mr. Carlin asks getting up from the table.

Yeah, this is gonna be the longest dinner of my life.

All I know is that Spencer is gonna pay.

–

"You're evil." I tell my girlfriend as we get into bed. She snuggles up close to me and rest her head comfortably in the crook of my neck.

"You're hot, I couldn't help myself. I can feel her smile against my skin.

"I'm gonna get you back you know." I tell her through a yawn.

"I'm looking forward to it." She replies in a condescending tone.

"When you least expect it..." I mumble out as my eye lids become heavy.

"Mhm." She says just as softly.

"You will pay." I tell her as sleep takes over...


	30. Chapter 30

I rub my eyes waking up from a great dream.

Great fucking dream.

Really great _fucking_ dream.

I reach over for my girlfriends hand so I can put it on my pussy but there was no girlfriend to be found.

Ashley needs to stop doing that shit.

I want my girlfriend and I don't wanna get up.

Don't judge me.

I know she's downstairs I can smell the bacon and coffee in the air.

I'm officially _hongry_.

You know, hungry and horny?

"Baby get back in the bed!"Ashley says walking into my room carrying a tray of food.

My girlfriend is the best!  
>And a little psychic.<p>

I was just about to get up when she came in my room.

"Yum.." I say looking at the array of food that Ashley places on my bed.

I lean over and give her a kiss, morning breath and all cause, like in Caleb's words in the Pretty Little Liars, 'we're intimate.'

"Thank you baby. You didn't have to do this you know." I say after stuffing my face with bacon and pouring syrup all over my french toast.

"Today is your day." She says watching me eat. "I-"

I take off a piece of french toast with my fork and fed it to my girlfriend.

"Bitch didn't I say it's your day." She says laughing wiping her mouth.

She wasn't expecting that.

I mean she was in the middle of a sentence when I basically shoved food in her mouth.

I care though.

"As I was saying..." Ashley says playfully rolling her eyes, which of course makes me laugh as I continue to eat. "Get ready after you eat." She says all authoritative like. "No lollygagging."

I love when Ashley tells me what to do.

Mmmm.

"..and there will be none of that." She says laughing.

"None of what?" I ask my girlfriend innocently.

"Baby don't think I just missed the sex eyes you just gave me. I know you, hoe." Ashley leans over and kisses me quickly and snatches the bacon I was holding.

–

"Oh my God look at you miss fancy pants!" I exclaim walking into the hotel room that Ashley got us.

My sneaky girlfriend even packed my clothes.

I walk towards and the window and can see the Santa Monica Pier from here.

"This is great!" I run towards my girlfriend and jump into her arms.

Good thing Ashley has good reflexes.  
>She quickly drop the bags shes holding and grabs on to me.<p>

"Thank you baby." I say softly.

"It's nothing." She says with a big smile.

I kiss her quickly because how can you not with that face.

Our kisses quickly escalate and Ashley guides us to the bed.

She places me down gently and breaks our kiss.

"Oh stop your pouting. We have the whole night.." Ashley says sitting up and straddling my waist.

"You sitting like that." I say grabbing her waist and pushing her down while I push my hips up. "Mmm.. yeah that's not helping. I have an idea..." I see Ashley raise her eyebrow at me already knowing what I'm gonna say cause she's creepy. "We should christen the bed!"

Ashley laughs and gets off me.

Boo.

"What?" I ask sitting up. "I mean we have a room. Why let it go to waste?"

"I was thinking we should go to the pier and get something to eat you know play some games?"

Oh so she's gonna completely ignore me?

"But.." I try to protest.

"Please baby.." She says in the voice and with that look that I cant resist.

"Ok..."

–

And eat we did.

We had burgers, ice cream, and shared a funnel cake and cotton candy.

In between all of that we played games and we both won one of those Despicable Me minions.

They are the cutest thing ever in life.

After that, we were ready to go so we went back to the room.

I should also mention that we're naked right now.

We just had sex all over the room, I do mean all over, and somehow we ended up on the bed.

Yay us!  
>Ashley's taking a cat nap since she claims she's been up since the butt crack of dawn.<p>

Which is a lie cause we slept at the same time last night.

She slept a little a head of me since I'm creepy and I like watching her sleep.

I'm not tired one bit.

I lightly kiss Ashley's shoulder and walk in the bathroom.

A bubble bath would be perfect right now.

I fill up the tub and look around for bubble bath stuff.

I pick it up from the sink and my hand slips and I ended pouring more than half of the bottle.

Ok so my hand didn't slip.

I know from experience that hotels use shitty stuff for bubble baths.

Instantly the water and bubble ratio is too much.

"Oh shit!" I yell out and follow it up with a "Fuck!"

I hope I didn't wake Ashley up.

I turn the water off and check to see If I woke my girlfriend up.

Good, she didn't.

I slip in into the tub and lower myself feeling super relaxed already.

Mmm.

I take some of the bubbles and make a tower in front of me and once it was tall enough I slap it down.

Ha ha ha

I'm two.

I slid my self further down the tub until I'm fully submerge.

"Aaaah!" I scream when I open my eyes and see Ashley standing over me like a damn creeper! "Baby! What the fuck!" I splash her with water and try to calm my heart from beating out of my chest.

"Oh God that was great." Ashley says laughing. "Scoot bitch.."

She's evil.

"That was so rude." I say scooting forward.

"I see you went a little over board with the bubbles." She says grabbing a handful and putting on my head.

"Don't act like you don't like it." I say also getting a handful and blowing it from my hand.

I love bubbles.

"I never said all that." Ashley puts her hands around my waist and she leans up and kisses the back of my neck. "Did you have fun today?"

I don't even know what she asks me right now.

I have my eyes closed and all I can feel is Ashley placing kisses on my neck and shoulders.

Her hands join the torture as they move where ever they please.

"Mmm... what?" I breath out enjoying her touch

"I asked..." Ashley leans up allowing her hand to have more access to my body. "I asked if you had fun today." She says moving closer to me. My breath hitches when she snakes said hand in between us and cups my pussy.

"Y...yeah." I manage to get out as her hand rest against my pussy. Her lips a breath away from mine.

"Spencer..." She breathes out and my eyes involuntarily roll to the back of my head at the way she just called my name.

"Hmm?" I question, keeping my eyes closed as her hand doesn't move on my pussy.

"Tell me what you want." She whispers against my lips and a strained moaned leaves my throat in response.

I don't think I've ever wanted Ashley so much in my life then I do right now.

"I..I..I..." I stumble over my words, but I've yet to complete a sentence. Ashley chuckles a little and I open my eyes to look at her. Her face immediately turns serious again and she moves her lips over to my ear and whispers.

"Tell me how you want me to fuck you." A whimper escapes my lips as she does two things at once: take my earlobe into her mouth and part my folds with her fingers.

"I want you so deep inside of me, Ash." I moan out as her finger continues to stroke my pussy.

"Too bad." She says in a husky tone and pulls back from me.

WHAT. THE. FUCK!

"Assshley." I whine out as I force my eyes back open and look at my girlfriend, who has a smile plastered on her face.

"Let's go to dinner." Is all she says before getting out of the tub, slipping on a robe and retreating back to our room.

"Ashley, seriously...what the fuck?" I call after her.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it!" She yells back to me.

Son of a–

"Can I take your order?" The brown-haired boy comes up to us and asks.

If you haven't guessed, we're at dinner now. And although Ashley and I had hours upon hours of amazingly, mind-blowing, earth shattering sex.. I'm horny as all hell. And Spencer Carlin is not a happy camper.

Ashley looks at me and I avert my gaze, she smiles and gives the waiter our orders. "You can't stay mad at me all night, Spencer." She says quirking a brow at me. She's right, I probably can't...and won't. But I'm gonna damn well try. I huff and turn my body away from her. "You know..." She starts, scooting her chair closer to the table and bringing her voice down to a whisper. "You're impossibly sexy when you're angry." I gulp and try to maintain my composure.

I will not give in to sexy Ashley.

I will not give in to sexy Ashley.

I will not give in to sexy Ashley.

"Keep telling yourself that baby." She says and my eyes snap to her. "Yeah." She nods and smiles. "You kinda said that out loud." She laughs and shakes her head at me.

"You're not suppose to get me back. It's against the rules." I say violently breaking the bread.

"You are so adorable when you throw fits."

From my peripheral vision I can see Ashley giving me that smile.

Sigh.

She kills me.

"I love you." I say looking into her eyes.

"I love you more baby." She says as the server places the food in front of us.

After all the shit we ate today I'm still so damn hungry.

I'm a growing gal and all.

–

We're walking hand in hand down the beach now.

"You wanna sit right here?" I ask Ashley as I stop.

I really don't wanna walk anymore.

I'm so full from everything.

"Sure fat ass." She says sitting down on the sand.

Oh she be knowing!

Ashley pulls me in between her legs and hugs me tight.

"I can't believe I'm leaving in a couple of days." She says with sadness in her voice.

"Don't." I say turning around and placing a kiss on her lips. "We agreed. So let's not talk about it okay. We had a great day. Let's not ruin it."

"Okay baby." She says and returns the kiss.

I turn around and watch the waves.

I lace my fingers with Ashley and brought it to my lips.

"I love the beach at night. It's so peaceful." I say never letting go of her hand once its on my lap.

"So.." Ashley stars sounding a little nervous which makes me turn around.

"You okay?"

Ashley laughs shaking her head. "I'm fine baby. It's just..." she says pulling out a box from her hoody pocket.

"Wha..." That sentence dies in my throat as my eyes never leave the box she's holding.

"It's not what you think. I mean yes I wanna marry you someday but for right now, this will have to do." She says opening the box with a smile. "It's a promise ring. I've been holding on to this since I got here trying to figure out when I should give it to you. I think right now is perfect. I love you. I know things are... are hard right now but I know we're gonna make it through this distance. I have no doubt that we're forever. I promise you my feelings for you will never ever change."

"I fucking love you Ashley." I say tackling her down on to the sand and kissing her all over her face which makes her laugh.

"Baby the ring! The ring!" She says grabbing the fallen box from the sand.

I sit up straddling her and she presents the box in front of me.

"I love your more." She says slipping the ring on my finger.

After we watched the waves for an hour or so it started to get a bit cool so we headed back to the hotel.

After we showered and both climbed into bed, she nuzzled into my neck, placing barely there kisses on the length of it.

"You make me so incredibly happy." She whispers into my skin. I smile and turn to kiss her forehead.

"Ditto." I say as we both drift off into the abyss.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm dying, Ashley." Spencer says dramatically as I pack my clothes.

"No you're not." I giggle at her. "Stop being dramatic baby." I tell her and walk over to the side of the bed she's laying on. "I love you." I bend down and whisper to her lips before I kiss her.

"I _am_ dying though." She pulls back and pouts.

"Don't be like that baby. We both knew this day was coming." I tell her, taking a seat next to her on the bed.  
>"Doesn't mean I still can' be upset about it." She says poking her lip out a little more.<p>

"I know this sucks baby, but we'll make it work. I love you." I lean down a whisper to her. I hate having to say goodbye to her. It absolutely kills me.

"I love you more." She kisses me.

"Get up." I tell her, standing up from the bed and holding out a hand for her to take.

"But I don't wanna get up. I wanna stay in bed all day with you holding me." She whines out and I smile at her cuteness.

"I have eight hours until I have to get on a flight to South Carolina and we're not gonna spend that whole time laying in bed, Spencer. So get up and get dressed." I tell her firmly and she groans. "I'm not taking no for an answer.

"Fiiiiiine." She drawls out and slides off her bed. "But I'm not happy about this." She tells me with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." I say and hit lift her up off the floor. She pouts before kissing my lips and going into the bathroom.

My phone buzzes on the nightstand and I go check it.

_'I'm glad you're coming back today. I've missed you.'_ The text from Emily reads. Before I left I asked her not to text me this week while I'm with Spencer. I wasn't sure if I was gonna tell Spence about the almost kiss or not, but I wanted to be safe. I didn't want to tell her and then have Emily texting me every five minutes. This week definitely would not have been as much fun.

_'I guess I kinda missed you guys too. I'll text you once I land.' _I text back.

_'I'm sure you did! If I were you I'd miss me too. ;) And okay, be sure to text as soon as you land.' _She replies. I turn my phone off and put it in my pocket just as Spencer emerges from the bathroom.

"I'm ready." She says in a bland tone causing me to giggle.

"Well don't sound so exited." I playfully roll my eyes as I make my way over to my girlfriend.

"I'm thrilled." She says in monotone.

"I can tell." I smile and kiss her. "What are Madison and everyone else doing on this fine Sunday?" I ask and she shrugs. "Wanna hang out with them?" I suggest.

"Not really." She says and takes a seat on the bed.

"Well we are, so call them." I tell her trying to hold back my laughter from how dramatic my girlfriend is being right now.

"Fine." She says in a blasé tone.

"Okay then." I shake my head and smile at her before kissing her forehead.

–

"I hate that you're leaving, Ash." Madison says as we all lounge around Taylor's pool. All the couples on a chair together. I'm in the back while Spencer's back in pressed to my front. She hasn't said a word since we got here over an hour ago.

"Yeah, Spencer is gonna go back to being all depressed and bitchy." Taylor adds, receiving a look and a slap on the arm from her girlfriend.

"I wish I didn't have to go." I tell them honestly.

"Yeah, us too." Jade chimes in.

"I'm gonna try and come back for Christmas break but I'm not sure if my parent's will let me." They weren't too keen on letting me come this time, let alone a second time. And for almost three weeks. Probably not gonna happen but it doesn't hurt to put that out into the universe.

"That'd be cool. Gabby and I were talking about going snowboarding up in Colorado for the break. My parents are gonna rent us a cabin and everything." Taylor says.

"Well you didn't tell me any of this." Madison says to her friend.

Taylor shrugs, "I was gonna." She says before kissing her girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm sure you were." Madison retorts and they continue their playful banter but I tune them out as I look down at Spencer. I can tell that the thought of me leaving is really starting to get to her. All week we've been avoiding today, but now that it's here, we can't avoid it anymore.

"Baby." I lean down and whisper in her ear. She doesn't answer me, she just slightly turns her head to let me know she's listening. "I love you. And I'm sorry that I have to leave. I wish I could-" But my sentence is cut off when Spencer abruptly untangles herself from my arms and runs off into the house. The chatter around me stops and everyone's eyes are on me.

"She okay?" Jade asks in a confused tone.

"Should I?" Madison says but I shake my head at her.

"I got it." I say getting up from the chair and walking into the house after her. "Spencer." I call out to her. Not entirely sure where she ran off too. I hear sobs and realize they're coming from the bathroom down the hall. "Spence?" I say softly as I open the bathroom door. She tries to quickly wipe her face as I enter and shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry. I tried, I really did Ash, but I can't do this." She shakes her head.

"Shh." I say, wrapping my arms around her. "I know, I know." I tell her, pulling her impossibly closer to me.

"You're leaving and I can't take this." She says as the tears begin to fall again.

"Spence, please don't cry." I beg her, pulling back to look at her face. Her eyes are all red and puffy. I hate seeing her cry and I hate being the reason that she's crying.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She tells me placing her forehead against mine as she silently sobs.

"But I'm here...right now I'm here. And I don't want to spend the last few hours we have left crying baby. I wanna have fun with you." I tell her and she wipes her face.

"You're right." She says lifting up.

"I'm gonna miss you more than words can express, but right now..." I pause as I lift a hand to her cheek to wipe away the falling tears. "...I just wanna be with you." I smile and kiss both her eyes. "Happy you."

She laughs through her tears and nods. "Okay."

"Okay." I nod along with her. "You wanna go back out there or did you wanna just leave?" I ask her.

"Can we just go?" She asks in a soft voice.

"Anything you want." I nod.

"Thank you." She says wrapping her arms around my neck

"Mhm." I nod and kiss her sweetly. "Let's go." I say grabbing her hand pulling her back out to the backyard. "Guys we're gonna go." I tell our friends and they all smile and stand to come say goodbye to me.

"We're gonna miss you, Davies." Taylor says hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." I tell them as Taylor steps back and Gabby hugs me.

"You know..." Madison steps forward and hugs me as Gabby steps back. "...you could call me sometimes, we are friends you know." She tells me with a smile and I nod.

"Okay." I say and Jade hugs me.

"Don't mind her." Jade says into my ear. "She's just being a girl." She adds with a smile.

"I promise to call all you guys from now on." I tell them and they all smile.

"Now go have hot goodbye sex with your girlfriend." Taylor says after a moment and we all can't help but laugh at her.

"Baby, I'm gonna need you to put a filter on your mouth." Gabby scolds her girlfriend. Taylor just shrugs and sits down.

"We'll see you guys later." I laugh and wave at our friends before Spencer and I head back to the house.

–

"Ashley you leave tonight right?" Spencer's dad asks from the living room as Spencer and I enter the house.

"Would everyone just stop reminding me already!" Spencer half screams and stomps up the steps to her room. Her dad gives me a puzzled look and I wave her off. I'll go up in a minute and take her mind off the fact that I'm leaving.

"I was only asking because Paula and I wanted to give you a nice dinner before you left." He tells me and I smile.

"Thanks Mr. Carlin but that won't be necessary." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Nonsense. Paula has already started to prepare it." He tells me.

"Oh, okay." I nod. "Well, I'm gonna go up and make sure Spencer's okay." I tell him awkwardly. I don't think I've ever said this many words to Spencer's dad before. He's hardly ever around.

"Okay. Dinner will start around four-thirty." He yells after my retreating figure. I go in Spencer's room to find her sprawled out on the bed face down. I shut and lock the door behind me and make my way over to her.

"Baby." I say laying on the bed next to her. She grunts but doesn't move. "Baby." I try again, trying to make a voice sound sexier. I guess it worked cause she turns and looks at me. "Your parent's are cooking me dinner." I tell her and she raises a brow. "Can I make love to you until it's ready?" I ask and she whimpers a little. "Please baby?" I ask when she doesn't say anything. She just keeps staring at me with those bright blue eyes. "Spencer." I try again and this time she opens her mouth to speak.

"I...mhm." Is all she gets out. I smile at her and flip her over so she's now on her back and I'm on top of her straddling her.

"I love you." I lean down and kiss her lips as my hand makes its way down between us.

"I love you more." She tells me back and she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeper.

We made love until her parents called us down for dinner and then again after dinner. Saying that I would miss Spencer when I leave would be a complete understatement. Now I feel like I'm dying.


	32. Chapter 32

Sigh.

I miss Ashley.

She's been gone for...for eleven hours and I'm going insane.

I miss her voice.

Her scent.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

I think I'll just say that I miss everything about her.

"_To see you when I wake up, is a gift I didn't think could be real. To know that you feel the same, as I do, is a Three-fold utopian dream. You do something to me. That I can't explain. So would I be out of line, If I said, I miss you." _I sing along with Blink 182.

Yes. I'm back to this again.

Don't judge me.

"Spencer." My mother peeks her head in my room and says. I turn my head to look at her but don't say anything. "I know that Ashley leaving was hard..." She starts and I sigh and roll my eyes.

"_I see your picture, I smell your skin on, the empty pillow next to mine. You have only been gone ten days, but already I am wasting away. I know I'll see you again. Whether far or soon. But I need you to know, that I care, And I miss you." _I sing, sprawled out on the bed as my mother stands in the doorway.

"Spencer, turn that off." She commands me but in a soft tone.

"Fine." I say and get up to turn my iPod off.

"I know that you're sad, but you can't miss school." She tells me.

"I know. I'll be ready in a minute." I tell her and she wordlessly nods before leaving my room.

I miss, Ashley!

–

"I made you breakfast honey." My mother says to me as I enter the kitchen. "All your favorites." She adds as she places a plate of food in front of me. It really did have all my favorites. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit. I sigh and push the plate away.

"Not hungry." I tell her and she raises a brow.

"Spencer Carlin, eat some breakfast." She says in a motherly tone and I groan before picking up a fork full of pancakes and stuffing them into my mouth. Chewing them in anger as my mother stares at me.

"Happy?" I ask sarcastically, with a mouth full.

"Very. And don't talk with you mouth full." She scolds me before walking around the island and grabbing her bag off the counter. "I'm gonna home late so here's a twenty for pizza." She says giving me a twenty from her wallet. "I love you." She kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I push the plate of food away from me and sigh. Maybe if I just snuck away to South Carolina no one would even notice.

Yeah cause that worked so well the first time.

–

"You can't just mope around all day, Spencer." Madison tells me, as me her and Jade walk towards the school.

"I can and I will." I tell her in a firm tone.

"Well, we wanna do something to cheer you up." Jade says in a peppy voice.

"Hey, there's no peppiness today." I tell her, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "Absolutely none of that, you hear me." I point some more. "I want to be miserable today and if you were a good friend..." I trail off, eyeing both my friends. "...you'd allow me to be just that." I tell them with a head nod.

"Hey bitches." Taylor greets us with a smile, as her and Gabby approach us.

"No smiling." I tell her.

"Huh?" She says raising a brow.

"Spencer wants to be miserable today so she wants us all to act miserable too." Madison speaks up.

"Come again?" Taylor asks, looking from me to Madison.

"Tis true. For her heart aches and longs for her fair maiden, Ashley and-"

"Jade, I swear to God, if you don't shut the fuck up _right_ now..." I trail off, staring her down intently.

She holds her hands up defensively and smiles. "Sorry."

"Spencer don't threaten my girlfriend." Madison says putting a protective arm around Jade.

"You can get it too, bitch." I assure her and all my friends giggle.

I'm _dead ass_ serious though.

"So operation cheer up Spencer is a no go then?" Gabby asks as we all start to walk to class.

"I'm guessing so babe." Taylor says wrapping her arm around Gabby's waist.

"Aye yo, Carlin." I hear a familiar voice call out from behind me. "Hey." Frankie says once she reaches me, wearing one of her best smiles. So not in the mood to be hit on. "Why didn't you text me all week?" She asks me as we all continue to walk to class.

"I'm not in the mood, Frankie." I tell her honestly. She laughs and bumps shoulders with me.

"Wifey was that mad about what happened at the pool party?" She asks and I let out a growl.

"Seriously Frankie, go away." I tell her firmly but she continues to walk with us.

"I'm just saying, if wifey was that mad then she must think I'm competition or something and if she thinks I'm competition then I think it's only fair that I live up to that title." She says in her patented 'sexy' voice.

"Frankie if you don't-"  
>"I'd not be doing this right now, Frank." Taylor says looking back over her shoulder at us.<p>

"What's the matter?" Frankie asks me, this time in a genuine tone.

"Ashley's gone. Deep depression. Highly aggravated. " All my friends answer at once.

"Ah." Frankie says, moving a little further away from me. "Gotcha."

"So Frankie, you down to hang today?" Taylor asks and I bore holes into her back with my death glare.

"Always. What's going on?" Frankie asks as we all stop walking.

"We're tryna cheer Spencer up." Madison says and Frankie gets a devilish smile on her face.

"How about we ditch and go to my place?" She asks us.

"Ditch school?" Gabby asks, with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Yeah." Frankie nods. "It's the first day back after vacation, what are we really gonna be doing anyways?" Frankie asks with a shrug. All of us look around at each other like we're waiting for someone to tell us how stupid this idea is so we can just continue our journey to class.

"What about your parents?" Taylor asks. Clearly she's down.

"Out of town as usual. And the liquor cabinet is fully stocked. What better why to forget that you're missing Ashley, then to get shit faced?" She turns to me and says. It's really not a bad idea. I'd rather drink my pain away then sit in boring ass class all day and think about missing her.

"I'm down." I say and turn around to walk back to the parking lot. Not really caring if anyone was following me or not. But everyone was. We all took Frankie's truck to her house.

–

"It's stupid, ya know..." I slur out drunkenly, and all my friends nod along with me. We've been at Frankie's house for a little over two hours now. Pretty much drinking our lives away. I think I'm on my ninth crown and coke. "Why does love have to feel like this?" I add and look up to the sky...er ceiling. "Why!?" I shout to no one. Getting a giggle from all my friends.

"Yeah why ceiling?" Frankie says through a laugh.

"Shut up!" I point a finger at her. She pretends to zip her lips then pretends to swallow the key.

"How can you zip your lips..."I slur a bit. "...then swallow the key dummy." I say and all my friends burst into laughter again.

"I'm drunk and you're judging me." Frankie says with a smile.

"What time is it?" Jade asks her girlfriend.

"Eleven-thirty." Madison replies.

"It's eleven-thirty and we're all shit faced." Taylor says pointing to everyone in the room.

"Cheers to not thinking about missing, Ashley!" I say holding up my cup.

"Cheers!" All my friends shout, holding up their glasses too.

Who am I kidding?

I still miss her like crazy.

All the alcohol in the world wouldn't change that.


	33. Chapter 33

It's the first school day back from vacation.

I don't even think I slept last night.

I've been just been drifting in and out of sleep.

I really wanna pick up the phone and call Spencer just to hear her voice but I want her to get her sleep.

God, this is torture.

Spending that week with Spencer was amazing but as soon as I landed back here it was like a weight was back on my shoulders.

I just really wanna be with my girlfriend right now.

That's all I want.

I glance at my phone and see that it's only 4:30 AM.

I hug my pillow tighter and will myself to go to sleep.

And not to cry.

–

6:00 AM.

..

..

6:01 AM.

I've just been staring at my clock.

Jesus, I'm a mess.

At least I got a couple of hours of sleep in.

Maybe taking a shower will help.

I sluggishly get up from my bed and head to the bathroom.

Hopefully when I'm done my mood will be a little bit better.

–

The shower didn't help.

I'm all dressed up laying back in my bed.

First I thought I should go over my school work but then I realized that we really didn't have shit due during the vacation.

So now I'm laying in the bed staring up at the ceiling.

I don't even know what time it is but I hear my family getting ready for their days.

Maybe coffee will help my mood...

"Morning Ash. I'm shocked to see you're awake so early." My mom greets me once she saw me walking into the kitchen.

I gave her a tight lip smile which probably looks sad as shit as I make my self a cup of coffee.

"Are you excited to go back to school?" She asks sipping her own cup of coffee.

Did she really ask me that?

Like is she serious right now?

From the scale of one to child abuse how bad would I get my ass kicked if I cursed my mom out right now for asking me such a dumb ass question?

But instead I glared at my coffee and ignored her question.

"It'll be okay Ashley." My mom rubs my back as she passes by me and kisses me on my forehead.

I physically deflate after I exhale, while still staring at my coffee.

I wipe a stray tear that fell from my eyes and took a deep breath.

I lift my arm and take a sip of coffee which somehow became just a heavy task to do.

My phone vibrating in front of me startles me and almost makes me drop my coffee.

Spencer?!  
>I pick my phone and see it's a text from Emily.<p>

Sigh.

'T_hanks for texting us when you landed. Liar. You want a ride or...' _

I really don't wanna deal with this.

'_I'll meet you at school.' _I text back.

'_Lame. I'll see you at school then loser.' _Emily replies not even a second after.

Today is gonna be great...

–

I arrive at school as late as possible to avoid Emily and Katie.

I took opposite routes to I don't have to see them.

I'm surprised I stayed awake during my classes.

I literally feel like a walking zombie right now.

Emily caught up with me right before lunch at my locker.

"I know you're not avoiding us." She says leaning on the locker next to mine.

Sigh.

"I'm not." I respond, closing my locker softly.

"Jeez, you look like death." Emily says once I turn around and face her.

"I'll talk to you later okay.." I already made up my mind that I'm gonna go home during lunch and just be a depressed mess in my own home.

"Ash wait. Come on, let's just skip the rest of the day." She pleads.

"Okay Fine.." I don't even have the strength to argue right now.

–

After picking up something to eat at Subway we drove in our separate cars back to Emily's house.

We ate in silence with the TV as background noise.

I can tell from the corner of my eye Emily keeps looking at me like she wants to say something but at the same time she doesn't know what to say.

I wanna apologize for my mood.

I really do but... the version of me in my head shrugs.

All I wanted to do was to go home and lay in the bed.

I didn't ask to be dragged out.

I'm not in the mod for company.

"So...um..." She starts off. "I know this is gonna be weird but I really am sorry for coming on strong and almost.. um... you know.. almost kissing you, knowing you're with Spen..."

She thinks that's why I'm acting like this?

"Hey, listen it's fine." I shake my head to clear my thoughts. That's not what I wanted to say. "I mean it's not fine but..." I say laughing lightly. "...I mean, I was totally flirting back so I probably gave you mixed signals or whatever."

"Oh you so were!" She interjects.

I roll my eyes at my friend for interrupting me. "As I was saying, I don't want things to be weird between us. You're my friend. Shit, you and Katie are my only friends here and I don't wanna mess it up. I told Spencer about it.."  
>"You what?!" She interrupts me again with a shocked look on her face.<p>

"I mean I blurted it out but I would never keep something like that from her. I love her but anyways um what was I saying? Yeah... I don't want things to get weird so... just stop hitting on me okay."

"Oh fuck you!" She says throwing a balled up napkin at me.. "You said yourself that you were flirting back."

"I don't know what you're referring to." I say laughing and taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Riiight. So how's the Mrs.?" She asks, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"She's great." I reply and for the first time since I woke up I have a smile on my face. "We really needed that time, you know?"

Oh Spencer.

I love that bitch.

"Oh look at you.. Musta had alotta sex to make up for, huh?" My friend asks complete with a double eyebrow raise like a true perv.

"You can say that." I took the last bite of my sandwich and I ball up the wrapper. "I fucking miss her.' I say already back in my depressed mood.

Oh hello my name is Ashley and I'm a bipolar bitch today.

"I can see that. You'll see each other again soon Ash don't worry about it too much." She says reassuring me.

"Yeah I know it's just... ugh!" I say huffing and puffing. Yeah I ran out of words. "Let's talk about something else..." I say to my friend who's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Okay..." Emily says dragging out the word. "Thanksgiving break sucked. My whole damn family was here asking me when I'm gonna bring a boyfriend around. I'm like yo listen I like pussy okay! Chill the entire fuck out. I will never bring a guy to this shit!" She says acting it out with hand gestures and all.

"Oh I'm sure that's a direct quote too, huh?"

"Yup, word for word." She says with a straight face. "But Katie though..."

"I know you whores aren't talking about me behind my back! I know that's not what you bitches are fucking doing right now? Not only did I find out you ditched my ass at lunch but now you're talking shit?" Katie says bursting in to the living room in true Katie fashion. "Hey ash." She says giving me a one arm hug. "Missed you hoe." She sits next to Emily snatching her other half of the sandwich.

"It's great to be back, huh?" Emily says laughing.

"How dare you hoes skip and not invite me." She says taking a seat on the chair across from us taking a bite from the sandwich she just swiped from Emily.

"Sorry." I say and fake a smile.

"Right." She rolls her eyes at me. "If you wanna Emily all to yourself today that's-"

"Nope." Emily cuts her off shaking her head. "Don't start that shit Katie." Emily says sternly to our friend.

Katie shrugs and takes another bite from her sandwich as someone phone starts ringing.

"Not me." Emily says, picking up phone up from the table.

"Not mine." I say looking at my phone.

"Ugh." Katie groans and grabs her phone from her bag off the table. "Hello." She answers in an annoyed tone. What's up with her right now. "No Jodi, I can't right now." Uh-oh, trouble in paradise...

"They've been fighting like crazy." Emily leans over and tells me.

"Cause I'm busy. Look I'll call you back when I'm done here." Katie says in a crude tone and hangs up the phone. I could hear someone still yelling when she took the phone from her ear so I know Jodi wasn't done talking.

"You were so in love when I left." I say to Katie once she puts her phone back on the table.

"Yeah." She shrugs and takes another bite her sandwich. "Bitch got needy." She adds.

–

"Ashley if I have to tell you to get up again and do your chores..." My mom says peeking her head into my room.

"Ugh!" I groan out but don't get up. This has been the theme all week. I come home from school and come straight to my room. I talk to Spencer for a little while then she gets busy with you know...life...and I just lay here listening to sad music to drown my sorrows.

"Ashley Davies if you don't-"

"I'm coming mom!" I snap and immediately regret it. But to my surprise my mother doesn't beat the shit out of me.

"Ashley." She says, coming in my room sitting down on the bed. "I know that you're missing Spencer, and I know that this move has been the hardest on you, but being angry and depressed all the time isn't going to change anything."

"Why can't I just go back and live there by myself?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Because you're sixteen years old." She says and sighs.

"But-"

"No Ashley what you're asking is out of the question. And quite selfish of you to ask. How do you think that would make your father and I feel if we were to just let you up and move to Los Angeles and Ashton...what about him? He adores you and looks up to you Ashley.

"I'm not happy here." I say sitting up. "I will never be happy here."

"I thought that you'd made new friends and the distance was becoming bearable?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Emily and Katie are great, they're good friends to me mom. But neither of them are Spencer. I love her and I need to be with her, not a million miles away from her."

"I understand what you're saying, but I won't condone my only daughter moving across the country, away from her fam-"

"Spencer is my family mom." I say, a little louder than intended. I can tell that it kind of hurt her feelings. "I love you, dad and Ashton mom you know that, but I will never ever be happy here. Not without her." I say finally and she gets up from my bed with a look I can't read and wordlessly walks out of my room.

I know that I just hurt my mom's feelings but she needed to hear the truth. I will never be happy this far away from Spencer.


	34. Chapter 34

It's been a whole week since Ashley left and I'm losing my mind.

We've talked, but she's not here so... it's not the same.

"I miss..."

"If you say you miss Ashley one more time..."

"You'll what?" My head snaps in Frankie's direction so fast.

"Um.." Frankie says clearing her throat.

My look pretty much says it all.

I will murder her.

"I'll send you a strongly worded text?" She says making up a lie on the spot.

"Right." I laugh a little at her lame ass lie.

Me and Frankie are hanging out at her house.

Madison and Jade are supposed to meet us here. They both had to turn in some work and take a test so they couldn't exactly ditch with us at lunch.

I should also say that I cut class again.

Don't worry, today wasn't anything important.

Plus it was in the back building and everyone knows that it burned down in 1987.

"Can I tell you a secret, Carlin?" Frankie asks, never turning to face me as she flips the channel on the T.V.

I'm a bit nervous about what she has to say. Her tone is genuine and kinda creepy.

"Sure." I say, turning to her.

"I like you." She says, still not turning from the T.V.

"Frankie don't-"

"Nah. Hold up." She says, putting the remote down and finally turning to face me. "I know you're with Davies and contrary to popular belief, I respect that. I would never try to fuck you two up. That ain't my style." She says and I give her a pointed look. "Okaaaaay." She drawls out with a smile. "That ain't my style when it comes to you." She corrects herself.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Frank. I like hanging out with you and I wouldn't want to have to stop because you got touchy feely with me." I tell her with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"I would only touch you if you asked me to, Carlin." She says with that damn Frankie smirk and I can't help but shake my head and laugh at her. "So we cool now?" She asks, raising a brow.

"Yeah." I nod and smile. Frankie is actually not a bad person when she stops trying to fuck everything in sight.

"Good. Cause you're pretty fun to hang out with, Carlin. That is, when you're not obsessively missing your girlfriend." She smiles.

"That's two SAT words in one day, Frankie. I'm starting to think you might actually have a brain in there somewhere." I say, ruffling her short black hair that was done up in a fauxhawk also known as an alternative lifestyle haircut.  
>"Off the hair, Carlin." She tells me slapping my hand away and smiling.<p>

"What are you two bitches staring at each other for?" Madison asks as she walks down the stairs to the basement where Frankie and I have been all afternoon.

"We were um...we..."  
>"Save it, Frankie. You better not be hitting on my friend or I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Madison says as she comes and takes a seat next to me.<p>

"She was very well-behaved." I tell my friend through a giggle. "Hey Jade."

"Hey Spence, how's Ashley?" She asks and looks at Frankie. Ahhh...gotta love Jade.

"She's good." I nod. "I miss her like crazy though." I tell her and she nods knowingly.

"Only a few more weeks before Christmas vacation. You'll see her soon enough." Jade tells me and I sigh.

"That's the thing. We don't know if either of us will be able to leave to go to each other. Plane tickets are expensive, plus that's almost three weeks of a break, I doubt if my mom will approve that."

"Did you ask?" Frankie asks me.

"No, I don't see the point." I shrug.

"Well, if your mom says you can go or Ashley's parents say she can come here, I'll pay for the ticket." Frankie says and Madison, Jade and I all have shocked expressions on our face.

"Say what?" Madison asks.

"It's no biggie." Frankie shrugs and picks back up the remote to change the channel.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Gotta love Madison.

All three of us look at each other than we all look at Frankie who's busy trying to act like she didn't do something decent.

"How dare you bitches have a shindig and not tell us." We all turn and see Taylor and Gabby walking down the stairs.

"Cause no one wanted you here." Madison says to our friend who feigns insult.

"How dare thee insult me?" She says taking a seat on the couch next to the one we were all sitting on.

"Did you just say shindig and how dare thee?" I ask her with a raised brow.

"She's the lead in the school play." Gabby tells me.

"Which is?" I ask, cause I mean...what the fuck...when do we do school plays.

"Romeo and Juliet. But it's gonna be called Rita and Juliet." Gabby shrugs as she lazily plays in her girlfriends hair.

"Jealous bitches?" Taylor asks and we all look around at each other before saying,

"No." In unison.

"What the fuck made you wanna be in a play?" Frankie asks.

"Maybe I'm tired of spending all my free time with you bitches." She shrugs and takes a bag of weed out of her pocket.

"Since when do you smo-"

"Since just now." Taylor interrupts Jade who just shakes her head and smiles at our friend.

"Do you even know how to roll that?" I ask my friend suspiciously.

"No, but I figure I can freestyle it." She says waving a Vanilla Dutch at us.

I rolled my eyes at Taylor and I know I'm not the only one.

I refuse to take part in her fuckery right now.

I watch my friend rip the plastic off from around it and she scrunched her eyebrows looking confused about where to even begin.

Looking around, I see my friends all holding back a laugh.

"Jesus Christ Taylor! Give it here!" Frankie says holding her hand out.

Taylor hands her the Dutch and Frankie gives it a quick lick all around expertly starts to unravel it putting the piece she peeled off on the table in front of her. "Trash." Frankie says not looking up.

Taylor diligently follows orders and Frankie uses her fingers to rip it apart and throws out the tobacco in the garbage. "Weed?" She says with her hand out.

They are both concentrating so hard and when I look around my friends already found something else more interesting to watch.

"Where did you get this?" Frankie says laughing. "It's horrible weed. But just this once." She takes it out and breaks it up. Then puts it in the blunt and proceeds to roll and lick it effortlessly like she's done it so many times before. Then she takes the piece on the table, she licks that as well and wraps it around the rolled blunt. "Here." She says after letting the lighter pass around it.

That's alotta work and alotta spit involved just for that.

Yuck.

"Is anyone else turned on?" Taylor asks the room but no one answers her. "You're looking so hard Spence. You want some?" Taylor asks me.

"No thank you. I live above the influence."

–

"I got you something." My mother tells me when I walk into the kitchen.

"What is it?" I ask in a monotone voice, taking a seat at the table. If it's not Ashley, I don't really care but I'll pretend like I do.

"Here." She said handing me a wrapped box.

"Mom, it's not my birthday or Christmas, what is-"

"Just open it." She says with a smile and I sigh and start to unwrap the box she placed in front of me. She turns around, looking proud of herself as she goes back to cooking dinner.

"Oh my God." I breathe out once I get the box open. "Mom!" I practically scream as I jump up from the chair I was sitting in

"Like it?" She turns around and asks with a smile.

"Love it!" I say running over and giving her a hug.

"Christine and I discussed it, we know how hard this distance is on you and Ashley so she has one as well. We're hoping this will help, even if just a little." She says with a huge grin.

"Ashley has one too!" I practically scream.

"Mhm." She nods, flipping the burger over in the skillet.

"I love you." I say and hug her neck again.

"Okay." She says pulling me off her. "Why don't you go use it." She says and I give her another smile before taking off upstairs. "And by the way." She yells after me as I reach the stop step. "If you skip school again, I will beat your ass." She adds.

"Okay, I won't." I yell back. But I can't help but smile.

Mother's always know.

I open up the box and take out it's contents and turn it on. Before I can even figure out how to work it, it's ringing.

OH MY GOD IT'S ASHLEY!

Excuse me while I FACE TIME with my girlfriend.

"Baaaaaby." I say cheerily when I press accept.

"How much do you love our parent's right now?" She asks with a smile.

"A lot. But not nearly as much as I love being able to see your face right now."

"And any other time we want, no matter where we are."

"Ahhh." I scream out, causing Ashley to giggle at me.

"How was your day baby?" She asks and makes a cute face. I can't even handle it right now. I just wanna kiss her.

"Would it be weird if I made out with my iPhone right now?" I ask her and she burst into a fit of giggles before nodding her head yes.

"I thought so." I say with a smile.

"My day was blah. I skipped school and hung out with Madison, Jade and Frankie." I tell her and gauge her reaction. Surprisingly, she's not upset.

"Sounds fun." She says with a genuine smile.

Okaaaay.

I'm not really sure how to take this right now.

"Baby?" I question, she knows what I'm asking.

"It's really okay baby, honestly." She nods and smiles.

"Okay." I nod. Maybe I should tell her that hanging with Emily is okay. Even though I'm not particularly fond of the girl. I trust my baby. So...

"I think that-"

"I'm okay with you hanging out with Emily." I blurt out.

"Okay." She says with a smile.

"I just wanted to let you know that. I know you don't have many friends there and I don't want you to feel like you can't hang with her because of me."

"Okay baby." She tells me and I smile.

"Now what were you going to say?"

"I don't remember now." She shrugs.

"You're cute."  
>"Not nearly as cute as you."<p>

"Spencer!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I scream back.

"Ouch baby." Ashley says cringing.

"Sorry." I say apologetically. "Be right back baby." I tell her and sit the phone down on the bed.

"Noooooo, don't leave me." Ashley says and I can't help but giggle at her cuteness.

"Fine." I say picking her up from the bed and walking downstairs to the kitchen. "Yeah, mom?" I say, once I reach the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." She smiles as both my brother and dad walk in the front door.

"Oh, I see your mother gave you your present." He says with a smile before kissing me on my forehead.

"Mhm." I nod and smile when I look at my phone and see Ashley smiling back at me.

"Hey Ashley." Glen says pushing my face out the camera so she could see him.

"Hi, Glen." She shakes her head and giggles at him.

"Baby, I gotta go. We're gonna eat dinner." I tell her and she pouts. I walk into the living room for a little more privacy. "No pouting." I tell her pointing a finger at her.

"But you just got on, I don't want you to have to leave already." She says making a sad face.

"You're not being very fair right now." I tell her with a smile. She knows I can't resist her pouts.

"But you loooooove me."

"That I do. I promise to call you back right after dinner." I tell her and she nods.

"Fine. Leave me." She says in a dramatic tone.  
>"I love you." I tell her.<p>

"I love you more." Is her reply before we hang up.

This definitely doesn't change the fact that I want her here but it does ease the pain a bit.


	35. Chapter 35

I've been asking my parents for an iPhone for about a year now.

Like seriously bugging the shit out of them for one, and they finally got me one.

It couldn't have come at a better time too.  
>I was going crazy without seeing Spencer's face.<p>

Don't get me wrong, I still hate being here without Spencer but getting to see her face every day whenever I want is pretty awesome.

Being able to kiss her whenever I want is what I truly _need_ in my life though.

"Are we doing this or what?" Emily turns to me and asks breaking me out of my trans.

"I'm not even exactly sure what we're doing." I tell her raising a brow.

"Operation bust Katie?" She says with a shrug in a questioning tone.

"Again?" I asks with a smile and she nods.

"You ready?" She asks, putting her hand on the handle of Katie's bedroom door.

"Mhm." I say and nod. She does a one, two, three count before busting the door open.

"OH MY GOD MY EYES!" Emily and I both say at the same time while Katie and her _guy_ friend gets dressed.

"What the fuck guys?" She asks, putting on her pants. Okay, I know Katie said she wasn't gay when we first met but...ew...I thought she was just joking.

"Ashley I can't see, I'm blind. Ashley!" Emily says jokingly, holding her hands over her eyes and an outstretched arm reaching for me.

"This is so not funny." Katie walks over to us and says once she's fully dressed.

"Um...Katie?" The boy standing by her bed questions. He's not bad looking either...you know...if you're into that typa stuff...

"You can go Jace." She tells him and he gathers up the rest of his things like a good little puppy and goes to leave, giving Emily and I both a shy smile and trying to kiss Katie but she moves so his lips hit her cheeks.

"Bye." He says before leaving.

"Ew Kate, gross seriously." Emily says, making a disgusted face as she takes a seat on a chair across from Katie's bed. I choose to stand. There is no way I' going near her bed.

"I was so fucking close too!" Katie groans out and Emily and I share a look before gagging.

"Well you're welcome then." Emily says with a smile.

"What do you hoes want?" Katie asks, clearly annoyed.

"So you and Jodi are like really done then?" I ask her and she blatantly ignores my question.

"I ask again, what the fuck are you two doing here? And who the fuck let you in?" She asks, looking back between the both of us. Does she not know about the key Emily has? Neither of her parents are home so she knows they didn't let us in. I'm guessing that's why she was up here making babies with that Justin Timberlake look-alike.

Ew...

I just pictured...

Okay never mind.  
>I don't need to subject you to the years of therapy you'll need after hearing what I just imagined.<p>

Moving on.

"We're going to the carnival. We discussed this weeks ago bitch." Emily tells our friend.

"Oh, well _excuse_ me for having a fucking life outside the two of you." She says waving a finger at us.

"You're excused." Emily says in a serious tone. I stifle a laughter. I swear these chicks need medication.

_You the one that I dream about all day. You the one that I think about always. You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is my love._

Oh yay!

Spencer is trying to face time me right now.

"New gadget bitch?" Katie asks raising a brow at me.

"If you'd bothered to hang out with us when we ask you to, then you'd know I got this like five days ago."

"Wait is that Spencer's ring tone?" Emily asks with a smile.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Of course." She says and playfully rolls her eyes.

"What?" I question.

"Bitch answer that for she go off." Katie tells me and I snap back to reality realizing she's right.

"Hey baby." I answer.

"Hey." She smiles at me. "Took you long enough." She says with a pout.

Aw.

If I could just kiss that away right now.

"I'm sorry. These idiots I call friends distracted me." I tell her, turning the phone around so she can see Katie and Emily who both wave at her.

"Hey." Spencer says in a genuine tone as she waves back to my friends. I guess she really is trying this whole, I'm not jealous of your friends thing.

I really like this trust thing we got going on.

Not to say that there's any reason she shouldn't trust me or anything. I'm just saying after that whole Emily 'almost kiss' thing I didn't... You know what...I'm gonna shut up now.

"Baby stop zoning out." Spencer says and I giggle cause she knows me so well. I hear my friends laughing at me and I look up and give them both the finger.  
>"I'm gonna take this conversation downstairs where I can have a little more privacy." I tell my friends who just nod and wave me off.<p>

"I missed you." I tell Spencer as I make my way down the steps.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you."

"Did you hang up this morning?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"My phone died."

"Oh." I nod. We decided to sleep next to each other last night, figuratively of course. I put her on the pillow next to me, she did the same and we fell asleep that way. I'm not sure who fell asleep first, I know it's the best sleep I've gotten since I've been back in South Carolina from Thanksgiving break though.

"What are you doing today?" Spencer asks as I sit on the couch.

"We're going to the carnival once Katie takes a shower and washes the boy off of her." I tell her and involuntarily gag at the thought.

"Huh?" Spencer asks confused.

"Emily and I walked in on her having sex with a Justin Timberlake clone." I tell her and she gags too.

See!

Spencer love's Justin Timberlake but she wouldn't fuck him.

"I thought she was gay?" Spencer questions.

"Apparently she really does just dabble." I tell her and she just nods. "What are you doing today?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"All the couples are gonna hang out. I decided to stay here. Even Frankie has someone baaaaby." She whines out. "I wish you were here." She adds quickly.

"I wish I was there too baby. You have no idea." I tell her.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go to this lame brunch with my family then. Boo." She says and pouts, which causes me to giggle. "It's not funny. It's torture."

"Your family isn't that bad, Spence." I quite like the Carlins. I don't know why Spencer doesn't enjoy spending time with them.

"My dad is on his phone all day, Glen is well...Glen, and my mom likes to dip her nose alllll in my business." She says with a face and all. I can't help but burst out laughing at her.

"You're something else you know that!" I tell her and she nods and smiles.

"I gotta go baby." She says and this time I'm the one pouting.

"No pouting, we agreed." She pipes up.

"So it's okay for _you_ to do it." I point out and she nods.

"Yup. It's my signature." She says in her cute voice.

"I love you." I shake my head and giggle at my girlfriend.

"I love you too baby. FaceTime me when you leave the carnival k?" She says.

"Of course." I nod and blow her a kiss.

"Bye baby."

"Bye." I reply as we hang up.

Sigh...

I miss her already.

"You're not gonna be a downer bitch today cause you're missing wifey right?" Emily asks as her and Katie come in the living room

Oh she better be lucky.

She scared the shit outta me and my iPhone almost went flying from my hands.

I woulda killed her.

No questions asked.

No body to be found.

Yup.

"I'm fine bitch." Is my reply. "Let's go." I say and get up from the couch, putting Spe...I mean my iPhone in my back pocket.

"By the way..." Katie says as we make our way to the door. "Next time you hoes burst in on me getting it in..." She stops and looks at the both of us. "I'm gonna keep going." She says and Emily and I can't help but make a face.

I totally believe her too.

Gross.

We all giggle though, as we make out way out the house to Emily's car.

Sigh.

Did I mention how much I miss my baby?


	36. Chapter 36

Another family fun night.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

Fun.

I spent the entire weekend with my family.

I'm such a good daughter.

Good times.

I'm being sarcastic...

You know... in case you were wondering.

We're all sitting in the living room watching the Avengers.

I refuse to pay attention.

This is a movie me and Ashley we're suppose to watch together but... sigh.

I hate distance.

Why does it even exist?

Why can't shit be easy?

Why?...

We could be so cute curled up on this couch with the blanket over us and me sneakily trying to feel on my girlfriend while she bats my hand away and acts like she doesn't enjoy it.

Why?

Why?

It's the simple things in life we forget to cherish...

"Spencer, since you're busy sulking can you get us more popcorn?" My mom says handing me the empty bowl.

"Sigh..." I say grabbing the empty bowl and getting up.

I said the word sigh in a sigh.

I went into the kitchen and poured more of the freshly made popcorn into the bowl.

"Hurry up Spencer!" Glen bellows from the living room.

Hehehe

I said bellows.

I shove a hand full of popcorn in my mouth as I take my time walking back to the living room which wasn't even that far.

I don't get why people are so into this movie, I mean why doesn't Thor just put his hammer thingy on Loki to keep him from moving, seeing as though no one besides Thor can lift it? Then they could look for the Tesseract and wouldn't have to worry about Loki fucking shit up.

I pass Glen sitting on the reclining chair and grabs the bowl from me.

He too shoves a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

Why do people feel the need to do that?

It's so uncivilized.

I shouldn't be talking right?

I sat back down in my original spot on the couch and when I look at my family they're all really into it.

That big green hulk guy just started destroying that flying ship they're on and is chasing after my bitch black widow. Scarlett Johansson my God!...

Maybe I should pay attention.

–

I picked the perfect time to pay attention.

An hour later the movie was done.

After the movie my mom put out a sundae buffet.

And that I couldn't even be mad about.

She had toppings galore and we got to fix our sundae how ever we wanted.

I fucking love my mom sometimes.

Ok I love her all the time but some days more than others.

"I looooove clooothes... I looooove clooothes... I looooove clooothes.." I sing as I fold my clothes.

I can't get that Childish Gambino song out of my head.

My eye catches the clock and it's 11:30p.m here Ashley should be calling me any time now.

_'All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend... All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend... All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend...'_

Oh would you look at that.

It's Jay-Z telling me my girlfriend's calling.

We're too creepy for our own good.

I threw my folded clothes back in the basket and grabbed my phone.

"Baby!" I say practically bouncing on my bed.

"Hey you hyper bitch." She says with her cute face.

"Ugh I know, I really shouldn't have made myself another cup of sundae."

"Fat ass" Ashley says laughing as she cuddles with her pillow "I'm sleeeeepy."

"I see that." I smile at how adorbs she looks yawning. "And hey I had to eat for two since you weren't here to enjoy them." I got under my blanket and I try to relax but I feel like I'm twitching like a crackhead. "Am I boring you?" I ask jokingly when I see her yawn again as she cuddles up more into her pillow. Ashley's pillow puts her right to sleep I swear to you.

"No, what's up?" She says sleepily but she still tries to put some life into her voice.

"You what's up girl. Ain't gotta ask it. I dead 'em all now. I buy the cassettes. Girl you be killin 'em..." I say as seriously as I can quoting F-A-BO-LO-US.

"Remind me to text your mom and tell her never to give you sugar after eight pm."

"I'm just tryna give you that iPhone 5 ...Face Time." I say still quoting the song.

"You're crazy." Ashley mumbles with her eyes halfway closed.

Yeah, she's gone.

I keep my mouth shut and watch my girlfriend sleeping like a total creeper.

Sigh, my girlfriend is so cute.

I just wanna attack her face with kisses.

"Stop being creepy.." She says without opening her eyes.

"I can't help it..." I whine.

"Don't make me hang up baby." Ashley fake threatens me.

"Ok, show me a boob and I'll go to sleep." I try to reason with my girlfriend.

I smile wide when Ashley opens her eyes and give me a 'are you fucking kidding?' me look.

"Okay.. Okay.. Jeez baby show me both then."

The look she was giving me cracks and she laughs lightly.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She says suddenly awake.

But this won't last long.

I know when Ashley's sleepy and she tries to wake herself up.

It's all in her tone and right now her tone is telling me she'll be back asleep in no time.

It's all a trick though, her trying to have a conversation while she's half asleep.

"Don't play with me cause I'll show that plus more. Double eyebrow raise."

"The fact that you said double eyebrow raise and didn't do it..." The rest of Ashley's sentence died when her laughter takes over. "I can't... I can't.. I'm dead.. I died." She says in between laughter.

I laugh along cause how can you not when Ashley's dying laughing. "Oh shit, that was great." She says once she's calmed down and went back to her cuddling with her pillow.

...and just like that she's sleepy again.

"Night baby." I tell her. I don't wanna keep her up longer than I already have. "I love you."

"I love you more my crazy girlfriend. Goodnight."

–

I promise myself I'm no ditching this whole week.

It's about to be Winter Break and I can't afford to miss shit for the finals.

I know it's hard to believe but I'm an A+ student since Pre-K.

I already set a high bar for myself and showing my parents something less than an A would make me feel like I lost in life.

"Oh my God." I whisper loudly. Yes, whispering loudly can be done.

I look up from my notes and I see Jade laughing proudly cause she just hit me dead on my forehead with her balled up paper.

I threw a glare her way promising to get her back.

For some reason unbeknownst to me, me and Jade have been throwing paper at each other just in class though. We have an unspoken rule that we don't do it in the hall. I don't even know who started it and why but it's the third period and we're still at it.

Madison isn't part of the game. We thought she was but when me and Jade threw a paper at her she just gave us the look of death and we stopped after that and focused on each other.

"I'm handing out study guides for the upcoming final.." The teacher says. "Madison." She hands the stack of paper to Madison for her to hand out.

This would so be the perfect time to just throw paper at her and when me and Jade made eye contact she nodded thinking the same.

"Fuck you both." Madison mouths to me and her girlfriend as she continues handing out the papers.

"Spencer Carlin, please report to the principal's office." The loud speaker announces.

"Ooooooooh." My whole class says after.

Assholes.

"Aah!" Jade hit me with another balled up paper.

"Spencer you can go." The teacher says.

I pick up both of the papers Jade threw at me and pelted her with them one by one.

"See you bitches later."

"Language!" The teacher says not even looking up from whatever he's doing to see who said the bad bad bad word.

Jade with a serious face points to her eyes with two fingers then uses the same fingers and directs it at me.

I gave her the finger as I fake shiver pretending to be scared.

I walk about of class and immediately grab my phone out of my pocket to text my girlfriend. 'I got called in the principal's office.'

I take my time walking down the hall, since the Principal's Office isn't that far away from my class.

'Has my baby been a bad girl?' She text back right away.

Ooh I already like where this conversation is going.

'The baddest. You should punish me.' I text back with a smirk.

'Noted.' Ashley types back and I laugh. When I say I laugh I mean I really laugh out loud and not just in my head.

I shrug at the random people in the hallway who looked at me crazy.

"Go to class." I tell the strangers and typed 'You suck at sexting. Lol.' to my girlfriend.

'Yeah I know I'm more visual.' She texts back and then my phone vibrated in my hands when...

…

…

I froze where I'm standing with my mouth open and my eyes wide. If this was a cartoon my eyes would pop out of my head. And if I didn't have a tight grip on my brand new iPhone 5 I would have dropped it!

Ashley my tease of a girlfriend just sent me a nakey picture!

'That's not fucking fair! I'm like five steps away from the Principal's Office!' My thumbs have never typed so fast.

'Oops. Try not to think about that when he's handing out your punishment.'

'I hate you.'

'I love you more baby.' Ashley texts back and I'm sure she's smirking right now.

I shake my head and put my phone back in my pocket.

I try to compose myself but all I can see is Ashley's marvelous naked body.

One.

Two.

Three.

I start walking again and opened the door to the office.

I hope I'm not red.

"Spencer Carlin?" The secretary asks and I flinch.

I just opened the door, damn.

I clear my throat "Yes."

"You can go right in." She says pointing to another door.

I walk into the room still seeing Ashley's naked body every where I turn.

"Have s seat Ms. Carlin." Mr. Morgan says as soon as I close the door.

All of a sudden I'm nervous and Ashley's naked body has vanished from my mind.

"So, it appears that you have taken to leaving school at lunch time." He says in a calm but scary voice like Dexter.

Oh my God!

Mr. Morgan.

Dexter Morgan.

I'm even more scared now.

I nod my head yes, scared about my latest discovery.

"You do know we have a strict policy on truancy. We don't take it lightly."

Oh shit.

"I've gone through your file and since this is your first offense take it as a warning." Dexter Morgan says in a very authoritative voice. "You will have to make up all of the things you missed in class and Ms. Carlin I will be checking in on you personally.

In my head I heard 'take this as your first warning and if you don't follow the rules my dark passenger will have you on a table wrapped up in plastic.'

"Make sure you get a pass from Mrs. Jameson before you leave."

"Thank you." I say finally finding my voice. I shakily get up and leave his office.

Great finals are coming up and now I have extra shit to do besides studying.

I'm so not built for this rebellious life.


	37. Chapter 37

So...hello :) I rarely give author's notes for this story but I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the love you guys have shown me. For this story and my others...It means a lot *tear* Just letting you guys know there are only a few more chapters left for this story. I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

><p>"And you guys haven't talked since then?" Emily asks me and I shake my head.<p>

"Wow." She breathes out as she lays back on my bed.

Sorry you came in on the middle of our conversation. You probably wanna know what the hell we're talking about.

Well for like three days straight Spencer and I haven't talked on the phone for more than ten minutes total. And that's including FaceTime and the ten minutes is for all three days together.

"What's the point in having those fancy gadgets if you're not gonna use them?" Katie asks me as she fucks around on her MacBook.

"She's been really busy, you know...actually trying to do school work. Unlike us." I tell my friends. We barely do our work...hell, we barely go to class and we're all passing with A averages.

"Well, she could at least make time to talk to you for more than two minutes a day." Emily says shaking her head.

I get that Spencer's got a lot of shit going on right now with school and all but...Emily's right! We need to talk more, especially with the whole million mile distance in between us.

"I'm gonna call her right now." I tell my friends and excuse myself from the room. I take out my iPhone and FaceTime Spencer. She doesn't answer on the first time so I try again.

Ugh!

Still no answer.

Sigh.

I miss talking to her.  
>She's probably writing and essay with her headphones on so she can't hear the phone ringing.<p>

"Stop making excuses for her." Emily says coming up behind me.

"Ah!" I say and grab my chest. "Could you not sneak up on me like that?" I turn around and say to my friend who has a very serious look on her face.

I don't think I've ever seen the serious side of Emily.

"I'm not making excuses. I'm just...wait what the fuck? Are you like reading my mind right now?" I ask my friend, raising a brow.

"Bitch you know you're always saying shit out loud that you think you're saying in your head." She tells me, this time letting a smile play at her lips as we both take a seat on the steps.

"I miss her." I sigh out.

"I know." Emily says rubbing my back.

"I know she's busy but like, ten minutes a day. I can deal with that. We literally haven't talked at all since she told me she had a bunch of extra credit stuff to do and she needed to prepare for her finals." I say and Emily just nods. "I just wanna see her face, hell I'll settle for just a text."

"Christmas break is in a week, have you talked to your parents about going back there?" She asks me and I shake my head. I really don't want to push it. I know this phone must have cost an arm and a leg, I just don't want them to think that I'm being greedy. "I think you should ask." She adds.

"Maybe." I shrug and lay my head down on her shoulder.

"Why the fuck are you two bitches always going off and leaving me? Like what the fuck?" Katie asks as Emily and I turn and face her. "Emily I recall meeting your ass in second grade." She says with a hand on her hip. "We just met this hoe." She adds pointing to me. Anyone else would have taken that as an insult, not me. I know Katie well enough to get what she's saying.

Emily and I continue to laugh at her as we get up and walk back to my room.

"I never took you for the jealous type." I hear Emily say behind me to Katie.

"Ain't nobody fuckin' with my clique... clique.. clique..." Katie raps loudly.

"As I look around, they don't do it like my clique, clique, clique," Emily says back without missing a beat.

"And all these bad bitches, man, they want the.. they want the..." Katie picks up where Emily ends.

"..dick.. dick.. dick.." They say at the same time.

It's time like this when you really see how close they really are.

It makes you wonder what they do when I'm not around.

They probably rehearse and make up little routines.

I tune them out as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Oh my God!

Yay!

It's Spencer.

"Hello?" I answer in the happiest tone I've had all week.

"Hey baby." She replies.

Ugh! I missed her voice.

"I missed you." I tell her honestly.

"I missed you too." She says and I can tell that she really means it.

"I really hate your school for giving you all that work." I say in a pout-y tone.

"Me too baby."

"How much more do you have before you're done?"

"I haven't even made a dent. I really wish I hadn't skipped school cause I have to do make up work plus extra credit and study for all my finals on top of my regular work." She says and I can tell that she's frustrated and exhausted. If I was there I could help her.

Blah.

We'd be so cute doing all her homework together.

Sigh.

I'm sad again.

"Baby, I gotta go." She tells me, snapping me back to reality.

"No." I whine out.

"I'm sorry baby. I just wanted to call you back and hear your voice." She tells me.

"Fine. I love you." I tell her.

"I love you more." She says before we hang up.

"Ugh!" I groan out as I flop down on my bed.

"Teaser." Emily says.

"I know right!" I agree.

–

"Ashley come on this isn't the end of the world, so you haven't talked to Spencer in a few days. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you mope around the house all day." My mom tells me as I lay lifelessly on the couch flipping the channels.

It's Saturday and I've decided that I'm not leaving the house. I haven't had a decent conversation with Spencer in five days. Five whole freaking days and my mom wants me to go to hang out with her, my dad and brother as some military thing.

Yeah...no thanks.

"Ash stop being such a debbie downer." Ashton says, flopping down on me.

"Get off." I say and push him to the floor.

"Get uuuuuuup." He whines, trying to pull me up by my arm.

"Ashton if you don't stop I swear I'm gonna beat the sh..." I pause mid-sentence realizing my mom was still in the room. "Get off!" I say again and use the foot closest to him to kick him away.

"Ashley, get up and go get dressed or I'm taking away that iPhone." My mother says and starts to leave the living room.

"Here take it." I say grabbing it off the table and holding it out to her. "It's no good to me if I can't talk to my girlfriend on it." I tell her and she stares at me intently to see if I'm bluffing.

"Can I have it?" Ashton asks and I hand it to him, no questions asked.

"Give your sister back her phone." My mother says coming back into the living room. Ashton whines out and 'aw man' and hands me back the phone. I place it on the coffee table and turn my attention back to the T.V. Flipping through the channels to find something good.

"Ashley, this has got to stop." My mother says taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Mom, I really just want to be left alone." I tell her and she sighs.

"You make me feel like I'm not doing something right, Ashley." She says and I turn my attention to her.

"Mom you know-"

"Let me finish." She says holding her hand up. "Your father and I love you more than words could ever express, Ashley." She pauses and it looks like she's about to cry.

Ugh!

I didn't mean to make her cry.

I just don't want to go to this stupid military barbeque.

"Mom, I'm sorry I just don't wanna go." I say and she shakes her head.

"This isn't about today." She says and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "We see how unhappy you are here, Ashley. We see it." She nods. "You think we don't but we do. And then you've told us how you want to go back to California." She sighs and looks away for a moment before turning her attention back to me. "Your father and I have discussed this vigorously, we've gone back and forth about it for some time now. We're gonna allow you to go back to California after Christmas for New Years." She tells me and I can't help the smile that appears on my face.

"Mom!" I scream and wrap my arms around her neck.

"And stay until graduation." She adds after a moment.

"What?" I asks, pulling back.

I don't think I heard her right cause in my happiness I could have sworn I just heard her say until graduation.

"Your dad and I, and Paula of course, have discussed you going back to California to live with the Carlin's until graduation." She says again, and I can tell this isn't something she really wants but she's just that type of mother.

What type of mother you ask?

The type that will do anything to insure their child's happiness.

The BEST type.

"Mom." I say again, this time as the tears run freely down my cheeks.

I can't believe this is happening right now.

Excuse me while I be a girl for a moment...

…..

…..

…..

"We really just want to see you happy, Ashley." My mother says as I hug her tightly.

"I love you mom." I tell her honestly, because I think this is the greatest gift I have ever gotten.

Oh my God!

I wonder if Spencer knows.

"Spencer doesn't know yet." My mom says answering my thoughts. "We thought it'd be best if you told her yourself." She says forcing a smile. I know this has to be the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

Letting a child move across the country.

"Mom, I don't know what to say." I shake my head, still in disbelief of everything.

"Your father and I love you very much." She says as she gets up. She places a kiss on my forehead and starts to exit the living room.

"Mom." I stop her.

"Yeah?" She turns around to face me.

"Could you guys wait up? I'm gonna go get dressed." I tell her and she smiles a genuine smile this time.

"Of course." She nods.

I seriously love my parents.

Spencer is gonna be so surprised!


	38. Chapter 38

I will never skip classes again.

Like never in my life. I don't really give a damn what the issue is.

My ass is going to class.

Ashley and I haven't had a decent conversation in days because of me.

I'm been so damn busy writing essays and reading books that I just haven't had the time to actually call her.

"How's it going?" My mom peeks her head in my room and asks.

"I see you smirking ma!" I tell her sitting up on my bed. I need a break.

"I bet you'll think twice next time before skipping school." She says in her motherly tone.

"Never again." I agree.

"Good." She says. "I'm glad Principal Morgan took my advice." She adds and goes to close the door.

Wait what?

"Mom!" I call out to her and get up to chase her down the stairs. "What do you mean he took _your_ advice?" I ask quirking a brow.

"Oh, nothing." She says nonchalantly as we walk into the kitchen.

Oh hell no.

My mom knows something.

"Mom." I say again and she turns to look at me.

She rolls her eyes and says, "It was my idea to make you have to do every single assignment you missed." She says and turns around to the fridge and opens in.

Say whaaaaaat?

"Mom!" I shriek.

Cause I mean... how dare she?

"Serves you right!" She says grabbing a can of soda from the fridge. "No more missing school Spencer, this will teach you a lesson." She says with a head nod and then walks into the living room and turns on the T.V.

"You just got pwned." Glen says from the table.

Ha...

I didn't even see him sitting there.

"Shut up!" I say and roll my eyes at him.

"Just make sure you keep getting those A's. Who else is gonna take care of me?" Glen says like he already has his whole life planned out and it includes me taking care of him.

Nope, wouldn't be me.

–

"Fucking finally!" Madison says as we walk out of our last class of the day... of this year! Woot!

"I know, if I had to take one more final I think I might have killed myself." Jade chime in as she entwined her hand in Madison's.

"Aw baby, then I woulda had to do the same cause duh! I can't live without you." Madison says sweetly and kisses her girlfriends lips.

Ugh!

Couples...

"What's up, bitches?" Taylor says as her and Gabby walk towards us.

"Hey." We all say to the pair.

"So we're done... fuck King high!" Taylor shouts as she takes a blunt from her pocket and lights it. Really? On school property?

"Tay, you know we have after the break and all next year right?" I point out to our friend who just nods and blows smoke out her mouth.

Wow, I think this really explains everything.

I think Taylor has been getting high all year cause I mean come on... I can't be the only one that thinks she's been acting weird as hell.

Overly flirty with me and others...check.

Pushing me towards someone she knows I don't want...check.

Getting above average grades...check.

Wait... maybe I should start smoking.

"Tay let me-"

"Don't even think about it." Madison says, giving me the side eye.

Creepy bitch.

Get out of my brain.

"You're not about this life." Taylor says happy as a clam.

"Oh and you are?" I respond rolling my eyes.

"Ayoooooo" Frankie says walking up next to us as we head for the parking lot.

"Hey hoe." Taylor says passing her the blunt. Frankie takes a couple hits then hands it back.

"Hey." The rest of us settle on.

"So what are we getting into today?" Frankie asks and everyone shrugs.

I know what I'm doing.

I'm calling my incredibly hot girlfriend.

Yuuuuuup.

Teehee.

That always makes me think of Dave Hester from Storage Wars.

If you don't watch that then...I don't know what.

Shrug.

"I think we should have a party." Frankie suggests.

"Another one." Jade whines.

I would have to agree with Jade on this one.  
>I'm kind of sick of parties now.<p>

"Don't be a lame Jay. Look I can take care of the guest list, the food, the place and the beverages. All you hoes have to do is show up. I'll still call it our thing though." Frankie assures us with a patented Frankie smirk.

"I'm down." Taylor says, finishing off the last bit of her blunt.

"Yeah." Madison and Gabby agree.

"I really don't feel like going to-"

"Carlin, you're coming I don't even know why you're trying this right now." Frankie says cutting me off. "You're coming too, Jade. It's settled. We can have it tomorrow. I'll text you guys the details." Frankie says then runs off towards her car.

"She did not just tell me that I _have_ to come." I say in disbelief to my friends.

"Yup she surely did." Taylor says with a smile.

"I guess we're going to a party." Jade adds.

–

"Party's here..." I say in a monotone voice when I walked into Frankie's house.

The party is pretty much in full swing with me coming late and all.

I really don't wanna be here.

Parties are all the same.

People getting drunk, dancing and hooking up.

I can't seem to find any of my friends anywhere but I know they're gonna end up at the bar some time so I guess that's where I'll be.

They're all busy being paired up and then there's me... all alone.  
>All by myself...Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore...All by myself...don't wanna live, all by myself anymore.<p>

Insert Eric Carmen voice here.

Don't know him... That's what Google is for.

Jeez, I'm in great mood.

Can't you tell?

I make myself a Red Bull and Grey Goose.

Oh look it's Madison and Jade dancing by the wall.

Sigh.

See, shit like that...

I want Ashley.

I want my girlfriend here so I can have her pressed up against the wall while I'm dancing on her.

I took a sip of my drink and sigh at the taste.

So good.

"You just got here and you're already drinking." Frankie says as she slides up next to me.

"And?" I question, raising a brow. She holds her hands up in defense, smiling. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, Taylor's hanging out with the stoners in the back."

"Fun." I say sarcastically.

"Come one let's dance." She says grabbing my hand.

"Not right now." I try to protest but Frankie chose not to hear me as she drags me out to the dance floor anyway.

_'Hey baby. Where you going? You look good to me... You look good to me... Walking by yourself... Maybe I can help...'_

Frankie stops walking and starts to dance with her back to my front. She pulls my hand making me move closer to her.

"I wanna.. I wanna.. Do you wanna do some cocaine? I wanna.. I wanna.. Do you wanna do some cocaine?" I sing along doing a simple two step to the song.

And no I don't wanna do some cocaine Syd tha Kyd.

"You can at least act like you know how to dance." Frankie says once she spins around to face me and pushes lightly.

I was about to respond back with a witty response when the song changes...

_'I shoot the lights out.. Hide til its bright out.. Whoa, just another lonely night.. Are you willing to sacrifice your life?' _

"Aahhhh!" And as if everyone got the memo every one screams.

Everyone including me.

"Bitch I'm a monster no good blood sucker.. Fat motherfucker now look who's in trouble.. As you run through my jungle all you hear is rumbles. Kanye West sample, here's one for example.." I sing along. My mood instantly changes. How can it not? Monster is playing. If that song doesn't get you hyped then... I don't know what to tell you.

Me and Frankie continue to dance but not as close as before.

I don't need a bitch to be grinding up on me if its not _my bitch.  
><em> You feel me?

"I'm living the future so the presence is my past my presence is a present kiss my ass!" Everyone says as loud as they can.

_'I got a test for you. You say you want my heart. Well baby you can have it all. There's just something I need from you. Is to meet my boys. I got a lot of boys. And we can make you right. And if you get too high. Baby come over here and ride it out...' _

The song changes to The Weekend and without missing a beat Frankie spins me around and pulls me close to her body.

"You're ass is vibrating." She says into my ear.

I grab my phone and see it's Ashley calling me.

Yay!

"It's Ashley! I'm gonna..." I yell over the music and point to a random direction.

Frankie waves me away and she continues to dance by herself.

I push and shove the people to get to the backyard where I know is less noisy.

"Baby hold on ok!" I say to my phone hopefully she hears me and doesn't hang up.

I open the sliding door and got hit in the face by the smell of weed.

"Spencer!" Taylor calls me over.

"Wait." I tell her and I make my way further away from people. "Hey baby. You still there?"

"Yup." Ashley says and I barely hear her.

I'm pretty much guessing that's what she said.

"Baaaaaby." I say into the phone once I'm far enough away from the loud music.

"Hey baby." She giggles into the phone.

"Why are we not FaceTiming right now?" I ask.

"Because I knew you were at your party silly." She says.

Of course I told Ashley I was going to be hanging out at Frankies house at a party.

Who do you think I am?

"Still." I whine.

"Baby I just called to tell you something then I'm gonna let you get back to your party." She says and I feel like whatever she's about to say isn't going to be good news.

We've been discussing her coming here cause we both know my mom is not gonna let me go there. I even told her how Frankie said she would pay for it.

She said she would ask but...

"Okay."

"I can't go there for Christmas break." She says, disappointment evident in her tone.

I don't wanna be a brat about this but I mean come on!

Our next break isn't until Spring Break that's in fucking April.

"Okay." I sigh out.

"I'm really sorry baby. I tried to talk my parent's into it, but they weren't having it. Especially since I missed thanksgiving with them. I'm really sorry, Spence." She says again but it's too late.

My night is already ruined.

"It's fine." I tell her, completely lying.

"No it's not. I know how much—"

"No really." I cut her off. "I get it."

"Spencer, you're not-"

"I'm gonna go baby. I'll call you when I get home okay?" I tell her and she sighs.

She's knows I'm upset.

And really I shouldn't be. Ashley came here for Thanksgiving and I understand why her parents want her home for Christmas.

I'm just being a brat.

"I love you." She says, not pushing me to talk anymore. Ashley always knows when I'm in a mood.

"I love you too." I tell her and hang up.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Frankie asks, coming up behind me.

"She can't come for Christmas." I tell Frankie who nods.

"I see." Is all she says.

"This sucks."

"I agree." Frankie says with a smile. "But look on the bright side..." She pauses and starts leading me back into the party. "You get to spend the whole break surrounded by your awesome friends and not in between your girlfriends legs." She smirks.

"That's not a silver lining, Frankie." I tell her seriously.

Cause who wouldn't want to spend forever between Ashley's legs?

"I know." She shrugs and pulls me back into the party.

Ugh...I really fucking hate my life right now.


	39. Chapter 39

"Wake the fuck up it's Christmas!" Ashton whispers loudly, jumping on my bed.

Hence I said whispered.

Yeah, he's knows better than to curse loud enough for my parents to hear.

He swears he's a G though.

Right.

This is my unimpressed face.

Real G's wouldn't be afraid of getting their ass beat for cursing in font of their parents.

I don't claim to be a real G. Not by a long shot.

Okay...moving on..

"Get out of my room, Ashton." I tell him trying to kick him off the bed.

"Ow." He shrieks when my foot makes contact with his legs and he hits the floor. "Moooooom." He screams.

What a pussy.

"I told you to stop jumping on my bed." I tell him, not even bothering to see if he was okay.

"I hate you." He says, not getting up from the floor.

"Mhm." I say unaffected by his words.

"What are you two doing?" My dad peeks his head in my room.

"Ashley kicked me off the bed." Ashton says finally getting up from the floor.

"Ashley-" My dad starts.

"He came in my room and was jumping on my bed dad." I say in my most innocent voice. "I asked him to stop nicely, but he wouldn't. So I politely kicked him off the bed." I tell my dad, complete with smile and head tilt.

"Ashton, leave your sister alone. She'll come down when she's ready." He tells my brother.

Ha!

That's the best thing about being my dad's only daughter.

I pretty much always get my way.

"But daaaaad." Ashton whines out.

"No buts, son." My dad says giving me a smile as he ruffles my brother's hair. "Come down when you're ready honey." He tells me and shuts my door.

I've never been a big fan of Christmas.

I guess it's because we've moved so much that I've never really had time to make friends and family hardly ever comes to visit.

Oh shit! My friends.

They don't know I'm leaving yet.

I've been meaning to tell them but I haven't had the chance.

I grab my phone off the nightstand.

"Merry Christmas." The sweetest voice I have ever heard, answers the phone.

"Merry Christmas baby." I tell my girlfriend as I stretch the length of my bed.

"Got lots of presents?" She asks and I can hear a bunch of ruckus in the background. All her friends and family are probably together.

"I don't know." I say getting out of bed. "I literally just got out of bed."

"Baaaaby. You're so lazy. It's Christmas. You were supposed to get up at some ridiculous hour and sneak downstairs to see what presents you have." She says in a cute voice causing me to giggle.

"Maybe when I was ten." I say through giggles.

"We'll I've been up since like five a.m. I've gotten lots of presents too." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Can you tell me all about them later baby? I probably should go make an appearance." I tell her.

"Boooo don't leave me." She whines.

"I promise to call you back later." I tell her and can't help but smile at her extreme cuteness.

"Okay. I love you." She says and I can hear Madison vaguely in the background yelling something.

"Tell Madison I said hi and I love you more Spence." I tell her and we hang up. I get freshened up then head downstairs to join my family.

"Hello my lovely family." I greet them as I walk into the living room.

"Morning sweetie." My mother greets me.

"Lame." Ashton says and goes back to playing his Xbox. I'm guessing he got new games.

"I'm really gonna miss you little bro." I tell him sarcastically and his head shoots to me.

"Where you going?" He asks raising a brow and I look at my parents who avoid my gaze.

Really?

They didn't tell him?

"Mom, dad?" I question and they look at me with sad eyes.

I guess this isn't really something they wanna talk about.

"We didn't..." My mom trails off and looks at my dad while Ashton just looks back and forth between us.

"We thought you should tell him." My dad answers for her as my mom gets up and leaves the living room.

Totally not how I wanted this day to start.

"What the heck is going on right now?" Ashton asks looking between me and my dad.

"Ashley?" My dad asks and I nod, knowing what he's asking. He gets up and leaves the living room.

"Ashton buddy..." I start, taking a seat on the couch.

"Why the hell is everyone being so weird?" He asks in a whisper.

"You know I love you." I tell him.

"Ash, gross." He shakes his head and smiles as he unpauses his game and starts back playing.

"Halo four?" I ask him and he nods excitedly.

"Mind if I..." I start but the look he gives me stops my sentence.

"What's really going on right now? You never wanna play the game with me? Are you dying or something?" He asks seriously.

"No." I shake my head and laugh at him.

Leave it to Ashton to think something like that.

"Then what's up?"

"I'm leaving, Ashton." I tell him and guage his reaction. He looks confused.

"Okay?" He drawls out.

"I'm moving...to California." I say and his eyes go wide.

Ashton and I aren't closest siblings in the world but I love him nonetheless and I know he feels the same about me.

He almost came to me about advice concerning a girl he was interested in but I guess he chickened out cause he only got through one sentence before saying never mind and bolting out my room.

"Forever?" He asks in a whisper.

"Until graduation and then I'll probably stay there for college." I nod.

"Oh." Is all he says before turning back to his game.

"Ash..." I call his name but he ignores me. "Talk to me." I tell him.

"For what?" He says, getting up and throwing his Xbox controller down. "It's not gonna change anything." He shrugs and starts to leave.

"Ashton." I call after him but he doesn't stop walking.

Ugh!

Not really how I pictured my day starting at all.

"He's gonna be fine." My dad comes back in the living room and says.

"I really thought you guys had told him already. I wouldn't have waited so long." I tell my dad as he sits down next to me.

"He's your brother and he loves you. It doesn't matter if you told him weeks ago, he still would be upset." My dad assures me. "I love you kiddo." He says and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too, dad." I say and hug him. "I'm gonna go talk to Em and Katie. I haven't really told them yet either." I tell them and he nods.

"Be back before dinner." He says.

"Of course." I say and get up. I glance in the kitchen and see my mother crying as she checks the turkey in the over.

Sigh.

I really didn't want to hurt my family this much. I just wanted to be with the girl I love.

–

I rang the bell at Emily's house and before I can even take my hand off the doorbell she opens the door.

"Oh thank God." She says pulling me into the house. "Going to my room!" Emily announces to everyone who can hear.

"Hi!" I quickly say to everyone while Emily drags me up stairs.

"Jesus! Did you see that ruckus down there?" Emily says throwing herself on her bed. "The holidays are so fucking exhausting." She continues to say, throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Um.. more questions about your non-existent boyfriend?" I made my way to her bed with presents in tow.

"As always." She says propping herself up on her elbows. "It's not like the don't know I'm gay. And who I choose to have between my fucking legs is none of their business."

"Sometimes I really see why you and Katie are friends." I say laughing.

"What about me?" Katie suddenly appears at the door with a plate of food. "Ho. Ho. Merry Christmas." She says looking at me and Emily before she shoves a fork full of food into her mouth.

"That's like your third plate. I'm gonna have to roll your ass outta here." Emily tells Katie.

"Does your family not feed you?" I ask watching her stuffing her face.

"We're not really into this kinda shit." She makes her way to Emily's desk. She puts her plate on the table and continues to eat. "Ugh your mom makes the best Platanos Maduros in life! And by the way your Tia asked me if she should set you up with this boy from church." She says laughing.

"And you said?"

"I told her sure why not." Katie says with a shrug. "Ahh!" She screams when a pillow connects with the back of her head making her drop her fork on the table.

"You're making a mess!"

I'm really gonna miss them.

"And fuck you think I said?" Katie asks rolling her eyes.

"Um why don't you just tell them you're gay." I tell Emily

"I did! And it was the gayest thing I ever did in my whole life. Anyways what you get me? What you get me?" She says bouncing up and down.

I guess that's the end of that conversation.

"Here." I hand her a bag.

"Oh my god! You did not just get me this!" She says laughing when she looks at the shirt I got her.

"What's it say?" Katie asks finally forgetting about her food. "And where's mine hoe?" She asks looking at me expectantly. "Enjoy vagina! Oh that's fucking great! Wear that shit downstairs." She says laughing.

I hand her a gift bag and she tares into it with so much enthusiasm.

"Don't be a pussy. Eat one!" She says reading the shirt. "Aww cute thanks. Em, give her our gift!"

Emily reaches under her bed and pulls out a similar gift bag.

Katie and Emily let out an evil laugh simultaneously which made me kinda...weary when she hands me the bag.

And why would it be under her bed?

"Oh I see you saw the same sale at Walmart as me." I say side eying the bag. I pulled out a nondescript box and I look up at both of them. They are both looking at me with so much excitement.

"Bitch just open it! It's not gonna bite!" Katie says already wearing the shirt I got her. When the fuck did she change?

I open the box and pull out a rubber ducky in bondage attire. "The fuck... Oh my God!" And threw it at Katie.

Katie catches it laughing. "What's with you bitches throwing things at me today? We know it must suck without your girl here so..." She says dragging the last word out and she throws the rubber ducky back at me. "Oooo Emily tell Ashley your big news." Katie say clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Big news?" I turn to Emily and ask with a raised brow.

"I met a girl."

"She met a girl!" Katie says loudly, barely letting Emily finish her sentence.

"Way to let me tell her, Kate." Emily says turning to our friend with a shy smile.

"A girl?" I question cause come on, let's face it. Us hoes are always together, when does Emily have time to go and meet girls. Emily turns back to me and nods shyly. Aw. "That's good Em." I nod and tell her.

"What's her name, where is she from, what's her social?" I fire off questions to my friend causing her to giggle.

"Is someone jealous?" Katie asks with a smirk.

"Shut up, Katie!" Emily screams and throws a pillow at our friend.

"Ahh!" Katie screams when the pillow hits her in the face. "Seriously?!"

"What's her name though?" I ask, turning my attention back to Emily.

"Riley." She tells me and blushes.

So cute.

"Does she go to our school?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Prep." She answers.

"How'd you-"

"Church." She says cutting me off.

"Hallelujah!" Katie says raising her hands in the air.

Sometimes I just don't know about that girl.

"I'm happy for you Ems." I tell her truthfully.

I really am.

I guess I should tell them my news now.

I guess this is as good as time as any.

"Um, I also have news to tell you guys..." I start.

"What happen?" Emily stops smiling and asks looking very concerned.

"Umm.. I'm...I'm moving back."

"Shit about time! Pay up!" Katie says breaking the silence.

"What?" I ask them confused looking at both of them.

Emily rolls her eyes and hands Katie some money.

"Merry Christmas indeed." She says stuffing the money in her back pocket.

"Katie bet me that you wouldn't make it through the rest of the school year.." She says with a forced smile.

Sigh.

This is the part I hate about moving so much.

Saying goodbye.

"Oh." I say looking at Emily.

"So, did you tell Spencer yet? She must have gone crazy!" She says trying to change the vibe in the room.

"No, I haven't told her yet."

"She's gonna pee on herself when she finds out." Katie says getting up. "We're gonna fucking miss you I know that's for sure." She sits next to me giving me a one arm hug.

"Yeah we motherfucking are." Emily says hugging me from my other side. "You should be with your girl though. It's depressing seeing you sad as fuck everyday."

"Oh god yes! Deeeeepressing. Ain't nobody got time for that." Katie says agreeing with Emily.

"I fucking hate you guys." I say laughing. " But I am gonna miss you hoes too. You bitches made being here bearable."

"So since you're leaving and all how about we have a three some." Katie says turning the rubber ducky on.

–

"Mom, dad I'm home." I yell out as I enter the house.

"Kitchen honey." My mom answers.

"Where's Ashton?" I ask when I enter the kitchen and see only my mom and dad. My dad points upstairs.

I guess this is really hitting Ashton hard.

"He's been in there all day, Ashley. He's not taking you leaving so well." My mother says and her voice cracks. I know this is hard on her too.

"Go talk to your brother." My dad tells me. I nod and take off upstairs.

"Ashton." I knock and open his door. He's laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. "Ashton." I say his name again as I take a seat next to him on his bed. He turns to his side so he's facing away from me. "I'm sorry that you're just now hearing about this Ashton. I thought mom and dad had told you already." He moves further away from me and I let out a sigh. "Ashton could you just look at me?" I ask him but he doesn't move. "Asht-"

"You're being selfish." He says suddenly, cutting me off.

"I don't-"

"Mom and dad." He says turning around to face me. His eyes are puffy red. I seriously didn't think this would affect him this much. I thought he would be happy actually. He would be getting the bigger room, no big sister to jump down his throat all the time. "You didn't think how this would affect them...me... it's selfish." He tells me.

"I'm not trying to be selfish, Ashton. I love Spencer more than words could ever express." I pause and stare intently at my little brother. I've honestly never seen him like this.

"And I get that, but what about your family?"

"Spencer is also my family, Ash. I love her and I can't take being away from her this much. I don't mean to seem selfish. It's...It huts so much to not be around her." I tell him and I can feel the tears building in my eyes. I'm surprised when Ashton reaches up and wipes them away.

I love my little brother.

"I get it." He nods. "I guess I just couldn't picture my big sister not being here. Or I didn't want to." He shrugs.

"I promise to come back and visit...as often as I can." I tell him.

A small smile escapes his lips. "I know."

"I love you little brother." I say and ruffle his hair.

"Asssshleeeeeey." He whines out, fixing his hair back. He has the Justin Bieber hair going for him.

The old Justin Bieber.

The sweet one.

You know what I'm talking about.

Pre- Selena Gomez.

Not that there's anything remotely wrong with Selena Gomez cause I mean...my goodness.

It just seems like since he gotten a little pussy he's turned into a douche.

Ew douche.

Okay I'm done.

"Come on let's go eat." I say getting up from the bed.

"Ash." He calls to me as I'm exiting his room.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning around to face him.

He gives me a thoughtful look before saying, "I love you too."


	40. Chapter 40

This is indeed the final chapter of gravity. my wife and I, really hope you enjoyed it. :)

* * *

><p>It's four-twenty-five in the morning and I cannot force myself to go back to sleep.<p>

I don't know why I'm so excited about Christmas.

Ashley isn't here.

Sigh.

It would be so much better if she was here.

Ashley makes everything better.

Oh My God!

Could you imagine a world without Ashley in it?

Horrific!

"Spence you up?" Glen asks, peeking his head into my room.

"Yeah, why are you?" I ask him as he comes and sits down on my bed. Glen's seventeen almost eighteen. He should not be this excited about Christmas where he can't sleep.

Granted neither should I, but that's besides the point.

"Couldn't sleep." He says and lays down beside me.

"Ew Glen, you stink." I tell him and push him off the bed.

"Yeah, I kinda got in late and didn't have time shower after my basketball game." He says.

"So you decide to come and lay on my nice clean sheets?"

"I'm gonna go shower." He says with a smile, thumbing a finger towards his room.

"You do that." I tell my brother, I can't help but smile at him.

–

It is now five-twenty-seven. I can tell that no one is up still but I seriously can't lay in this bed anymore.

I get up and freshen up then head downstairs. I make a pot of coffee and spread some cream cheese on a bagel and head into the living room to watch T.V.

Ooooo. A Christmas Story is on.

Yay!

This has to be my favorite holiday movie of all time.

Seriously...who doesn't love this movie?

The Grinch...the cartoon, not the one with Jim Carey would have to be my second favorite.

"Coffee's fresh." I tell Glen when I hear him come down the stairs ten minutes later.

"Thanks." He says and heads into the kitchen. "I got you something." He says when he comes intot the living room.

"What?" I ask, raising a brow and him cause I didn't get him anything.

Oops.

"It's nothing special. Just something I thought you may need." He tells me placing his cup of coffee on the table and reaching under the couch for a wrapped box.

Really?

That was there this whole time and I didn't even know.

He hands me the box and I waste no time ripping it open.

What?

I love presents.

I guess Glen found it pretty funny too, cause he's chuckling at me right now.

"Wow." I say once I get the contents of the box out. "Glen I..."

"It was no big deal. Don't turn into a girl on me." He says and laughs, picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip.

"Glen this is amazing thank you." I tell him and give him a hug.

"No problem." He shrugs.

"I didn't get you anything." I tell him timidly. Cause now I feel bad.

"It's cool. I got everything I need." Is all he says before we both go back to watch the movie.

–

"Hello, children." My mom and dad say as they come down the stairs.

It's past seven now.

Who sleeps in on Christmas?

"Hello, parents." Glen and I say in unison.

"I made that coffee a couple of hours ago. I can make a fresh pot if-"

"No." My mom says. "I can do it. Watch the Grinch." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

She knows this is a tradition of ours.

My phone buzzes on the table and I look down and see it's Frankie.

"What do you want Frankie and why are you calling me so early?" I ask her and I can hear her smirking through the phone.

"Don't pretend like you don't like hearing my voice this early, Carlin." Frankie says.

"Right. What do you want?" I ask her in a playful tone.

"I wanted to know your plans today."

"Seriously, Frankie. It's Christmas. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Soooo, is that an invitation?" She asks and I can't help but smile.

Did you hear me invite her at any point just now?

"No." I reply.

"Oh." She says and oddly I can tell she's disappointed.

"Frankie, are your parents home?"

"Nope. They're in Cozumel."

Wow. Her parent's couldn't even spend Christmas with their own daughter. I'm starting to get why Frankie acts the way she does.

"You wanna come to dinner at my house Frank?" I ask her.

"Sure, if you insist, Carlin." She says in her normal Frankie voice.

"Alright. Be here at four."

"Alrighty." She says cheerfully and we hang up.

I text Madison to see what time she's coming over.

'I'm at your front door bitch.' Is her reply.

What the fuck?

It's too early for these hoes.

I get up and go to the door.

"Hoes hoes and hoes, merry Christmas." Madison says walking into the house.

"Madison!" My mom scolds her from the kitchen. Jade and I laugh at her.

"You could've warned me that the rents were up." Madison says shaking her head at me.

"I don't believe this hoe, had a chance." I whisper to my friend who rolls her eyes at me as her girlfriend snickers beside her.

–

"Here." Madison says handing me a wrapped box.

"Why thank you." I tell my friend sarcastically as I open the box.

We're all in the living room now opening presents. After my mom cooked breakfast we decided to open our gifts.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Why don't you just open it and find out." She says through a sigh and shakes her head at me. I give Jade a look and she just smiles at me.

I guess Madison didn't get any Christmas loving this morning so she's a bit crabby.

I tear into the box and see it's the L Word box set.

"Oh my God! Thanks! I'm gonna be super gay with this!"

"No problem." Jade says.

I look at her like why are you accepting my thank you.

"It's from the both of us." Jade says and the way she said it makes me think that she wanted to end that with the word "Bitch." but couldn't since were sitting right in font of my parents.

"Here guys." I hand Jade a card "It's for both of you."

Insert evil laugh here.

Jade pulls out the gift card and instantly turns red.

"What is it babe?" Madison asks as she leans over. She coughs once she saw it.

Hehehehe

I got them a gift card to Babe Land.

"Well what is it?" My mom asks

"Ummm..." Both Madison and Jade say and cringe.

I don't know why I feel so good about myself right now.

"Well..." My mother asks again.

"It's nothing." Madison shakes her head and stuffs the gift card in her purse.

"What's that?" Jade asks my mom, clearing her throat trying to change the subject. I stifle a laugh.

"This one is from me and your dad." My mom says, handing me a small box. I shake it but don't hear anything.

I open the box and see a card with a picture of a bed on it. I take it out from the box and look at the picture of a bed. What the fuck? This wasn't on my list and I know I've been a good girl. I look up at my parents and they're both smiling at me. Well now I feel like a brat. "Um, thanks?" I didn't mean to end that with a question mark.

"It'll be here after the holidays." My mom says with a big smile. I can almost see a twinkle in her eyes.

Yup asshole here.

I politely put the picture of the bed back in the box and place it next to me.

When inside I just wanna throw the biggest fit in the world.

I don't wanna seem ungrateful or anything.

When I look up I see my parents still looking at me like they just got me the best present in the word.

Crazy parents.

"Here." I hand my mom a card. "It's for both of you guys."

"Aw, thanks Spencer. You know me and your father love this place." My mom says reading over the two hundred-dollar gift card to Bottega Louie.

"You're welcome.." See, I think my gifts through I don't get someone a random ass gift like a bed but hey tis the season and shit. "I know it's your anniversary soon so.."

"Thanks Spence." My dad says looking at the gift card I got them. "Glen, what did you get us?" My dad asks knowing Glen didn't get them anything.

"It's from both of us. Glen didn't get to sign the card." I answer for my brother.

It's the least I can do.

He got me the best gift in the world.

And I can tell you it's not a fucking bed.

Guys, they got me a bed like really though? A bed?

"Are my kids getting along? Why this _is_ Christmas." My mom says sarcastically while everyone laughs. "What did you get your sister Glen? Since she covered for you."

Why do parents always know?

Is it in their genes?

Or is it once a you shoot out a baby you get super powers?

If so sign me the fuck up!

"I got my sister the best gift of all time. I mean it's not as great as let me see..." Glen pretends to think. "..a bed or anything."

Oh my bother the asshole.

I love him.

We all laugh at Glen even my parents are laughing even though I can see my mom shaking her head at her crazy son.

"He got me tickets to see Ashley!" I say practically shooting up in my seat.

"Wow!" I hear Madison and Jade say.

"I know right!" I tell them, still in shock. "Best brother ever!" I give Glen a one arm hug as he smiles proudly.

Shit, he should be proud.

I wonder if he's gonna hold this over my head.

I mean he _is_ Glen.

I look at my parents waiting for their reaction and they're both sitting there in shock.

"Crazy right!" I say breaking them out of their daze. "Who knew my brother had that kind of money"

I see my mom shifting in her seat and my dad suddenly finding the gift card very interesting.

"That was really cool of you, Glen." I hear Madison say. But my attention is on my parents. They don't seem too thrilled about Glen's gift.

"You know, just living up to my best big bro status." Glen replies.

"Mom, dad?" I question them. They still haven't said anything.

"I'm gonna go start dinner." My mom says suddenly and stands up.

"I'm gonna help." My dad says, following her into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" I turn to Glen and asks.

"Hell if I know." He shrugs. "I'm gonna go hoop. Tell mom and dad I'll be back in time for dinner." He says and leaves.

"Your parents were super weird just now." Madison says in a whisper.

"I know." I nod. "You think they're gonna tell me I can't go?" I ask and Madison just shrugs.

"When are you leaving?" Jade asks and I look down at the tickets and see they're for New Years Eve at ten.

"The thirty-first." I tell them and they just nod and smile.

"That was super cool of Glen." Jade says.

It really was.

"I know." I smile. "Oh." I say standing up from the couch to grab the remote and change the channel. "I invited Frankie over for dinner." I tell them and Madison gives me a look.

"Spencer why would you-"

"Calm down Spashley shipper. I only invited her because her parents are out of town as usual and I thought it would be cruel to leave her home alone on Christmas."

"Right." Madison says rolling her eyes.

She seriously thinks Frankie has ulterior motives. Frankie and I have discussed this already. She knows what's up.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you whore." I tell my friend and turn back to the TV.

My phone starts buzzing on the table and I see it's Ashley calling.

Yay, Ashley!

"Merry Christmas." I answer the phone and get up to walk down the hall.

These hoes are nosy.

I need some kinda privacy.

"Merry Christmas baby!" She replies. Oh how I have missed her voice so much.

"Got lots of presents?" I ask her as I stop in the hallway by the laundry room. Who does laundry on Christmas?

Only Paula.

"Baaaaby. You're so lazy. It's Christmas. You were supposed to get up at some ridiculous hour and sneak downstairs to see what presents you have." I tell her in my best cute voice. I hear her giggle at me.

Cue pout.

If only she could see me, I'm sure she'd kiss it away.

Sigh.

I miss my girlfriend.

Anyone else depressed here?

Raise your hand.

"Maybe when I was ten." She says through giggles.

"We'll I've been up since like five a.m. I've gotten lots of presents too." I tell her suddenly perking up. Remembering the best gift ever that Glen got me.

"Can you tell me all about them later baby? I probably should go make an appearance." She tells me and here comes that pout again.

"Boooo, don't leave me." I whine. I really wanna tell her about this gift.

"I promise to call you back later." She tells me and I know she's smile.

Fine.

Leave me.

Forever alone.

Sigh.

"Okay. I love you." I tell her.

"Bitch why you run away from us?" Madison asks from the end of the hall.

See what I mean?

Absolutely no privacy.

"Tell Madison I said hi and I love you more Spence." Ashley says to me then hangs up.

That conversation was not nearly long enough.

It's Christmas... come on Santa Clause do your damn job!

"Thank you for interrupting my conversation with my wife." I tell my friend as I walk past her.

"Oh. I thought it was Frankie." Madison shrugs and follows behind me.

Really?

–

"Wow a pipe? Nice!" Taylor says admiring the gift I got her.

See I'm a thoughtful motherfucker.

I'm clearly still not over the bed my parents got me.

We're up in my room now.

Taylor and Gabby stopped by to drop off their gifts and my mom invited them to stay longer.

They got me a pair of headphones.

Expensive ones too.

What's with couples giving me one gift?

What part of the game is that?

And I know I gave one gift to Madison and Jade but that's different.

That's them and I'm me.

I got Gabby a gift card to Starbucks and Barnes and Noble.

"Hey bitches!" Frankie says bursting in the room. "What'd you hoes get me?"

"Our friendship." Madison says.

"Here." Taylor throws her a bag of weed.

Lames.

"I invited you to eat." I tell her

"Oh?" She says with a smirk.

"Don't even go there." I say laughing.

I can almost feel Madison glaring at us.

"How can I not?" She says. "Merry Christmas guys."

...and there's the Frankie I know.

The nice Frankie.

Everyone knows the Horny Frankie.

"What you get us?" Gabby asks.

"Um, you bitches have been drinking my liquor and going to my parties. You hoes good for the year." She says sitting on my bed.

–

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Carlin." Frankie says fixing herself up another plate.

"Wow fat ass!" I say and Frankie blushes.

Aww.

"What? I'm hungry." She says rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome Frankie." My mom says as she passes by her.

Yeah, everyone's been done eating.

Frankie's the only one still shoveling food in her mouth.

"Make sure to take some of this food home okay." My dad says heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Frankie says.

"Jeez, you act like you don't eat." Jade says cuddling up to Madison.

"Oh I eat." She says looking up from her plate. "I eat very well." she finishes it off with a wink and continues eating.

We laugh of course even though we all knew that was coming.

"So, New Years. Let's talk about it." Taylor brings up the subject.

We usually just hang out at Jade's house.

Just us couples.

Fuck, this is depressing.

You're suppose to be with the one you love on New Years so when the ball drops you can make out.

Fuck my life!

"How about I make everyone's lives easy and just have the party at my house." Frankie volunteers

"What is this I hear about a party?" My mom suddenly pops out outta nowhere.

"Frankie's having a New Years Eve party. I can go right?" I ask.

"Of course Spence." My mom says.

Shit she better say yes.

I mean she did get me a bed for Christmas.

"Madison, can you help me in the kitchen?"

The way my mom said that made me give her a double take.

Something about it...

"Sure." Madison says eying me ask if she's asking me 'what the fuck.'

I know Mads, I'm right there with ya!

"Yeah, just show up. I'll have everything covered."

"Don't you always." Gabby says and playfully rolls her eyes at our friend.

"Don't act like you don't like my parties." Frankie says quirking a brow.

"Can you make sure there's good weed there." Taylor says leaning over close to Frankie so my parents won't hear.

"Taylor I'm really starting to think you have a problem." I tell my friend.

"I concur." Frankie agrees with me.

"I'm gonna be high as a kite everyday until the last show of the Spring play." Taylor says and shrugs.

"Yes. I will make sure." Frankie says through a chuckle.

"Madison what's up?" I ask her as she comes back in the room.

"Oh, um...nothing." She shakes her head. "Jade can I talk to you for a sec?" She asks her girlfriend.

Really?

What the fucks going on here?

"Um, yeah." Jade says just as confused as me. Her and Madison walk somewhere down the hall and all our friends stare at them confused too.

What would my mom need to talk about to Madison that she would in turn need to talk to Jade about?

Hmmm...

This is some secretive spy type shit.

I don't like it.

"Anyways." Frankie says drawling the word out. "Be at my house around seven the New Years Eve. We'll have a little pre-party before the party." She says getting up from the couch.

"You leaving?" I ask her.

"Yeah. You wanna come with?" She asks quirking a brow. "I got an empty house all to myself." She smirks.

"I think I'll pass." I tell her but I can't help but shake my head and laugh at her.

"Your loss." She shrugs.

"Yeah, we're gonna head out too." Taylor says standing up.

"Tell your parents thanks for the dinner it was lovely." Gabby smiles and hugs me.

"Later Carlin." Frankie gives me a hug and kisses my neck as she pulls back, smirking of course.

"Bye guys." I tell my friends they all leave.

"We're gonna go, Spence." Madison says coming from around the corner.

"Okaaaay?" I form it like a question cause really what I'm asking is what the fuck is going on.

"Call you later." Madison says and they both hug me and hurriedly leave out the front door.

Riiiiight okay...

That wasn't suspicious at all.

–

I'm up in my room now.

My parents went to bed and Glen left to go hang out somewhere.

I'm on the phone with my Ashley telling her about my day.

"Baby my parents got me a bed. I still don't know what to make it of it." I tell my girlfriend's cute self on Face Time.

Her face is so cute I just wanna sit on it.

…

"Spencer!" Ashley says laughing breaking me out of my daze. "Where did you go just now?"

"On your face." I mumble quickly knowing she probably didn't catch it.

"You're such a perv. You don't give it a break huh?"

"Why should I? I'm so fucking horny! I can't even function." I say seriously.

You ever been so horny that... never mind.

"Stop." Ashley warns me.

"Ugh!" I yell into my bed. "Oh my God! Guess what Glen got me!" I swear you can actually hear the exclamation points at the end of my sentence.

"What?" Ashley says with the same excitement.

"My dear brother got a ticket to see you! Ahh!" I practically scream into the phone. I see Ashley widen her eyes surprised too. "I know right! Ahhh! I'm gonna be there on New Years Eve! Ahh! Baby where gonna be together on New Years Eve!"

You can almost hear my tone in all caps.

Wait a minute!

"Why are you not excited about this?" I ask my girlfriend.

"I am." She says but to me it sounds kind of forced.

"Um... okay. It is okay if I go there right? Do I need to talk to your mom?" I ask slightly worried and concerned about why this bitch is not as excited as me.

I don't wanna have to curse my girlfriend out on the holidays but I will if she doesn't act enthused in about three seconds.

"Wait! No! That's great baby! Sorry I'm just shocked that's all. Who knew Glen had that money stashed around somewhere." Ashley says.

...now there's my girlfriend.

She probably knew I was about to curse her out and read her her rights.

"Right? That's what I said!"

We share a laugh.

"I miss you." Ashley says sighing.

"I miss you more baby."

I can feel us about to go into a depressing mood.

"So, I told my parents about Glenny's gift and they were acting so weird."

"Oh shut up." She says laughing cutting me off before I can go in complete paranoid mode. "I can feel your suspicious ass all the way from here. Calm it down Harriet the Spy. They were just probably as shocked as me."

"Don't be knowing."

This creepy bitch.

"Well I do know so.." She says with a shrug.

"Shrug at me again and I'm reaching into the phone and choking you."

"Is that suppose to be a threat or..."

"Do it and find out." I say daring her.

"I can't wait to see you." Ashley says smiling wide with her nose crinkling and shit.

"I know baby. Soon though. Oh!" I say suddenly. "I'm gonna miss Frankie's party on New Years. I gotta tell her tomorrow. Something else weird happen I'm just now remembering."

"What is it now?" Ashley asks stifling a laugh.

I playfully glare at her and she dramatically stops.

"At dinner my mom randomly asked to speak to Madison, and when Madison came back she was acting all...different."

What the fuck is up with people today?

Am I reading in to this too much?

"Yes, you're reading into this too much." She says laughing.

"Blah." I say laughing along with my girlfriend and sticking my tongue out.

"Mmmm, I do miss that tongue." Ashley says in that voice.

That voice that has a direct line to my pussy.

My pussy that just tingled at the mere tone of Ashley's voice.

"...and I'm the horny one?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Yes. Sorry to cut this short but I gotta get up early tomorrow. My dad has this thing at the base."

"Oh you make me wet and you leave? Really?" I ask only a tad bit serious.

"Sorry, I promise I'll make up for it." She says licking her lips.

"That doesn't help." I say closing my eyes and seeing flashes of me and Ashley in the middle of sex.

Jesus I need to fuck.

Wait I shouldn't say Jesus and then follow it up by the word fuck right?

"Ook, since you're busy talking to yourself I'm gonna go okay baby."

"Don't leave me."

"Goodnight baby I love you." She says shaking her head at my failing attempt to keep her on the phone.

"Sigh, I love you more night."

–

It's New Years Eve and we're at Frankie's house at the pre-party. I tried to not come all together but Madison wasn't having it. Which is weird considering she doesn't really like Frankie and I hanging around each other often.

But she insisted that I came here and because I'm leaving in a few hours for a whole week I decided 'why the hell not?'

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" I ask Madison who looks at me and shakes her head quickly before walking off.

"What time is your flight again?" Jade asks me for like the fifth time.

"Ten."

"What time do you need to be at the airport?"

"Nine maybe." I shrug.

"Okay." Jade says and walks over to where Madison is.

See, weird shit.

"You're leaving me for a whole week, Carlin?" Frankie comes up behind me and whispers in my ear. I spin around and push her back lightly.

I really don't need her this close to me.

"Yeah." I nod and take a sip of my drink.

"Whatever shall I do without you?" She asks, leaning closer to me.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I tell her with a smile and sit down on the couch.

"Motherfucker's I'm ill!" We here Taylor yell as she comes into the basement.

"Seriously?" Gabby looks over at her girlfriend and asks, Taylor just shrugs and we all laugh at her.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spence-saaaaaaaah!" Taylor says coming and hugging me.

"How are you drunk already and you just got here?" I step back from the hug and ask my friend.

"Bitch I'm high. Get it riiiight!" She tells me snapping her fingers and rolling her neck at me.

Wow.

Taylor...

"Hey Spencer." Gabby says giving me a hug and giggling at her girlfriend who is now talking to Frankie. Probably about weed.

"Hey. How do you put up with her?" I ask, thumbing a finger in Taylor's direction.

Gabby shrugs before answering, "It took years of practice. What can I say the bitch really grew on me." She says with a smile as she looking lovingly at her girlfriend.

A few more hours and I can look at _my _girl like that.

"What are we waiting for? Let's starting drinking in this bitch!"

Surprisingly that came from Jade.

–

"Let's take some shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" Frankie sings.

Mind you that's not even the song that's playing right now.

We all make our way to the bar and she lines up two rows of shot glasses then proceeds to pour Patron in it. "Happy New Years heffas!" Frankie yells over the music.

We all clink glasses and take our shots one after the other.

It's okay if I get on the plane drunk right?

I'm going to go head and say yes cause I'm already fixing myself a cup of Malibu.

Yes, a cup of Malibu straight.

I would usually go straight to Crown but let's not mix dark and white liquor.

"Let's go dance!" Madison yells.

Great she's drunk and she's suppose to take me home.

I tried to pace myself while we were pre-gaming but its New Years Eve you're suppose to be drunk the whole day.

I'm getting ratchet to Crime Mob and in an instant it switches to Ginuwine's So Anxious and my friends are nowhere to be found.

I felt someone grab me by the waist and when I look its Frankie, of course.

"Later. I'm gonna sit this one out." I tell her and her response was to roll her eyes.

Well fuck you too bitch.

I drink the rest of the liquor in my cup as I walk back to the bar.

I grab a water bottle and threw it back in the cooler and made my self another glass of Malibu.

Fuck it.

Hehehe

I check my phone and I see no messages from my boothang.

I quickly text her that I love her and I can't wait to see her.

I stare at my phone willing her to text me back but she didn't.

Boo her right now.

Where the hell did my friends go? I ask myself looking around as the song changes to Avant's read your mind.

Who the fuck is this DJ cause he is playing all my shit right now.

"_I stepped in the club in your hood, I slowly turned left and there you stood. You and your friends talking. But when I eyes connect I knew then. It was just like two ways on beam. I'm your king, be my queen. And what do you want to do tonight. My truck is parked out front, so lets ride." _I sing along with Avant as my friends finally come into view.

Where the fuck have they been?

I get up to go confront them when Frankie steps in front of me.

"Let's dance." She says pulling me to the dance floor.

Well damn.

"_So baby take a ride with me, And I'll fulfill all your fantasies. And when the rain starts pouring down. Then all the love that's lost will be found. I'll make your mind lose control. Over your body, that's my goal. So baby just come and down here. Just let the gravity pull you near." _Avant sings as Frankie pulls closer.

"Your girl is lucky, you know." Frankie whisperers in my ear.

"I'm the lucky one." I tell Frankie. Cause I really am.

Ashley is absolutely the best girlfriend anyone could ever have.

"Yeah. I can see that too." Frankie nods and smiles as she dances unusually far from me.

Not that I'm complaining. I'm just saying... it's weird.

"_I can read your mind baby. And I know what your thinking. But its alright (with me baby), it's alright (with me) baby. I can read your mind babe. I know what you're thinking. Girl I'm off in your head. So let's get in bed. And do what your mind said." _Avant sings as Frankie's eyes drift off to somewhere behind me.

"It was fun, Carlin." She smiles and steps back.

"What?" I question.

"May I cut in?" I hear a raspy voice ask behind me.

A voice that I'd recognize anywhere.

"Ashley?" I breathe out and turn to face the voice.

It is Ashley!

My Ashley!

Behind her I see all my friends gathered smiling.

"How did you...when do you...what the fuck!?"I question her and she giggles at me.

"Later. Right now I wanna be kissing my girlfriend." She tells me and pulls me closer to her, kissing me hard...and by hard I mean Oh My God, she is kissing the fuck outta me right now.

"Mmmm." I moan into the kiss. Oh how I have missed my girlfriend.

"I love you." She whispers into my lips.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." Is my reply as I reconnect our lips cause what the fuck... I missed them.

"Are you guys gonna make out all night?" Taylor comes up next to us and asks.

"Get the fuck away." I tell her, pushing her away by her face, but never releasing my girlfriends lips.

I'm talented, I know.

Ashley and I made out for about an hour before we decided enough!

Okay... it was decided for us when our friends came over and practically pulled us apart.

Fuck their life!

"You're here." I say with a smile and Ashley and I sway to the music.

"I am." She smiles back.

I bet we look like a couple of smiling idiots but I don't care.

My baby is really here right now.

"How did you...?" I ask slowing running my fingers down her face just to make sure she's real and not a hologram cause you know people are about that life out here.

I'm drunk I wanna make sure.

Shit, is this real life?

"I'll tell you..."

But before Ashley or Ashley's hologram finishes her sentence she was rudely interrupted.

"What the fuck are you bitches waiting for lets get drunk?!" Jade yells at us as she pulls both me and Ashley by the arm towards the bar

–

So, I have confirmed that this is indeed Ashley.

We haven't had time to speak to each other but our mouths are moving.

Wink wink.

"10 seconds motherfuckers!" The Dj yells over N word in Paris or should I say N-I-star-star-A-S in Paris.

"Nine..." Everyone starts to count down but not me and Ashley.

We are deep in each others eyes .

"Eight..."

Still smiling like assholes.

"Seven.."

I can't believe she's actually here.

"Six.."

I can sense all my friends gathering around me hugging their girlfriends.

"Five.."

I know they have something to do with this.

"Four.."

Ashley and I close the gap between us.

"Three.." I hear everyone yelling.

Ashley grabs me by my waist and my arms go around her neck

"Two..."

"I love you.." Ashley says into my lips before she gives me the kiss of my life.

"One... Happy fucking New Years!" The DJ yells.

Everyone in that second lost all their shit as the song plays over.

I barely hear the ruckus around me.

All I can feel are Ashley's lips.

"I love you so much baby." I say once we break our kiss. "Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years, Spence." She says and reconnects our lips.

Ugh...

I am hung over as shit!

I don't even wanna open my eyes.

OK, why am I naked?

I know I'm home I can feel my favorite pillow next to me.

I threw the blanket over my head and sank deeper into my bed.

Seriously why am I naked?

"Spencer if you don't stop moving I am gonna throw up all over your fucking bed!"

"Ashley!" I yell ripping the blanket off us and sitting up.

Oh shit bad idea.

Okay... I think I'm okay now.

"What the fuck?" I say looking at my girlfriend on my bed.

She's naked by the way.

And in that instant everything came flooding back to me.

"Holy shit.." I say laying back down. "Hey.." I whisper to my girlfriend brushing the hair out of her face.

"Hey." She says not opening her eyes but she smiles wide.

She turns her head and opens her eyes.

Fuck I love her.

"I love you." I tell her meaning every word.

"I love you more baby." She says leaning over to kiss me.

I can feel it in my bones.

That's the kind of kisses Ashley gives me.

After a few more kisses we both got up to freshen up and now we're laying back in bed waiting for breakfast to be ready.

"Everyone knew didn't they?" I ask my girlfriend.

As you probably guessed, we got absolutely no sleep last night.

And I'm not complaining one bit.

Granted I don't remember half of it right now... I'm sure it was still amazing.

"Not at first. It was supposed to be a surprise. No one expected Glen to go all big brotherly and get you those tickets." She says with a smile.

"OH!" I say suddenly, sitting up on the bed.

"What?" Ashley questions.

"The new bed makes sense now." I say, putting two and two together. "You guys are fucking sneaky." I raise a brow at her and she kisses my lips.

"I love you." She says into my lips, trying to change the subject.

No no...

She's not getting away from it that easily.

"How long did you know you were coming here?" I ask her.

"You're not gonna tell me you love me?" She asks and pouts.

Ugh!

She knows what that does to me.

"Stop trying to change the subject and tell me Ashley." I tell her with a serious face cause I mean, what the hell? How dare she keep this information from me for however long she's known.

"I wanted to surprise you." She says avoiding the question.

"Ashley." I say sternly.

"Two weeks." She says and flinches like I would turn into the hulk or something.

"Two weeks!" I scream and jump up from the bed. "How dare you not tell me for two whole weeks." I say and this time I'm the one pouting.

"I'm sorry." Ashley says, getting up and kissing away my pout. "I wanted to surprise you baby." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my lips again and I can't remember my own name, let alone what I was pouting about. "I love you." She tells me, pulling back from the kiss.

"I love you more." Is my reply.

"Girls! Breakfast!" My mom yells up the steps and I whimper when Ashley pulls out of the kiss.

"We have an eternity to do this, Spence." She says with a smile, pulling me down the stairs.

Yes...yes we do...

_The End._


End file.
